


Stay With Me (A Korrasami Romance)

by KatDeMedi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love Confessions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 89,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatDeMedi/pseuds/KatDeMedi
Summary: Harmonic Convergence has caused a spiritual shift in the world but what does this mean for the Avatar and her life?This follows the Korrasami romance that we've all grown to love starting from Season 3 in the series.A lot of the storyline will be Canon but the further along we get the more it will stray away.This follows the same timeline as my Kyalin Fic as well.https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843Chapter should release every Friday until it is completed.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 62
Kudos: 157





	1. To Move On Is To Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it is ladies, gentleman and non-binary people. The AU canon Korrasami fic that is in the same universe as my Kyalin fanfic. If you want to see the same story but told in another perspective via Kya and Lin check out that fic. If you're here for Korrasami and all the glory that comes with it welcome. We start canon and skew away from it the further we get along. Thank you for your time and enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra must find the balance as the Avatar but without the help from her past lives. How will she fair now that she's alone?  
> If you want to see Kyalin's Perspective Check Chapter 8  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/68259622

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter but if there are any you'll get a warning.  
> Rating is the way it is due to later chapters having smut, violence and other sensitive subject matters. PTSD Warning.

It had been two weeks since Harmonic Convergence. Two weeks since the connection between the previous Avatars had been severed. Two weeks since Korra has had a peaceful night’s rest. But the world kept moving on even if she wasn’t ready for it to. She mastered all the elements, she trained her entire life to be the Avatar and yet she almost failed to keep the world safe. The previous Avatars are gone and she almost was too. Now she’s alone with no past memories or anyone to help her. The only thing she can do is pick up the pieces and keep moving forward. Even if it was just a front. Even if it felt like a lie.

The thick vines tendrilled out of the ground and surrounding Korra, Tenzin and Jinora as they trek through the new spirit wilds of Republic City. The vegetation stretched for multiple blocks almost depleting the ground below of any natural light. As far as the eye could see was a green and brown jungle which has now consumed the concrete one. A line of friendly spirits follow the group as they venture deeper and deeper into this new habitat. They had spent days trying to clear the vines but with no luck. No amount of bending, meditation and even bargaining has cleared the city of the vines and Korra was at her wits end.

President Raiko and the citizens of Republic City wanted a solution and Korra had none. Every day she felt him breathing down her neck blaming her solely for the destruction of the city. How could she have known the results of Harmonic Convergence. Unavaatu caused the Spirit Vines to consume the city like a disease. Unalaq forced Korra to open the Northern Spirit Portal to save Jinora’s life. She did what she thought was best for the world not knowing the consequences of her actions. How could she have known that hundreds of thousands of people were now homeless? Thousands of people were injured from the sudden attack and evacuation. She couldn’t help a single person. She couldn’t help them return to a sense of normalcy. She could barely help herself and get through a night of sleep. How could she help all of these people?

After yet another failed attempt of clearing the vines she would have to face President Raiko and the press. She extends her glider and leaps into the air with a sudden gust propelling her forward. She may not be an Airbender by blood but the winds rushing through her hair brought her a sense of peace. The outside of City Hall was covered in a dense layer of Spirit Vines. A large tree had sprouted through the floor and the branches now protrude from the top of the large green dome. On the steps Lin and her Metalbenders stand at attention as President Raiko discusses the vines that have taken over the city. On the lawn in front of City Hall was a sea of reporters Korra had to navigate. She pulls back on the glider before snapping it closed and landing next to a not thrilled Raiko. Maybe pulling back that hard and causing a sudden gust of wind was not the best idea but after how he’s been speaking to her he may have deserved it.

“Avatar Korra.” A male reporter begins. “Do you regret the way you handled the Unalaq crisis?”

“Why are you forcing spiritual integration?” Another interjects.

“Is this part of your new world order?”

“Listen, I’m trying everything I can think of to get rid of these vines but-”

“Why can’t you fix this!” A reporter cuts her off followed by a barrage of other questions.

_Forced Integration? New world order? This wasn’t my plan._

“Look.” She stated bluntly. “Harmonic Convergence was just a few weeks ago and I just need a little more time to fix this and we can-

“ _The Avatar._ ” Raiko interrupted her, putting heavy emphasis on her title. “Has put us in a difficult position but my administration and I-”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Korra stepped toward him, her blood almost boiling. “Did I put you in a difficult position by fighting the Giant Force of Pure Evil that threatened to destroy the whole world?” Korra grips his chin so he could meet her fiery gaze. “Maybe your administration could’ve handled that!” Korra is interrupted by a strong hand on her shoulder pushing her and Raiko apart.

“That’s all. No more questions!” Lin meets her gaze with a level of intensity that she could never match. No one could out-scowl a Beifong.

After a tense moment Lin turns and leaves. Now standing alone by the podium the weight of the world once again bearing down on her shoulders. All she wanted was to keep the world safe but how much longer could she handle the pressure? How much more could she take? Her thoughts are interrupted by a wisp of jasmine and concerned green eyes. Asami. The one person that seems to not want anything other than her time and friendship. The one person she felt like she could confide in and the one person she now called her best friend.

“This is a disaster.” Korra runs her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out.” Asami reassured her.

“Easy for you to say.” Korra sighed. “I have an 8% approval rating with the people of Republic City now.”

“Don’t take that to heart.” Asami grabs her arm. “People are just frustrated.”

“I don’t blame them...I should be able to fix this. I’m the Avatar.”

“You’re not in this alone Korra. I’ll always help you. And Team Avatar will always have your back.” Asami smiles brightly at her.

“Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Korra pulls her into a hug.

Korra’s strong arms wrap around Asami’s frame causing her breath to almost hitch. This must have been from the sudden impact of her toned body against hers. Of course that’s why. She could feel the tense woman begin to relax within her arms as she returned the embrace. If Korra needed her she would stop at nothing to help her. Korra had already sacrificed everything for the world and she wanted her to know that she would always have her. Sea salt and cedar fill her lungs and she takes in a breath before pulling away from the Avatar’s embrace. 

“I have to return to Air Temple Island to update Tenzin if you’d like to join us for dinner?” Korra said fiddling with her glider.

“Of course I’d love to join you.”

On Air Temple Island Korra pushes open the front door of the temple and hangs her glider on a hook. Asami had been to the temple many times before and previously lived there for a short time. After her Father was arrested she spent many weeks there and now it felt like a second home to her. The voices of Bumi and Tenzin echoed down the long hall before they entered the small family dining area.

“It’s not a joke.” Bumi slumps his shoulders as they enter the room.

“What’s up with him?” Korra gestures toward Bumi who is wiggling his fingers at a napkin?

“Bumi says he Airbent earlier.” Bolin leans over whispering to Korra. “But he can’t now oh and I guess he’s not very good at knitting either.” Korra and Asami slide into the open spots next to him. “I gotta say, I love being part of this family. You got the Grumpy Dad, the Wacky Uncle, the cool Aunt, the Put-Upon Mom, crazy kids. This is great.”

“Where’s Mako?” Asami asks.

“Oh you mean the brooding teenager? He’s staying at the Police Station.”

“Still?” Korra exclaims.

“I told him Tenzin invited us to stay since our apartment is a vine habitat but he said he needed to focus on work.”

Bumi grunts. “Did you see that? The napkin just moved!”

“Bumi you blew on it!” Kya rolls her eyes.

“Wait...Bolin.” Bumi grabs his shoulder. “Bend a giant boulder at me. Maybe my life has to be in danger.”

“Uh I’m not comfortable with...”

“LOOK ALIVE UNCLE BUMI!” Meelo frisbees a plate toward him.

Bumi tosses his hands into the air and suspends it. “I TOLD YOU!”

_Oh...my...god._

“Wait until I tell Mom!” Bumi drops the plate and it shatters. “She’s gonna love this!” Bumi leaps up from his seat. “I GOTTA TRY THIS AGAIN!”

“If anyone is doing any bending it will be outside.” Pema demands.

Within the courtyard Bumi tosses his hands wildly into the air grunting. Korra wouldn’t have believed it if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes. Another airbender and one that Tenzin didn’t create himself. How could this have been possible? Was he always meant to be an Airbender and maybe something went awry?

“Do you think maybe him being in the Spirit World during Harmonic Convergence could have caused this?” Korra looks to Tenzin who is studying Bumi and Kya with a furrowed brow.

“I suppose it’s possible...” Tenzin strokes his beard.

“Maybe he’s just a late bloomer!” Ikki chimes in.

“I have been noticing a change in your Aura lately.” Kya closes her eyes and waves around her arms.

“And you didn’t tell me!” Bumi punches the air again and grunts.

“Hey there Chief.” Kya smiles as Lin and Mako walk toward them. “Beautiful evening.”

Lin dismisses her with a curt nod. “Invisible Spirit Monster attack?” Lin gestures toward Bumi.

“You’ll never believe this. Bumi started Airbending.” Tenzin says in disbelief.

Lin looks over to Mako. “He’s not the only one.”

“What?” The group all chime.

“I got a call this morning of a guy who just started Airbending out of nowhere.”

“You mean there’s another one?” Tenzin steps toward them. “Where is he now?”

“He...blew a door in my face and got away. But we have an APB out on him.”

“Wait, We’ll help you look for him.” Korra chimes in. “Where should we start.”

“Oh well...uh...you know, you should leave it to the police.” Mako puts his hand on the back of his neck. A nervous habit of his. “It’s...police business, you know. It’s, um...official.”

“Okay...” Korra watches him shift from side to side. “You know you’re welcome to stay here instead of sleeping at the police station.”

“No, I’m fine. I should just...get going. So...are you were!” Mako salutes. “Ladies.” He turns on his heel and continues to hold the salute as he marches off.

Korra rolls her eyes. “Boys...alright.” She turns to Asami gripping her shoulders. “Let’s go look for this bender.”

“Right behind you.” Asami smiles as they make their way down to the docks.

The ferry to the city ran every 30 minutes so tourists could visit the home of the previous and current Avatar so they didn’t wait long. On the small ship the air flowed over Asami’s cheeks which had begun to flush. It wasn’t too hot nor too cold in fact the temperature was almost perfect. That same air flowed over the Avatar’s tanned skin and strong shoulders. The sun glistened off her blue eyes and her smile had returned to her face once more. This moment made Asami truly happy. Korra deserved only happiness. 

“Asami...” A voice chimed. “Asaaaaaaaaami...uh hello?” The familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. 

“What? Oh. I’m sorry?” She looks around to see the ferry docked and passengers exiting.

“You feeling alright? You look like you really had something on your mind.” Korra places a strong hand on her shoulder. The sudden contact sent a rush through her and she quickly walked away.

“I’m fine. I’m happy to see you smiling again.”

This part of the port hadn’t been overtaken by spirit vines or destroyed during Harmonic Convergence which made Korra glad. At least some of the city could keep moving and so could she. With the possibility of multiple new airbenders what started out as a negative could now be a positive in her life. She could help Tenzin rebuild the Air Nation and continue on Aang’s legacy even if he wasn’t around to see it. But she was and she would stop at nothing until the Air Nation was restored to its former glory.

“This is so exciting!” Korra chimes walking up to the passenger side of the Sato Mobile. “I bet we could find the new Airbender before Mako does.”

A sudden glint of metal catches her peripheral and she turns to catch it. A set of keys. Asami’s keys. She turns them over in her hand when it hits her. Asami wants her to drive.

“You know I’m a terrible driver.” Korra looks from the keys toward Asami.

“You’re the Avatar, Master of all the elements. You should know how to drive. Besides-” Asami brushes her fingers through her long hair before tossing it about. “It’s relaxing.”

Nervousness suddenly filled every muscle fiber of Korra’s being. Asami’s long dark hair framed her face and her green eyes popped against it. Korra trusted Asami and if she thought she could drive then she would try. She always pushed her to try new things but to also express herself and that was the only thing Korra could ever ask for in a friend. That’s all she ever wanted was someone who understands her and pushes her forward. Asami steps closer to her and she freezes in place.

“You don’t have to be nervous Korra.” Asami takes another step closer and smiles down toward Korra. “I trust you with my life.”

“Great!” Korra shouts, causing Asami to jump. “I uh...I mean great that you trust me...Ya know...because I’m a terrible driver...” Korra puts a nervous hand on the back of her neck.

“Let’s start slow and you’ll get more comfortable.” Asami slides in front of her before sitting in the passenger side.

Korra fiddled with the keys as she joined her and slipped them into the ignition. She took in a deep breath before pulling the seat belt around her.

_Remember. Clutch, brake, emergency brake, clutch, neutral, turn the key._

After a first failed attempt and a very patient Asami the engine roars to life. The rumble of the engine underneath her begins to quell the nerves as she shifts the car into gear and they slowly begin to roll forward. Glancing in the mirror the road is empty as she turns the wheel pulling them from their parking spot. People on the sidewalk pass by quicker than the car and this only made her more nervous.

“You probably should go faster.” Asami reassures her as she applies more pressure on the pedal. “There we go. Keep a steady speed and once the RPMs reach 3,000 shift up and if you need to shift down let off the gas. Once it reaches 1,000 RPMs downshift.”

Korra lets out a sigh of relief as they keep a continuous speed. Asami glances between the road and the tachometer as they begin to glide down the road. Once it gets close to 3,000 she watches Korra’s face contort into panic. The tanned knuckles begin to whiten and she places her hand over Korra’s.

“Engage the clutch and we can shift together.” Asami smiles as Korra presses the clutch pedal.

Asami helps guide Korra’s hand into second gear and the car jolts for a moment before shifting to the next gear.

“Korra you’re perfect!” Asami smiles. “I mean that was perfect. A little rough but that was a decent shift change.” Korra beams with pride. “Take a right onto 5th Avenue and remember downshift.” Korra followed her instructions to the letter and this filled Asami with warmth. “Now get back up to speed.”

Korra watches the empty road ahead of her occasionally glancing at the gauges and Asami. She couldn’t understand why Mako would decide to date her over Asami. Asami was smart, talented and stunningly gorgeous with or without make-up. When she wasn’t tinkering on some machine Korra could never comprehend she was training to better herself which inspired Korra to do the same. Maybe she wasn’t so alone in this world. She had Tenzin and his family. She had Team Avatar. She had Asami. As if she could hear her name echo through Korra’s mind she smiles at her slipping her hand over hers.

“Remember to-” She’s cut off as Korra hits the brake. The car jostles forward and Asami grips the seat. “Clutch! Clutch!” The tires screech and the car comes to a halt shutting off the engine. “That’s...the brake.” A car behind them honks their horn loudly before passing by. “Let’s try again. You ready?”

Korra salutes mocking Mako earlier and they both laugh. After starting the engine once more they continue their drive.

“How long do you think talking to Mako is gonna be like pulling teeth?”

“We both know Mako’s not the most ‘in touch with his feelings’ kind of guy. But it’ll get better eventually.”

“So...when I was gone did he tell you we broke up?”

“Yeah. We all knew. Sorry.”

“That’s pretty embarrassing.” Korra could feel her cheeks redden.

“Actually...” Asami holds her arm. “I need to tell you something about that and I should have told you sooner. But while you were gone I...kind of kissed him. I’m sorry.”

“No wonder he’s so nervous around us.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Of course not. I never could be.” This comment caused Asami to blush.

As it crept back down her neck and away from her cheeks the warmth moved toward her stomach. The feeling of fireflies within her stomach and the shaking of her usually steady hands filled her with a wave of emotions. She had felt this a few times but only with boys. Maybe this was from them talking about Mako and the residual feelings toward him. Of course that’s why.

“Well I’m glad this Mako business hasn’t come between us.” Korra smiles. “I’ve never had a girlfriend to hang out with and talk to before. Well except Naga of course. This is nice.”

“Yes...it is...” Asami smiled looking over to Korra. The aqua blue pools seemed almost endless like she could get lost in them. A flint of green caught her attention. “Vine...” She advised Korra of the Spirit Vines ahead and when she didn’t listen it filled her with panic. “VINE!”

Korra snaps her gaze ahead and slams on the brakes skidding the car sideways. They had stopped centimeters away from the vine causing them both to sigh with relief. Asami turns over to Korra who is white knuckling the wheel still.

“Well that was a close-” 

“HEY!” A hedgehog spirit appears in front of them, cutting Asami off. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Why are you living in the middle of the road?” Korra stands pointing toward the disgruntled spirit.

“Don’t ask me Avatar. You made the world this way.”

“I don’t have anything against spirits but these vines are causing major problems.”

The spirit scoffs. “Spirits? Vines? What’s the difference? You should know this Avatar. Looks like you’re oblivious to a few things right now.” He gestures toward a bewildered Asami.

“What does he even...?” Korra slumps back into the car.

Vines are just spirits...if that’s the case...

“You okay?”

“I think...that spirit just gave me an idea.” She strokes her chin.

“If you want we can finish the driving lessons later and maybe go out and-”

“Thanks Asami but I gotta go.” Korra leans over her and reaches into the backseat.

Korra’s chest is pressed against her and as the Avatar reaches further into the backseat a breath rolls off her neck causing her to shutter. The fireflies return to her stomach once more and quickly dissipate once Korra pulls away.

“Ah-ha!” Korra stands on the seat and whips out her glider. “I’ll see you soon alright?” Korra nods before leaping off the car and into the air speeding off.

Now alone Asami slumps deep into her seat letting out a long sigh. The adrenaline from the day releases from her body along with the tension in her shoulders. Sliding into the drivers side the warmth from the Avatar surrounds her. The drive back to the Sato Estate was a bit longer since she had to navigate around the Spirit Vines and the city was eerily quiet. Many citizens hadn’t yet returned to downtown since many of the neighborhoods had become spirit habitats. Some citizens were willing to live within their homes but others not so much. She could understand not wanting your privacy to be invaded by spirits who could be there without you even knowing it. What all could the spirits do? Could they see auras? Could they see things that no human can? So many questions and not a single answer. 

As Korra flew back over to Air Temple Island she went over the idea in her head once more. If the Vines were similar to Spirits then she could Spiritbend them back into The Bay. The plan could work. It would have to work. The next morning she awoke with a new found confidence. Unalaq may have been a horrible person but he did leave her with one good skill. She practiced a few times on the Island the previous night before flying over toward Mako and Bolin's apartment which had been overtaken by Spirit Vines. Standing alone on a small bridge was Lin and Bolin. Korra needed a back-up plan in case something bad happened and the two best Earthbenders in the city would be perfect.

“Are you sure this is gonna work kid?” Lin says crossing her arms.

“Here’s to hoping.” Korra turns as Raiko and a group of reporters approach. “What are you guys doing here?”

“I was advised that you had a new plan to rid the city of these weeds. So. I thought you would want everyone to be here to watch.” Raiko gestures toward a small group.

Reports begin to bombard her with questions and she tosses a hand up. “No questions. Just stand there...QUIETLY.” Korra turns to the spirit vines and begins to bend water up from the small canal below.

Two tendrils of water begin to spin around and envelop the apartment building before glowing a bright golden. The vines around the building begin to retract as well as the golden water into the river. Korra bows and after a moment of silence they burst out of the water. They wrap around the building before more vines burst out and wrap around another across the canal. The building across the canal begins to rumble under the pressure of the spirit vines and the inhabitants flee. It slowly begins to fall toward the group when Lin and Bolin leap over and Earthbend support columns to keep the building upright. Korra bursts through the front door and leads out the occupants. All appear to be evacuated until a young boy screams from a 4th story window. Sprinting Korra flips out her glider and scales the building with ease. Small arms wrap around her neck and the turret from the building begins to collapse. She leaps from the window and glides toward the ground below. Once they land the boy runs away as she turns and Earthbends the turret from crushing the occupants. She slowly lowers it to the ground before crumpling to her knees. Lin and Bolin ease their force on the column and the building stays in place. They walk over to her as she pushes herself off the concrete panting.

“I think that could have gone better.” Bolin says sarcastically.

Asami had been tinkering all day on a new airplane engine and needed a moment alone. She walks through the long hall of her estate before sitting on a chaise in the sitting room. The mahogany fireplace boasted a small radio which filled the room with smooth jazz. As the music washes over her the thoughts of engines and recalibration begin to leave her mind. The radio abruptly switches to a radio broadcaster. Well that was short lived.

“This just in. Avatar Korra is currently atop Kyoshi Bridge in an attempt to coax a man who climbed it. The man is believed to be an Airbender...Wait...We’re getting a radio update...THE AVATAR AND MAN ARE PLUMMETING TOWARD THE GROUND!” Asami leaps out of her chair and rushes toward the radio, her heart sinking into her feet. “WAIT THE AVATAR SAVED THE MAN! YES! Reports confirm that they are both safe.” Asami slumps to the ground in relief.

“Uh Miss Sato?” Jomin hesitantly steps into the room. “Would you like your evening tea here or…?”

“Jomin...get me a drink. Something strong.”

“Yes. Right away Miss Sato.” He bows sitting the tea on a side table.

Asami slumps onto a chaise holding her hands over her face. Once again Korra put someone else’s life over hers. It was the duty of the Avatar to keep the world and its inhabitants safe but did she always have to rush into danger? This girl was going to be the death of her. After a stiff drink and a swim in the pool Asami’s nerves had calmed. She had slipped out of her wet bathing suit and into a silk nightgown when there was a knock on her door.

“Yes?” Asami pondered about to remove her make-up.

“Miss Sato you have a phone call.”

“Can you take a message? I was just about to go to sleep.”

“Yes, Miss Sato.” Jomin’s voice bounces down the hallway. “I’m sorry Avatar Korra but Asami is-”

_Korra?_

Asami pokes her head out the door. “Wait Jomin!” He pauses. “Give me a moment and I’ll take the call.” He advises Korra to hold for a moment while Asami pulls a robe around herself.

“Thank you for holding Avatar. I have Miss Sato here for you.” Jomin hands the phone to her.

“Hi Korra!” Asami chimes.

“H-hey Asami. I...uh I had a favor to ask of you.”

“Anything.”

“I have Mako calling around the Earth Kingdom to see if there are any other Airbenders but, and you can say no, would you like to come with us on our search?”

“Of course Korra. Let me line up a few things. How soon are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning. We’ll be heading to Ba Sing Se first. Tenzin is going to let us borrow a few flying bison and-”

“No need. Let me take care of the transportation part of the trip. It’s the least I could do.”

“Oh...thank you so much Asami.”

“Anything for you Korra...” She twiddles a strand of hair around her finger and after a pause Korra speaks.

“Alright so uh bye.” Korra hangs up the call and a moment later Jomin approaches Asami who is still twiddling her hair.

“Miss Sato, do you need anything from-”Jomin is cut off as Asami turns to him.

“Call my assistant. I’ve got to line up an Airship before tomorrow morning.”

“Right away Miss Sato.”

Korra’s dreams were once again restless. Flashes of memories from the tree of time flooded her mind. Mako, Bolin, Jinora, Katara, Tenzin, Unalaq, Asami. Every memory she had of them rushed past like her entire life flashed before her eyes. She almost failed the world, she failed as the Avatar, she destroyed the connection, she lost the fight. She was alone. She had nobody. She had no one. She would have to face the world alone. She had begun to fall apart once more when a voice chimed in her head.

_This isn’t who you are._

The booming voice faded as light filled her vision and she bolted awake. Sweat dripped off the tip of her nose as she began to calm her breathing. Another restless night under her belt and a long day ahead of her. She pushes herself off the bed and puts on a fake smile before exiting her room. The morning was uneventful, that is until Asami pulled up in a brand new Future Industries Airship. The children were excited of course to see it although they were not going on the trip.

“I figured if we’re going to Ba Sing Se to search for Airbenders, that we should go in style.” Asami tosses her hair over her shoulder.

“That’s a mighty fine Airship you’ve got there!” Bumi wraps an arm around her. “What is that 8 engines?”

“You’re correct. 8 main engines and two smaller engines on the tail to help guide steering. It’s a lot smoother that way.”

“Fascinating...I’d love to look over the schematics during our trip if you don’t mind. I’m more of a Naval ship man myself but this is amazing.”

“Of course. There’s a meeting room where I have some on display.” Asami turns toward the ship to see Korra and Mako talking. Korra takes two steps toward Mako who takes one step back. She watches him furrowing her brow for a moment.

_If you hurt her again…_

“Boys am I right?” Kya joins their conversation holding Rohan.

“ _Boys_.” Asami holds her arm nervously.

“You’re better off without Mako. You’re a strong woman and he’s so wishy washy.”

“Yeah and if anyone knows wishy washy it’s Kya.” Bumi chimes in.

“Really, Bumi?”

“I’m just saying. Why your last gir-” Kya elbows Bumi and he clears his throat. “The last one lasted maybe 4 months at best.”

“Asami, don’t listen to Bumi, he's just jealous. My point is. Don’t let boys like Mako get you down.”

“I won’t.” Asami watches Korra for a moment with a hint of fear in her gut. “I’m going to go check on a few things on the Airship. Please excuse me.”

Asami nodded before walking up the gangplank of the Airship. She wasn’t worried about Mako nor herself but Korra. Mako was in fact wishy washy on what he wanted and she didn’t want to see him hurt her again. It had only been a few weeks since their break-up and from experience she knew how easy it was to fall back into his arms. After speaking with the Captain and checking the dials what seemed like hundreds of times they were soon up in the air. As Air Temple Island grew smaller and smaller Bolin leapt for joy.

“Alright, Asami, show us around!”

“Crewman Rin will show you boys your rooms while I show the girls.”

“Right this way gentleman.” Rin bows as he gestures for them to follow.

“Are the rooms segregated like on Air Temple Island?” Jinora asked.

“Oh no, I just gave us the bigger rooms with the better bathrooms.” Asami laughs. “Us girls have to stick together.”

Asami gestured Korra toward a door after showing Jinora to her room. She pressed it open Korra awed at the sheer size. Windows from floor to ceiling bathed the room in natural light as Asami closes the door behind them.

“Well...what do you think?” 

“What do I think? Asami this room is beautiful!” Korra spins in the middle of the room.

“You should check out the bed. It’s much softer than what’s on Air Temple Island.”

“Oh my god a real bed?” Korra leaps onto it and sinks. “This is like sleeping on a cloud Asami. Come lay next to me!” She scoots over.

“These are the same mattresses at my house. I don’t think my back has recovered from the beds on Air Temple Island…” Asami exaggeratedly stretches her back causing Korra to laugh. “I’m going to check on lunch. Let me know if you need anything. My room is right across the hall.” 

They had planned to stop in about 8 cities before ending in Ba Sing Se but sadly their first stop did not end well. The first Airbender they attempted to recruit refused to join them which only brought Tenzin and Korra’s mood’s down. Back on the Airship Asami stands outside of Korra’s room. She hovers her hand up a few times about to knock before convincing herself not to. This happened a few more times before a gentle voice caused her to jump.

“Oh I’m sorry Asami. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Jinora looks up at her.

“It’s fine. I was just...checking up on Korra. She seemed pretty upset after our meeting.”

“You’re a really good friend. Korra is lucky to have someone like you in her life.”

“Thanks...” Asami holds her arm nervously. “I think I’m just going to head to bed. Whenever Korra is ready to talk about it I’m sure she’ll find me. Night Jinora.”

Deep into the night a sudden voice awakes Asami. She had always been a light sleeper ever since she was a child. Ever since her Mother's death.

“No!” Korra shouts.

Slipping on a robe she crosses the hallway and knocks on Korra's door. After a moment of silence Korra’s voice shouts once more.

“Stop!”

“Korra?” She asks opening the door and peeking into the room.

The room is dark and the blankets are jostled about. Walking softly toward the bed she can see Korra deep into a nightmare. Her body flips to the right while punching at the air causing a small gust to rush through the room. Watching her struggle Asami’s heart broke. What demons still haunted her? She defeated Unalaq and Vaatu what could still be causing her such-

“RAAVA!” Korra thrusts her hands into the air and another gust surges around her.

“Korra, wake up.” Asami grabs the canopy bar of the bed and pulls herself closer to her. “Korra, wake up.” She reaches and puts a gentle hand against her cheek. “You’re having a nightmare you-”

Korra leaps up grabbing her wrist stopping inches from her face. The Avatar stares deep into her eyes attempting to catch her breath. She looks around in confusion furrowing her brow.

“Asami?”

“Yes, Korra?”

“What happened? Why are you here?” Korra loosens the grip on her wrist.

“Oh I-” Asami smiles softly at her. “You were having a nightmare so I came to check on you.”

“I’m sorry, I woke you.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. Would you like me to sit with you for a moment?”

“Yes. Please.” Korra pulls on the string from the lamp on the night table which illuminated them both.

Now with the light bathing the Avatar’s tan skin Asami could see the sweat on her. The nightmare had caused her so much panic that she had begun to sweat through her tank top. Which Asami has now noticed does not have a chest wrap under. She pulls her eyes away so as to not stare at her friends chest or to give off the wrong idea.

“Thank you for checking on me...” Korra says her voice small.

“Yeah of course. That’s what friends do.” Asami turns to face her. “I’m always here for you if you need to talk or just someone to sit with.”

“Stay with me?” She asked sheepishly. "Stay here. With me. Tonight. I just...I don’t want to be alone. I’ve...been having nightmares every night after Harmonic Convergence.”

“Of course.” Asami stands gathering the covers. “Let’s get settled in.”

Korra pulls herself onto Asami tucking herself into the crook of her neck. Gentle fingers run over soft hair as Asami hums Korra to sleep. Was this the first time she’s slept in weeks? She’s barely moving, she’s barely breathing. She seems so peaceful. So content. Asami would do anything to keep her this way. Korra had sacrificed herself for the world and that sacrifice haunted her daily and it almost always would. Korra nuzzles into Asami’s neck before tossing a leg over her. The soft breaths roll over her ear and a strong hand slides up her midsection to the center of her chest. Anything.

That was the first night she hadn’t had a completely restless night. Maybe it was knowing that even if she didn’t have the previous Avatar’s that she was never truly alone. Yes she had Tenzin and Team Avatar but it always felt like they wanted her for being the Avatar. But Asami treated her differently but in a good way. She treated her like Korra. Like she was her own person and not just the Avatar. That thought ran through her dreams all night.

Another night, day and 3 failed Airbender attempts later both women are in the same situation. The nightmares that haunted Korra that night caused her to scream louder than she had any other night. She screamed so loud her voice cracked as Asami turned over to comfort her. This time she was crying and it broke her heart. Placing a hand on her cheek once more she sat on the bed coaxing her awake gently.

“Korra, it’s Asami wake up.”

“No nonoNONO.”

“Korra wake up please.” Asami feels the familiar grip around her wrist as Korra jolts awake.

Tears stream down her face causing her eyes to glisten. Korra’s body shakes with every sob as the light is turned on and Asami places her hand over hers.

“Breathe in and out with me okay?” Asami takes in a breath. “In...and out.” She exhales.

Korra follows along a few times before her breathing is calmer.

“Thank you...” Korra’s voice is soft and defeated.

“You don’t need to thank me. Do you...want to talk about it?”

“I...I keep having the same dream. A flashback.”

“Of?” Asami caressed her hand softly.

“Of when Raava was taken from me.” Korra pauses and Asami can’t find the proper words to respond. “I can...I can see each Avatar’s face. They haunt me. I ended the connection to the past Avatar’s. I’m the reason that so much bad has happened. It’s all my fault that the Spirit Portals were open. It’s my fault so many people are homeless. I’ve failed to recruit any Airbenders. It’s all my fault and-” Korra begins to cry. “And I can’t help anyone and now I’m all alone.”

“Shhh.” Asami pulls Korra’s head to her shoulder. “Shhh. I can’t imagine the emotions you’re feeling right now but I thank you for opening up to me. I’ll always be here for you okay? As long as I’m around you’ll never be alone.”

Korra pulls Asami closer and begins to cry into the crook of her neck. The strong frame in Asami’s arms wracks with every cry and all she can do is hold her. All she can do is be there for her. Moments even minutes pass and Korra’s sobs are now an occasional gentle whimper. Asami rubs a hand over her soft hair and begins to pull away but Korra tightens her grip.

“Please don’t go.” Korra’s voice is almost a whisper.

“I won’t.” Asami reaches over and turns the light off before pulling herself onto the bed. 

The next morning the light bathed them both in an angelic glow. Asami was the first to wake to a pleasantly sleeping Avatar on her chest. She stroked her hair for a moment causing her to stir in her arms. The brown hair laced through her long fingers and the familiar scent of sea salt and cedar surrounded her. The scent she had grown to enjoy. The scent of Korra. She stirs in her arms once more and grumbles.

"Korra...Koooorrra." She says gently coaxing her awake.

The light was always so bright on the airship thanks to the large windows. Korra wiped the sleep from her eyes and there was an unfamiliar warmth under her. As her vision sharpens, so do the warmth’s features. Asami.

"Good morning to you too." Asami smiles up at her.

"Oh. Uh good morning." Korra pulls herself off her chest leaving a puddle of drool. "Gross, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Seems like you slept well." Asami gestures toward the wet spot on her silk gown. "How do you feel?"

"Better?" Korra ponders for a moment. "Yes, better."

"Good. Like I said if you ever need to talk or just have someone to sit with you I'll always be here."

"Thank you for being my friend." Korra wraps her strong arms around her holding her tightly.

“Always.” Asami holds her tight for a moment before pulling away. “Now let’s get some breakfast and wow us some Airbenders.”

After freshening up and a hearty breakfast Tenzin, Jinora and Team Avatar docked along a cliffside next to a desert. Team Avatar would go from one city to the next, be brutally rejected or even kicked out of the city before returning to the Airship. They would regroup, reroute and go to their separate rooms. This time they came up with a plan. They would put on a show (Bolin’s plan of course) and wow the crowds with Airbending skills verses trying to recruit like the United Forces. This plan would work. It’d have to work. The small village was made mostly of stone homes that had been carved into the mountain side by skilled Earthbenders. Bolin turns around to the group and puts on a fake mustache before flashing a thumbs up at them.

“Remember the plan guys and Mako go stand in the crowd.” Bolin wiggles in excitement. “I’ve never been a ring leader before...” He clears his throat and turns to the curious growing crowd. “Come one, come all and witness the Amazing Airbenders! Oooo ahhh.” He waves his hands in the air before continuing. “This show will leave you breathless WITH WIND! First! The tattooed Master himself and son of Avatar Aang...TEEEEEEENNNNNZZZIIIINNNN!”

Tenzin pulls off his robe revealing his muscular tattooed body and bends an air wheel around him which he begins to ride. The crowd gasps as she wisps by a trail of dust behind him. 

“Now...ladies and gentleman. There’s been rumors of an escaped Firebending convict in this very village. If you see a Firebender with a RED SCARF-”

“I see him!” A member of the crowd whispers.

“He’s right there!” Another interjected.

“It is I...” Mako sighs. “The escaped Firebending convict.” He shoots a small burst of fire into the air. “Reap my fire.”

“Oh no! Who will help us?”

“I will!” Korra steps forward. “With my Airbending skills!” She wraps her arms around and a small tornado begins to spiral at his feet. 

As the whirlwind begins to pick up he is soon suspended 20 feet into the air shouting back toward her. She increases and decreases the speed causing him to briefly rise and fall to and from the ground. Each sudden movement he shouts angrily down at her. Korra glances back toward Asami laughing. It was good to see a genuine smile on her face once more and that warmed Asami’s heart.

“With the power of Airbending...” Bolin begins as Oogi soars over head. “This beast can fly like a bird!” Bumi leaps next to him and begins to Airbend. “See what can happen after a few weeks of training?” The crowd gasps once more as Jinora glides over them on her glider. “Young or old anyone can become a Master!” Bolin bows. “Thank you all for your time. I hope you enjoyed the show! If you know of any Airbenders...let us know!”

The villagers begin to depart when a young dark haired boy approaches them. “Hello. My name is Kai. If you’re looking for Airbenders you’ve found one!” He bends a small gust from each palm. “I want to join you guys.”

“We got our first recruit.” Korra nods toward Tenzin.

“One moment...Kai where are your parents? We’ll need their permission first.” Tenzin smiles down at him.

“My parents are...gone...” Kai hangs his head. “About a year ago they were killed by bandits. I’ve been on my own ever since.”

“I’m so sorry about your parents.” Tenzin places a hand on his shoulder. “I know we can never replace them but we’re here for you now. We’ll keep you safe.”

Kai smiles up at Tenzin and they begin to board the Airship. As the doors behind them close and the engine Asami signals the Captain a loud rumbling stops them.

“Uh guys...” Mako looks out the window. “We’ve got company...”

“The bandits! We’ve gotta hurry!” Kai pleads with Korra.

“No. This stops now.” Korra strides through the door. “If you want Kai...you’ll have to go through me!” She leaps down the gangplank toward the bandits.

She spins through the air breaking apart their Earthbending attack before launching a spin kick full of air at the men. They all tumble to the ground before their leader hurls a barrage of attacks at her. Left, right, duck. She dodges each attack with ease as if it were an ancient dance only the two of them knew. One final fist into the ground sends a wave of Earth and the bandit leader into a nearby fountain.

“Your days of harassing an innocent boy are over.” Korra says with a strong tone. “You bandits are going to prison.”

“Bandits? Innocent boy? Whatever he told you was a lie. I’m the sheriff and this innocent boy is a thief.”

“Where’s Kai?” Korra turns toward the group and a moment later Mako chimes in.

“Caught him running away with this.” He tosses a bag of gold to the ground. “He’s right Korra.”

“This boy was adopted by a nice family about 6 months ago before he stole their life savings and ran. He’s been on the run ever since.” The Sheriff says.

“That was the old me. When I got Airbending I changed.”

“Save it kid.” Two deputies grab his arms.

“No please. I swear! I think I was chosen to be an Airbender. I don’t know how to explain it but I feel...different.”

“Shut it kid. You’re going to jail.” The Sheriff barks back at him.

As Kai is pulled away he pleads with the group. Korra furrows her brow and chimes up.

“Wait. You guys got the family's life savings back. Release him into my custody. I’m the Avatar and will take full responsibility for him.”

“Are you sure about this Korra?” Tenzin whispers.

“Yes. I think he just needs guidance and who better to give it to him than us?”

“Do you want the kid or not?” The Sheriff demands.

“Yes. Release him into our custody.” Tenzin advises.

After a surprisingly tearful moment (mostly from Bolin and Bumi) they board the Airship once more toward their final destination. Ba Sing Se. The hours pass quickly as the desert below turns into flat grasslands and soon farmland for as far as the eye can see. Each wall passes below them and they are soon in the Upper Ring.

“Lower us to dock 3 Captain.” Asami advises and he salutes her.

The Airship descends and they soon exit toward an older man wearing thick green robes. He approaches them and bows deeply.

“Avatar Korra. Master Tenzin. It is my pleasure to welcome you and your party to Ba Sing Se. I am Grand Secretary Gun.”

“Thank you.” Korra bows in return and Bolin strides forward with Pabu and Naga.

“Oh no no. The Queen hates animals. We must get them out of site immediately. Come with her to your guest quarters. You can park your bison in the back garden.” Gun begins to walk quickly and they follow him past a few small homes and over a bridge. “When you meet the queen bow low and don’t look her directly in the eye. If any food is served she eats first.”

“Seems like an awful lot of rules...” Korra scoffs.

“Please for my sake follow them. If you don’t I’m the one who is punished. But just over this other bridge and here we are!” He gestures toward a building with 3 golden roofs. “Please make yourselves comfortable and Avatar Korra please follow me. The Queen doesn’t like waiting for anybody...not even the Avatar…”

After Korra left with Grand Secretary Gun the group began to unload and unpack their bags from the Airship. Tenzin and Bumi shared a room, Korra, Asami and Jinora shared another while Mako, Bolin and Kai took the last. Asami unpacked her bag and sat each make-up item meticulously onto the bathroom counter. Jinora tosses her small bag onto a bed before watching Asami closely.

“Wow. That’s so much make-up. I’ve always wanted to try it.” Jinora’s eyes light up.

“Would you like to now?” Asami pulls out a clean brush.

“I don’t know.” Jinora holds her arm nervously. “My Dad might not like it.”

“How about this.” Asami gestures for her to sit. “I give you a make-over and we keep this our little secret. It’ll be fun.”

“I’d love that!” Jinora sits down onto the chair and swings her feet.

“Let’s get started...” Asami pulls out an eyeshadow pallet. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.” Jinora chimes.

She rubs the makeup brush over the Medium Azure blue color. “Close your eyes sweetheart.” As Jinora complies, Asami delicately runs it over her eyelids. “You barely blinked. You’re a natural.” After completing the other eye she pulls out an unopened light pink lip gloss. “Pucker your lips.” The lip gloss is applied and Asami smiles. “Alright now check yourself out in the mirror.” Jinora turns and studies herself and after a moment turns to Asami.

“I like myself without make-up.”

“You’re a natural beauty.” Asami looks at herself in the mirror fixing her lipstick.

“I bet you are too. You’re so pretty.”

“Thank you Jinora.” Asami hands her a rag. “Wash your face with this and once you’re done I’ll be in the living room.”

About an hour had passed by and Korra returned. Asami and Jinora were both reading a book in the living room while Tenzin and Bumi napped. Mako and Bolin had left shortly after Korra to search for Kai who they believed was up to his old tricks. Korra pulled Asami aside and asked that she accompany her to get a tax collection from the Queen.

“She seriously refused to help you until after we collected the tax money?” Asami says as they walk to the airship.

“She’s a...” Korra begins before noticing a Dai Li agent watching them both. “Courteous...unique...noble and...thoughtful leader.”

Asami raises a knowing eyebrow toward her before they board the airship. She fires up the engines and they begin to ascend into the air. Pulling the wheel hard to the left she aims the Airship toward the South as instructed by Korra. The trip was the two of them alone but this worried Asami.

“Now that we’re not in the walls of Ba Sing Se what’s the truth about the Earth Queen?”

“I think I watched her throw a man in jail for picking the wrong shape of topiary...”

“Oh wow. Uh so are you sure we shouldn’t have brought more people?” Asami says a hint of worry in her tone.

“There are Royal Guards waiting at the vault. I doubt anything will happen. I think her majesty just likes ordering me around.”

“I worry about this Korra.” Asami sighs. “What if we run into trouble?”

“I’m the Avatar and you are a certified badass.”

The compliment made Asami blush but she tried to hide it behind her hair. “Thanks.”

The trip outside the city was short and soon they stood in front of the building waiting for the guards to bring them the tax shipment. The buildings in the small town were dilapidated and the citizens hid from their view. An uneasy feeling settled deep into Korra’s stomach and she looked back at Asami whose brow was furrowed.

“I don’t like this one bit...”

“Once they load it onto the Airship we can get back to Ba Sing Se and be rid of the-”

A loud boom interrupts her and a red flare streaks across the sky. An eerie silence hangs in the air before Asami snaps her gaze to the sound of a familiar engine. Motorcycles. A group of 20 outlaws quickly approach them on bikes surrounding an armored box truck. They scream and shouts as they approach wielding spears and maces overhead. The guards scream and run back into the building slamming the door behind them as Asami slips on her electric glove.

“So much for our escorts.”

“Maybe we should’ve brought everybody else...” Korra says as they become surrounded. They circle them like vultures before a tall man with green dreadlocks and an undercut approaches them. His chiseled face is painted like a skull and his body is covered in makeshift armor.

“Step away from the gold, ladies, and you won’t get hurt.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but we’re taking this gold back to Ba Sing Se.”

“We love girls with Moxy...suit yourself.” He spin kicks toward Korra who ducks kicking his other foot out from under him.

She thrusts her arms forward, bending a wave of Earth toward the motorcycles blasting three into the air. Twisting on the ball of her foot she tosses another wave toward a group. It was like watching an expert ballet dancer when Korra was in her element. Magical, exciting and provoking. She was a force to be reckoned with and Asami would protect her. She contorts her face into a snarl as a biker approaches her. She leaps over the front handlebars kicking him square in the chest knocking him off his bike. As she rolls off the ground a wave of Earth rushes behind her knocking over another biker. She looks over to Korra who nods at her. She sprints toward an approaching biker leaping into the air catching the spear of the passenger. Pressing the electric glove into his shoulder she rips him off the bike and the driver flips over the front handlebars. A few loud grunts later and some swift kicks from Korra the leader scurries away shouting to the remaining group to retreat.

“You’re on the wrong side Avatar! The gold belongs to the people not the Queen!”

“Why do I get the feeling he’s right…” Korra sighs.

“Once we get this gold back to the Queen we can get the Airbenders and get out of here.”

“Yes, please.”

The next morning Mako and Bolin returned. They had spent a night in the lower ring with their family thanks to Kai stealing their wallets. They told Korra the story of the Earth Queen taking her citizens and forcing them into her Army. She needed to go train and let off some steam. As if Asami had read her mind she appears next to her.

“Want to go talk about it?” Asami smiles at her holding up a pair of boxing gloves.

“Please.” Korra grabs the gloves and a moment later they are sparring on the front lawn.

Korra cracks her neck before tossing a few punches at Asami. Jab. Block. Left. Left. Each time the gloves make contact with the mitts a pain radiates through her arms but each punch the furrow in her brow unfurrows a little less.

“I know the Earth Queen is lying to me.” Korra says as Asami jabs over her head. “I can tell by her stupid Queeny smirk of hers!” Another punch. Another jab. “I should have known she was using me!” Korra leaps into the air kicking the mitt off Asami’s wrist.

“I think I could use a break...” She slides off the other mitt. “You letting off steam is starting to hurt a lot...”

“I’m sorry I just...I don’t like her using me like I’m just some pawn in her little game of lies and-

“Korra...” Asami gestures toward the Queen and her entourage.

“Good. You’re here.” The Queen chimes. “Gun tell them the news.”

“We’ve received word from the Yang Providence about potential Airbenders.”

“It’s the very thing you’ve been looking for.”

“Thank you. That is wonderful news.” Korra says with a hint of sarcasm.

“I assume you and your...friends here will be leaving immediately?”

“Actually...we can’t!” Korra shouts and looks over to Asami panicked.

“Because our Airship is having engine troubles. It’ll take me until tomorrow to finish the repairs.”

“So be it.” The Queen scoffs before turning away.

“Thanks for buying us some time...” Korra whispered to Asami.

They had spent the later half of the day coming up with plan after plan but none seemed to work. They had yet to find Kai and feared the worst for the misguided boy. The plan was simple to find the Airbenders and Kai. Jinora would astral project herself and focus on Kai’s energy like she did during Harmonic Convergence and advise where they were being held.

“Are you serious?” Korra slams her fist onto the table. “The Earth Queens Temple? They were right under our noses the entire time!”

“We have to rescue them tonight.” Tenzin states sternly.

“Alright, we go under the cover of darkness with two small insertion teams and a third on the outside.” Bumi contemplates. “Asami can you get us 12 tons of blasting jelly and a medium sized bulldozer?” Asami watches him mouth agape. “Does anyone know a badger mole who knows Morse code?”

Tenzin smacks his forehead and sighs. As he’s about to speak up there’s a knock at the door. The room goes silent and he approaches it cautiously. If it was the Earth Queen they may have to make a hasty escape. As he slowly opens the door a familiar face scowls at him.

“Lin?” He says confused as she enters the house. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to get Korra out of here immediately. Her life’s in danger.”

“What?” Korra looks between them. “What’s going on?”

“I just got word from Lord Zuko and Tonraq.”

“Why is Lord Zuko with my dad?”

“Zaheer and the others have escaped.”

“How is that possible?” Tenzin stumbles over his words.

“Because Zaheer...is an Airbender now.” Lin says

Tenzin’s eyes go wide. “No.”

“All right, hold on.” Korra looks at Lin. “Will you quit talking like I’m not right here and tell me what’s going on? Who is Zaheer and why am I in danger?”

“Shortly after we found you were the Avatar Zaheer and three others attempted to kidnap you. Luckily, your father, Lord Zuko, Chief Sokka and I were there to stop them. We apprehended the criminals and locked them away in prisons designed to impair their abilities.”

“So that’s why you and my Dad sheltered me away.” Korra hangs her head.

“It was for your own safety.”

“Why were they trying to kidnap Korra?” Mako interjects.

“We spent 13 years interrogating them but they never broke. To this day, no one knows what their motive was.” Lin steps toward Korra. “We need to get you back to Republic City, where I can protect you.”

“No, I’m not running.”

“Korra, you don’t understand. These criminals are like no one you’ve ever faced before.”

“Look, I’m not a little kid anymore. You don’t need to protect me. I came here for one thing--to find Airbenders--and I’m not leaving without them.”

“Fine. Let’s get ‘em and get out of here. Where are they?” Lin says.

“In a military compound and we’re busting them out.” Korra punches her fist into her open hand.

This was supposed to be a simple recruitment trip but now it was a prison break. Asami and Lin walked in silence back to their Airships. Lin had provided Bumi with a Police Radio that linked back to her Airship. Now alone the two of them waited for the signal. A heavy tension hung in the air. Asami hadn’t been alone with Lin before and to be honest she knew nothing about her.

“So...” Asami smiled. “How’s Republic City?”

“You’ve been gone for less than a week. It’s fine.” Lin barked.

“Alrighty then.” Asami shifts her weight from side to side before tapping her foot.

“Can you not?” Lin watches her. “I can feel that tapping through my damned feet.”

“Sorry...” Asami stops and a moment later speaks. “Do you always feel vibrations?”

“You’re close enough for me to.”

“But if I were on the other side of the Airship could you feel it?”

“Not while wearing my boots. I’d have to do a full Seismic Sense for that.”

“That explains how you were so easily able to find my Dad’s secret underground workshop.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now?” Lin scoffs.

“What else am I supposed to call it?” Asami felt a hint of anger.

“I’d prefer you call it what it was. An underground terrorist bunker.”

“My bad. Just tell me when they’re ready.” Asami walks over to the adjacent wall.

Her Father was a terrible man who did horrific things but she still loved him. Even if it hurt her too. She had no family now. The only people in her life were Team Avatar and Tenzin’s family but no one could ever replace the love of a Father. She bites back a tear when Lin is suddenly next to her.

“Look kid...” Lin clears her throat. “I know it’s rough...I should have kept my comments to myself.”

Was that Lin’s way of apologizing? Since when did she even come close to an apology? Asami was stunned for a moment and as she was about to speak the radio crackled to life. Lin hurries over to the receiver.

“Topside, this is Papa Bear. The breezies are in the hold. Cue the balloons.” Bumi whispers.

“What?” Lin chimes back. “Are you in trouble?”

“No! We got the airbenders and we’re headed out. Bring the airships.” Bumi says back.

“Copy that. Asami and I are on our way.” Lin says before turning to Asami.

Asami nods and runs down the gangplank to her own Airship. Moments later they both begin to lift off the ground and head to the Earth Queens palace. As the Earth Queens compound comes into view below are the Airbenders surrounded by Dai Li agents. Lin parks her airship above the scaffolding to retrieve the group while Asami passes by preparing for a second pick-up if needed. She grabbed a telescope and focused on Lin’s Airship waiting for the thumbs-up to head outside the city. She watches Lin fiddle with the dials and when she gives the signal Bumi swoops behind her and kisses her cheek.

_Chief Beifong and Bumi?_

Asami didn’t have time to ponder that. She pressed the throttle forward and the Airship’s engines roared once more and they began their escape. Tenzin and Korra are soon on Oogi along with the rest of the team. Their mission was a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only my second fic I've written so feedback is heavily requested. I'll be posting this and my other fic every Friday (if that changes I'll post it at the end of the chapter.)
> 
> I feel like we didn't get enough of the personal time they would have had and needed to build a strong friendship to relationship. Let me know your thoughts down below and thanks for reading!


	2. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaofu is quickly becoming the city of the future but how will time in Zaofu change their futures?  
> If you want to see Kyalin's perspective of this Check out Chapter 9  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/68259802

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions will be answered. Thoughts will be had. I'm excited for where this is going.  
> Next Chapter Release Date 1/8/21

Team Avatar flew through the night non-stop and halfway to the Northern Air Temple before they finally stopped. It was a brief regrouping before they had split in search for more Airbenders. Tenzin, Jinora and Kai took the new Airbenders to the Northern Temple while Team Avatar and Lin continued their search. Lin refused to let the Avatar out of her sight since Zaheer was after her and Asami could understand why. If the previous Team Avatar could barely keep them from taking Korra as a child who was going to stop them now? A pit of worry began to settle within Asami but knowing that Lin was keeping Korra safe brought her a moment of peace.

“Lin please can we land for 5 minutes?” Korra pipes up and Naga bounces from side to side within the smaller Police Airship.

“If it will keep that monster from tearing my ship apart fine. But only 5 minutes.” Lin looks over to Asami. “I’m gonna land us here. You and the others man the radio and controls.”

“Yes, Chief.” Mako salutes her.

Lin flips a few levers and the ship begins to descend into a river valley surrounded by tall mountains covered in snow. When the ship lands Lin flicks her wrist to bend open the door. Naga bursts out followed by Korra and then a grumpy looking Lin. Asami stood and walked over to the Airship controls studying them. Future Industries manufactured all of the Republic City Police Departments gear and even though this was an older ship the controls were about the same.

“You have 5 minutes Avatar. 5.” Lin crosses her arms watching Korra’s every move. “And don’t stray where I can’t see you.”

“Of course Chief.” Korra salutes before Airbending a ball for Naga. “Why is it so important that you specifically watch me? Mako’s a cop too.”

“He’s a Detective and I am aware of his capabilities. This however, is a _personal_ matter.”

“You personally...want to keep me safe?” Korra says as Naga returns with the ball.

“To a degree yes.”

“Aw Lin. I’m really growing on you, aren’t I?” Korra throws the ball once more.

“I have a duty as the Chief of Police to keep the Citizens of Republic City safe.”

“Raiko kicked me out. I’m not an RC Citizen anymore.”

“That’s not the point I’m trying to make here...” Lin pinches the bridge of her nose. “Just...nevermind.”

On the Airship Asami and Mako sat in front of a Pai Sho board deep into a game. Mako wasn’t the best at Pai Sho but Asami liked to play. It forced her to think inside and outside of the box which helped fuel her creativity. She missed the simpler times in life like playing games with her Father, racing cars and reading books but her life had quickly become an almost constant life or death situation. She had begun so many new relationships with people she would never have expected, especially the Chief of Police. How could Mako stand to work for such an angry woman?

“Your move.” Mako says and Asami looks up at him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About what if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Lin.”

“Chief Beifong?”

“Yes. Chief Beifong...How can you stand to work for a woman that’s so...angry.”

“The Chief can be angry at times but she’s actually a wonderful boss. She cares about the city but she cares about her officers more. She just had an odd way of showing it.”

“Through scowls and side remarks?” Asami moves her Pai Sho tile.

“Exactly.” Mako laughs. “The Chief spends about 14 hours at the station most days throughout the week. She would do anything for her Officers and the City. She sacrificed herself for Korra and even Tenzin and his family. She’s tough but she cares. I hope to be half the Officer she is.”

“You really look up to her don’t you Mako?”

“I do.” Mako moves his Pai Sho tile. “She’s been working less at the station now and she’s oddly...nice? Must have some good things happening in her personal life.”

“Uh, yeah I’d say so.” Asami remembers Bumi pulling Lin into his arms on the Airship.

“...Asami...” Mako eyes her suspiciously.

“I’m just thinking of my next move is all.”

“Uh huh.” Mako raises an eyebrow. “What do you know?”

“I...may have seen someone...with Lin.”

“Get outta town. Who?”

“Mako that’s none of your business! It’s not even mine. I saw it by accident.”

“That explains a lot lately...If the Chief is happy and she is a little less grumpy then I’m happy for her.”

“You know nothing. I said nothing.” Asami furrows her brow at Mako who nods.

“Hello?” A voice crackles over the radio. “This is Aiwei the Liaison for the city of Zaofu.”

Mako grabs the radio. “Hello, Aiwei this is Detective Mako from the Republic City Police Department. How may we assist you today?”

“Good Afternoon Detective Mako. We have been advised to speak with your team about Airbenders. We have one of our very own here in Zaofu.”

“That’s amazing! I mean.” He clears his throat. “You are correct sir. I haven’t heard of the city of Zaofu, however.”

“Interesting...” Aiwei pauses for a moment before speaking once more. “We are 1 hour South via Airship from Omashu within the South Eastern part of the Omashu Providence.”

Mako gestures toward Asami who is already looking over a map. “Thank you Aiwei. We look forward to meeting you soon. One moment while I provide you with an ETA.”

Asami browses over the map and after some calculations looks up to Mako. “A little under 6 hours.”

Mako nods at her before returning to the radio. “We should arrive within the next 6 hours sir.”

“We look forward to greeting The Avatar and her entourage here at the City of the Metal Clan.”

“Thank you sir. Detective Mako out.” Mako turns to Asami who is already walking outside to tell the team.

“We just got a call on the radio about another Airbender.” Asami chimes walking up to Lin, Bolin and Korra.

“Finally!” Korra sighs. “Where are they?”

“A city called Zaofu, The Home of the Metal Clan?” Mako furrows his brow.

“You know the place?” Korra gestured toward Lin.

“Uh, never been, but I don’t want you going there.” Lin crosses her arms. “I’d rest a lot easier if you were back safe in Republic City.”

“Sorry, but if there’s an Airbender in Zaofu, that’s where we’re going next.” Korra strides confidently to the Airship with Team Avatar in tow.

After a 6 hour non-stop trip they flew over a valley where several gleaming citadels lay along the landscape. Around the edge of each there are large triangles protruding from them like pedals on a flower. She guided the airship to a towering docking platform that stood with a large citadel. Metal cables clanked against the side as they began to lower onto the platform. Once they docked the Metalbenders bent stairs up to the door and the group began to exit. Lin continued to sit at the back of the Airship with her arms crossed and her usual Beifong scowl.

“Aren’t you coming?” Asami stops in front of her.

“What’s there to see? It’s metal. Big whoop.” She tosses a hand dismissively. “Just find the Airbender and let’s get moving. And don’t tell anyone I’m here.”

“Why not?” Korra asked.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. Just do what I say.”

“Fine. You got it, Chief Grumpy Pants.”

On the large metal platform stands a well dressed man and woman wearing long yellow and green robes. Their shoulders are adorned with metal shoulder pads and the man's feet are bare. On either side of them stands two guards dressed in similar attire with a broad upper armor and helmets.

“Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Aiwei.” He bows. “Is this your entire party?”

“Yes it is and thank you for having us.” Korra bows in return.

“Allow me to introduce the Matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin.”

“Please, call me Su.” The older woman's voice is silken. “Great to finally meet you Avatar Korra.” She bows. “This must be Mako, Bolin and Asami.”

“You’ve done your research.” Korra chimes. “The city is gorgeous.”

“Thank you. I make it my business to know who’s visiting my city. You’ll find people here have many skills and interests. Why myself I’m a dancer, leader, wife, mother and collector of rare meteorites.” Aiwei whispers in her ear and she furrows her brow. “Why did you lie when Aiwei asked if there was anyone else?”

“I...I’m sorry. How did you know?” Korra hands her head. “We’re here with the Republic City Chief of Police.”

“Aiwei is a truth seer but I’m happy Lin’s here.” Su smiles. “I’d love to say hello.”

“Wait, you two know each other?”

“You’re joking right?” Su laughs and the group watches her bewildered. “Oh she didn’t tell you...I’m Lin’s sister.”

“Let’s go say hello then!” Korra chimes before they return to the Airship. It’s quiet and Lin is glaring out the window. “I found out why you were so against coming here.” Korra says, stepping aside revealing Su. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you had a sister?”

“Half-sister.” She crosses her arms.

“Same Mom, different Dads. So what?” Su shrugs her shoulders. “We’re blood, Lin. After 30 years, the least you could do is say hello.”

“I have nothing to say to you.” She turns away.

“You two haven’t spoken in 30 years--how come?” Korra asks.

“Ask her.” Su gestures toward Lin. “I tried.”

“Oh, don’t put that on me.” Lin points a finger at her chest. “You’re the one who tore our family apart.”

“And you’ve done a bang-up job at keeping it that way.” Su retorts.

“You haven’t changed one bit, have you?”

“Look, we can stand here arguing about the past all day, but that’s not the reason the Avatar came here. My daughter is thrilled to meet you.”

“Lin.” Korra smiles wide. “You niece is the new Airbender. Isn’t that amazing?”

“Yeah. Terrific.”

“Let me show you all around my home.”

The tour of Zaofu took about an hour. Su introduced 4 of her 5 children and their varying skills. Wing and Wei created their own Metalbending game, Huan was an artist with half his head shaved and the last being the Airbender Opal. The young woman sits alone reading in a large garden under the midday’s sun. She was soft-spoken and looked like a younger version of her Mother. The initial plan was to train her at the Northern Air Temple with the other benders but Su insisted she train in Zaofu. This extended their stay but this gave Asami plenty of time to study the city and learn all about it. What type of metal did they use? What is the structural integrity? Can everyone Metalbend? Asami pondered for a moment when Su approached her.

“Miss. Sato I would like to introduce myself to you personally.” Su bows and smiles at her.

“Please call me Asami.” She bows in return.

“Well, Asami what do you think of Zaofu?”

“Honestly I’m not sure where to begin. I have so many questions.”

“Let’s go to my study and enjoy some tea. Do you like jasmine?”

“Yes. It’s actually my favorite tea and perfume.”

“A woman with excellent taste. Please follow me.”

They venture from the garden and head toward the large main house. It towered tall like a modern metal castle with large windows. Everything was made of metal, the floors, the walls, the ceilings and even well designed decorations. This really was the city of the Metal Clan and Metalbenders. She pushes open a set of large doors and into a study with vaulted ceilings. Gesturing toward a couch Asami sits crossing her hands over her lap. Moments later a woman with a tray and two tea cups enters.

“You said you had questions?” Su nods and takes the tea cup from the tray.

“What type of metals do you use? Do you use any alloys? Are all the objects created by benders? Who constructed your mono-rail system? Why the dome system?”

“Beautiful, an inquisitive mind and the CEO of a major company? You must have to beat all the men away with a stick.”

Asami laughs. “I don’t have time for men, I have a company to run.”

“Smart girl.” Su chuckles. “But to answer your questions. Most of our city is made of steel just like any other modern city and we do use some alloys. For decorative we typically use Aluminum since it is light and malleable. When it comes to the Mono-rail that would be my husband who will be joining us later for dinner.”

“Aluminum...” Asami drums her fingers on her tea cup. “In regards to the domes?”

“Ah yes. Here in Zaofu we pride ourselves on safety. At sunset we activate the domes and the only way in and out is via the Monorail. We don't only use it for travel but safety.”

“Fascinating. I’ve been researching a possible alternative metal to my current biplane fuselage.”

“Do you have a stable source of Aluminum? The mountains around Zaofu are filled with many different mines with various metals.”

“Are you proposing a business venture? I would need to talk to my board before proceeding.”

“Of course. After Opal’s training I would love to have a meeting with you to discuss this in detail. Your company has continued to grow even after the...circumstances.”

“My Father is in no way involved in Future Industries.” Asami stares into her tea.

“I’m well aware. Your family’s history does not impact my decision on this meeting. I’ve done my research on your company as well as you personally.”

“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or terrified since you’re a Beifong.”

“I am nothing like my sister. Take it as a compliment because I am very impressed.” Su stands. “Let’s discuss this over an official meeting soon. It should be dinner time at this point.”

Within the stunning dining room Asami sat next to Mako at a U shaped dinner table. He discussed the game that Wing and Wei played earlier and joked around with Bolin. At least he tried to but Bolin had been ogling over Opal. The chef sits a plate in front of each person before bowing.

“Tonight for your dining pleasure, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant Koi, paired with a ginger-finsued pea tendril and hibiscus root salad.” The chef bows.

“Stunning.” Su nods at him and he exits.

As the Chef leaves the room a middle-aged man wearing glasses and a younger man peer into the room. The older man has a hint of grey in his hair while the younger man juggles multiple scrolls.

“Sorry, dear, I’m going to have to take dinner in my office. I just had a breakthrough on the Tram Station Remodel.” The middle-aged man says.

“Well, don’t let me stand in the way of inspiration.” Su smiles at him before turning to Korra. “That was my brilliant architect of a husband, Baatar, and our oldest son. He engineers all my husband’s projects.”

“5 kids. What a nightmare.” Lin rolls her eyes.

“No, no my children are a blessing.” Su turns toward Lin.

“Yeah, Mom used to say that too but she never meant it.”

Asami was an only child so she never understood what it was like to have siblings. The closest thing she’s had to brothers was Mako and Bolin. Well Bolin at least. Mako had been so awkward lately that he was almost unbearable to be around. She had Korra who had become her best friend but lately something's changed and she wasn’t quite sure what. Asami continues to ponder while eating her food before Lin shouting startles her.

“Hey, everyone, my little sister is an expert on World affairs now.” She announced to the dining room.

“You wanna talk about what’s really bugging you? Because I’m right here!” Su barks at her.

“Sorry we’re late everyone!” Varrick says walking into the dining hall with Zhu Li in tow.

“Varrick what are you doing here?” Asami watches him.

“I got out of prison, looked up my old pal Suyin and now I’m the head of her technology division!” Varrick leans back into his chair. “Picture it Asami. A high speed rail powered by magnets. I’ve already started the-”

“Alright that’s enough!” Lin stands slamming her fists into the table. “I’m trying to keep the Avatar safe and you’re harboring a criminal?”

“Ease up, Lin.” Suyin turns to her. “Sure Varrick’s made a few mistakes in his past but that doesn’t mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate and now he’s a culinary master. People change.”

“You haven’t.” Lin points to her before storming out of the room slamming the door behind her.

“Sooo...” Varrick clears his throat. “Here’s my next venture Asami...magnets.”

“Magnets?” Asami raises an inquisitive eyebrow.

“YES! Zhu Li. Do the thing.” Varrick shouts and she hands him a magnet and small piece of Metal. “The railway system is outdated. Old. Awful! No offense Su.”

“None taken.” Su smiles at him.

“Imagine if the trail floated over a guideway using the power of magnets. This would replace the wheels and even the train tracks themselves!”

“That would reduce the friction if there were no rails involved.”

“Exactly!” Varrick shouts. “Are you mad that you ended our partnership now Asami?”

“Varrick you went to jail.”

“Jail. Schmail. I’m free now thanks to the Universe and we’re going to make Zaofu the next Republic City...but better...think about it...” Varrick ponders.

The rest of dinner was uneventful excluding Wing or maybe Wei looking up at Asami occasionally and smiling. Was he interested? He’s very attractive but she oddly wasn’t interested. All of Su’s children had her delicate features but the twins had strong jawlines and even stronger arms. At one point Mako noticed the glances and tried to strike up a conversation. Was he jealous? She chuckled at the thought and soon they were shown to their individual quarters. Asami’s guesthouse was 2 down from Korra’s and this worried her. She slept in the same bed with Korra to quell the nightmares. Could Korra sleep alone now?

“Hey Asami?” Korra opens the front door softly.

“I’m just getting ready for bed. I'll be out in a moment.” Her voice chimes from the bathroom.

Korra sat within the living room listening to the radio for what seemed like forever. Did all girls take this long to get ready for bed? Was this normal? It must be all that make-up she wears. Not that she needed it or anything. More time passed and just as she was about to call out once more Asami exits the bathroom wearing a short purple silk robe. Her long black hair that was usually pinned back was down and her face barren.

“Sorry it took so long. I’m working on a new make-up removal product. I still have some tweaking to do.” Asami sits next to her on the couch.

“Technology and make-up? What can’t you do?”

“Trust me there’s plenty I cannot do. But I love make-up and I want to show the world the things I love.” There’s a beat pause. “How’s Opal’s training?”

“She’s a natural of course. It seems like every Beifong just have natural talent.”

“And beauty.” Asami chimes.

“Ooo do you have a crush? Is it Wing or Wei?” Korra furrows her eyebrow. “Huan?” The last name she says in shock which causes Asami to chuckle.

“I do not but it’s true none-the-less. I don’t think I’ve met an unattractive Beifong.”

“Even Lin?”

“Even Lin. That woman is terrifying in every way but she is quite beautiful.”

Korra pauses and is about to speak up but stops.

“Korra, are you okay?” Asami leans toward her.

“I’m fine...I’m just upset.” Korra slumps her shoulders. “I told Opal to go talk to Lin to see if maybe, I don’t know, she could snap her out of her funk but it backfired in my face. Lin yelled at Opal, made her cry and I yelled at Lin. I went back later to see if she cooled down and she stormed out of her house and stumbled through the streets.”

“I wonder what’s wrong with her. Did she say why she yelled at Opal?”

“No but she told me to stop trying to fix her family. I couldn’t imagine not talking to my own sister, if I had one, for 30 years. How could you just hate someone that much and keep it bottled up for so long?”

“I mean. She is a Beifong and they are notorious for, if I’m being honest, kind of being assholes.”

“I just don’t want to make it worse and I feel like I really overstepped.”

“You did what you thought was best and your best is all you can do. You always try to help everyone and sometimes that doesn’t always work-out.”

“Thank you Asami.” Korra hugs her. “You always seem to know what to say.”

The sea-salt and cedar of the Avatar filled her senses once more which soon flooded with warmth. It was Korra’s job to help the world and everyone in it. But their moments together made her happy. The hug ended and Korra pulled away.

“I guess I better go then.” Korra stands and Asami stops her.

“Wait.” Asami is holding onto her wrist. “I..wanted to know if you’d like to play a game with me.”

“Of course!” Korra chimes plopping back down next to her. “Wait. Please don’t let it be Pai Sho. I’m not very good at it.”

“It’s not. It’s actually my favorite game to play. It’s called questions. We would play it at engineering camp, although we would drink when we played it. But we can’t do that here.”

“Why not? I don’t think Su will care. Hell she served us wine at dinner.”

“That’s true...let me see what the guesthouse has to offer...” Asami stands and sifts through the cabinets. After a moment she turns with a bottle of wine and two glasses. “It’s a sweet wine so it will be easy enough to drink.” She pours two glasses and hands one to Korra.

“How do you know so much about wine?”

“If you remember we met at a Gala. Once I got older I would accompany my Father to every single one and I learned quickly about the different types.”

“We never really had wine in the South Pole. To be honest I’ve only ever been drunk once and it was with Mako.”

“Please don’t tell me it was Sambuca.”

“It was.”

“Oh my god that boy has poor taste. Trust me this is a fruit wine so it will taste sweet with a hint of bitter. Nothing like that black licorice crap he likes to drink.” Asami raises her glass. “Cheer to…?”

“Us.”

“Us.” Asami smiles and they both sip on their wine.

It was sweet and bitter exactly like Asami described. It was smooth as it rolled across her tongue and down her throat. Since it didn’t taste like typical alcohol she chugged the entire thing to Asami’s surprise.

“Let’s see if you can hold your alcohol.”

“I’m the Avatar I can hold anything.” Korra flexed. After a moment Korra looks to Asami. “So. How do we play this Questions game?”

“We’ve been sort of playing. I ask you a question and you answer. If you don’t want to answer, you drink. You can only get out of 1 question so use it wisely.” Asami sips her wine. “So...questions you start.”

Korra ponders for a moment. What questions could she ask Asami? To be honest she had never played the game before and wasn’t even sure where to begin. She knew so much yet so little about her.

“I can ask first if you like. You seem to be thinking pretty hard.” Asami points to her furrowed brow.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright...” Asami thinks for a moment. “What is one thing you wish you never did?”

Korra clears her throat. “I...I wish I never trusted Unalaq.”

Asami’s heart broke. How could she be so inconsiderate? She always asked this question though it was the quickest way to get to know someone but she already knew Korra’s answer.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked that.”

“Don’t apologize. You’re the one person I can really talk to about these things. I don’t feel like you’re going to judge me or question my decisions.” Korra places a hand over her’s. Her hands are rough and it sends small tingles over her hand. “What about you?”

“Mako.”

“Mako?”

“Yes. Don’t get me wrong he’s a wonderful friend but a terrible boyfriend. He can be hot headed and indecisive which would always cause friction in our relationship. I think we’re better off as friends.” Asami pauses. If she hadn’t hit Mako with her moped that day she wouldn’t have met Korra. “I take that back.”

“Can you do that?”

“No, but I just did. If I hadn’t dated Mako I never would have met you.”

“Oh-”

“You are amazing, so kind-hearted and always put others over yourself. I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.” Asami smiled.

“I...I wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world either.”

They played questions for what seemed like hours and worked their way through another bottle of wine. They played questions, told stories and even played Pai Sho. That venture only lasted about 10 minutes before they were giggling on the floor like two teenagers. Korra watches Asami as she tells a story from her time in private school. She had no idea what a single thing she was talking about was but watching Asami talk about what she was passionate about made her happy. Seeing Asami happy made her happy.

“And that’s when she kissed me.” Asami stated and this snapped her back to the conversation.

“Wait, what?” Korra pushed herself off the floor.

“Yeah. Since it was an all girl’s school we were limited on options for our play.”

“O-oh. So...you’ve kissed a girl before?”

“Platonically, yes. Romantically, no. Have you?”

“No.”

“Would you like to?” Asami bites her lip and Korra smiles at her. Pushing herself off the ground she cups the girls cheek and leans into the kiss.

“Asami.” Korra says back at her.

“Yes?” Asami stares into her Aqua Blue eyes.

“Wake-up.” Korra says once more and suddenly Asami’s eyes fly open. She’s laying on the floor with Korra hovering over top of her.

“W-What?” Asami wipes her eyes as they adjust to the light.

“You were telling me a story about a play at your boarding school and then fell asleep.”

“I’m sorry about that. What’s the last thing you heard?”

“You kissed someone?”

“Right. Yes. We stage kissed and that won us the award for best show.”

“That’s awesome. You really are the jack of all trades huh?” Korra smiles and Asami yawns. “Let’s get you to bed.” Korra helps her up before guiding her to bed.

Korra pulls the covers over inebriated friend while plucking an empty wine glass from her hand. A stray hair fell across Asami’s strong cheekbone which she tucked behind her ear. The woman really did have stunning features and even drunk, not wearing make-up she was beautiful. After returning with a cup of water she adjusts the blankets once more over Asami who grabs her hand.

“Stay with me.” Asami mumbles. “Be safe.” This caused Korra to laugh. This night was no different than the last few where Asami comforted her. This time it was her turn.

She softly pulled away from her grasp and turned off the light before removing her shirt. Turning away from the bed she pulled off her chest wrapping before pulling her shirt back over her head and removing her pants. She didn’t have any pajamas with her since she didn’t intend to stay the night but a tank top and underwear should keep her cool enough. The bedsheets were cold at first before her skin made contact with Asami’s pale skin. Shifting positions a few times she got comfortable on her back when the girl slid onto her chest. They had been in this spot before but this time Asami was the one snuggling deep into the crook of her neck.

Stay with me. Be safe.

Asami’s words rang through her head a few times. Her best friend cared so much about her and she cared just as much. It was Korra’s job to keep the world safe and it was her job to keep her friends safe. To keep Asami safe. She rubbed her hand over her back before drawing small circles on her shoulder. After a few moments Asami stirred under her and she stopped not wanting to wake her. Once the breathing below her was steady once more she relaxed and soon drifted off and into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was awful for Asami. Terrible even. The sun was bright, her head was throbbing and her stomach was flipping within her abdomen. She turned over in her bed to find a glass of water which she happily drank.

Thanks sober Asami.

After what felt like drinking an ocean she pulled herself out of the bed and stumbled to the kitchen. She needed food too if she was going to sober up. She walked into the bathroom to a hot mess of everything. Her silk nightgown was jostled all about and her robe was nowhere to be found. That was fine though. She could find it after some breakfast and a hot shower. But first food. Her footsteps were soft as she worked her way out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to an unexpected guest. Korra.

“Good morning!” Korra chimed and Asami grabbed her throbbing head. “Oh sorry...right...” Korra pulls her voice to a whisper. “Good morning Asami. I’m making you some toast.” She puts the bread down into the toaster and rifles through the pantry.

“I haven’t been this hungover in years.” Asami says through the pain in her head.

“And you said I couldn’t hold my alcohol.”

“I haven’t had a reason to drink that much.”

“You don’t have girlfriends you hang out with?” Korra turns back with the toast in hand and quickly turns back around.

“Uhm are you okay?” Asami furrows her brow.

“Your uh...front is a little...”

“A little what?” Asami looks down at her silk nightgown which is sitting rather low on her chest accentuating her chest. “Oh my god why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Asami pulls it up. “I have no idea where my robe is...” As she looks around the room Korra hands it to her still shielding her eyes. “I’m covered now.” Asami pulls the robe around her.

“I’m just trying to be courteous.” Korra unshields her eyes and hands Asami the toast. “I have to do my morning stretches.” She walks toward the living room. “When you’re done eating would you like to join me? It might make you feel better.”

“Sure. Just let me finish this and-” Asami turns to see Korra in just a chest wrap and pants.

“You okay?” Korra watches her for a moment.

“Uh, yeah. Just turned too quickly.” Asami eats the last bite of her toast before hopping down from the barstool. “I might need to put on more clothes however...give me a few minutes.

Now back in her room Asami is sorting through her multiple outfits. She had brought a few different options for any occasion, formal, sparring, casual, hell even sexual. Not that she was going to get any anytime soon. After a few more minutes she settles on a white tank top and a pair of red yoga pants. Returning to the living room she watches Korra for a moment.

Korra had a surprising amount of muscle on her for only being 18 compared to Asami who was only a year older than her. Asami had spent years in martial arts classes but her musculature didn’t even begin to compare to hers. Had she always been this muscular? Had she always had such definition? Peaks and valleys ran along her back flexing and holding with every subtle movement. Within those valleys cast light shadows from the overhead lights before Korra turned around.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Korra side steps and Asami stands next to her. “Interlace your fingers, palms facing up. I’m going to show you some Waterbending stretches I do every morning.” Asami nods and interlaces her fingers. “Perfect. Next take a deep breath in and then when you exhale pull your hands up to your chest…” Asami follows along as Korra continues. “Once your hands reach your face flip your hands up and push them toward the sky. Hold that for a moment before twisting to the right...then to the left...wonderful. Now pull to the side...” Korra pulls to one side and Asami furrows her brow. “Here let me help.”

Korra walks up behind Asami and places two strong hands on the small of her hips. “Keep your feet planted strong and then...” Korra runs her hands up Asami’s arms. “Arms straight as you pull to one side.” Korra guides her body over to the left before pulling it over to the right. “Fantastic. Now that our back, chest and arms are a little looser let’s move to the legs.” Korra steps in front of Asami. “Watch my form carefully. You need to keep your back straight.” She squats down low with a straightened back as Asami’s eyes begin to wander. “Are you watching my form?” Korra peaks over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m already feeling a little better. I think I’m going to shower before we meet with Su and the Beifong's again today.” Asami stands and avoids Korra’s gaze.

“Is it fine if I finish my stretches here before I go back to my house?”

“Not a problem. Just see yourself out. Bye Korra.” Asami walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Korra stared at the closed door for a moment in confusion before returning to her stretches. Did she say something wrong? Asami must still feel terrible from the night before which was odd since she felt fine. Korra shrugged her shoulders before continuing her morning stretches. Maybe she should ask Su for some medicine or a magical hangover cure to help since Asami had already done so much for her.

The shower was cold. Possibly freezing but Asami needed it so it didn’t make her head throb even more. Her body ached and her mind was filled with so many different thoughts. The thought of Korra’s strong hands on the small of her waist, the feeling of her body pressed against hers...Asami’s cheeks flushed. After a long breath out she felt the warmth leave her cheeks. She was never drinking again because it only impaired her judgement and perspective. After flipping off the shower and getting into her normal attire she returned to the living room. On the coffee table was a few different pills, a mug with hot coffee and a note.

\---

Asami,

Su said that this always helps her when she’s hung over.

The pills are pain relievers, a B vitamin and zinc.

Feel better!

\- Korra

\---

Asami gladly took the pills and drank them with the coffee. It was surprisingly smooth for being a black coffee but it seemed to hit the spot. Korra cared for her so much and she cared for her just as well. She truly was the luckiest person in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking this so far? Let me know what you think!  
> Next Chapter Release Date 1/8/21


	3. Time Won't Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaofu may be the safest city but no one is safe when monsters lurk inside.  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 10  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/69790935

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting warning  
> Mild sexual suggestion  
> Cursing

After delivering what she hoped would cure Asami’s hangover Korra showered and then made her way back through the halls of the Beifong home. She walked into the dining room where Su, Opal, Mako and Bolin were already seating chit chatting. Bolin sat himself next to Opal once more and what she assumed was an attempt to get closer to her. Based on the giggles and blushing cheeks it seemed to be working.

“Morning again Avatar Korra. Please have a seat. Breakfast should be served any moment now.”

“Has Asami not made it yet?” Korra looks around when her voice chimes from the doorway.

“I’m here now. Sorry. Had a bit of a...rough start to the morning.”

“Korra told me. I hope you’re feeling better now.” Su smiled at her as she sat down.

“You alright Asami?” Mako watched her concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just had a bit of a headache was all.” Asami smiled at Korra. “But I’m feeling a lot better now thanks to Korra over here.”

“That was actually Su. I just asked her for some medicine.”

“Well it works wonders.”

“Always helped me with my...numerous headaches I would get back in my younger days.”

“Ma’am are all accounted for?” The Chef peers into the dining room. Next to Korra is an empty seat which Lin sat in the previous night.

“At the moment yes. It seems my sister will not be joining us.” Su says in a frustrated tone and he ducks back behind the door.

“Where is she anyways?” Mako says concerned.

“She’s probably off sulking in her room.” Korra says when the Chef begins to sit plates in front of each participant.

“I know she has a problem with me but she had no right to yell at Opal last night.”

“To be honest she didn’t look too good when I went to check on her later that night.”

“I wonder if there’s a bug going around. First Asami and now Lin...” Mako taps his fingers on the table.

“No this is just Lin being her stubborn Earthbender self...speaking on Earthbending how has your training been Korra? I’ve heard you’re a wonderful bender. Have you Mastered Metalbending?”

“Oh, I don’t know how to metalbend.”

“Really? Lin never offered to train you?”

“Nope. I guess I never thought to ask. We’ve just been so busy with Airbending, then Probending, then the Equalist Movement...Harmonic Convergence...it’s been a busy few months.”

“As the Avatar, you should have mastery over all the elements. I’d be happy to teach you the basics.”

“Really? That’d be great!”

“After breakfast I’ll meet you in the sculpture garden. Bolin you’re welcome to join us.”

“Oh no no no.” Bolin coughs. “I’m more of an Earth...dirt and maybe gravel kinda guy.”

Bolin decided to in fact not train with them that day which was odd but he’s an odd character. Korra accompanied Su over a small bridge and past an elevated gazebo to a sculpture garden. On multiple pillars stood rocks of different shapes, sizes, colors and textures. Su graded a small black one from the pillar and ran a hand over it.

“These meteorites are perfect for beginning Metalbenders. The metals have a unique property making them easier to bend.” Su twists her hands and the metal forms into a start, then a bowl and lastly into a floating diamond shape.

“That’s amazing.” Korra says hands perched on her hips.

“Here.” Su tosses her another rock. “Try it.”

Korra furrows her brows but nothing happens. She pushes on the rock and still nothing happens. Pulling a hand away she wiggles her fingers overtop of it and the rock budges slightly. Concentrating harder on the rock she thinks she can feel it bending when Pabu chirps, snapping her attention to Bolin who is hiding behind a rock.

“Oh...haha..hello...fancy seeing you all here. I’m just...taking Pabu for a stroll.” Bolin sits Pabu on the ground. “Wonderful day huh little buddy? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping and oh hey are you two guys metalbending or something?” Bolin strides up to them as Pabu climbs him and perches on his shoulder.

“Wanna give it a shot?” Su gestures toward another small rock.

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s a rare ability. Only one in like a hundred Earthbenders can even do it.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear Bolin.” Su smiles at him. “The only thing limited you is your attitude.”

“Maybe I’ll just...sit and watch.” He bends a small chunk of Earth into a chair.

Korra presses on the rock a few times, wiggles her fingers and still nothing.

“Try to focus on the fine pieces of Earth within the metal...” Su instructs her and the metal in her hand vibrates.

Lifting her hand a few pieces of the metal follow her motion. “ HAHA! LOOK AT THAT! I’M METALBENDING!”

“Great job Korra! You’re the first Metalbending Avatar.” Su puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah Korra...great job. I’m just gonna go...finish walking Pabs. Let’s go little guy.” Bolin stands and slumps his shoulders slightly.

“I hope he’s fine.” Korra watches Bolin sulk away.

“Hey if you get good enough to Metalbending you can show him how. He just needs to see past him limits and he will have endless success.” Su sits down on the chair Bolin Earthbent earlier. “Now continue to work the metal in your hands. Move the pieces of Earth and bend it to your will...”

Hours pass before Bolin returns. “Uh so...I’ve been thinking...I’d like to try metalbending! I’m sure there’s like a waiting list or like special training days. I might have to wait a few years or something but-” Su interrupts him.

“Let’s get started.” She places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

The ground below them begins to shake and jostle. The metal plates under the group bend and grind startling the group as they turn to see a dischileved Lin. Su turns with a calm face which only looked like it made Lin angrier.

“Su, it’s time we talk.” Lin barks at her sister.

“After 30 years, you’re finally ready to talk?” Su says, almost mockingly holding her hands behind her back.

“When we were in Mom’s office that day,” Lin stormed over to her. “You could have taken responsibility for what you did. Instead you stayed quiet and let Mom throw her whole career away.”

“Mom didn’t throw her career away. She retired the next year. She was a hero.”

Lin scoffs. “You think she wanted to retire? She was so guilt-ridden about what she did to protect you, she didn’t feel worthy of her badge.”

“Look, I admit that I was not a perfect kid and I’ve made some mistakes in the past, but-”

Lin laughs sarcastically. “You made some mistakes?”

“Lin, Mom and I already talked about this years ago and worked things out. If you had gotten together with us like we’d asked, you would know that I’m a different person now. I’ve been a different person for a long time.”

“You think just because you live in a big, fancy house and have a chef who cooks you fancy food that you’re a different person?” Lin takes a step toward Su. “Maybe you can fool everyone else, but you can’t fool me. I see right through you.” The last sentence comes out in a deep gravel.

“You know what, Lin?” Su steps closer to her. “You’ve the one who hasn’t changed. You’re still a bitter loner who only cares about herself.” She furrows her brow. “No wonder Tenzin ended things with you years ago.”

Lin stomps and hurls a rock toward Su who breaks it in half with her first.

“Okay! I guess this is how it’s going to be.” Su moves to a cat stance.

Su slowly moves her left hand to her face before twisting her body and thrusting it forward. Twisting her foot and using her arm she guides a wake of Earth toward Lin. The metal panel below Lin’s feet bends up hitting her in the back launching her to the left side. A meteorite hits her in the stomach pushing her back toward the right and into a large stone pedestal. As her back slides against she ground she flips her feet over her head forcing herself upright. Once her feet made contact with the Earth she sprinted back toward Su. Lin leaps into the air punching toward the ground causing a wave of multiple stone columns toward her. Su slides the metal plate from under her and uses it as a shield before hurling it forward. The metal plate rushes toward Lin and she flip kicks over her watching her reflection pass underneath her in a blur. Her boots clank against the ground and she sends multiple rocks speeding toward Su like speeding bullets. Su ducks, spins and then leaps toward the right while bending the rocks away from her. As Su punches apart the last stone a wave of Earth pulsates toward her. She flips backward into the air avoiding it. She spins in a circle a few times pulling the Earth toward her dodging attack after attack from Lin.

“Should we stop them or...” Korra whispers to Bolin.

“You don’t have siblings so do you don’t understand. Fighting is part of the healing process...We should however move.”

Korra and Bolin hurry over a small bridge and stand near the gazebo to stay out of harm's way. The ‘banana’ sculpture rushes toward Lin and she high kicks it toward her sister. Su spins and guides it into the wall before pulling up the multiple metal sheets on the ground. The one below Lin pulls out from under her and she flips away to not lose her balance. With split second timing she blocks with her right, she blocks with her left and trusting her arms forward stopping the last metal plate. She tosses her over her head spinning low. She punches stone after stone toward her and she dances around them. As she’s distracted Lin leaps pulling a large boulder toward her. A metal wall bends around Su and the bolder shatters with a loud clang against it. Within the dust Su bends the other side of the metal wall and it slams into Lin’s side. Lin flies through the air, her back cracking into a gazebo surrounded by stairs. That familiar cracking sound reverberates through her chest. How many times is she going to break her ribs in a lifetime? On her hands and knees she gasps for air letting the dust settle.

Su saunters over to Lin. “You got it out of your system?”

Lin leaps from the ground. “Not quite yet!” She pulls the stairs from behind her above her head before throwing them toward Su.

Su pulls a stone above her head and the charge toward each other. A BeiFong doesn’t back down. Opal jumps between them Airbending their stones out of their grasp.

“What are you two doing?” Opal scolds them. “You’re sisters! Why would you want to hurt each other?” Korra watches Lin’s stance falter for a moment...and then again.

_She’s blacking out._

Korra rushes over sliding onto her knees as Lin collapses to her own knees before falling back onto Korra’s. Suddenly on her lap was the most terrifying woman she’s ever met. Her skin was pale and her steel grey hair was caked in sweat. Her breaths were rugged but rapidly calming with every passing moment.

“Lin!” Su shouts as she sprints over. She slams her foot into the ground. “Her heart rate and breathing are steady. Korra and Bolin can you help me take her back to her house?”

“You want me...to touch Chief Beifong...”

“Just get over here.” Korra yells at him.

Korra continues to cradle Lin as Su Earthbenders the ground below them into a makeshift cot which begins to hover off the ground.

“Bolin help me carry them. Korra keep her head elevated.” Su sighs as Bolin takes some of the weight and they slowly work their way back to Lin’s house.

The typical 10 minute walk took a bit longer since Su was being delicate with her sister. What had Lin been harmoring for so long that has caused her to collapse like this? She had been working for so long that maybe her body just forced her to finally rest. Korra knew Lin didn’t care for her but she cared for Lin. She did so much for Republic City and even Korra herself. As the approached the door the Earthly cot sat onto the ground.

“Bolin you open the door and I’ll grab her legs.” Su says as he obliged.

“Uh...the doors locked.” Bolin wiggles the handle.

Su flicks a wrist. “Not now. Hurry up she’s surprisingly heavy.” Bolin pushes the door open and they sit Lin down onto the couch delicately.

Su leaves and returns with a bowl of water and a towel dabbing it. “Thank you Bolin. Can you go find my children and tell them that she’ll be fine?”

“Of course!” Bolin walks up and as Korra follows Su stops her.

“Can you stay here with me? I want her to see a friendlier face than mine if she wakes up.”

“Sure...” Korra sits down onto the couch watching Su dab the cold rag onto Lin’s face. “You know...before I built this city, there was nothing here. I wanted to make my mark on the world.”

“It’s amazing.” Korra looks up at the ceiling which has fine designs detailed into the metal. “Can...can I ask what happened with you two?”

“It’s complicated...” Su rings out the rag. “We didn’t have a normal childhood. Neither of us knew our Fathers, and Mom was always busy being the Chief of Police. Because she grew up in such a strict household she gave us all the freedom in the world. She hoped that we’d figure out our own paths but Lin and I took very opposite routes.” Su sighs dipping the rag into the cold water. “We both ended up fighting for Mom’s attention. Lin followed in her footsteps and became a cop. I was more of a rebel.” Su shifts her gaze before continuing. “Mom wasn’t too happy with how either of us turned out. When I was 16, I left home to explore the World. We’ve had our...disputes but I love my sister.”

“I think she loves you too and just needs time.”

“She’s stubborn and if she’s ever ready I know she’ll come to me. Thanks for the talk. I should be good to watch her now.” Su smiles at Korra once more and Korra leaves the two alone.

The next morning they checked on Lin who was surprisingly cheerful when she answered her door. Maybe the two did talk it out and are on better terms or she just needed a very long nap. She had slept for 16 hours with worried Mako but seeing how cheerful she was, put most of their worries at ease. She spent the day training with Wing, Wei and Bolin but he hadn’t picked up Metalbending yet so he just threw rocks at one of the twins. Korra had yet to be able to tell them apart. They were both handsome and their hair was the same so no defining features to differentiate them. After a hearty lunch it was back to training but this time with Su. She had waited 5 minutes...and then 10 when she decided to at least warm up. As she finishes her stretches she begins to box at the air and stops to a familiar chuckle.

“Are you battling invisible spirit monsters as well?” Lin cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Oh Lin.” Korra whips around. “I wasn’t expecting you. I was just warming up for my cables lesson today with Su.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Lin tosses a belt at her. “Put this around your waist and make it tight.” Lin bends off her chest plate which clanks to the ground.

“Are you training with us today?”

“Kid I’m doing the lesson today. Su asked me to help you since I work with these cables daily.”

“I’m not sure if I should be happy or terrified of you being my teacher.”

“And what in the hell is that supposed to mean?” Lin barked at her snapping the belt around her hips.

“Oh nothing!” Korra throws up her hands defensively. “To be honest at times you can be...terrifying.”

“Relax. I’ve taught numerous Metalbenders and only 4 have dropped out of my course.”

“Only 4...fantastic.”

"This year."

"Oh...that's something..." Korra clears her throat. “So, when do we start bending.”

“First you need to know a few things.” Lin steps close to Korra pulling at her straps. “Too loose. You’ll slip right out of this.” Lin pulls the straps and it tightens around her hips making her jump. “Next. The cables mounted at your hips can be...dangerous and unpredictable. They can be easily sliced through and unlike the ones RPC use now they don’t have a safety recoil if the line is snapped well…” Lin clears her throat. “They also make you weak to any electrical attacks since the cables are conductive.”

“Alright. Now how to do I get these things outta here.” Korra places a hand on her hip.

“Take a deep breath in and concentrate on the Earth within the metal.” Lin takes a deep breath and Korra follows. “As you know Earthbending is very stance based and Metalbending is no different. Once you do it more and more you won’t have to concentrate on your stances as much.” She watches as Korra widens her stance and deep breathes. “Do you feel the Earth within the metal?”

“I do.” Korra nods looking at her.

“Next with your fists clenched thrust your arms forward and release your hands. The cables should follow the direction. Keep a steady control over the cables and don’t pull them back. I’ll advise you on how to retract them.”

Korra nods and follows her instructions to a T. She thrust her fists forward and as they released the cables launched from her side about 20 feet before stopping.

“Yes!” Korra leaps into the air and the cables begin to retract.

Lin leaps in front of her and stops the cables. “What in the hell did I just say Korra?”

“I’m sorry I just got excited.” Korra says and Lin can see the guilt on her face.

“Just...” Lin sighs. “Just be more careful. These cables are dangerous and I don’t want you to end up like-” She stops. “Nevermind. Let me show you have to retract them.”

Lin steps out from in front of her. “Now clench your fists and pull them back toward your side. Your elbows should be pointed backwards. You’ll hear a loud hiss and whine as the cables work around the spool.”

Korra nods and does as she commands. The cables retract and click as they reenter the spool. “That was awesome!”

“Good job kid.” Lin slaps her shoulder. “Now do that a few more times and then we can move onto bending the cables while in the air. That part can be a bit tricky.”

After a few successful cable throws Korra turns to her. “I think I’m ready for the next lesson Chief.”

Lin nods. “When the cables are in the air they’re like an extension of your arms. Think of how an octopus has control over their numerous long limbs. They can move them side to side, one from the other and these are similar to that. While they’re in the air you need to be able to move and control them at a moment's notice. This especially needs to happen if they snap or break. You need to be prepared for anything.”

“Is...” Korra clears her throat glancing at her scarred cheek. “Is that what happened to-”

“Yes.” Lin said curtly.

Korra looks away. “I shouldn’t have asked-”

“It’s fine. It happened a long time ago. This is why I’m so adamant about safety. I don’t ever want this to happen to anyone else again.”

“Can you teach me that cool spinning move you did on top of the Pro-Bending area?”

“What do you mean this?” Lin runs and leaps into the air. She sends the cables out from her hips and spins them around her. She spins through the air before extending her hands landing upside down on one while snaking the cables around her body with the other. As the cables tighten closer to her she pushes herself off the ground spinning one final time and pulling the cables into their housing. Lin stands brushing herself off.

“YES YES YES THAT! THAT’S THE COOLEST!”

“That’s my special move.”

“Please please please teach me!”

“This is gonna be a long training session today.” Lin walks back over to Korra and places a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s get started.”

The day passes and so does the next which brings them to Opals farewell dinner. Korra had excelled at metalbending and told everyone about the training she had with Lin.

“And that’s when Lin did the cool cable flippy thing that I did when you guys walked up earlier! I spent all day trying to get that move down!” Korra beams with pride.

“That’s impressive.” Asami smiles back at her.

"I can't wait to see the other ways I could use these cables!" Korra chimes.

“If I could have everyone's attention please.” Su stands. “Tonight my beautiful little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be more proud of you.” Su kisses her head softly. “Here’s to Opal. May she help lead us into a new Era.” The group raises their glasses in her honor.

After Opal left on the Airship for the Air Temple and the domes had been closed for the night Asami sat on the couch listening to the radio with Korra. They had shared stories of their childhoods, of their cultures and even some secrets. She would have had no idea Korra was ticklish and hated papayas. Asami admitted her own secrets as well. She loved stormy days and had a fear of fire due to the break-in.

“Does it scare you when we Firebend around you?”

“Not anymore. I’ve gotten over my fear sort of but large balls of fire still make me jumpy.”

“I was pretty terrified the first time I bent a large flame. I lost control of it and actually burnt my fist up pretty bad.”

“How old were you?”

“14. I didn’t Firebend for a full 6 months after. I had Mastered it by the time I was 17 though right before I came up to Republic City.”

“That was only a year ago.”

“Wow. So much has happened that I feel like it was almost a lifetime ago at this point.” Korra stretches her arms out over the back of the couch with one arm behind Asami. “It’s funny how much can change over a year.”

“Yeah...it really is.” Asami smiled over to Korra.

The sun had set and the moon shined through the window bathing them in a white glow. Korra’s aqua blue eyes almost sparkled. Her features only amplified by the light and shadows casting over her tanned skin...up her toned arms and over her defined jawline.

“Alright. I’m gonna head out!” Korra leapt up from the couch stretching.

“Oh...I thought you were staying here tonight.” Asami smiled.

“I’m going to try sleeping on my own tonight.” Korra placed a hand over hers. “You’ve helped me so much Asami. I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

“You won’t ever have to. Good night Korra.”

“Night ‘Sami.” Korra walked out the door closing it softly behind her leaving Asami alone with her thoughts.

‘Sami?

The nickname boggled her mind for a moment but she didn’t mind it. It was cute. If she gave Korra a nickname what would it even be? Orra? Or a what? Kor? Like an apple core? What about her other friends? Mako...Mak? Ako? Asami furrowed her brow. Bolin...Bo of course...Maybe Korra gave nicknames to her friends that she cared about. Korra cared about her and she cared so much for her. Smooth jazz played throughout the house as Asami read the last bit of a book she had been working on. Aluminum seemed the proper metal for the airplane design. With that thought settled it was time for a peaceful night’s sleep-

“AH! THEY’VE GOT KORRA!” Makos voice yells from outside.

Asami sprints out of her house only to dodge a fireblast as she ran toward Mako and Bolin. Bolin was helping Mako up when another blast came toward them.

“We can’t let them take her.” Mako says defeated.

“They’re not going to get a very far look.” Asami gestured toward Lin who was already Earthbending the the group.

She stomps against the ground, bending up a large metal plate and soon Su, Wing and Wei join her. The plates surround the ground in a prison as she lay the final one on top.

“We have you surrounded.” A female guard shouts. “It’s over. Release the Avatar.”

A tense silence falls over the group before the grass below them bursts into flames. The fire spreads before turning into lava below their feet. Lin thrusts an Earth pillar below her feet and flies over to Asami, Mako and Bolin. As the Lava spreads the metal panels melt and peel away from the Red Lotus.

“No way. That guy is Lavabending.” Bolin smiles at Lin. “That’s awesome...ly not good for us.”

Now surrounded by the group and lava the Red Lotus fire off a barrage of attacks. Lava ridden stones and Combustion attacks fly at them quickly followed by large water tendrils. Flipping up a partially melted panel, Lin shields Asami, Mako and Bolin before leaping behind it as well. Lin, Mako and Bolin take turns firing multiple attacks at the group before ducking for cover. A combustion attack barrels toward their side when Su blocks it with a metal panel. After the explosion subsides Su, Wing and Wei join them.

“How in the hell did they get in here?” Lin barks.

“I don’t know.” Su is interrupted by another combustion attack. “But we’re not letting them escape.”

Multiple guards bend the metal panels to create a makeshift bridge across the lava moat. As the guards begin to cross a plume of lava bursts forth knocking them aside.

“There’s no way to cross that moat.” Asami peers above their barricade.

“No...” Su eyes the top of the dome. “We don’t need to cross it. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables.”

“That’s a great idea.” Lin says sarcastically. “Expect we’ll get blown up by that 3rd eye freak.”

As if summoned another combustion attack hits their barricade. Su eyes Lin. “She’s a combustion bender. If one of you can stun her, her powers will be knocked out temporarily.”

“Bolin can land a shot.” Mako turns to them.

“I can?” Bolin says confused.

“You have to take her out right before we drop down.” Su gestures toward her sons before grabbing Lin’s arm. “Come on let’s go.”

The world around Asami was a warzone. All she could do was shield herself from the Air, Earth, Water and Fire being blasted at the group. She could do nothing but hide as the woman she cared so much for was being taken. She could do nothing but shield herself and let the rage inside her reach a boiling point. If she were a bender she would have taken them on full force. Minutes tick by slowly but soon the radio by Mako comes to life.

“We’re in position.” Wing's crackles over the speaker.

They duck as multiple rocks pass below missing the combustion bender. The combustion bender launches attack after attack each reverberating off their metal barrier. Seconds pass but they almost feel like hours while the rocks fly past the Red Lotus harmlessly. Mako joins in with his brother sending multiple waves of fire over the lava pool wisping dust over top of them.

“Are we a go?” Wing says trying to look through the dust cloud.

“No Go.” Mako replies.

“Copy that! We’re a go!”

“I said no!” Mako screams and above them Lin and Su are barreling toward the Red Lotus. “Bolin take the shot!” Mako bends a few more fireballs.

Bolin takes aim and after a few misses hits her in the 3rd eye and the explosion ripples above them as the ground is temporarily knocked out. Slowing their descent with the cables, Lin's boots hit against the ground and she scoops up Korra. Tossing her over her shoulder the cable tightens and they begin to ascend once more. Once she’s stable she places a strong hand on Korra’s lower back.

_She’s safe._

Asami watches as they ascend higher and higher up when a water tendril loops around Lin’s boot. The tension is the cable above jostled Korra in her arms and Asami flinches. Mako fireblasts away the water and they ascend once more. As they ascend quicker and quicker Zaheer races toward them on his glider. He kicks a gust of wind and Lin jossled side to side with Korra.

_Don’t fall. Don’t drop her._

Asami clutches her hands over her chest and Bolin tackles her to the ground. A blast launches over their heads. He tosses a few rocks back toward the Red Lotus who had all become conscious once more. Asami looks up to see Su pulling on Lin’s cable moving them away from Zaheer before launching a few blades into his glider. He begins to spiral to the ground. As they approach the opening the Metalbenders pull them up onto the roof. A blast of hot gasses burst from the Red Lotus and they duck out of the way. After a moment Asami peers over the barrier and they’re gone. But Korra’s safe.

Within Su’s office Aiewei brings in a small wooden chest full of bottles. Korra’s voice is soft just above a whisper. She rasps out her symptoms to him and he nods.

“Shirashu Toxin.” He pulls out a bottle and offers it to Korra. “This should neutralize it. It will take some time however.” Korra moves a single finger and falls unconscious once more.

“She will need rest.” Aiewei stands. “I will check back with her later. At this point...it’s up in the air…”

“How could you let this happen? You assured me this was one of the most secure places in the world.” Lin barks at Su.

“It is.” Su pleaded. “I don't know how this happened. Obviously it was a well-planned operation, so don’t blame me.”

Mako crossed his arms in frustration to her right, Bolin coddled Pabu on her left. She had her friends around her and yet she felt so alone. Across from her on the couch was her best friend who was unconscious. Aewei’s words rang through her head. It’s up in the air. What if Korra never woke up? What if she never got to hear her voice again? What if she never got to see her blue eyes shine again? Aiwei left and now Su and Lin had begun screaming at each other. Asami finally snapped.

“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Asami stands tossing her arms. The room is deadly quiet and Asami stood there shaking. “Can you not argue for 5 minutes while Korra is just laying there? Can you just-” Asami feels the tears welting in her eyes and she runs out of the room.

“Should we...” Bolin looks over to Mako.

“Boys this is a woman’s job.” Su turns to Lin. “We can discuss this later.” Lin nods and Su walks out after Asami.

Asami ran down the hallways before slipping into an alcove and sliding to the ground. She buried her face into her hands to stifle her tears. Her Mother told her to never let anyone see you cry. Strong women don’t show when they’re sad. Strong women must so people won’t take advantage of them. Strong women must-

“Asami.” Su’s voice was soft. “You know I had to use my Seismic Sense to find you. You’re a surprisingly fast runner.”

Asami hid her face. She didn’t know what to say.

“If you want to talk about it I'm here to listen." Su offers her a hand and Asami takes it. She pulls her up and they are soon sitting in a small office. “I know how hard it is to see someone you love lie there helpless.”

Asami clears her throat. “She’s...she’s my best friend...”

“I can tell you care about her very much.” Su smiles softly at her placing a hand over hers.

“I just want her to be safe.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to catch these criminals and to help her recover. Aiwei is the best healer in Zaofu and I trust him with my life. If you need to talk about anything even when you’re away from Zaofu please reach out to me. I’ve been through...similar struggles and it can be hard to face all this alone.”

Did Asami have another person in her life she could truly be open with? She had known this woman for less than 72 hours and yet she felt safe. Su was so kind, nurturing and someone Asami could look up to. Maybe she gravitated towards her because she reminded her so much of her Mother. Or maybe she just happened to he at the right place at the right time. She wasn't sure which but she did trust Su.

“I’ve...I’ve been having a hard time lately with Korra being the Avatar.” Asami runs her fingers through her hair. "She's always in danger and I feel like I can't protect her."

“That’s the unfortunate side of being the Avatar. You have immense power but greater costs. How has this situation made you feel?”

“Every time I feel like she’s safe there’s a new danger that threatens to take her away from me. That scares me. I always lose the people I care about."

“The bond you two share is special and it grows every day." Su pushes a finger to her chest. "Keep that bond close to your heart and cherish it.”

“Thank you.” Asami pauses. “May I hug you?”

“Yes, sweetheart.” Su pulls Asami into a hug as the younger woman cries softly for a moment. "Go sit with her for awhile and I'll check on you both after talking with Lin and the guards."

Asami pulls out a compact mirror and does her best to fix her now running mascara. She really looked like a hot mess. How could she explain her sudden outburst toward the two? How could she explain the tears she had shed to Mako and Bolin? They cared for Korra too but why was she the only one to cry? Why did she feel such a powerful hatred in her heart? Asami walked out the door and caught a glimpse of Su.

"Wait…"

Su stopped and turned to her.

"What did you mean by our bond is special?"

"If you're asking that question Asami I think you already know the answer."

_Of course our bond is special. She's my best friend. She's special...Korra's special…to me._

The moment hit her harder than a Sato Mobile at full speed. She stumbled back against the door to stabilize herself. It was trying to solve a puzzle without being given all the pieces. One by one each piece was laid out. The lingers stares, her flushing cheeks, a warmth that she felt when Korra touched her. The sudden burst of rage and the need to protect her no matter the cost. Asami had feelings for Korra...but where would she even begin?

Su rushed over and sat Asami into a chair. "Take a moment and breathe. We don't need another person passed out on a couch today."

How did Su know before Asami did? Was it that obvious to everyone but herself? She furrowed her brow. Her head swimming with so many emotions and thoughts when Su spoke up.

"Your heartbeat gave it away." Su smiles. "I'm not a truth seer but I can feel when someone's heartbeat changes. When you're around Korra it beats a little harder and faster. Your outburst today confirmed my suspicions."

"But I'm not-"

"You don't have to label it. Labels are so last century." Su waves a dismissive hand. "You like who you like big whoop."

"So does that mean you also…" Asami paused the last few words not coming out.

"Like women? Yes. Men too. Obviously. You don't have 5 kids without that." Su chuckles and this causes Asami to smile. "You don't even have to tell her you like her at all but I'd advise against that."

"What if she-"

"And what if she doesn't? She'd still be your best friend. Korra cares about you too. Best friends don't stop being best friends just because someone caught feelings. They embrace you and build you up no matter who you like. That's a real best friend. Like I said the bond you two have is special."

"Su I...I don't know if I can tell her."

"You don't have to. Right now she does need her friend and you've got that job in the bag. Now come on let's go check on her."

Su and Asami walked back to her office to see Lin hovering over Korra like a vulture. Korra turns and looks up at them both with bleary eyes.

"Hey 'Sami." Korra pulls herself on the couch to make room.

"Hi Korra." Asami smiles and sits next to her.

"Lin I think we should go check with the guards again." Su gestures toward the door and after a hesitant moment Lin follows.

"How are you feeling?" Asami puts a hand over Korra's.

"Honestly. Like shit." Korra says and Asami laughs.

"Looks like we both got to feel hung over then huh?"

"I honestly just want to go home and sleep."

"I can help you back to your house." Asami stands offering Korra her hand before wrapping her arm around her neck.

The two walk back together in a peaceful silence. Korra's strong arm wrapped around her neck and the scent of sea salt and cedar filled her lungs once more. That scent had begun to smell heavenly to her and now she understood why. Korra fiddles with a key and a moment later Asami is sitting her onto her bed.

"Do you need me to grab anything for you before I go?" Asami begins to walk toward the kitchen.

"Why would you go?"

"So, you can sleep?"

"Why so I can be abducted again?" Korra laughs and Asami flinched at the comment. "That probably was a bit too soon huh?"

"When you were lying on that couch unconscious Aeiwei said he wasn't sure if you'd pull through."

"Way to over react there."

"Shirshu toxin is not a joke Korra." Asami says a little aggressively before backtracking. "What I'm saying is that it honestly terrified me...it terrified me to lose you." Asami paused. "Korra I care about you...I care about you so much I-"

Korra pulls her into a hug. "I care about you too 'Sami."

That damned scent and her stupid arms…

"I'm fine now and that's what matters. I guess this just means you'll have to stay with me every night huh?" Korra plops down onto the bed. "The one night you didn't and all this happened."

Would this cross a line? They had slept in the same bed before but now it was different. She had feelings for Korra. Would this be taking advantage of their friendship so she could have her close to her? Would it be weirder if she said no? Korra has no idea her feelings...and she wasn't going to find out anytime soon.

"Sure." That was the only word that came out of her mouth.

"I have a few spare tank tops so you don't have to sleep in a long sleeve shirt."

"Thanks." Asami sits patiently on the bed, her heart beating 100 miles a minute.

Korra stood and turned away from her pulling off her shirt and chest wrap. Asami felt her cheeks flush and it was only getting worse. She then slipped out of her pants leaving her in just a pair of boy shorts. Holy hell was she toned and holy hell was it difficult for Asami to not blatantly stare. Asami began to look away when her eyes made contact with a mirror that showed more of the Avatar than she was prepared to see. Asami ripped her gaze away as Korra slipped her shirt back on. She was toned just as well in the front as she was in the back. A shirt hit Asami in the back of the head and she quickly grabbed it.

"Oops. Sorry. That might be a little big. I'll turn away so you can slip it on." Korra turned her back.

Korra waited patiently humming a song she had stuck in her head. Changing in the same room wasn't a problem since they're both girls and had done it previously. She bobbed back and forth to the tune in her head when her eyes caught a mirror. Within that mirror was Asami in only a pair of lace underwear. Korra’s cheeks flushed as Asami then unsnapped her bra which fell to the floor. She had seen Asami in a bathing suit before and the nightgown she had worn didn't leave much to the imagination but there Asami was...in only her underwear...with a body like a goddess. Korra watched her slip the tank top over her supple chest and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep.” Asami flips off the light switch before laying next to Korra.

Korra rolled on her side away from Asami facing the window to which Asami pulled herself close. The toned tanned body flush up against her smaller frame fit perfectly. Korra was muscular but shorter than her and every curve complimented her own. All she wanted to do was bury her face deep into the crook of her neck and lace their fingers together but she couldn’t. Her hand settled on her toned forearm which lay at her side.

“Good night Korra.” Asami said softly.

“Night.” Was the only word Korra could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> No question this week as I am emotionally drained from the chapters to come. 💔  
> Next Chapter Release: 1/15/21


	4. Wolf of Zaofu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaheer infiltrated Zaofu and now Asami and Team Avatar are on a mission to find out how. Can Asami navigate through her feelings during the turmoil? How will Korra recover from the poison and is that gasoline I smell?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 11  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/70504002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fighting/Violence warning  
> Mild sexual warning nothing graphic  
> Next Chapter Release 01/22/21

Deep into the night under a pale moonlight Asami awoke to Korra splayed across her body. Her head nestled into the crook of her neck and leg across her lower midsection. Gentle breaths rolled over her collarbone and across her pale skin. Each one danced along her skin igniting the warmth that now began to pool within her abdomen. Her neck was a weak spot for her and Korra’s soft looking lips were mere inches away from it. She needed to move her because at this point it was torture but she loved it. Korra’s toned body overtop of her. Soft lips leaving a trail of fire across her skin. Strong hands gripping her tightly...she bit her lip trying to stifle her thoughts. Now wasn’t the time. But how she wanted to feel those feelings. She swallowed hard and began to push Korra gently off of her chest. The dark brown hair slid across her chest and she sighed in relief. That moment lasted a second before Korra pulled herself tightly against her once more mumbling under her breath.

“Nono stay.” Were the only words Asami could hear from her sleep ridden friend.

She was going to have to deal with this torture for the rest of the night for Korra’s sake. Asami closed her eyes for a moment taking in a deep meditative breath. She would have to take care of a few things when Korra wasn’t around since the Avatar had begun to give her such intense feelings. Once Asami calmed down she pulled Korra’s head back into the crook of her neck. The scent she had grown to cherish filled her lungs and she laid a soft hand on her head stroking her hair. If this was the only close contact she could have with Korra this would be enough. Her heart filled with joy and she soon slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

\---

The next morning the sun was higher in the sky than Asami anticipated. She looked down at her chest to see the usual drool spot and tousled brown hair. This was perfect. Squinting her eyes she sees the clock. 10am. She never slept in this late but she didn’t want to get up. A soft knock startles her for a moment.

“Korra? Are you awake?” Su’s voice chimed through the door.

Asami placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder and shook her lightly before whispering in her ear.

“Korra. Wake up.”

“Aiwei wanted me to check on you.”

“Korra. Wake. Up.” Asami hissed in her ear and tried to get up.

“5 more mins ‘Sami.” Korra mumbles tightening her grip on her.

“I’m coming in okay?” Su said as she cracked the door.

She locked eyes with Asami and then looked at Korra who was snuggled tightly against her. Raising a questioning eyebrow and smirking she gestured between the two. Asami knew what she was asking and sadly the answer was no. She shook her head no. When should she tell her? When was even the right time to bring up such a thing? Su nodded and cleared her throat which Korra conveniently awoke to.

“Good morning girls. You two look comfortable.” Su stepped inside, closing the door behind herself. “Aiwei wanted me to check on you and I have news...” Her face flashes to anger for a moment. “We have a suspect in custody.”

“Who was it?” Asami questioned.

“...It was a guard...he’s newer but he grew up in Zaofu. We don’t know his motives yet but Mako is currently searching his residence.”

“I want to search with him.” Korra says her voice is still morning ridden.

“No, you need to rest. The toxin may still be in your system.” Su advises and Korra pushes herself off the bed.

Asami missed the warmth and connection.

“I’m feeling great.” Korra does a few squats still facing away from the two.

Asami’s eyes blatantly snap to her toned backside causing Su to laugh. She knew she had been caught but it was difficult to not watch the toned muscles flex. She grabbed her robe and pulled it tightly around herself.

“I’m going to freshen up.” Her face is beat red as she passes Su and enters the bathroom.

“Aiwei wants to give you a clean bill of health first he’s waiting for you outside. I have to talk business with Asami real quick.” Korra pulls on a pair of pants and shirt leaving Su alone in her room.

Asami turned on the water in the sink splashing it over her reddening cheeks. She would have to be more careful when others were around in order to not cause any suspicion. At least until she told her how she felt.

“Asami, it’s Su.” She says through the door. “It gets easier with time sweetheart...trust me.” There’s a pause before she speaks again. “I’m going to check with Korra and Aiwei outside. We’ll be waiting.”

After the bedroom door clicks she lets out a long sigh. Su’s reassuring words helped put her mind at ease. After applying her make-up she was buttoning her jacket in the mirror. Once all this business with Zaheer was over she would tell Korra how she felt. 

Soon she was out the door and they were searching through the guards apartment. The walls were painted apricot orange, the door trim and accents a steel grey. Team Avatar and Aiwei searched every square inch of his apartment. They had learned his name was Hong and that he had been a guard for less than a year. How could someone be so against the Avatar? How could someone be so against Korra? Asami had been skimming over a bookshelf when she found a log book full of information on each guard and their routines. 

“I got something.” Mako said, pulling a piece of paper out from a book before reading it aloud. “Team assembled. Ready to rendezvous.”

“There’s also this.” Asami hands Aiwei the log book.

“This is the guard log book...it has their schedules and routes.”

“We have to get him to talk.” Korra says putting her hands on her hips.

“We need to get this to Su and Chief Beifong right away.” Mako turns toward the door.

“No...” Aiwei interjects. “Let’s let him sweat it out some...He will talk eventually.” He nods before leaving them alone.

“Guys I want to look at the abduction site again.” Mako furrows his brow. “Something seems...off.”

“Off?” Bolin looks at him. “We’ve got all the evidence right here bro.”

“I know but it’s...it’s just a feeling.”

\---

The area where the fight had taken place looked like a war zone. The once green grass burnt brown while the rest of the Earth was covered in large pieces of metal and melted rock. It had been less than a day so the smell of burning grass, wood and metal still loomed in the air. Multiple guards surrounding the group including Naga searched for any clues left behind. Could they now trust the guards?

“We need to be talking to that guard right now.” Mako throws his hands into the air. “Every second we’re here those guys get further away. How does a random guard get involved with super criminals, anyway? That guard is only 18. He’s lived in Zaofu his entire life. Zaheer and his gang have been locked up for 13 years. It just doesn’t add up.”

He’s right...

“We all saw the evidence and it’s pretty overwhelming.” Korra admits.

“Too overwhelming if you ask me...” Varrick appears behind the group startling them all.

“Hey Varrick! What are you doing here?” Bolin chimes cheerfully.

“Collecting pumice stones for my feet. That Lavabender caused a lot of damage but with calluses like mine...” Varrick pulls up his foot as Zhu Li begins to exfoliate his...disturbingly callused feet. It was like looking at someone grating cheese. Asami had never seen anything that disturbing. “What I’m saying...is that I can smell a conspiracy when I see one...” Varrick furrows his brow. “If I was trying to set someone up, I’d tell everyone he’s guilty, sneak into his apartment and plant the evidence.”

“Oh. So exactly like what you did to me?” Mako crossed his arms angrily.

“Yes! Just like that.” Varrick smiles and his voice raises in pitch. “REMEMBER HOW GREAT THAT WORKED?” 

“You’re right...all the evidence points to this guard, but maybe he’s just the fall guy.”

“But for who?” Korra asks.

“The only person who can truly keep a secret in Zaofu...Aiwei.”

\---

On the edge of the main citadel, on a hill is where Aiwei’s home was. The small one bedroom home, obviously made of metal, had high ceilings with muted orange and green walls. An odd combination but the cedar wood accents seemed to pull the home together. For some reason the door was locked which only made Asami’s nerves spike. Zaofu was safe but nowhere was safe enough to keep your home unlocked. They searched every room but the home seemed pretty uninteresting. There were many bookshelves lined with books and knick knacks of varying sizes and shapes. Bolin was the first to move something too far out of place which made Mako angry at him. Asami’s nerves got the best of her and she volunteered to watch for the older man's eventual return. If they were caught in his home he could see through their lies.

Minutes passed as Team Avatar continued to search the home. A loud grinding startled Asami from her thoughts. Now on the other side of the room where a bookshelf once stood was an opening leading to a set of stairs. Her heart sank as Mako announced that it must have been how Zaheer and his gang got in. Right there in Su’s inner circle, one of the few people she trusted, was a traitor. Sadness and anger raged through Asami. It was quickly overtaken by panic when she saw Aiwei approaching.

“Aiwei’s coming back. Quick!” She hisses as Mako and Bolin push the bookshelf back in place.

Not a moment later the door opens revealing the older man. His brow was furrowed and everyone did their best to not show the panic on their faces. They had been caught red handed. Maybe he didn’t know. Maybe someone could lie to him.

“What are you doing in my house?” Aiwei’s face contorts from anger to surprise.

He knows.

“You are trespassing on the property of one of the highest-ranked officials in the city.” Aiwei steps forward. “You better have a good explanation.”

“We do, we do.” Bolin was the first to speak. They’re doomed. “We actually knocked on your front door and then we thought we heard you say, ‘COME IIIIINNNNN. I’M IN THE BAAATHROOOOM.’” His voice was falsetto and Asami did everything in her power to not slap her own forehead. He’s a lovable idiot.

“We came because thing’s weren’t adding up and we thought you might have some answers.” Korra spoke with confidence and this eased Asami’s racing heart a bit. 

“Sit.” Aiwei gestured toward his living room. “If you want to talk, let’s talk over some tea.”

Team Avatar looks between each other before hesitantly sitting on the nearby couches and chair. Asami refused to let Aiwei out of her sight as he began to brew some water. The room was deathly quiet. Nobody spoke. The only sounds were of the water in the teapot heating up and their breaths. If he was about to serve them tea she would be the first to drink it. Korra’s lips wouldn’t go near the beverage until she knew it was safe. If Aiwei was in fact in on this the tea could be poison and she wasn’t going to let Korra go through that pain again. 

Korra knew it was Aiwei the second he walked into the room. They stood there caught red handed and his face flitted from frustration to panic. All they needed to do was entertain him long enough to get a confession or enough evidence to convince Su of his guilt. Team Avatar sat there in silence trading glances at each other. Bolin could never hide his emotions well and he was bouncing from side to side nervously. Mako looked angry and determined but Asami looked deep into her eyes. Within those Emerald green eyes was every motion although her face remained neutral and...beautiful. 

“What isn’t adding up, exactly?” Aiwei filled the tea cups. “Hong Li was clearly lying, and we found evidence in his apartment.”

She went to grab one but Asami took it from her hands, locking their eyes once more. Korra took the hint and let her take the cup instead. They all had the same feeling about Aiwei. Did Asami think maybe he was attempting to poison her once more? She didn’t drink the tea; she merely held it in her hands. Korra was happy she didn’t. She couldn’t bare to see Asami suffer like she did the previous night.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how young he is?” Mako retorted. “How did he ever get mixed up with this group?”

“Perhaps a relative? Maybe he was bribed.” Aiwei countered with valid points. “We will find out those answers in time.” He walked slowly up to his bookshelf stopping in front of the vase Bolin moved earlier.. “But if it wasn’t him, who do you think it was? You don’t think I had something to do with this?” He reached up his hand and moved the vase. “Do you?”

There’s a long pause as they trade glances. A bead of sweat began to build on Korra’s forehead threatening to fall. There was no way he didn’t know that they knew. Maybe they could convince him to let them leave. Maybe they could fight their way out or even capture him. They needed to tread lightly if they wanted to chance any of those possibilities.

“We’re just looking for answers.” Korra said. Her voice came out softly.

“And you think you found something, don’t you?” Aiwei slowly turns to them, his voice deep. “You have no idea what is coming for you...Avatar.” A metalwall bursts up from the ground separating the rooms.

Mako firepunches into it but the flames dance along its surface before dissipating. Korra leaps into action and slams two fists into the metal wall. It dents under the force of her thrusts and she begins to contort the metal underneath. She grunts and it whines in response. Her arms begin to shake and her back muscles flex causing Asami’s stomach to pool with warmth.

_Now is not the time._

Korra grunts harder and the metal beneath her fists twists and twirls around like a pool. It was almost hypnotizing to watch her water or airbend but to see the raw power radiating from her body was honestly a major turn on. Asami couldn’t help herself from internally gawking as the wall screeched and ripped apart under Korra’s strength. Team Avatar stepped through and it wasn’t until they were past the wall that she realized she had yet to move from her spot. Maybe it was because the warmth that now moved through her body almost locked her legs in place. Every time she saw Korra it had only become more and more difficult but now was not the time for this.

She followed behind as the others ran down the stairwell which had been behind the bookshelf. The walls were lined with electrical wires and at the bottom was another steel door. It happened too quickly. So suddenly. Once the door handle was turned the stairwell filled with light. The ground rumbled and shook as a plume of fire raced out of the room consuming them. This was it, this was the end.

Korra’s eyes flashed as she thrusted her arms forward wisping an airshield around herself and her friends. The fire burst around them moving harmlessly over the fast flowing air. As quickly as it happened it was over. Now around them were small fires and within the room was rubble. Bolin was to her right. He looked okay, mostly shocked. To her left was Mako with a furrowed brow and on the ground was Asami. Had she been hit with the blast? Had she not had enough time to protect all her friends? The raven hair shuffled and a moment later Asami pushed herself up brushing the dirt from her clothes.

Her head ached and her ears rang but Asami was fine. This wasn’t the first explosion she had been caught in. She wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. What was worse? Not all of them involved the Avatar. Some happened due to miscalculations with Airplane engines and others while experimenting with fuel additives. Korra looked down at her in concern so she flashed a smile which calmed the blue eyes. They walked into the room which was now just smoke, fire and debris. At the end of the room was a collapsed tunnel which Korra quickly prompted Bolin to help her clear. 

The dirt in front of the tunnel was easy to move but the rest not so much. Thick dense layer after layer lay within that rubble and there’s no way 2 Earthbenders could remove it efficiently. Two set’s of metal boots echoed and clanked behind them before Su and Lin came rushing in both with shocked expressions.

“What happened? We heard an explosion.” Lin is the first to approach.

“Where’s Aiwei?” Su says concerned.

“Your trusted advisor was the one who betrayed us.” Korra said in disgust. “He was lying about the guard.”

What followed by a shocked expression was all that came from Su. Her face flashed from sadness, to confusion to anger to denial. Su had told Asami the previous night that she trusted this man with her life and now he had betrayed her. He betrayed her trust and Asami knew that feeling all too well thanks to her Father. Su and Lin hadn’t spoken in 30 years. She only had her husband, children and Aiwei to trust. Now that illusion had been shattered.

“We confronted him and he bolted through here.” Korra points to the collapsed tunnel.

Lin steps forward. Flipping her boot up to her knee with Metalbending she stomps her foot into the Earth. It was only for a second and she turned her head to Korra.

“The tunnel is completely collapsed but it runs deep into the mountain side.”

“And he rigged an explosion and any evidence is now destroyed.” Mako looks around the fire ridden room.

“I...” Su’s voice breaks. “Trusted him.”

“We heard an explosion. Is everyone alright?” A female guard approaches them.

“Aiwei is a fugitive.” Lin barks orders at her. “Get all available guards to search the mountainside. And find out where this tunnel exits immediately!” The guard salues and leaves quickly. Lin approaches putting a hand on Su’s shoulder. 

\---

They had sat in Su’s office for what felt like hours. And it very much could have been. The room had an almost solem energy flowing through it. Very few words were spoken, tea had been served as well as small sandwiches but almost no one ate. Asami browsed over the selection of books to pass the time, Korra would stare out the window, Bolin played with Pabu, Mako and Lin crossed their arms in anger and Su sat quietly on the sofa. She looked so defeated but determined. It wasn’t until the female guard entered the room that she had finally spoken.

“We located the end of the tunnel but there’s no sign of him. Just some fresh tire tracks.”

“He had an escape plan all ready to go.” Mako spat.

“I trusted him with my life.” Su added defeat but her face turned to a scowl. “I thought we were family.”

“They’re more powerful than we thought...and more dangerous.”

“We’re holding off our search for Airbenders.” Korra stood from the sofa. “We’re hunting Aiwei down and bringing him back to Zaofu. Naga can track his scent.”

“I bet if we find Aiwei we’ll find Zaheer.” Asami added. 

“No.” Lin barked. She had enough of this plan. “We are not hunting this group. There could be other secret agents looking for you right now. We’re going back to Republic City where I can protect you.”

“If I’m not safe here then I’m not safe anywhere.” Korra said back sternly. “I have to stop them.”

“It’s too dangerous. You are not going!”

“Stop trying to protect me. I’m the Avatar. This is my job!” Korra raises her voice.

“Don’t lecture me about jobs!”

“Enough.” Su stood cutting off their heated argument. “Korra, listen to Lin.”

“But...they-”

“Please. Lin’s only looking out for you.” Su takes a deep breath in. “I promise you Aiwei and everyone he’s working with will face justice.”

“Fine.” Korra furrows her brow. “If you really think it’s best...”

“I do.”

“Thank you Su.” Lin puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Everyone should get some rest tonight. I’ll have my people prep your Airship. You can leave first thing in the morning.”

\---

Asami had come to Korra’s guesthouse like she had done the previous night. But tonight Korra didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to sleep, she just paced around the small living room. She knew how serious the situation was but once they were back in Republic City they could come up with another plan. Once they were home they could figure it out and no longer stress and fear about the unknown. The ball would be in their court. She could tell her.

The boards under Korra’s feet creaked as she walked from wall to wall of the small living room. Her mind raced with the thoughts of the day. How someone could betray their so-called family. How Lin was just dragging her back to Republic City and how she wasn’t fulfilling her duty as the Avatar. This was her job. Why did Lin always feel the need to protect her? She’s not her keeper. She’s not her Mother. Was it a sense of duty? A sense of honor? Why couldn’t she just let her do her job. Korra let out a grunted sigh.

“Korra. Please come sit down and relax. You’ve been pacing for awhile now.” Asami gestured to the seat next to her.

Korra knew it was best. “Fine.” As she sat down onto the couch next to Asami their thighs grazed for a moment triggering a blush on the Avatar’s cheeks. “Oh. Sorry.” She begins to move away and Asami stops her.

“It’s fine.” Asami gestures for her to sit closer and she obliged. “Everything is going to work out Korra. It always does.”

“Thanks ‘Sami.” Korra said, avoiding her gaze.

Why the sudden distance?

“Are you okay?” Asami leaned closer to her. “Do you need to talk about anything?”

“I’m so angry.” Korra tosses her arms. “I feel so...defeated but yet so determined.”

“Come here.” Asami opened her arms to pull Korra into a hug.

They embraced for a moment, a bit longer than usual. Quite a bit longer than usual. Asami opened her arms to release the girl from her embrace but instead Korra laid her head onto her shoulder. A bit taken back but thrilled Asami leans back into the couch for a better angle. The moment she settled into place Korra pulled herself onto her chest.

_Relax._

Asami repeated the word in her head like a mantra. With her newfound feelings and the source now resting on her chest she had to control her breathing. One miscalculation. One slip and her heart would hammer in her chest giving away her secret. Giving away her feelings. Now wasn’t the time. Korra needed her as a friend. Korra needed her. She looks down at Korra whose brows begin to unfurrow and her body relaxes.

“I just...” Korra looks up to see she was suddenly very close to Asami’s face.

Raven hair cascaded down her high cheekbones framing her face. The green eyes staring back at her almost shimmered, the candles flickering in them. A tinge of pink rested upon the apples of her cheeks. Asami wasn’t blushing. She doesn’t blush. It might be the lighting. And yet...there under the flickering candles was Asami watching her.

“Yes, Korra?” She said the words rolling through the air.

What was happening? It was almost magnetic to be this close to Asami. To lay on her chest and feel the small circles be drawn onto her exposed shoulder. To feel the breaths roll through her hair. To hear the steady heartbeat in her ear. It was like being in a deep meditation. It was peaceful. Korra locked eyes with her. Their faces mere inches apart. They were almost close enough to-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Korra quickly pulled herself away from Asami looking toward the door in confusion. Asami watched as she approached the door with caution. What was that small moment? It lasted no more than a half second but it felt like an eternity. Like they had been cast out of time itself and got lost in a moment. Did she feel the same? No, it was Asami pushing her feelings onto her once more. Just a mere moment she caught and held onto it deeply and tightly fearing it’s escape. Fearing the reality of the situation.

“Korra, it’s Su.” Su’s voice chimed through the door and Korra opened it. “Good you’re both here.” Su enters the house. “Do you think that Naga really could track Aiwei?”

“Definitely.” Korra responded quickly and confidently.

“Then here.” Su hands Korra a set of keys. “There’s a jeep packed with supplies by the East Gate. I already told Mako and Bolin. It’s all gassed up and ready to go.”

“What? Why?” Korra asked, taking the words from Asami’s mouth.

“Because I want you to hunt down Aiwei and bring him back to me.”

“But you said-” 

“I said what Lin wanted to hear and I bought you guys some time. Go. I’ll deal with Lin in the morning.”

“You ready ‘Sami?” Korra turns back to Asami who is already walking toward them.

“Let’s get this son-of-a-bitch.” Asami said, prompting a confused look from Korra and a smile from Su.

\---

Su left and they quickly grabbed their belongings. This was happening and although Asami wanted justice she was also terrified. They were about to hunt for the man who helped a terrorist group abduct Korra. Yes they were a strong team. Yes Korra was the Avatar but what if. The endless possibilities raced through her mind. What if she’s taken again? What if they walk into a trap? What if Korra is...She can’t say the last word as it would be too much pain to bare.

Korra pulls her leather satchel bag over her head and stuffs in one last item before turning to Asami. She’s troubled. She can see the look across Asami’s face. Korra wanted to bring Aiwei and Zaheer down but the odds of it ending badly were just as high as it ending well. Asami usually didn’t know her emotions and Korra knew that she needed to be strong for the group. For Asami. She crosses the room and pulls her into a tight embrace.

Sea salt and cedar. Why did she have to always smell so wonderful? Asami was intoxicated by the scent and the strong arms wrapping around her. She pulled Korra closer not wanting to let her go. If they stay here they’ll be safe. She’ll be safe. That was a lie and Asami knew it. One way or another Zaheer would return but if they took the offensive maybe they stood a chance. Tightening her grip around the strong shoulders once more she pulled away.

“Thank you.” The only words she could say other than pouring out her heart.

“Now let’s get this son-of-a-bitch.” Korra nodded, almost mocking her earlier statement.

\---

Soon they were racing through the forest surrounding Zaofu. Korra rode on Naga as Asami followed close behind with Mako and Bolin. They rode through the night and into the early morning, passing from the forest, to a grassland and finally as the sun peeked over the horizon into a desert. The dust kicked up all around them as they drove down a dirt path that led deeper and deeper through a desert mountain pass. After a small bend they slowed to the entrance of a small city. White spirits wisped around the jeep as they rode to a stop.

“Aiwei’s definitely been through here.” Naga assured from the back of Naga who was intensely sniffing the ground.

“Let’s ask around town and see if anybody knows anything.” Mako says before leaving the jeep.

Asami pulls it to the side of the road as Korra slides off of Naga’s back. She pats her on the head a few times before feeding her treats. She was always so sweet with Naga. As terrifying as a polar bear dog really was, Naga was just as sweet back. Mako gestured toward a small tavern and the group followed. As they enter the patrons all turn to them causing alarm bells to go off in Asami’s head.

“Hey look!” Bolin chimes pointing to wanted posters. “They have a mover poster of me! I should go over and say hello.”

“No.” Mako pulls him close. “Those are wanted posters, and there’s one for each of us.”

Asami inspected each poster left to right as Mako read Korra’s out loud. “Wanted by her Majesty, The Earth Queen, for crimes against the Kingdom.”

Mako’s poster was on the far left. He was wearing a white tank top holding a stern face. Next was her own. Asami looked angry but damn did she look like the bad bitch she felt like. To the right was Korra’s. Her eyebrows were raised in a sassy fashion and that made Asami smile. Korra could out sass and almost out scowl a Beifong. The last was of Bolin. Sweet, innocent Bolin. He was smiling in his mugshot because of course he would. She let out a small chuckle but the squeaking of a chair caught her attention. Suddenly the patrons also realized they were the faces on the wanted posters. 

“Uh, guys.” Asami watches one man pull out a sword while another grabs a spear. “We should get out of here.”

No sooner she said that Team Avatar was on the move once more. Through another mountain pass, down another winding road the jeep almost couldn’t keep up with Naga. Asami concentrates on the road, her knuckles growing white as she grips the wheel tighter. No matter what Korra was not leaving her side. She didn’t care who protested it. She wasn’t leaving her again. Naga suddenly veered to the left up a small embankment which Asami navigated with ease. Bolin yelped as the jeep rose a few inches off the ground and they soon came upon a large group of rocks.

“Naga found something!” Korra shouted back at them as she slid off her back.

Plunging her feet into the ground Korra moves a large boulder to the side revealing a jeep. Naga sat down onto the ground with a large thud and gave her the polar bear puppy eyes. She had herself down and it dawned on her. She’s already out of treats. Naga was not thrilled by that and Korra got a mouth full of fur as she was hit in the face with her tail.

“This must be Aiwei’s jeep. He can’t be too far.” Asami says while approaching.

Mako walks over to the edge of the cliff. Over the crest was a small town. “Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Palms Oasis. We’ll see if he’s holed up there.”

“I’m coming too.” Korra adds.

“No.” Mako said sternly. “You and Asami wait here in case he comes back. Plus we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves.”

Asami couldn’t agree more with his plan but with Bolins not so much. Bolin insisted that they have fake identities and their disguises were yellow ponchos and some green goggles. She couldn't help but look over to Korra who seemed to roll her eyes just as she did. As silly as their plan was she enjoyed seeing Bolin so happy and carefree. Once they left it had dawned upon Asami that she would be alone with Korra again. After the previous night things seemed different but not in the way Asami hoped. Korra didn’t talk much and perched herself upon a rock that overlooked the city. Her knees were curled up to her chest and her chin rested upon them. Asami could tell she was troubled and did her best to be comforting but remain distant. She didn’t seem like she was ready to talk. Shuffling through the contents of the abandoned jeep for what felt like an eternity Asami finally broke.

“Are you okay?” She asked, opening the glove compartment.

“I’m just frustrated.” Korra says disgruntled as Asami grabs a small paper. “What does Zaheer want with me? What’s his plan?”

“I don’t know. But I think I found a clue.” This perks Korra’s attention and she quickly walks over.

“Xai Bau’s Grove, sundown.” Korra reads it aloud. “This must be where and when Aiwei’s going to meet Zaheer.”

Asami grabs a map and searches over the locations. “All right, Xai Bau’s grove...where are you...” Her eyes scour over the map when a blue spirit lands on the map and squawks at her. She didn’t mind the spirits and simply shewed them away. “Go away. I’m trying to find something.”

Korra grunts. “This is hopeless. How are we going to find a place that isn’t even on the map?”

“We just have to keep looking. It might be under a different name or I might have overlooked it.”

“You don’t overlook anything. You’re practically perfect.” Korra smiles at her. 

A blush begins to creep up Asami’s neck and she shifts her hair to hide her face. “Thanks.”

“No, I should be thanking you.” Korra places a hand over hers. “You’ve really helped me sort through a lot of my thoughts lately.”

“Of course. You know I’m always here for you Korra.”

A wave of relief and yet also nerves flooded through her body in that moment. Every touch from Korra only set her ablaze and each day the fire burned brighter and hotter than the last. How long could she hold back her feelings with Korra always being so close? She would have to until Zaheer was apprehended or until they were safe once more. It seemed that there was never going to be a right time.

“We found Aiwei hiding in an inn.” Mako said running up to them.

“That’s great!” Korra chimed.

“We found something too.” Asami shows him the paper. “It looks like he’s going to meet Zaheer at sundown at a place called Xai Bau’s Grove, but I can’t find it anywhere on the map.”

“Let’s go bust down Aiwei’s door and finally get some answers.” Korra punches her own fist.

“No, once Aiwei knows we’re on to him, we lose our advantage.” Mako stated and Asami agreed. “I say we stake out his room, and when he leaves for this meeting we follow him.”

“And he’ll lead us straight to Zaheer.”

\---

They entered the Misty Palms Inn to be greeted by an angry old woman. She refused to give a room to a bunch of teens which was understandable but was elated when she found out Bolin was a mover star. Who knew that Bolin would be the hero for the day? Two travellers who appear to look like bandits burst into the Inn and revealed his not to secret secret. If you even would mention a mover Bolin would go on a tangent about his mover star girlfriend Ginger. This always made Asami roll her eyes. Poor guy couldn’t see that she was just using him but even after she told him he didn’t believe her.

The room Mako booked was perfect for steaking out Aiwei, it wasn’t however meant for 4 people, a fire ferret and a fully grown polar bear dog. The room had 1 bed, 1 nightstand and a small closet. Korra and Mako took turns watching out the window as Asami played Pai Sho with Bolin. He was terrible at it. They played game, after game, after game and he almost won a game before Pabu leapt onto the board destroying all the pieces. 

The sun streaked across the sky as the sun began to set and Aiwei had yet to leave his room. Korra had enough. She stormed over to his room and kicked down the door only to find a meditative Aiwei. 

“Wait.” Korra turns to Asami. “Those spirits were trying to tell us something earlier. Xai Bau’s Grove isn’t on the map because it’s in the Spirit World.” She sits on the bed across from Aiwei. “I’m going in after him.” After taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and slipped into a deep meditation.

Asami watched as Korra’s chest rode and fell softly. It was like watching her sleep on her chest. Did meditation feel like a dream? Is that what the Spirit World felt like? Could you feel physical pain since it is another world and not a dream? Could she feel if anyone touched her? What if she did find Aiwei and there was an altercation? Could she wake her up like when she had nightmares or would she be stuck in the spirit world? These questions raced through her mind until Mako spoke up.

“I’m gonna keep watch. Make sure we don’t have any visitors.”

“Thanks.” Asami didn’t want to take her eyes off Korra for so many reasons. Many she didn’t want to tell Mako.

Could she tell their mutual ex boyfriend that she had feelings for Korra? How would he even react to that? What if Korra did feel the same and they started dating? How would he react then? How would Asami react to that? Her cheeks blushed at the thought and Bolin noticed.

“Feeling alright there Asami? You look a little flushed.”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

“I can take watch if you need to nap. Mako’s got the window covered. We can sleep in shifts or we can just hang out and tell ghost stories.”

“Bo, why would we tell ghost stories?” Mako glares over at him.

“I don’t know. Korra’s all in the spirit world right now and I mean spirits are kind of like ghosts.”

“No, they’re really not.”

“I mean they kind of are. They’re both see-through, some float and I mean they are pretty scary sometimes. You remember the dark spirits! That gave me nightmares for a week!”

“He’s got a point Mako.” Asami chimes in and Mako huffs crossing his arms. “But I’m fine Bolin. Like I said just a little tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Quiet. Guys...” Mako closes the curtain. “We’ve got company. Water arm lady and Lava guy found us.”

“We need to get Korra out of here.” Asami says and Mako scoops her into his arms, sitting her onto Naga. 

“Bolin and I will hold them off.” Mako secures Korra onto the saddle as Asami slips in behind her. “Alright...3...2...1...GO!” He opens the door and Naga bolts out the door.

“The Avatar!” Ming-Hu shouts as she shoots ice shards toward them.

The ice shatters against the wall as Asami tugs hard on Naga’s reigns and they veer down an alleyway. Behind them the sound of water, fire and earth can be heard as it reverberates through the town. As the sound begins to fade behind them the sound of Naga’s feet hitting the earth and her breaths become the only sounds. This is the one thing Asami feared and now Korra is coddled in her arms unconscious. The steady heartbeat under her hands, the smell of sea salt and cedar, the cold air showing Korra’s gentle breaths. If this were any other moment it would be perfect. But now she had to protect her at all costs. The town grew smaller and smaller as Naga ran faster and faster. When Asami let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding their plan and began to crumble down. The earth below them began to shake causing a wall to shoot up in front of them, then to the left, to the right and now they were trapped in an Earth Pyramid.

Naga barked and clawed at the stone prison. Asami gripped Korra tighter before placing a small kiss on her head. She didn’t care if she felt it. Now was the time for Asami to fight for Korra. Now was the time for her to fight. The Earth receded into itself and suddenly they were surrounded by multiple Dai Li agents and Earth Kingdom soldiers. 

“Release the Avatar. You’re under arrest for crimes against the Earth Kingdom.” A man shouts but Asami doesn’t budge. He takes a step closer. “I’ll ask you once more. Release. The Avatar.” She locked her hands together refusing to let her go. “Fine. The hard way it is.”

Earth shackles launch from all directions and Asami slides off Naga with Korra still in her arms.

“Naga protect Korra.” Asami ducks and flips over to a Dai Li agent kicking him in the chest as Naga claws at multiple guards.

Pulling the electric glove from her side she quickly slid it on and slammed a fist into a man’s face. He crumpled to the ground as the electric bounced through his body. Swinging herself low she punched another while sweeping the legs from the one behind her. She was out numbered but she would die before Korra would be taken. 

_7 more to go. Just 7 mo-_

A chunk of earth hits against her side knocking the breath out of her. As she tumbles to the ground another chunk of earth slams into her tethering her to the dirt below. A Dai Li agent contorts her wrists into cuffs and she screams. Her side is throbbing, head aching but she doesn’t stop thrashing on the ground trying to escape. A net launches capturing Naga and soon Korra. A sudden prick in her arm makes the world fades around her and she slips into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long can I get these two to run circles around each other? Be prepared for the slow burn guys. ;-)  
> How are we liking this so far?  
> Next Chapter Release 01/22/21


	5. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have been captured but will they be able to escape or will Zaheer finally catch up to them?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 12  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/70942689

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon violence  
> I'm sorry if there are any major errors. It deleted itself and I had to redo. I don't want to talk about it. Hope you enjoy tho!  
> Next Chapter Release: 01/29/21

Sometime had passed, although Asami wasn’t so sure how long since it was almost dawn outside meaning she had been knocked out for quite a few hours. She had come to a few times gathering as much information as she could before passing out once more. They were in a desert and the guards said Ba Sing Se. That’s all she remembered. As her vision became clearer so did how dire their situation was. She was chained to the wall with her arms above her head and in front of her was Korra strapped to a standing bed wearing a muzzle. Her body continued to remain almost lifeless and guilt swarmed through her body. Would she ever wake up? How would they rescue her from the Spirit World? Pulling on her chains a few times with all her strength she had no luck. As she hung her head in defeat Korra awoke next to her.

“Zaheer, you tricked me!” Korra jostled her arms in a straight jacket. “Let me go!” Next to her was Asami in chains. “Asami, are you okay?” She perks up when her name is called but her expression is defeated. “Where’s the rest of the Red Lotus?”

“What’s the Red Lotus?” Asami furrows her brow. “And Zaheer didn’t capture us. The Earth Queen’s Forced did.”

“Where are we?” Korra tries to move her head but the straps keep her at bay.

“I’m not sure. Some camp by the desert. They’re taking us back to Ba Sing Se.”

“I’m such an idiot! I shouldn’t have gone after Aiwei like that!” Korra grunts and pulls at her restraints.

“You’re not Korra. You did what was best. We all did.”

“Wait, where’s Mako and Bolin? And Naga? Why is it only the two of us?”

Asami hung her head. “Mako and Bolin stayed behind and made sure that we could escape. We got to the outskirts of town before the Dai Li captured us. I tried to fight them off but...I got knocked out. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You risked your life to keep me safe. I should be thanking you.”

“But we were captured and I have no idea where the others are.”

“Asami. They’re strong and are probably looking for us right now. I wish I could have helped you.” Korra looks at the gash on Asami’s forehead. “I would have made sure you weren’t hurt.”

Asami sighs thinking back to the fight with the Dai Li. How hard she fought and how Naga protected Korra. How Korra felt in her arms, the strong beating heart under her hands. The smell of her hair and the delicate kiss that was placed on her head. Could she feel that? Could she know what had happened? Surely it would have been brought up had she known. Should she bring it up? How do you casually bring that up?

“You okay ‘Sami? Is your head starting to hurt?” Korra asks softly.

“What? No. I mean it does hurt but I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“What’s it like...in the spirit world? Did you feel us riding on the back of Naga during our escape or did you just wake up here?”

“The Spirit World is...it’s like nothing you could imagine. The colors are brighter, the air is warm and sweet. It’s like being in a perfect world surrounded by majestic spirits.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Asami smiled.

“It can be. It can also be dangerous. But you just have to be safe.” There’s a pause before Korra continues. “And when I’m in the Spirit World through meditation I can’t feel anything in the real world. One minute I was talking to Zaheer in the Spirit World and the next I was here in this cell with you.”

“Oh...” Asami felt a wave of relief and also sadness wash over her. “That must have been startling.” She quickly changed the subject away from her kiss.

“At first it was but then I got my bearings...” Korra looks through a small peep hole in the thick metal door. “I wonder how long we’ll be here.”

“Seems like this is just a pit-stop before we head to Ba Sing Se. It should only take a few hours to get the Cabbage Corp Airship outside ready for the trip.”

“Once we’re outside I’ll try to break free and we can escape.” Korra tugs at her restraints once more grunting loudly.

“QUIET IN THERE!” A guard shouts.

“If we plan on that happening we need a better plan. Unfortunately we just have to wait.” Asami smiles. “How about we play questions like back in Zaofu?”

“Sound’s perfect.” Korra chuckles.

They played the simple game for a few hours as the sun began to peak over the sand dunes outside of their window. Korra learned that Asami loved Spicy foods and Asami learned that Korra rescued Naga when she was only 3 years old. This explained their strong bond and why Naga had been her best friend for so long. Asami and Korra were both only children but Asami's life was glamourous and extravagant compared to Korra's. While Asami was busy attending prep schools and gala's with her Father, Korra was fighting White Lotus Sentries daily until she Mastered being the Avatar. They both knew what it was like to at the end of the day have no one to turn too. Asami had her Mother in her early years and later a few close friends. Korra had Naga and only Naga until she moved to Republic City. Two guards walked up to the door and peered in before opening it.

“Look who's awake.” One gestures toward Korra who pulls at her restraints. “Oh, and she’s feisty today. I preferred you when you were knocked out.” He grabs her chin forcing her to meet his gaze. Asami jerks at her chains.

“Seems like the pretty one’s got some moxie too.” The other guard says remove Asami’s chain from the wall before pulling her out the door.

“Let’s get these two onto the ship. The Captain wants to make it to Ba Sing Se before Dinner.”

Asami is led out of their cell first followed by Korra whose bed has 2 medium sized wheels at the bottom of it. She scans the terracotta walls for any way out or a possible weapon. If they were going to escape this seemed like their last chance. The walls are bare and as she searches her mind to formulate a plan they exit into the desert heat. The heat waves rise off the sand dunes creating a steaming effect in the distance. For as far as the eye could see there was no trace of anything. They wouldn’t escape now but maybe they could take-over the ship. As they are lead onto the Airship she continues to take in every detail she can. The door closed behind them and they’re soon in the skies.

_Left, up the stairs, another left, right, 1,2,3 doors down._

The guard stops and pulls a set of keys from his hip. She watches for which one unlocks their cell. Brass key. As she’s lead into the cell they wheel Korra in behind her. A loud click can be heard as the Avatar’s upright bed is secured to the wall. The bandana wearing guard walks over to her next. Bundling the chains he pulls tightly forcing her onto her knees. It wasn’t ideal for an escape and she needed to think fast. Behind her on a wall was another railing. Bingo.

“Do I have to be chained to the floor the whole way?” She turns to the guard. “It’s going to be so uncomfortable.” Asami continued to calculate a plan.

“Sorry, Ma’am.” He says sternly. “I’m under orders.”

“Can’t you just chain me to that railing?” She tosses a glance toward the wall. “I mean where am I gonna go? Please?” She smiles and shrugs her shoulders shyly pushing out her bottom lip.

“I guess it doesn’t make a difference. As long as you’re chained up.” He pulls the chain from the ground and secures it to the bar on the wall.

“Thank you, sir.” Asami smiles.

“Can I have some water?” Korra’s muffled voices chimes in.

“No water.” The guard points at her. “Also no rocks or fire so don’t ask. I guess there’s air...” He furrows his strokes his chin. “But there’s nothing we can do about that. We’re not opening your compartment until we reach Ba Sing Se.” He nods and leaves securing the door behind him.

“I hoped Mako and Bolin would have shown up to save us by now.”

“Me too...” Asami pursed her lips. “But they’re smart and are probably looking for us right now.”

“I’m just so...” Korra thrashes in her restraints. “I’m so mad at myself. I let us get caught because I was so stubborn. You even got hurt because of me.”

“This is what I signed up for when I joined Team Avatar. I’d do anything to keep you safe. I got a little bump to the head so what.” Asami shrugs. “I’ve been hit harder working on my Sato Mobile. Scared Jing half to death when he found me knocked out on the floor. I learned that day how to square my wrench. We need to be patient Korra. Trust me.”

“We don’t have time for this when there’s a mad man on the lose!” Korra grunts. “We need to get out now and before we get to the Earth Queen.”

“Don’t worry I’ve got a plan. Remember how I said these are Cabbage Corp Airships?” Asami places her foot against the wall as Korra nods. “They’re built way cheaper than the ones Future Industries built.” 

Asami pushes her other foot against the wall and grunts pushing with all her force against the wall. The chains rattle and the wall creaks loudly before multiple screws pop off the wall as well as the bar. Her feet thud against the ground and a rosy flush creeps onto Korra’s cheeks. With one swift motion she leaps over the bar and tosses it into the air catching it after it spins down back at her. Asami was strong and Korra knew that but the raw power she just witnessed was awe inducing, inspiring and...attractive?

“Now, that’s just shoddy workmanship.” Asami says as she investigates the straps surrounding Korra. “There’s no way I can get these locks off...” She regards a panel in the floor before wedging the end of the pole into it. After a moment the panel begins to bend revealing a crawl space underneath. “Give me 5 minutes then start yelling for help.” Korra nods as Asami crawls on all fours through the small opening. 

1...2...3...4...5...

The once lose fitting pants now cling to Asami’s backside and a warmth builds within Korra. She let’s out a shaky breath as her mind begins to wonder to their time together. Fighting equalist, saving Republic City, driving lessons, late nights talking and even later nights holding each other. The sound of Asami’s steady heartbeat in her ear, the slender fingers rubbing circles on her shoulders, Emerald green eyes staring back at her, silky porcelain skin against bronzed, deep red lips curling into the brightest smile. She stirs in her bindings as the feeling of warmth increased the further she drifted into her thoughts. The way the moonlight cascaded across her skin revealing parts of her she never thought she would have seen. She wanted to see...Snap out of it. She furrows her brow trying to remember what number she left off on but to no avail. Had she even made it more than 10 seconds? It seemed more and more that Asami had been on her mind. She trusted her, she cared for her and she would do anything for her. Surely 5 minutes passed by now. But what if it hadn’t? What if she shouts too early and then Asami’s not ready? Focus.

\---

Within the crawl space Asami located an exit hatch. Gripping the handle she turns it as the tiniest of screeching before cautiously peaking her head out. To the left was the hallway for the holding cell. To the right was the stairs. It was eerily quiet as she softly crawled out of hatch closing it beneath her. First step. Silence. Second step. Silence. Third step. Silence. A few quick light steps and she was against the wall. Peering around the corner she sees a singular guard pacing up and down the hallway. As he walked to the other end she calculated it to be about 20 seconds. Which meant 40 seconds before he would reach her. A few feet to her left was a small nook and she quickly took advantage of it. The footsteps grew in volume as he approached. Once he turned his back she would strike. Another minute or so and she would be able to-

“GUARD. GUARD. HELP IT’S MY FRIEND!” Korra’s voice bounced down the hallway.

He quickly runs up to the door and opens the small window. “Where is she-”

Asami thrusts her palm forward and into the back of his skull bouncing his head off the metal door. He crumbles to the ground and she grabs the set of keys. Bronze for the door and three others hung together around a metal ring. The door clicks open and she pushes it open spinning the keys around her finger.

“You need to work on your timing.” Asami slips the key into the padlock. “Because that was NOT 5 minutes.”

“Sorry.” Korra chuckled nervously. “Sorta lost track of time.” The metal chains clank against the ground. “Can you help me outta this?” She wiggles her arms in the straight jacket. Asami undoes the straps revealing toned arms which flex as Korra removes her muzzle. “Now let’s take control of this ship.”

Asami needed to keep her eyes on the prize and not those strong muscles. Along the wall was a small map which Asami ran her finger over. “Down this hall...” She follows the path. “Right, down the stairs and then left. That’s where the helm is.”

Without a second glance Korra is running down the hall with Asami close behind. As they round the last corner Korra leaps into the air and kicks the door open. It dents under the force and flies open revealing the two startled crew members. The co-captain leaps from his chair before Korra Airbends him backwards slamming him into the control panel. Electricity surges from the panel as the ground begins to quickly approach them. 

“Mayday, mayday!” The Captain shouts into the radio. “The Avatar has escaped. We’re going down in quadrant four of the Si Wong Desert.”

Bright red lights flash around them as the emergency alarm buzzes. The co-captain tried to come at them once more but it forced back and into the captain causing more damage to the controls. Both crew members crumple to the ground and Asami leaps over them taking control of the ship. She grunts as she tries to turn the wheel but it’s bent and she can’t pull them back up into the air.

“I think you might have been,” She yanks hard on the wheel and it pulls up slightly. “A little overaggressive with the Airbending. The controls are busted.”

“It’s not my fault this ship is a hunk of shi-”

“Hang onto something!” Asami shouts as the ship takes a deep dive crashing into a large sand dune.

The sudden impact flips her over the wheel and into the window with a loud thump. She shields her eyes from the glass as it begins to fall all around her. As she begins to tumble backwards two strong arms wrap around her pulling her close. They roll together along the floor each impact less than the last. Sea salt and cedar. They skid to a stop and when she opens her eyes Korra is watching her with deep concern.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Korra moves a stray hair out of her eyes and inspects her.

“N-no. I’m fine.” Asami stutters out as the strong hand rests on her cheek.

The callused hand rested upon her cheek as she gazed into Korra’s aqua blue eyes. A perfect moment within the chaos. This seemed to be a recurring pattern in their adventures together. Cradled within each others arms but this time she could feel the racing heart against her ear. She didn’t move but neither did Korra that was until the Captain groaned loudly. They quickly pulled apart and began to brush themselves off. Asami glanced around trying to hide her blush when she noticed a hatch.

“Up there.” She points and they climb the ladder onto the roof of the ship. “They say any landing you can walk away from is a good landing.” She glances around the vast desert. “But given our location, I’m not so sure about that.” 

She takes in the damage around them. The propellers are bent but can be fixed with Metalbending. The helm however was in pieces. She could only imagine how the engine room at the bottom of the ship had looked. The Captain and Co-Captain climb up onto the roof groaning.

“Are you alright?” Korra watches them.

“Like you care! The dark haired one shouted. " You knocked me out!”

“Relax, Khan.” The Captain began. “I radioed before we went down. Someone will be here soon to rescue us.”

“I’m not waiting around for that. There are dangerous forced at work and I need to stop them.” Korra says.

“Not gonna happen kids.” The Captain barks. “We’ve got strict orders and you’re not going anywhere.”

“I’m the Avatar. Do you really think you can take me?”

“We’re doing our job Avatar. Now you need to just-”

“Wait.” Asami points. “Did that sand dune just move?”

“It’s just a mirage. The desert will do that to ya.”

“No, I’m serious look.” Asami follows the moving sand with her finger.

A large wave of sand races around the desert causing a large dust cloud in it’s wake. Whatever it was it was big but thankfully was not headed in their direction.

“I heard since the spirits are back that the desert is now haunted.” The guard says shakily.

“Relax. We just need to hold our position for a few hours. Another ship is on the way.”

“But, all of our supplies are on the ship.” Khan says panicked.

“We might now have a few hours.” Asami looks around at the carnage.

“How far are we from the edge of the desert?”

“Too far to walk if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“We’ll figure a way out.” Korra gestures between her and Asami.

“You’re the Avatar but how’s this girl gonna help?” The Captain grumbles.

_Girl?_

Asami is about to speak but Korra cuts her off. “This _girl_ happens to be Asami Sato. The brilliant CEO of Future Industries. If anyone can figure a way outta here it’s her.” Korra nudges her causing her to smile.

“I think we may be able to use these scraps to build a sand-sailer.” She picks up a hunk of metal. “Just like the Sandbenders used to get around. All we need is a sail and some kind of sled to attach it to.”

The Captain furrows his brow before speaking with his crew. “Gather every pieces of metal you can find.”

\---

Piece by piece the sand-glider begins to come together. A wooden platform rests upon two Metalbent tubes causing the glider to look like a pontoon boat. The yellow sail flutters in the breeze as the last rope is tightened. There’s a hopefully energy within the group but it is quickly squashed when the moving sand dune reveals itself. Launching from the ground below it crunches it’s jaws around the main hull before pulling it back into the sandy depth.

“HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT THIS?” Khan screams.

“We gotta go now!” Korra shouted as they all leap onto the sand-glider.

A fin sliced through the sand Asami steers and Korra swirls a tornado against the sail. They begin to pick up pace but the sand-shark continues to gain ground. Pumping her arms harder and harder Korra spins the tornado as quickly and tightly as she can. They pull to the left as the sand shark slams next to them. Propelling down a steep incline it doesn’t take long for the shark to resurface behind him almost catching the back of the glider. A bead a sweat drips down her brow as she concentrates on the movements within the Air maintaining their speed.

“I think he’s gone. We did it!” Khan shouts but he was sadly mistaken. 

The shark hits the jack of the sailor launching them into the air. Korra loses her momentum as she grips onto the mast looking back toward Asami as time almost stopped. Behind them was a massive sand-shark with 3 sets of teeth inside a multilayered jaw. Blue eyes locked with Emerald as the mouth began to consume the glider. Reflected back at her was every possible emotion, fear, anger, sadness, happiness, gratification, warmth. She would always protect Asami. Always.

With a loud grunt Korra shoots two large balls of flames down the sharks gullet and that launches them out of the mouth and back into the air. As they quickly descend Korra Airbends once more bends a tornado to propel them forward and away from the beast. Glancing over her shoulder she catches Asami’s eyes once more and smiles. They made a perfect team and soon they were gliding up to the Misty Palms Oasis. As they slid to a stop the sailer collapsed around them. As they jump off the remnants of the ship onto the dock the Captain extends his hand.

“Thanks, Asami. You’ve got a good head on your shoulders.” He says as she shakes his hand. “Come on crew let’s go get a drink.”

“Uh, sir is that a dragon?” Khan gestures toward a large red dragon.

“I don’t get paid enough for this.”

Korra and Asami walked through the streets of the Misty Palms Oasis. Chunks of Earth liter the streets near the Inn they had escaped from previously. Korra wasn’t awake for any of it but the damage was immense and her guilt was just as immense. Even though they had caused such destruction the townsfolks paid them no mind they must have been used to bandits in the area taking so much from them. The townsfolk may not have known it was them but she would do anything to fix the damage the Red Lotus had caused. As she takes in every little detail she is suddenly tackled to the ground.

“OOF!” Korra grunts as Naga begins to lick her face. “Hey girl! I missed you! Did you think we weren’t coming back for you?” Naga licks her a few more times before knocking over Asami as well. “Naga easy!” Korra says in a stern tone but her polar bear dog does not comply.

“It’s okay, Korra.” Asami laughs as she is bombarded with slobber filled dog kisses.

“She must have missed you too.” Korra says as Naga nuzzles her head into Asami’s hair. “Seems she missed you more than me.” She says sarcastically.

“Thank you Naga.” Asami pets her head as the large dog climbs off her. “We did fight off quite a few Dai Li agents didn’t we?” She pets behind her ear and Naga barks.

“You’ll have to tell me that story sometime.” Korra looks around. “But right now we need to find the others.” As if queued Naga bolts toward a small tavern. “Wait Naga! Where are you going?!” They chase after her before she lays down in front of the curtain drawn door.

“Seems she wants us to go in?” Asami gestures and Korra steps in front of her opening the curtain.

Inside lie a small tavern carved out of dark brown stone. The ceilings are high and supported by large wooden beams as lights are strung across illuminating the dusty interior. To the left is a small bar lined with patrons while to the right are multiple long tables. Groups of people chit chat and drink their beverages as jazz music fills the room giving it an almost calming presence.

“I wonder why Naga brought us-” Korra asks before noticing her Father, Lin and a familiar Older Fire Nation man at the back of the room. Without hesitation she sprints over to them. “What are you doing here?” She shouts as her Father leaps from his chair.

“Korra, you’re safe!” He says pulling her into a tight hug. Korra takes in a deep breath of her Fathers smell. Cedar and tanned leather.

“We made it out of the desert thanks to Asami.” Korra smiled over at her and she tried to hide a blush.

“Thank you. My daughter is lucky to have a friend like you.” Tonraq says before turning to the Fire Nation man at the table. “Do you remember Lord Zuko?” He asks Korra.

“I met you when you were a very young girl.” Lord Zuko says his voice smooth. “It’s good to see you again Avatar Korra.”

“It’s good to see you, Lord Zuko.” Korra bows.

“Hello to you too girls.” Lin says sarcastically. “Thanks for ditching me back in Zaofu.”

“Yeah...sorry about that. But how did you find us?”

“I’m a detective, you know.” Lin raises an eyebrow.

“Did you find Mako and Bolin?” Asami asks. Her heart filled with worry.

“Some people saw them at the Inn get capture by Zaheer’s Crew. We don’t know where they are.”

“Did you hear about the Earth Queen?” Tonraq asked as Korra shook her head no. 

“She’s been assassinated.” Lin said sternly.

“What?” Korra thinks for a moment. “The Red Lotus. It has to be them.”

“That was my thought as well Avatar Korra.” Lord Zuko says. “We need to come up with a plan. I need to make some calls and will return shortly.” He stands from his chair. 

“Let me walk you out.” Lin nods and follows him to leave.

“Sweetheart I was so worried about you.” Tonraq pulls Korra into another hug.

“I’m fine. I’m an adult and the Avatar. I’ve got this covered.”

“I know. Chief Beifong reassured me on that fact. But I’m your Father and I worry.”

“Trust me Dad nothing bad’ll happen to me.”

\---

Asami sat and sipped on a Lychee juice watching Korra tell an animated rendition of their adventure. Seeing her in such a positive mood after watching her go through a bout of sadness warmed her heart. She wanted to always keep her this way because she deserved true happiness.

“And that’s when I shot a fireball down the sandsharks throat and shot us out of it’s mouth!” Korra says imitating the stance in the bar. Asami smiles, Lin rolls her eyes, Lord Zuko strokes his beard and Tonraq laughs.

“That’s how I know you’re my daughter...” Tonraq smacks her on the back. “And Asami.” He turns to her his voice stern. “You’re a very smart young woman. Thank you for being such a good friend to my daughter.” Naga’s loud barks pulls them from the conversation.

“Naga?!” They leap up and run outside of the bar to see Mako on the ground and Bolin waving at them.

“Korra! Asami! You’re okay!” Bolin swoops Asami tightly into his arms lifting her off the ground. To her right she can see Mako pulling Korra into a tight hug and she can’t help but glare.

“Oh!” Mako pulls away. “Sorry. I’m-we’re just so happy to see you.” Mako shy's away.

“I’m happy to see both of you too.” Korra puts emphasis on the word both as to not give Mako the wrong impression.

“Good.” Lin interjects. “You guys aren’t dead.”

“Don’t get mushy on me, Chief.” Mako shrugs and bows to the group. “Tonraq sir.”

Bolin squeals and walks up to the group. “Oh my god!” He whimpers. “It’s Lord Zuko!” He reaches over to hesitantly touch him.

“Bolin.” Mako grabs his hand. “Lord Zuko, it’s an honor to meet you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“You must be the Avatar.” An old woman with a shaky voice grasps Asami’s hands. “Mako told me so much about you. You are even more beautiful that I imagined.”

“Uh, actually, that’s Asami.” Mako interjects. “This is Avatar Korra.” He gestures toward her. “Korra, this is my grandma, Yin.”

“You are very...” Yin grabs her arm. “Muscular for a woman.”

“Thanks...you too?” Korra furrows her brow.

“What lovely young women.” Yin takes both their hands. “Mako, why aren’t you dating any nice girls like them?” They each look between each other before Asami changes the subject.

“Mako!” Lin shouts walking over to the group breaking the tension. “Give me an update.”

Yin looks Lin up and down. “So, many strong woman.”

“I’m the Chief of Police Ma’am I’ve gotta be.” She nods toward the woman before turning back to Mako.

“We were captured by Zaheer and taken to Ba Sing Se. We were there when the Earth Queen was overthrown but Zaheer let us escape.”

“Why would he do that?” Korra asks him.

“He wanted us to find you and deliver a message.” Bolin joined the group.

“Zaheer is headed to the Northern Air Temple as we speak. He says he’s going to wipe out the New Air Nation and everyone in it, unless you turn yourself over to him.”

“He’s threatening innocent lives...just to get to me.” Korra hangs her head.

“We need to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming.” Korra says.

“I’ll radio Zaofu. The Metal Clan will have a strong enough one to reach the Northern Air Temple. Let’s go, we don’t have time to waste.” Lin barks. “They should be able to reach them long before we get back.

\---

It was hard for Asami to focus on the dials and levers that control the Airship as her mind raced. The entire Air Nation could be wiped out and there was nothing they could do to stop them. As Asami zoned back in metal cables clamped to the side of the Airship gliding them in for a landing. They rushed through town via a guard escort and were soon in the Zaofu radio tower with Su and a radio operator.

“Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?” Korra asked.

“No one’s answering. What if Zaheer is already up there? I should have never let Opal go.” Su balls her hands into fists.

“It’s going to be okay, Su.” Lin puts a strong arm around her sister's shoulder.

“We have a strong signal, but no one’s answering.” The Radio operator says turning the dial slightly.

“We have to go to the North Air Temple.” Korra says sternly.

“I agree with Korra.” Lin nods. “We may be able to help save the Air Nation if we’re fast enough.”

“I’ll ready my Airship.” Su looks toward a guard who runs off. “With the full force of the Metalclan backing us, we can take them.” Su walks out of the room quickly.

After she leaves the room Mako speaks up. “I don’t think we’ll make it in time.”

“There has to be another way...” Korra ponders for a moment. “Zaheer is always meditating into the Spirit World and I know exactly where he goes: Xai Bau’s Grove. If I can find him there maybe I could somehow trap him.”

“We can’t protect you in there. I don’t like it.” Lin crosses her arms. She wasn’t about to let Korra get taken again.

“I’ll be fine. I have to try.”

“I’ll watch over her as she meditates.” Asami says. She wouldn't leave Korra alone ever again.

“Mako and I will work on getting through to the Northern Air Temple.” Bolin chimes.

“We’ll help Su ready the Airship.” Tonraq gestures between himself and Lin follows.

This was about to be an all out war and Lin wasn’t about to lose again.

\---

Korra and Asami climb a set of stone stairs and ascend to a tall stone platform within the Zaofu Gardens. With each ascending step Asami’s nerves only stir more. The last time Korra had meditated she was captured but Asami would never let that happen again. She wasn’t sure how to rescue Korra from the Spirit World but she’d stop at nothing if she had to.

“Hey ‘Sami you okay?” Korra puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah. I’m just...worried.” She clears her throat. “The last time you did this it didn’t have the best results.”

“I’ll be okay. He can’t hurt me in the Spirit World.”

“If you’re sure then I trust you.” Asami placed a hand over hers before Korra slips into her meditation.

The sun shined down on her tanned skin as it glistened. Asami was worried as she watched Korra's brows occasionally furrow. Was she okay? Had she found Zaheer? Her brows unknit and the corners of her mouth moved to a small smile. Such a sweet smile and one Asami could stare at for days, years even. A stray hair fell in front of Korra's face and Asami brushed it aside but continued to hold her cheek. What if she awoke in this moment? How would she feel if Asami's hand continued to rest upon her cheek? It wasn't the right time. But Asami worried there would never be a right time. She removed her hand and a few moment later Korra opened her eyes.

“Did you find Zaheer?” Asami asked her.

“No, he wasn’t there. But there is someone I need to talk to.”

“I’ll check on the Airships.” Asami stood up playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey. We've got this okay? No need to worry." Korra stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll get through this."

Asami could only hope.

\---

Asami walked along the docking bay and approached the Airship where Lin is barking orders. Lin was terrifying at time and Asami could see how she ran such a tight ship, literally and figuratively. 

“We need these ships ready for instant launch. You!” Lin points to a soldier. “Do something right now!” The man sucrries and picks up a box before running onto the Airship. Lin pinches her brow as Asami approaches. “They’re lucky I’m not their superior.” Asami is about to comment before she yells at a woman. “No that goes onto the back of the ship.”

“Lin barking orders won’t make them work faster.” Asami says.

“Work’s for my officers damn it. We need to be ready. We need to be already off the ground.” Lin barks tightening her fists.

“We’re all worried about the Airbenders Lin.”

“Yeah.” Lin said before hanging her head.

Asami hadn't thought of how this was affecting any of the Beifong, especially Lin. She didn't know that she knew about Bumi so to Lin her family and lovers lives were up at the Northern Air Temple. Asami couldn't image the pain that Lin was feeling but she hoped she never would have to. A few minutes later everyone joined them and they were off to the Northern Air Temple.

\---

Asami gripped the bottom of her jacket tightly this was becoming a nervous habit of hers. Korra would risk her life for anyone as the drop of a hat and Asami would do anything to protect her. She waited outside of the radio room along with Tonraq, Mako and Bolin who was pacing. They were all worried but Asami knew that if she didn’t tell Korra how she felt soon that she may never tell her. Korra had the weight of the world on her shoulders and didn’t need a silly crush weighing her down. The door cracked open and Korra emerged gaze cast down.

“Did you talk to Zaheer?” Tonraq grips her shoulders.

“He told me to come to the top of Laghima’s speak at noon. Alone.” Korra. “Once he has me, he’ll release the Airbenders to you at the temple.”

“I think I figured out a way to play this so the Airbenders and Korra all come out in one piece.” Su

“How?” Lin.

Zaheer doesn’t know how many of us there are. So we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams. Mako, Bolin and Asami will take the Airship to to the temple.” Su moves the Airship piece to the temple. “While, my Metalbenders, Tonraq and Lin and I will get into position below Laghima’s peak.”

\---

The plan was set into motion the second that they landed at the base of the mountain. Lin gathered a few radios and handed one to Mako and another to Korra. Asami continues to fidget with her shirt hiding her shaking hands. She bit back tears as she pulled her close.

“Be careful, Korra.” Asami says embracing her as tightly as she can. “Please be safe.” She whispers softly into her hear.

“You too.” Korra says and as Asami pulls away her lips brush her cheek making her flush.

“Don’t turn yourself over until I get a visual on the Airbenders. Okay?” Mako says as Korra swoops him into a hug.

“You got it.” She nods and locks eyes with Asami one last time before departing the airship. 

\---

Zaofu airship emerges through a bed of clouds below the Northern Air Temple. As they move closer and closer they are able to see the battle worn temple. Multiple towers and pillars lay toppled, fires burn over the landscape and it looks completely abandoned. Asami steers the Airship toward a multitiered platform on the temple grounds. Soon they have tethered the ship and work their way to a large stone staircase when Ghazan emerges from a dark doorway.

“This way.” Ghazan gestures toward the darkness. “Do you want the Airbenders or not?” He turns and they follow hesitantly.

Long hallway the one Kya did the meditation in. Describe that. At the end of the long hall laid Tenzin bound and gaged while behind him sit the Airbender’s hooded. The radio slung across Gazhan’s shoulder crackles to life.

“We have her.” The voice says as he gestures toward Tenzin.

The group run to his side as he begins to squirm. “It’s okay, Tenzin.” Asami holds up his head as they remove the gag.

“IT’S A TRAP!” He shouts as the multiple robbed benders melt into puddles of water and a water tentacle launched toward Mako.

He jumps to the left bending a Firewheel at Ming-Hua who dodges his attack. He picks up his radio. “Korra, it was a trick! They’re not here. Don’t turn yourself over!” He leaps out of the way of another attack while Bolin launches a chunk of Earth toward Ming-Hua. Mako flips over to another channel. “Chief get Korra here out of there now!”

Ming-Hua launching two water tendrils toward the ceiling and flings herself from the raptors over to Gazhan. They both fling a barrage of attacks back at the group. A plume of lava races toward them as Bolin blocks it with a hunk of Earth. Asami pulls Tenzin up a pin from her hair and begins to pick the lock of his shackles.

“Where are the Airbenders?” She asks continuing her deed.

“I don’t know.” Tenzin says with labors breaths causing Asami to furrow her brow. “He moved them out of the temple.” 

The ground in front of them splits apart before erupting with lava. Gazhan moves his hands to the left and then the right spreading the lava to the wooden rafter which begin to blaze. Asami concentrates on the task at hand as she continues to pick at the lock. Feeling the final pin click in place she smashes her fist against the pin and the lock opens sending the shackles and chains to the ground. Pulling Tenzin’s arm around her shoulder she helps him stand.

“We have to get back to the Airship!” Asami shouts at the brothers.

“Not gonna happen! The exit’s blocked!” Bolin shouts as he Earthbends a small wall between them and the fast oozing lava.

“I think I know another way out.” Tenzin mumbles before his legs give and Mako rushes over to help bare his weight. “Bolin...can you get us through that wall?”

“On it!” Bolin leaps and punches into the air forming an arched doorway. He continues to shift and punch his hands forward moving the chunk of Earth deeper and deeper before they reach the other side.

“Down this hallway and then there’s a trap door.” Tenzin says with labored breaths.

They limp Tenzin down the hallway and into a small room with a large trap door. Bolin Earthbends blocking the lava flow before opening the trap door revealing a curving staircase. As they descend Bolin closes the door behind him shrouding them in darkness. Mako Firebends them as they soon descend deeper into the mountain. They descend quickly as the heat rises and a bright blowing orange light approaches them from behind. Bolin squeals and bends the stairs to block the flow. This lasts for a few moment before the lava melts the rock. They continue this process for a few more minutes before Bolin shouts. 

“We can’t outrun it!” Bolin runs in front of them and bends another tunnel through the Earth. 

They quickly rush inside before the lava rushes past them and down the stairs. Bolin grits his teeth and bends a few more times before the Earth gives and reveals light. As they peer below they are hundred of feet off the ground. The lava that was once behind them flows down the newly formed tunnel and as it approaches Bolin runs toward it. He thrusts 2 open palms forward and screams as the wave of lava begins to curl over him before stopping. He screams as he begins to bends the lava wave back and hardens it into stone.

“Incredible.” Tenzin mutters.

“You’re a lavabender.” Mako says in disbelief.

“I know...” Bolin turns holding his hands up. “I just found out.”

“Hey!” Kai’s voice chimes as he approaches on a baby sky bison. “You guys need a lift?”

They hop onto the baby sky bison and begin to fly toward the base of Laghima’s peak. The top had been completely abandoned with Korra was nowhere in sight. Below sits Su, Lin, The Metalclan and Tonraq. They fly to the ground launching Bolin off the Bison and Asami slides down it’s tail is shock.

Lin run’s up and helps Mako with Tenzin. “How in the hell did you guys make it out of that temple alive?” She was relieved and she didn’t care if her face showed it.

“It was all Bolin!” Mako chimes proudly. “I thought we were done for then outta nowhere he Lavabends.”

“I knew you had the potential for something big.” Su placed a hand on his shoulder. “You just had to believe in yourself.”

“Did Zaheer get away with Korra?” Tenzin says.

“I’m afraid so.” Lin sighs.

“Apparently, he can fly now.” Su tosses her arms around.

“What?” Tenzin seemed flabbergasted and Lin couldn’t blame him.

“How?” Asami furrowed her brow.

“I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t seen it for myself.” Lin interjects.

“I heard the legends about Guru Laghima’s ability to fly. But I never imagined they were true.”

“I have an idea!” Kai says walking toward them. “I know where the Air-”

“Not now kid!” Lin shouts. “We need to figure out where Zaheer took the Airbenders and Korra.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!” Kai shouts. “I know where the Airbenders are and I bet it’s where Korra is too!”

“Well why didn’t you say anything?” Mako shouts causing Kai to grunt.

“Where are they now?” Tenzin asks calmly.

“After I got blasted out of the sky I woke up on the side of the mountain where this little fellow found me.” Kai reached down and pet the baby bison. “I tried to sneak back into the temple to try and rescue everyone but that’s when I saw the Airship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That Giant Lady met up with some people who took the Airbenders into the caves.”

“Did you see any others with them besides the airbenders?” Lin asks hoping no one can hear the desperation in her voice.

“Pema, Kya and a few acolytes were taken as well. I saw about 4 other people, they didn’t look familiar, but I couldn’t fight them on my own. So I came back here and hoped you guys would show up.”

“We need to get to those caves.” Lin says almost snarling.

As if summoned Oogi roars overhead and lands in front of the group. Tenzin reaches out and touches Oogi’s brow. “I’m glad to see you too, old friend.”

Asami couldn't shake that sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach. Korra had been captured and they may be too late. She could bare losing her not only because she loved her but because she was her friend. She had to few people in the world she cared out and every time it seemed like they would leave her alone. Asami felt like she was almost destined to always be left alone. But this time she had a chance to stop it. This time she refused to be kicked while she was down. She would kick and scream until her last breath if it meant saving Korra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On your left you'll see us slowly approaching the canon split.  
> Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle as we diverge further and further from canon.  
> How are we feeling so far? I get more and more excited after every release.  
> Next Chapter Release: 01/29/21


	6. Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's life and the fate of the Air Nation rests in the hands of Team Avatar. Can they save them all or face the concequences?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 13  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/71334936

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Blood Warning ***  
> Canon Combat/Fighting  
> PTSD/Nightmares  
> 

Green glowing light began to creep back through the darkness of Korra’s vision as she awoke. All around her were large green glowing Jennamite crystals protruding from the grown below. As her vision and mind became more focused so did her grasp on the situation. Her arms and legs were bound in chains as she dangled 40 feet off the ground. She tugged against the chains and attempted to bend them. Platinum. Across the cavern stood the Red Lotus with Zaheer at the forefront. Rage bubbled inside her at the betrayal of their agreement. He killed her Father and he was going to kill the Airbenders. She knew she shouldn’t have trusted him. She felt angry at herself but furious at him.

“You...You killed my Father!” She screams blasting red hot fire from her mouth. It disperses a few feet in front of a bored looking Zaheer.

“I understand your grief...” He hung his head for a moment. “I also lost someone I loved today.” He pauses and smiles. “But your pain will soon be over.” A hooded figure being over a bowl full of a metallic liquid toward him. “The poison will start by making you weak. Next you’ll develop a metallic taste in your mouth. You’ll start to lose feeling in your face, hands and feet.” As he continues to explain the step by step process the metallic liquid hovers a few feet in front of her. “The last stage may be difficult but if you let go they will ease you into the darkness it will all be over soon.”

Korra grunts and yanks at her chains. “When I get out of here, none of you will survive!”

“We both know those chains are platinum.” Zaheer laughs. “Once we administer this you’ll be forced into the Avatar state as you fight to stay alive. Unfortunately for you, you’ll be entering it for the last time...”

“But the Avatar Cycle.”

“It ends tonight.” He smiles. “Administer the poison.”

The metallic liquid splashes against her arms and legs seeping deep into her skin. As the bender forced the liquid through her skin and into her veins all she could do was scream. Every muscle in her body was lit ablaze and it flowed through her body like molten steel. Burning and seething every tiny muscle fiber it touched. A pain shot through her chest as her eyes began to flicker white.

_No...fight it._

Beads of sweat began to drip off her brow and she grit her teeth. The world around her began to spin as the room split into two before doubling over itself. Another surge of pain shot through her chest and down her spin as her eyes flickered in and out of the Avatar State. Her muscles began to seize under her as she fought against it harder and harder. Every breath felt like she was breathing fire as she rasped in and out.

_...fight...it…_

“I told you, Korra.” Zaheer says as his face crumbles away revealing Amon. “The world doesn’t need you anymore.”

Gazhan’s head spins around revealing Unalaq. “The time of the Avatar is over Korra. Give up.”

Hundreds of almost familiar voices began to chime in her ears and her eyes flash in and out of the Avatar State. She continued to fight every subtle movement, every subtle convulsion as it raced unbearable pain through her body. Pain. Avatar State. Fight. Pain. Avatar State. Fight. PAIN. AVATAR STATE. FIGHT. Every second was a constant battle and she refused to give up easily.

\---

Inside the dimly lit cave Asami fidgets with her electric glove in her pocket. She was nervous, she was angry, she was terrified. As the waves of emotions rippled through her Lin took charge of their current situation. They all knew the goal. They all knew the mission. Save the Airbenders, save Korra but what if they were too late? What if?

“There’s a large opening with 5 people to the left and a small chasm with about 15 people.” Lin began. “The left has to be the Red Lotus and the right the Airbenders. Mako and Bolin go left. The rest of us go right. Meet back outside the second we rescue everyone got it?” Mako salutes and Bolin nods before running off.

“I say we carve around the side of the chasm and break open the wall.” Su adds.

“I’ll continue to sense their movements while you carve out a pathway. Once I’ve got an opening you bust down the wall and we rescue everyone.”

Seconds ticked by but they felt like hours. Every second they were carving through this rock was another second that they weren’t saving Korra. Asami’s heartbeat radiated in her chest and through her eardrums. She let out a shaky breath trying to center herself before the battle ahead. She would sacrifice herself if it meant saving the Air Nation. If it meant saving Korra.

“NOW SU!” Lin shouts and Su smashes the rock outward and into the returning guard.

Lin launches a boulder at the other guard who rolls to the left barley dodging the attack. He sends 2 rocks back toward them as Su pulls up a wall for protection. The top chips off as the rocks collide and Asami knew it was her time. She bounded over the wall with a loud grunt spin kicking through the air. A newfound anger vibrated through her body as she swooped down and kicked out the guards legs. As he tumbles to the ground she shoves her electrified glove into his back sending a continuous shock wave through his body. After a moment she removes the glove and his body stops convulsing. She stands over his body with a snarl on her face.

That was for Korra.

\---

Pain. Avatar State. Fight. Pain. Avatar State. Fight. PAIN. AVATAR STATE. FIGHT. White hot lightning shot through her body once more as bands of Air began to spin around her. Korra was losing the fight. Her eyes flickered into the Avatar state with one last scream. The gusts of wind surround her like a shield as the Red Lotus began to throw a barrage of attacks her way. First Ming-Hua throws an ice spear which Korra melts with a fire breath. Pulling onto the chains the chunk of rock holding her breaks free. She slams it down toward Zaheer who dodges it. She flings it aside, smashing Ming-Hua into the side of the cave with a loud twack. One arm free.

Flinging the chain back to her she wraps in around her arm before snapping the chains around her feet and redirecting a wave of lava back toward Gazhan. Swinging forward she breaks her left arm free slamming her feet into the cave floor. The Earth below her feet cracks sending a wave knocking Gazhan into the wall. Zaheer leaps back and then flies out of the cave through a hole in the ceiling. Korra sends fire from the balls of her feet and speeds after him. The wind rushes through her hair and the blood shoots through her veins as the light from the outside inches closer and closer.

As they exit the cave Korra throws multiple chunks of Earth toward Zaheer knocking him off course. She slams into his stomach and begins to speed them both toward the ground. Her thrusts a gust of air forward knocking Korra off of his body. He redirects her momentum slamming her into a rocky pillar with an audible cracking sound. But nothing was stopping Korra from defeating him. She leaps off the pillar and slides down the side before leaping back at Zaheer with lightning speed. Slicing the top of the pillar she hurls it toward him as she propels herself with fire blasts from her feet like a rocket. The tides were turning.

\---

The sunlight hurt Asami’s eyes as they exit the dark cave. They had been in there for only a few minutes but it was enough for her eyes to acclimate. As they adjust to the new surroundings in the distance she sees Korra and Zaheer in the midst of combat. The peaks of 2 rock formations slam together before tumbling to the ground. The dust from the impact plumes into the sky making it difficult to see the carnage. Asami’s heart retched in her chest as she gripped her fists tightly against it. The cave behind them begins to rattle and shake sending additional rocks crumbling to the ground. 

Zaheer swoops down avoiding multiple volleys of rocks being tossed at him. They fly high into the sky and become so small that they are no longer visible. Asami holds her breath waiting for any sign of them. Any hope that Korra will defeat him. A soft hand on her shoulder makes her jump and gasp. To her left was Su giving her a reassuring glance.

“She’s strong Asami.” Su said but Asami continued to watch the sky.

A column of fire shoots from the clouds as a body falls from the sky. Was it Korra? Was it Zaheer? The body slams into a river at the top of a cliff face before the second person hovered overtop of it. That was Korra. Asami visibly retched as Su put an arm around her shoulder. A large wave shot from the top of the mountain before turning into ice shards that slice through the air. A glob of water crashes against Zaheer sending him tumbling toward the ground. 

Jinora stands and speaks proudly to the group. “We can stop him. There have never been this many airbenders in one place. I have an idea.” She gestures for them to follow.

They all gather in a circle and with Jinora in the middle they begin to spin their arms in a circular motion above their heads. The air around them begins to wisp and howl as dirt, dubis and other objects begin to lift off the ground. They were creating a Tornado to pull Zaheer toward the ground. They weren’t going to let Korra fight him alone because she would never be alone.

\---

As Zaheer tumbled toward the ground Korra knew this was her chance. This was her time to end it all. To end the suffering. She shoots fire from her hands and feet to deal the final blow. As their eyes meet pain shoots through her spine and she flips out of the Avatar state and into the cliffside. Her body bounces against a ledge forcing her back into the Avatar state. She pushes herself up off the ground and breathes fire toward Zaheer but the pain in her head causing her to collapse to the ground. A pain greater than any she had ever experienced radiated through her muscles causing them to shake around her. Her vision doubled over itself as she looked up to meet Zaheer’s gaze. 

“You can’t fight me and the poison!” Zaheer dives down knocking her off one ledge and onto another.

She coughs spewing up blood and all the contents in her stomach onto the Earth below her. He flies into her again sending her tumbling down a cliff face. Sliding down the steep slide she watches as the ground begins to come closer and closer. She pushes a gust of air from her foot redirecting her to land and slide on top of a rocky atole. Once her body stops her arm hangs over the edge. She tries to move but her body just aches and radiates agony.

“The poison has done its work.” Zaheer says sternly. “The Avatar cycle will be over momentarily.”

Zaheer waves his hands into the air causing strands of wind to wrap around Korra’s body forcing it upright. A sphere of air circles her head and begins to pull the air from her lungs. This was it. Zaheer was right. The previous Avatar’s had been ripped from her and now the cycle was going to end. Everything was going to end. Memories began to flash before her eyes like they did in the tree of time. 

Years of Avatar Training. Escaping the South Pole. Republic City. The Fire Ferrets. Mako. Bolin. Equalist. Amon. Harmonic Convergence. Unalaq. Tenzin, his family, the new Air Nation. Her family, her friends. Every single moment flashed by all at once and then Emerald eyes. Candles twinkling against the green flexes. Pale skin bathed in the moonlight. Everything was worth it. The images began to fade and the world around Korra began to come into focus.

Zaheer was caught in a whirlwind holding her by her left wrist while the chain wrapped around her right wrist clanged below. Using the momentum she sling it up as he let’s go of her wrist. Not today. As he is about to escape the whirlwind she wraps the chain around his ankle and tugs hard. She plummets to the ground along with Zaheer whose body crashes into the rock with a bloody crack. As the whirlwind ceases around her the world begins to fade. As she looks around her Father comes running up to her. Was this a dream? Had she lost the battle and this was the afterlife? As she reaches forward she suddenly realizes that she’s collapsed to her knees.

Tonraq cradles her in his arms. “Korra, sweetheart, it’s me Dad. Please...hang on.” He puts a hand against her cheek.

_Dad...but he’s dead...I’m...dead...I...failed…? His touch feels so real…_

Asami watches as Tonraq cradles Korra’s battered body. If he hadn’t gotten to her first she would be cradling her. She wanted to be holding her one last time. Korra’s eyes flicker in and out of the Avatar state as her teeth are gritted. The front of her was covered in blood and her muscles twitched and convulsed. She reaches up to touch her Fathers face and after a moment goes limp.

_No…_

Asami can’t stop herself from crying even if she tried. Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Mako pulled her close and she cried into his chest. She shouldn’t have waited. She should have just told her everything. Why did she wait? Why…

“You can save her.” Jinora says to Su. “The poison is metallic.” This beam of hope snaps Asami back to reality.

Su rushes over toward Korra placing a hand on her forehead. After a pause she takes out a long breath and hovers her hands over Korra. Her hands pulled from her feet to her chest over and over again. Each pulling motion caused the Avatar’s body to twitch. Su continued the motions but Asami could see the tears welting in her eyes. She needed to remain hopeful. With one final motion Su pulls the metallic substance from Korra’s mouth and she jerks up coughing and gasping for air. Korra collapses back into her Fathers arms and slowly opens her eyes. 

“Dad...you’re alive...” Korra said with a soft voice as Tonraq pulled her tightly against him.

“No!” Zaheer shouts and Asami snaps her head toward him. “The Revolution has already begun!”

_You son of a bi-_

Asami’s thought is cut off by Lin’s fist making contact with Zaheer’s jaw causing him to spit blood across her metal armor.

“Shut up!” Lin snarls at him.

“Chaos is the natural order of-” Zaheer is cut off by another bloody fist to his face.

“I said SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!” Lin punches him again for good measure and he goes limp.

Asami makes eye contact with Lin whose usual hardened face was riddled with sadness. She could even see tears glistening her green eyes. Tonraq stood and with Korra still cradled in his arms began to walk toward the group. Lin bent a staircase up to Oogie's back and they began their journey back to the Metal Clan Airships. Tonraq refused to let Korra leave his arms the entire trip but Asami never left his side.

\---

Tonraq lowered Korra into a bathtub on Air Temple Island for her second healing session but this time with Kya. Asami respected her privacy for the first session on the Metal Clan Airship since they needed to fully strip her to assess her wounds. But she couldn’t bring herself to stay in the room as Korra screamed out in pain so she waited just outside. Su approached her and smiled softly.

“I’m sure they’ll let you in if you just ask.” Su said as another scream radiated through the door and Asami clenched her fists. “Come on. I think you being in there will help her.” Su peaks her head inside before they enter. Sitting in the tub full of glowing blue water with a towel over her body was Korra. Even in her battered state she still somehow managed to look beautiful. Tonraq and Lin stood in the corner of the room with their arms crossed as Kya continued her healing session. Asami shifts from side to side and Kya nods for her to come closer. As she approached Kya whispered down to Korra.

“Korra, Asami’s here.” Her voice was so full of warmth.

“‘S-Sami…?” The word was soft as it left Korra’s lips but it filled Asami with the purest joy.

“I’m sorry in advance for this next one but I’m going to reset your spine. Take in a deep breath for me and then let it out slowly.” Kya advises and as Korra lets out a shaky breath she lets out a blood curdling scream in pain. “Just a few more seconds.” Kya says her voice thick with grief as Korra continues to wrath in pain.

“STOP YOU’RE HURTING HER!” Asami shouts and Kya drops her hands. The water splashes down and Korra sighs in relief. “I’m sorry.” Asami says before turning away and making a B-line for the door.

“Asami wait.” Kya says, grabbing her arm. “You’re helping.” Asami stops and Kya loosens her grip. “That’s the longest she’s lasted in this session.”

“Please stay.” Tonraq spoke for the first time in hours. “She needs you here.”

The rest of the session was peaceful as Kya continued to heal Korra. The blue water moving over her was almost hypnotizing but every time Korra would twitch or show pain Asami would do the same. Her body would react as quickly as Korra’s did. Korra’s body was weak and tired so Asami would remain strong for her. An hour had passed and the water dropped from the air as Kya gritted in pain.

“I’m sorry...I need a break.” Kya said almost out of breath.

“I think we all could use some rest.” Tonraq said, kneeling down to swoop Korra into his arms. “I’ll take her back to her room.” He turns to Kya who Lin is helping to her feet. “Thank you.” Su hands him another towel as he walks out of the room.

“I’m going to get Pema and when we’re ready you can sit with Korra.” Su said before leaving Asami alone in the room with Kya and Lin.

“Asami.” Lin’s voice was stern. “Help me get Kya back to her room.”

“What Chief? Too tired to lift me?” Kya said with a small grin on her face and Lin rolled her eyes.

She walks over and pulls Kya’s other arm across her shoulders. “Ready?” Asami says to Lin who nods at her.

\---

Asami waited outside of Korra’s room patiently after helping Kya to her room. It was odd seeing anything but a scowl on Lin’s face but after the day everyone had she understood what broke the Beifong scowl. Asami held her arm tightly drumming her fingers against herself as the seconds crawled by. Korra was alive. She was safe. She repeated that a few times in her head in a mantra until her elevated breathing became calmer. The door creaked open and Su gestured for her to enter. Tonraq turned as they entered with a small smile.

“She’s resting now.” Tonraq gestured toward the chair he was sitting in. “If you would like to sit with her you can. I’m going to call Senna.” He puts a strong hand on her shoulder and squeezes before leaving the room.

“I’ll follow you out. I have a few calls to make myself.” Su smiles and closes the door behind them.

Asami slowly approached the now sleeping Korra and sat softly in the chair across from her. The sun had begun to set bathing Korra in a warm amber glow. She looked so peaceful. Ethereal even. Korra’s right hand fell off the bed which Asami caught and placed back onto the bed. When she attempted to pull away the grip around her hand tightened. Asami’s heart leapt and she let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. They were finally safe.

\---

Asami awoke to the sound of gentle metal clanking around her. As her vision came into focus so did the scars upon the cheek of the person her arms she was cradled in. Was she in Lin’s arms? Asami stirred to get a better view. It was Lin who looked down at her.

“You fell asleep. I’m taking you to the spare room on the island. You seem exhausted” Lin flicked her wrist and a door opened. She sat her down onto the bed and stood for a moment. “Goodnight.” Lin turned on her heel and closed the door softly behind her.

Asami furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment. So many thoughts swarmed through her mind before she dozed off from exhaustion.

\---

Deep into the night Asami was awoken by a familiar scream. Korra. She ran out of her room and after a moment of disorientation found the door which was already cracked. At her side was Kya whispering at Korra attempting to coax her out of a nightmare. Asami approached and she moved to the side. She slid onto the bed before placing a hand on Korra’s tear-stricken cheek.

“Korra...it’s Asami. You’re okay. Breathe. You’re safe. I’m here.” Asami says and Korra stirs for a moment before her muscles relax. Her once panicked breaths now calm and even.

“She seems to respond well to you.” Kya says with sleep still in her tone.

“I...I’ve helped her through quite a few nightmares.” Asami says softly brushing a hair from Korra’s face.

“I’m going to talk to Tenzin and Pema. I think you should stay on the Island for a few weeks.”

“Yes.” Asami answers abruptly. “I mean yes. I’m willing to stay and help.”

“Good. I’m going to grab a few herbs from the garden and make us all some sleepy-time tea.” Kya stands and smiles down at her. “You’re good for her.” She tosses another glance over her shoulder before leaving the room.

\---

The next morning Asami awoke in her bed to an empty tea cup on her side table and a blue blanket tossed over her. The sun had just begun to peak over the horizon as she cleared the sleep from her eyes. Pushing herself up from the hard bed she stretched her sore muscles before looking in the mirror. Her hair was all kind of out of place, her make-up was smudged and her clothes stank. She had spent days in the same clothes without any extra change and she felt disgusting. She needed to return to the Sato Estate at least for a fresh change of clothes.

Pushing open the door she made her way down the hallway peaking into Korra’s room. The bed was empty but the room to the healing tub was closed. She paused outside for a moment hearing a few voices on the other side of the door. Kya and Tonraq. Asami knew she was in safe hands and as she turned the corner to exit the women's dorms she slammed into someone stumbling backwards. The person catches her wrist and looks down at her. Lin. The grasp on her wrist loosens as she regains her balance.

“Oh, good morning Lin.” Asami said, dusting herself off.

“Uhm yes. Morning.” Lin looked a bit disheveled as she adjusted her armor.

“I wanted to thank you for last night. For carrying me to bed?” Asami was still a bit nervous around Lin even after their most recent interactions.

“Kya and I went to check on Korra. We found you passed on half laying on the bed.

“Oh.” Asami blushed for a moment. “I must have been more tired than what I thought.”

“We all are kid.” Lin pauses for a beat. “I have to return to the station. Have a good day.” Lin nods and walks away swiftly.

\---

Asami spent her morning gathering her things before making her way to Future Industries. She needed to spend as much time as she possibly could with Korra to help with her recovery so half-days at the office were necessary. She passed by her assistants desk who leapt from her chair.

“Miss Sato!” Her assistant Mai steps around the desk and hugs her tightly. “Oh, I’m sorry. That was unprofessional.” She bows deeply.

“Mai, it’s fine.” Asami smiled. “I’m grabbing a few files and then headed to Air Temple Island. I’ll be working half-days for a few weeks.”

“Oh, I’ll make sure to set your files on your desk. Will you be working mornings or evenings?” Mai asks as they enter Asami’s office.

“I’ll come in at about 9am and leave at about 2pm.”

“I’ll sit the files on your desk at 8:45.”

“This is why I keep you around Mai.” Asami sits down in her chair and lets out a long sigh. “What meetings do I have within the next few days?”

“You have the board meeting on Wednesday and you’ve received a few calls to schedule new ones.”

“I can’t miss the board meeting but keep my schedule open and gather the proposals from the potential new partners. I’ll review them and advise if I would like a meeting with them.”

“Of course Miss. Sato. Is there anything else I can assist you with today?”

“Keep everyone out of my office unless they’re on the approved list.” Asami says, pulling the first paper off the small stack on her desk. Mai bows again and leaves. This was going to be a long 4 hours.

\---

Asami drummed her fingers against her desk as the last few seconds of the clock tick by. 55...56...57...58...59...2:00. She flips the manila folder in front of her closed and retrieves her jacket from the hook by the door. They ferry to the island should be leaving in about 10 minutes which leaves her plenty of time. Pushing open the door from her office she stops by the receptionist desk before leaving.

“Mai any messages?” Asami says snapping her briefcase shut.

“Yes, 2 actually. One was from Laveen Manufacturing and another from a woman named Kya.” Asami’s heart stopped.

“What did she say?” Asami said in almost a panic. She felt stupid forgetting to put Kya on the accepted call list.

“The message reads. ‘Can you please tell her Korra is awake.’ End message. Well, there were a few choice words after that but I chose not to include them.” Mai said but Asami was already heading toward the elevator. “Wait Miss. Sato the other message reads-” Mai is cut off as the doors close.

\---

The trip to Air Temple Island was almost a blur as she made her way up the wooden dock. A wave of guilt rushed over her as she walked through the women’s dormitory. She should have been there when Korra woke up. She should have been there for her. As she approaches the room she see’s Pema carrying a tray of snacks and tea.

“Asami, you’re here. Can you help me with the door?” Pema smiles and she obliged.

“Hi Pema.” Korra says a bit hoarse. Asami steps into the room and Korra smiles. “‘Sami.” She says clearly causing her heart to swell.

“Hey.” Was the only word that escaped her lips. Any more and her voice would crack.

“I’ll drop these off for you two. Ring the bell Korra if you need anything.” Pema gestures toward the bell on the tray before taking her leave.

Asami stood just inside the doorway for a moment before bringing her well manicured hands over her mouth. Her body wracked for a moment as the tears began to stream down her cheeks. Korra reached for her. “Come here.” The words were strained as they left her lips. Asami walked over to the bed and sat next to her facing away. “‘Sami.”

“Give me a moment.” Asami wipes her cheeks and glances over toward a mirror. “I look terrible right now.”

“You never could.” Korra watched as she slowly turned. Asami’s emerald eyes shined from the tears that threatened to spill over once more. “Don’t cry.” Her words were limited and it hurt to speak but having Asami by her side helped.

“You’re alive and that’s all I could ask for.” Korra could feel Asami’s body tense for a moment like she was holding herself back. Korra put an arm around her shoulder in a half hug and Asami closed the distance. Her Jasmine perfume surrounded them both and she could feel Asami’s grip around her tighten. There’s a soft knock on the door and they pull apart.

“Korra, I’m here for your next session.” Kya smiles from the doorway. “Asami, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I-I don’t want to interfere like last time.” Asami says and Korra furrows her brow.

“Interfere?”

“It’s nothing Korra. She was just a bit concerned for you.” Kya nods as Asami. “Tonraq is on his way to help take you to the tub.”

Asami’s heart sank. Korra seemed a bit tired but too tired to walk? Was she that injured from the fight that she couldn’t walk? What if she never could walk again? The gears in her mind began to turn. She needed a way to be mobile until her body was fully recovered and people carrying her around wasn’t mobility. Asami slowly stands.

“I’ll join you in a minute. I just need to go grab something, Korra.” Asami holds her hand for a moment. As she exits the room she nods for Kya to follow. Once they are out of ear shot she lets out a long breath. “You called me today. It wasn’t just because she woke up was it.”

“You’re correct.” Kya sighed. “Asami the damage to her body may not be reversible. She may never walk again.”

“If that’s the case I’m going to design her a wheelchair. She may not like my idea but we can’t have Tonraq carrying her everywhere. She’ll eventually get stir crazy in that bed.”

“I know she will. She already was asking about what was going on in Republic City and on the Island.” Kya paused for a beat. “She asked for you the moment she woke up.”

“O-oh.” The word barely escaped Asami’s lips.

“Ladies.” Tonraq approached them. “I’ll get Korra into the tub.”

\---

Later that day after the healing session Korra and Asami sat in Korra’s room alone. Asami sat on the chair next to her bed with a sketch pad in hand. She would furrow her brow for a moment before drawing a line or two. This happened quite a few times until a glint flashed in her eyes and she bit down on her red lips. The lip lowly released from between her teeth and she looked up at Korra who pulled her gaze away from her lips.

“Done.” Asami said with pride, sitting the pad down. “You may not like what I’m about to say...but Kya agrees with me.” She turns the sketch pad waiting for Korra’s response. “She said...” The words caught in Asami’s throat before she cleared them. “She said you’ve been wanting to be more mobile. This will give your muscles time to rest and you can explore the Island.” She waited for a response but Korra just looked at her. “Maybe we can even take you to the city and-”  
T  
“No.” Korra scratched out the word. “I don't want to go to the city." She coughed.

“Then we'll stay on the Island."

"Thanks." Korra said the word barely coming out. She was getting tired again. She hated when she got like this. Her eyelids began to grow heavy as Asami stood. Korra used the strength she could muster to grab her wrist. "Stay with me."

Asami looked down at Korra's loose grip around her wrist. The words 'stay with me' bounced around her skull. Asami knew she shouldn't rush Korra and maybe it was selfish of her but all she wanted was to stay forever by Korra's side. So, she climbed over top of the Avatar and slipped in the space between her and the wall.

"Rest." Asami pulled Korra's head down onto her chest. "I'll stay as long as you need me." That moment they drifted off together into a peaceful nap.

\---

Asami awoke to Korra still sleeping on her chest. The familiar drool spot along her collar, the tousled brown hair and her top half slung over her chest. She drew absently minded circles along her shoulder and took in a deep breath. The road was going to be long but she would be whatever Korra needed. Even if it meant pushing down her feelings. There's a knock on the door followed by Kya peeking into the room. Their eyes meet and Asami tries to hide the blush on her cheeks. 

"Oh." Kya said before slipping in and closing the door softly behind her. "I have to move her every few hours so she doesn't get sore or muscle spasms. But I see she's in a different position from when I last left her."

"Yeah. I uhm." Asami tries to get up but Korra stirs.

"Here let me help." Kya braces Korra's head just enough for Asami to slip out from under her. "I'll be having some tea on the terrace if you'd like to join me." Kya said with a sweet tone. Asami looked over to Korra. She didn't want to leave her alone again. "We'll be within earshot if she needs us." It was like Kya read her thoughts. Asami nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you on the terrace." She smiles and leaves the room.

Asami leaned down pressing the smallest kiss against her head before whispering in her ear. "I'll be back. I promise."

With that she closed the door behind her and walked onto the wooden terrace. Sitting with two cups of tea was the older Waterbender. Asami didn't know much about her but she appreciated everything she was doing for Korra. Everything. Kya turned her head and gestured toward the open chair next to her. Asami sat and after a moment Kya spoke.

"I know we don't know each other very well but from our brief interactions and from what Lin has told me, I'm happy Korra has someone like you in her life." Asami smiled at her putting the teacup to her lips. “I’ve watched her grow up from a rambunctious child to a...well rambunctious young woman, but her time in Republic City really has helped her grow. With people like you in her life I can see why.”

Asami wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement. Yes, Korra was her best friend but she didn’t want just that anymore. Had she been abusing the current situation in order to get the contact she so desperately craves from Korra? She needed to push down those feelings. So deep that they’d almost never be able to resurface unless Korra made the first move. She wanted it so much but knew now was not the time. Maybe she had lost her opportunity.

“Are you okay?” Kya studied her. “I don’t mean to be intrusive but I can read Aura’s.” Asami stopped breathing. “You seem very troubled. Like you’re swimming in a sea of emotions.”

“I...” Asami cleared her throat. “I am...What does my Aura show?”

Kya smiled. “Each Aura has a base color. It’s essentially who you are deep down as a person. Your base color is red.” Kya gestures toward her wardrobe. “You seem to like that color.” This made her chuckle. Red was her favorite color. “Red means energy, strength and passion. You also have Pink which can mean generosity and Orange for confidence. Which you are all of those things. But, within every Aura there are other colors. They dance around you and change depending on your mental and emotional state. You have a bit of grey around you which is normal with Korra being injured and grey means sadness.”

Asami stares down into her teacup, unable to look Kya directly in the eye. “I want to be strong for me but...” She swallows. “It’s hard.”

“It will be but the strength you’ve already shown has helped her immensely.” Kya places a soft hand over hers. “This journey you’re both on, will be difficult but you’ll both make it out the other side. Trust me.”

“Thank you. I was thinking...” Asami bites her lip. “Could Korra be moved? As in if I built the ramps could I take her across the Island? I don’t want to cause her more injuries.”

“Give me a few more days to work on her and you should be able to take her out by Friday.” Kya smiled at her. “Do you need my help with anything?”

“I...I do. I’ll think up a plan and give it to you on Friday.”

“I actually know the perfect spot for a picnic.” Kya smiled at her and their plan would seen be set in motion.

\---

A few days had passed and every day seemed to have it’s own challenges. When Asami wasn’t putting out fires, one literally, at Future Industries she was on Air Temple Island glued to Korra’s side. She had finished building the wheel-chair the previous day and Korra had been apprehensive on getting into it at all. Asami understood what it was like to have to keep up an image. She was only 19 and the CEO of a world renowned company. Any falter in her public image, any wrong judgement, could decimate her company. She could only imagine what it was like to have the literary world on your shoulders. Asami spent the entire day trying to convince Korra to let her take her around the Island and she finally caved.

Asami pushed the wheelchair up toward the bed and locked the wheels in place. Korra pushed herself up off the bed, her arms shaking from the stress on her weakened muscles. But she wasn’t going to let such a simple task stop her. Gripping one side of the chair she pulls herself halfway into it but her hand slips and she begins to fall. Two arms wrap around her midsection catching her midair. She looks up knowing who it is but she wasn’t expecting her to be so close.

Asami smiled down at her. “You okay? Do we need to try again tomorrow?”

“No.” Korra said with a scratchy tone. “I’m fine...” She locked eyes with Asami. The Emerald pools glimmer and they stay in this moment. Such a simple moment and Korra didn’t want to leave it. “Alright. On 3 you pull and we’ll get you settled.” Korra snapped out of it not hearing a single word. “1...2...3!” She feels Asami lift her entire body weight into the chair with little effort. This causes Korra to blush. She knew Asami was strong but not that strong. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I zoned out.”

“It’s okay. Anywhere you’d like to go today?”

Korra knew since she couldn’t walk that most of the Island was sadly off limits. A few days ago she could have tossed a quick gust of Air and been halfway across the Island but now she was stuck to places with flat surfaces. She didn’t even know how she was going to get out of the women’s dorms since it also had steps. She grunts and Asami takes notice.

“This journey you’re on, will be difficult but you’ll make it out the other side. I’ll be right here to help you.” Asami put a hand on her shoulder before unlocking the wheels and pushing her outside.

The sun surrounded her in warmth bating every inch of exposed skin. It has been the first time in almost a week that she had been outside. She took a deep breath enjoying the moment but it was shattered when she remembered the stairs just outside the dorm. But to her surprise there were no stairs. Only a long wooden ramp. Korra looked up to Asami who simply smiled down at her.

“You built this?” Korra said looking between her and the ramp.

“I did. After a few test runs and calculations a good angle for the ramp would be 7°. The height of each step is 6 inches, making the total height of the ramp 24 inches. The tangent of this is 0.122, which means the width to height ratio would be 8:1. With this the ramp would need to be 192 inches, or 16 feet. It’s a longer ramp but I wanted you to be able to use it on your own.”

“Thank you.” Korra choked out.

“Now, I have a surprise for us. It’s something simple.” Asami smiled before guiding Korra across the Island. They passed by the set of large stairs that led up to the main temple, went over a bridge and up a multi-tiered ramp system to a willow tree that overlooked Republic City. Under the willow tree, on a checkered blanket was a wooden basket and two pillows. “It’s not much but I figured you could use some time outside.”

“Asami...” Korra was momentarily speechless. “When did you have time for all of this?”

“I admit I had a little bit of help from Kya on the planning and the ramps were easy enough. I had a crew come out and install them.” Asami gets down onto one knee to meet her at eye level. “Now, let’s enjoy a nice picnic.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s chest and helped lower her onto the blanket, supporting her back with the pillows. She opened the basket and pulled out 2 balls of rice and drinks. “Pema helped make these as well.” She offered one to Korra whose lip began to quiver. “Was this too much?”

Korra reached over the basket and pulled her into an unexpected but tight hug. “No. It’s perfect. Thank you. I’ve...I’ve just felt so trapped and...you’re amazing.”

Korra didn’t want to let go of this moment. Asami felt so right in her arms and she had done so much for her. She was smart and funny and just perfect. As they pulled away their faces lingered inches apart. Korra’s eyes flickered down to Asami’s red lips and back up to her eyes. She was perfect. As if out of her control she began to lean forward and close the distance.

Asami watched as Korra leaned every so slightly closer. Was this her making a move? Did she feel the same? She has to, she's leaning in. Asami’s eyes flicker down to Korra’s lips and she begins to lean in as well. As they’re about to make contact Korra jolts back and begins to cough. It’s a small cough at first but begins to quickly build in rasp.

“Are you okay?” Asami begins before Korra pulls her now bloody hand away from her mouth. “Stay right here I’ll go get-” Asami catches Korra as she passes out.

The next few hours seemed to blur by as they rushed Korra into a healing tub. It was a moment after Korra passed out that Kya and Lin were there carrying her back. How did they get there so fast? That didn’t matter. What mattered was Korra’s health which appeared to be diminishing quickly. Kya worked on Korra until she was exhausted and Lin helped her back to her room. Asami sat alone, in silence, in her own room, hands clasped over her mouth to muffle her cries. She would never let Korra see the tears and she did her best to hide them but she couldn’t hold them back any longer. Asami curled on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

\---

Asami awoke to the sunlight in her eyes and a knock on her door. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she pushed herself out of bed. Glancing toward the mirror she could see her smeared mascara and still reddened eyes from hours of crying. She did her best to clear off the black and lipstick residue before answering the door. Standing on the other side was Kya. Asami side stepped to let her in, closing the door behind her.

“I came to check on you.” Kya said softly and that broke the floodgates.

Asami began to cry once more clasping her hands over her mouth like she had the previous night. Kya put an arm around her shoulders and gilded her face to her shoulder. A gentle hand was placed on her back rubbing soothing circles while Kya shushed in her ear.

“Let it all out.” Kya said so soft it was almost inaudible. “Let’s sit on the bed, okay?” Kya looked at her before they sat together on the bed. Kya placed a hand over her while offering a handkerchief. They sat for a moment in silence before Kya broke it. “I did what I could but she’ll be fine.”

“Wha-” Asami choked on the word but Kya understood the question.

“You didn’t cause this episode. It was an oversight of my own and I’m sorry for that.” Kya paused before continuing. “I’ve been so focused on other parts of her that I didn’t fully repair the damage to her lungs. She passed out from coughing not from blood loss. I repaired her lungs so she’ll be able to breathe better and she won’t cough as much now. Give her a few days and you can take her back out.” Kya gripped her hand tightly. “She’s resting but you can go sit with her.” Asami nodded and they walked together to Korra’s room.

Asami sat on the chair next to her and gripped Korra’s hand. Tears threatened her eyes once more but she bit them back. She needed to stay strong. Korra stirred for a moment and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she tried to speak but the words came out scratchy and muffled. Kya grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her. After a long drink she spoke.

“What happened?” Her voice was still rough but clearer.

“You passed out.” Kya placed a hand on her forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Passed out? I...Zaheer and Dad and...and now I’m here…?” Korra cleared her throat before taking another drink.

“Sweetheart, what’s the last thing you remember?” Kya hunched down looking into her eyes.

“Zaheer...My Dad...carrying me...to the tub.” Korra’s words shot through Asami’s heart. It was like the past few days were gone. Like their moment was gone.

Kya looked over to Asami before turning back to Korra. “I think you should relax and rest. Ring the bell on the side table if you need anything.” Kya nodded and closed the door behind her.

Korra watched Asami who couldn’t look at her. Why didn’t she want to look over? Was she angry or even ashamed? Korra tried to move but her bottom half stayed still. She couldn’t move her legs. Panic filled her entire body. She couldn’t walk. She can’t be the Avatar if she couldn’t walk. Every moment the world was in danger and she couldn’t even get out of bed.

Asami watched as Korra jostled for a moment trying to move herself out of bed. Her brow furrowed before a look of fear settled in its place. Korra doesn’t remember anything, not even that she can’t walk. Asami grabbed her cheek redirecting her gaze to her.

“What’s wrong with me?” Korra rasped out.

“Korra you...” Asami took a deep breath. “You may never walk again.”

Tears poured out of Korra’s eyes before she could even stop them. Asami pulled Korra into a tight embrace as she began to sob against her shoulder. The black hair cascaded around them both as Asami rubbed soothing circles along her back shushing her. 

“Let it all out.” She said directly into Korra’s ear. “I’m right here.” The grip around her began to tighten and she knew what would calm her down. Asami pulled away momentarily and climbed over top of the Avatar and slipped in the space between her and the wall.

Asami pulled Korra's head down onto her chest. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Korra curled the upper half as tightly as she could around Asami’s smaller frame. Her legs remained stationary which only made her cry more. She was such a failure. She’s so pathetic. How could anyone look at her the same? How could Asami even look at her the same? These thoughts wracked through Korra’s body just as aggressively as her cries. They stayed like this until she cried herself to sleep in Asami’s arms.

\---

_CRACKLE...CRASH. CLAP._

_CRACKLE...CRASH. CLAP. PAIN. BRIGHTNESS. DARKNESS._

_Green. Purple. White. Flash. Darkness._

\---

Asami was awoken by Korra jerking in her sleep as a thunderstorm rumbled outside. Gentle pricks of water hit against the side of the building. Another nightmare. She rubs small circles against her shoulder as she continues to stir. Korra’s voice whimpers and she mumbles something Asami almost could catch. Asami begins to hum trying to soothe her while rubbing a hand down her back. Once her hand hits the midsection of her back Korra jolts awake hyperventilating. Her breaths coming out in rasped panic and as she tries to push herself away almost falling off the bed.

“Korra. Korra. It’s me Asami.” Asami says, pulling Korra toward her. “Breathe. In and out.”

Korra’s vision begins to clear and staring at her is Asami with a worried look on her face. Thunder rolled in the distance and Korra knew what it was. One of her recurring nightmares. The sound came first followed by the flash and she jolted forward almost crashing into Asami. Pain. Unbearable pain shot through her as she gripped onto Asami’s nightgown screaming.

“Breathe. Hold me and breathe.” Asami said, pulling her tightly against her chest. She hadn’t seen her like this. She was terrified, shaking, screaming and in agony.

Just as another lighting bolt crashed outside the door burst open revealing Kya who was tossing away her crutch. She already had the healing water in her hands as she hovered it over Korra’s head. “Hold her tightly Asami.” Korra continues to thrash in her arms but soon she settles back onto her chest. Her breaths were calm and she was back asleep. “She’ll be fine through the rest of the night. I didn’t expect the storm or I would have been more prepared.”

“More prepared?” Asami questioned.

_Had this happened before?_

“My family has been very close with Korra’s. For as long as I can remember she’s been afraid of bad thunderstorms. Senna would brew her some tea that would keep her asleep through the worst part of the terrors.” Kya placed a hand on Korra’s head. “My Dad...he had the same problem. I know she isn’t connected to him anymore but there’s a theory that fears are genetic. If your grandparent was bit by a snake you would have a natural fear of snakes. I think this is the same thing or just a coincidence.”

“I-I didn’t know she was afraid of anything.” Asami said brushing a stray hair from her face.

“She’s had a traumatic experience that will continue to follow her but with you by her side it’ll be easier every day. Take care of her Asami.” Kya caressed Korra’s hair one last time before hobbling to her crutch. “And don’t tell Lin I wasn’t using my crutch.” Kya says before leaving them alone.

If Korra would let her she would hold her through every storm. She would never leave her side. She would be hers for the rest of their lives. But only if Korra wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last canon chapter yall. A few plot points will still be used and some lines but we have YEETED THE CANON!


	7. A War Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra struggles with her recovery and pushes the ones she loves away but will this decision help or hurt her?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 14  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/71697945

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD/Nightmares  
> 

Korra slammed her fists into the side of the tub in frustration and sadness, almost bending the metal around herself. She was so tired. Kya would heal her for hours a day and she never got better. If she slept alone, she would have haunting nightmares; all she could do was rest and do nothing. Korra hated it. She hated feeling useless. She was failing Republic City. She was failing everyone around her. Asami would take her across Air Temple Island in a wheelchair and as happy as that made her, it also filled her heart with regret. Asami took half-days at work to spend time with her and all Korra could do was sit there and rasp out one sentence at best. Korra pushed herself up as far as she could out of the tub in order for Lin to swoop in behind her. It was awkward enough for her own father to see his grown daughter in the nude but now Lin Beifong was the one helping her out of the tub.

“Korra, my eyes are closed.” Lin says as she looped her arms under hers. “Kya, help guide her for me.” Korra watched Kya hover the water around her legs as Lin guided her into the wheelchair. She bent the water from around her body and handed her a Southern Water Tribe dress.

“You did good in this session today. I can feel your Chi flowing a lot smoother now.” Kya put the dress overtop of her head for Korra to pull down around her back. “Lift for me, sweetheart.” Korra pushed herself off the chair just enough to hover, Kya pulling the dress around her backside and down her legs. Korra looked down at her immobile legs before letting out a sigh.

“I know you’re eager but those will take some time to heal. I’ve...” Kya pauses. “I haven’t seen anything like this before. I’ll keep trying though.” Her hand is placed on her shoulder. “Now let’s get you back to Asami.” Kya stood for a moment before stumbling. Lin caught her by the arm.

“Use your crutch. I know you haven’t been.” Lin said sternly, handing it to her. “I’ll take Korra back to Asami.”

\---

Asami stood behind Korra, pulling her hair into a tight bun on the back of her head before applying the small blue and white hat. As Korra shifted the hat began to tossle. Asami furrowed her brow for a moment before pulling a hair pin out of her own hair. She had plenty more at home. The golden pin would be something that Korra could take with her back home. That thought wrenched in Asami’s chest for a moment as she pushed the pin into her hair.

“There we go.” She slowly removed her hands, the hat staying in place. “All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance.” She reached for a mirror and held it in front of Korra. “Take a look.” Korra’s eyes flickered toward the mirror and she looked back at her reflection.

_Beautiful._

“It’s great.” Korra said, distraught. “Thanks.” Asami sat the mirror down before walking around to face Korra.

"You know," She kneeled down. "Nobody expects you to bounce back right away. It's only been two weeks. You need time to heal." Asami places a hand over hers. "You know I'll always be here for you. Whatever you need. If you ever need to talk...or anything." Her voice cracks for a moment. "But let's try and enjoy today. For Jinora." 

"Thank you Asami. Let's go." Korra said, looking directly into her eyes. Asami squeezed her hand once more before they began their trip to the main Air Temple.

\---

The air was warm and the faces all around them were as well until they approached. Laughs and warm faces quickly turned solemn and Korra hated it. Everyone seemed to look at her with pity and all she could do was deal with it. She had nothing to show after 2 weeks of sessions. She couldn't walk, she could barely talk and after healing sessions she would need to sleep. It was like nothing had changed and she knew everyone could see it. Once hopeful eyes watched her but as every day passed she saw their hope dissipate.

Her mother was the first to approach her, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She hadn't seen her in months and now even she pitied her daughter. Korra missed her family but she missed the feeling of being...alive. Her mother pulled away and soon her father joined them. He got down on one knee to meet her tired gaze.

"You look beautiful, sweetie." He said, before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're looking stronger every day, Korra." Tenzin beamed with pride.

She couldn't tell if he was genuine or putting on a front for President Raiko and his wife who stood by his side. Tenzin would never put on a front just for Raiko. Tenzin genuinely cared about her. But what if he was? Korra furrowed her brow, sorting through the range of emotions and thoughts that rushed inside her.

"I'd like to officially welcome you back to the city." Raiko spoke. The rage Korra felt inside could not be expressed on her tired face. "I wanted to thank you for taking down those Red Lotus terrorists."

Asami watched as Korra hung her head at the words Red Lotus. "Let's get inside." She said, changing the subject before wheeling Korra to the steps.

“Wait! I wanna help!” Ikki shouted.

“No, let me!” Meelo jumped in Korra’s lap and she smiled.

Lin stepped next to them, smiling. "I've got this." Her voice strong as she slams her foot into the ground creating a platform. She placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid." She nodded to Asami before Earthbending them up the stairs and into the Reception Hall.

\---

The ceremony was beautiful but it wasn't the ceremony itself that brought a tear to Korra's eye, but the words Tenzin said. He promised the new Air Nation would keep balance over the world while she healed. The Avatar, once a beacon of hope, now so easily replaced. Her thoughts continued to grow darker and darker as the ceremony went on.

Asami refused to leave Korra's side, even after the ceremony. She would mingle with the Airbenders that came by and even chit chatted with Opal but she could tell Korra was different. Each day passed and the sparkle in her eyes began to dwindle, which broke Asami's heart. But she would never let Korra see it. When she needed to shed a tear or scream into the universe, she would do it far away from Korra. She wanted to be the anchor that kept Korra from drifting into herself, but she began to watch her drift further and further away.

Kya had become a sort of confidant for Asami's emotions and would keep her updated on every facet of Korra's progress. Kya would bring her tea and let her vent every emotion she had begun to feel, well most of them. She didn't have the courage to tell her how she felt about Korra but maybe she could tell from reading her aura. Asami wasn't sure how much an aura could show.

The celebrations were over and people went their separate ways. Asami took Korra back to her room and kneeled in front of her.

"Do you need anything? Water? A snack? I can get Kya to help you out of your dress. Maybe we can turn on the radio and listen to-"

"STOP!" Korra shouts startling her. "Just...stop."

"I-I don't understand."

"Stop pitying me! All everyone does is feel sorry for me." Korra shouted through her now falling tears. "Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Kya... hell even you! I'm just tired! I'm so, so tired!" Asami was a bit taken back. This was the first time she had an outburst like this since the incident. "Even now. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes, Asami. You feel sorry for the now broken Avatar. I'm just a shell of my former self and you pity me."

"Korra...pity isn't what I feel for you." Asami places a hand over hers.

"What then? Huh?" Korra tossed her hand aside. "Just go." Her voice cracked.

"W-what?"

"I SAID GO! Leave!"

Asami stood slowly, biting back the tears that threatened to free fall. She walked out the door in silence but not before looking over her shoulder one last time. Her heart wrenched at the sight of Korra being so defeated. So lost. Asami thought she could help her, she wanted to help her. But maybe Korra doesn’t want her help. Maybe she doesn’t want her.

\---

Korra felt a heavy weight in her chest, but it wasn’t from her injuries. It had been days and Asami hadn’t returned to Air Temple Island. Korra couldn’t blame her. She yelled at one of the few people that was helping her. She yelled at the one person who she let in. She hurt Asami and in the heat of the moment it felt right to push her away. But she knew it was wrong. She needed Asami and it was almost like Asami needed her too. Her nightmares were in full force every night she was alone. Haunting memories but a new one had emerged. Asami stood there in the doorway in silence saying nothing before leaving Korra alone. Maybe she deserved to be alone.

“Are you feeling okay? You seem a little down.” Kya asked as Korra crossed her arms.

“I’m fine.”

“Alright Chief Grumpy-Pants Jr.” Kya said jokingly.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?” Korra snapped back.

“I don’t want to pry but emotional stress is just as dangerous as physical stress on the body. I can do my best to relieve any emotional pains but I can by no means fix it.”

“I deserve it after what I said.” Korra hung her head. “Kya, I’m an asshole.”

“Korra, you are by no means an asshole. Trust me, I’ve got personal experience in that department.” Kya lowered the healing water back into the tub. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“I...I yelled at Asami...I told her to leave.”

“What caused you to say this?”

“Everyone just feels sorry for me and I’m tired of it. I know I lost. I know I’m this broken person but now even Asami treats me differently. I don’t want people to feel sorry for me. I just want to be left alone. I just want to be healed. I just want everything to go back to normal!” Korra shouts before tears trickle down her cheeks. “I want to go home.”

“Home? As in back to the South?”

“I-I do. I think it might be best for my recovery.”

“Oh. My mother should be able to continue your treatments.”

“Will you come with me?” Korra asked, hoping she would. Kya had been the only other person she let into her mental space other than Asami. She trusted her. “It would only be for a few weeks. I know how much you’ve enjoyed seeing the kids, but I-”

“Of course Korra. I will gladly accompany you. Is there a particular date?”

“Tomorrow. I already talked to my parents about it.”

“Have you talked to Asami?”

“I...said some pretty mean things. I don’t think she wants to talk to me.”

“Korra, of course she does. She’s your best friend and friends fight. You’ve got a lot going on right now and it’s normal to lash out. You just have to apologize to her.”

“I can call over and-”

“No, I can. I have business to attend to in the City. I can bring her back with me.”

“Thank you, Kya.” Korra squeezed her hand. “Do you know if there’s a Pai Sho board in the dorms?”

“I know Tenzin has one. I’ll have him bring it by your room.”

Later Tenzin brought over a Pai Sho board and Korra began to set it up. She didn’t enjoy Pai Sho but she knew how much Asami loved the game. She would do anything to win Asami back. She needed her.

\---

Asami spent the next few days in Republic City avoiding Air Temple Island. Korra needed space and Asami could respect that. She couldn't imagine the anguish that Korra was going through but the pain of Korra telling her to leave was like being stabbed in the chest. She shuffled through her paperwork when there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Miss Sato, it's Mai...I uhm...I have a Ms...sorry Master Kya here to speak with you."

If Kya was coming to her directly, it wasn't good news. "Send her in." She said with a solid tone. The door pushed open and a moment later, Kya hobbled in. "Hello, Kya."

"Asami, you know why I'm here." She said, closing the door behind her. She approached the desk and sat in the chair across from her. "We're going back to the Southern Water Tribe."

"We?"

"Myself and Korra." Asami dropped her pen before Kya continued. "She's going to be healed by my mother Katara and I'm accompanying her. Asami, you need to go talk to her tonight. I know you two had an argument but one argument isn't enough to end a relationship over. She needs you."

"Needs me?" Asami began, the words stinging. "She told me to leave. She screamed it at me. I've never seen her that upset before."

"She's in a great deal of physical and emotional pain and lashing out is part of the healing process." Kya walked around to her side of the desk and kneeled. "I went through the same thing you're going through right now. My current partner went through a great deal of trauma and has lashed out at me on a few occasions. Do I love them any less? Of course not." Asami opened her mouth to respond but no words came. "You've given her space; now go talk to her. We won't be gone for more than a few weeks but I think seeing you before she goes will help."

\---

The small alarm clock that sat on Asami’s desk began to ring. 2 pm. This would be the time she’d leave for Air Temple Island just as she had for the past few weeks. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long sigh. If Kya thinks Korra is ready to talk then Asami is ready too. After packing a few files into her briefcase she hurried out the door. The words Korra screamed at her bounced around her skull but she needed to put that behind her. Korra needed her to be the constant so she could sail through her emotional sea.

After a brief trip, Asami stood outside of Korra’s room. She hesitated for a brief moment, preparing herself for anything. Would Korra be upset if she returned? Would she yell or be upset? That didn’t matter, because she was here for her no matter what.

\---

Korra sat within her wheelchair, delicately sitting down each Pai Sho piece provided by Tenzin. She had made the decision to go back to the Southern Water Tribe to heal. Within her, she felt this darkness and anger brewing and it wasn’t until after Jinora’s ceremony that she finally snapped. She snapped at Asami. The one person who she saw no pity in their eyes; why did she say that? Republic City always loomed in the distance just like this darkness and Korra knew it was best to get away from it. She needed time alone. She needed time. There’s a gentle knock on the door before the familiar raven hair peaked around it. Korra smiled. Asami did not. She merely walked and sit on the chair across from Korra. Seeing her not smile was like being stabbed in the chest. They sat for a moment in silence until Korra broke it.

“Thank you for joining me today.” Korra said softly. She was unsure how to continue the conversation. “I-I thought we could play Pai Sho together.”

Asami looked her in the eye for the first time. “You don’t like Pai Sho.”

“No, but you do.” Korra handed her the pieces and when their hands touched it made her jolt causing all the tiles to spill into the floor. “Shit.” She unlocked her wheels on her chair and began to shift to pick them up when Asami stopped her.

“No, let me.” Asami knelt down and picked up the pieces. A stray hair fell down in front of her face and Korra reached forward brushing it aside.

The gentle touch made Asami pause. “Here.” She said before looking up at Korra whose eyes locked onto hers. Asami bit her lip without realizing it, unable to move under the piercing blue gaze she could drown in.

“I’m sorry.” Korra said her voice barely above a whisper. “I’m so sorry.” Tears began to stream down her face.

Before Asami realized what she was doing, her arms were already around Korra’s shoulders. “You don’t need to apologize. You’re in pain. Come here.” Asami held her head against her chest rubbing circles over her shoulder.

“I-I shouldn’t have,” Korra sniffles. “Taken it out on you. You don’t deserve that.” Her voice was thick with grief.

Asami pulled away placing a hand on both of her cheeks. “You don’t deserve any of this. You don’t deserve to be in pain. You don’t deserve the suffering that you’ve been put through. You deserve only happiness and joy...and love, Korra.” She placed a kiss on her forehead. “You deserve it all.” Asami holds her face for a few more moments, taking in every flex of color in her blue eyes as if trying to memorize them. "Now." She moves and sits back into her chair. "Let's play for Pai Sho."

\---

Korra had begun to realize this was a bad idea. Playing Pai Sho against Asami? What was she thinking? She barely played the game and had an odd resentment against it. She watched as Asami moved her final piece, winning her the game. A bright smile spread across Asami's face and Korra couldn't help but smile back.

"You know, we could have done something you like. I can play Pai Sho whenever I want." Asami said as she gathered up the tiles.

"I wanted to do something you like together before I leave." Korra realized she hadn't told Asami she was leaving yet.

Asami froze in place. She knew Korra was leaving but to hear her say it was another. "I know you're going back home with Kya. She told me." There was a long pause before she continued. "I know you'll only be gone a few weeks but I wanted to spend time with you. I didn't want to leave our relationship on such a sour note."

"I wouldn't either." Korra said and Asami knelt down to hug her. Korra's hug was a bit weaker than before but the feeling was stronger than ever.

Korra didn't want to let Asami go. She didn't want to let go of their friendship ever. She was going to get better and stronger. She was going to be the person Asami saw. She was going to get better.

\---

Tomorrow was the day that Asami dreaded so much. Tomorrow Korra was leaving for home and tomorrow Asami would be truly alone for the first time in weeks. 'It's only a few weeks' she muttered in her head as she slipped on her nightgown. A few weeks and Korra would come back stronger and happier and maybe, just maybe she would be ready. Asami was hopeful.

Korra pulled the blanket over herself before adjusting her position on the bed. Not being able to move her legs had proven tone difficult but she had begun to manage. A few weeks with Master Katara and she would be up and walking again. A few weeks and she would be whole again. A few weeks.

\---

Asami treaded lightly down the hallway as she made her way to Korra's bedroom. The floorboard creaked under her foot, causing her to freeze in place. Why was she sneaking? She was just going to lay in bed with Korra like she had every night. This wasn't different. But it was. Every time she laid next to Korra and felt those gentle breaths along her neck she was moments from breaking. Moments from spilling her entire heart out for Korra and expecting nothing in return.

After a moment, Asami walked again and rounded a corner slamming into another person. They were shorter and the grunt they let out was so familiar. Lin. Asami looked her up and down with a confused expression. There in front of her was the Chief of Police in her pajamas. Her steel grey wait was wet and out of its usual tight bun flowing down her shoulders. The usually metal clad woman wore nothing but a white tank top and tight RCPD shorts. Asami noticed Lin also looking her up and down but with a hint of frustration in her expression.

"I-." Asami stumbled for a moment before picking up her thoughts. "I'm sorry we keep bumping into each other quite literally." She tried to play it off but Lin wasn't having any.

“It's fine.” Lin grumbled before slipping into the bathroom.

_Why in the hell was Lin...Bumi?_

Asami knew she had seen them on the Airship and Lin did help him in the caves. Maybe they really were dating. But why would Lin stay in the women's dorms? The island is gender segregated but they're both adults would they just sleep together. Asami quickly shook that thought from her head. She did not want to picture them together.

\---

A light tack on the door followed by the appearance of raven hair made Korra smile. But that smile turned to sadness for a moment when she remembered she wouldn’t see this sight for a few weeks. She shook that thought away and patted the spot next to her. Asami slipped off her fuzzy robe revealing the same nightgown from Zaofu. It was purple, had thin straps and stopped halfway above her thigh. The memory from Zaofu flashed through her mind for a moment of Asami's pale skin and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Asami slid between the wall and Korra like she had every night but when she offered her chest to Korra, Korra simply shook her head and offered her own. Asami hadn't slept on Korra’s chest before; tonight would be a true test of her self control, as she slid her body on top of the Avatar. Her head rested upon her chest, the deep thumping of her heart radiating in her ear, as she slid her hand over her chest resting just under her collar bone. This was how Korra laid upon her every night; well, excluding her legs, which would be thrown over her own. But Asami knew if any sensitive areas touched against Korra, her resolve would crumble in a flash. This moment, her head and hand on her chest was perfect.

“G’night ‘Sami.” Korra mumbled before pulling her closer.

Korra’s strong figure against her made her breath hitch. “Night Korra.” She bit her lip softly and closed her eyes trying to rid her brain of her thoughts but her dreams proved to not be an escape.

\---

The morning quickly flew by and soon Tenzin, Kya, Lin, Team Avatar, Korra and her family were all on the docks waiting for the boat to lower it’s gangplank. The air had an odd chill to it unlike the previous mornings. Maybe the world too was saddened by Korra’s brief trip to the Southern Water Tribe. But Asami knew this was best for her. Asami knew that with time she would get better and come back stronger than ever. She placed a hand on each of Korra’s shoulders as she stopped the wheelchair.

“Are you sure you don’t want some company in the Southern Water Tribe?” Asami asked the question, coming out more hopeful than she intended. “I’m happy to come with you.”

“No, I appreciate it. I’ll only be gone a couple of weeks.” Korra said, not looking her in the eye. “A little time alone will be good for me.” As the words rolled over Asami, she loosened her grip on Korra’s shoulders.

“Here!” Bolin shoved a letter in her hands. “I know you’re not gone yet but Pabu and I already miss you. I’ve never had a Pen Pal before. But don’t read it yet!”

“I won’t, Bo.” Korra said with a soft chuckle.

“Now, I don’t want you to worry about a thing while you’re gone.” Tenzin said in a soft but stern tone. “Your recovery should be your number one concern.”

As the gangplank hits the dock, the weight of it all finally settled in for Asami. Just a few weeks, she muttered in her head as a few of the crew members began to load her bags onto the ship. One by one each person hugged Korra, Kya, Senna and Tonraq but the last person Korra reached for was Asami. Her smile was soft and her eyes bright as Asami knelt down in front of her. Korra pulled her in tight as the wave of cedar and sea salt washed over Asami.

“I’ll miss you.” Korra said in Asami’s ear. It was so soft but it was practically inaudible.

Asami bit back a tear and whispered. “I’ll miss you too...” Her lips dusting lightly over her ear before they split apart.

\---

The group stood on the dock watching the ship grow smaller and smaller as it left the Bay but Asami didn’t want to move an inch. She wanted every second of Korra’s existence in her mind even if it was just a tiny blip of a ship on the horizon. Mako put an arm around her shoulders bringing her back from the moment.

“Bo and I are grabbing some noodles, you wanna join?”

“No. I have some business to attend to.” She lied.

“Alright. See you later then.” Mako smiled before running after Bolin who had already begun to run back to the Air Temple.

Now the only two people standing on the dock were Asami and Lin. Neither of them moved from their spot, neither of them talked. They only watched the ship continue to grow smaller and smaller. Asami felt the tears begin to welt in her eyes and she gripped her hands together trying to fight it but she could feel herself failing. 

Why is Lin still here? Why can’t she just leave? Why can’t she-

Asami felt herself lurch forward as she began to cry. Putting her hands over her mouth, she tried to stifle herself, but the floodgates had already opened. She couldn’t hold back her sadness any longer. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle the cries but she could taste the blood in her mouth. She had kept it together for weeks for Korra and now that Korra was gone, she finally crumbled. The final thread of resolve had been cut. Her cries were audible now and Lin turned to her, watching her. The stern look on her face had begun to falter just slightly into what looked like sadness too.

_Why is she sad?_

“Come on, kid. We both could use a drink.” Lin put a strong hand on her shoulder.

“But-”

“And I’m not taking no for an answer.” Lin guided her along the dock and to a small boat.

Lin Beifong being friendly to her. What an odd thing. Yes, Lin had helped Kya with Korra a bit and even the two of them talked once or twice but this was just odd. The boat ride back to the city was short and they soon docked near an upscale apartment building. As Lin secured the boat she turned to Asami.

“I’m going to go upstairs and change. You can come up if you like and...freshen up.” Lin said the last part hesitantly. Asami knew she was talking about her now smeared makeup.

\---

After 4 flights of stairs, even though the building has an elevator, they stood in front of a door. Lin flicked her wrist and the door unlocked without a key. Perks of being a Metal Bender, Asami thought. She gestured for Asami to enter first; after another wrist flick, the lights came on. To Asami’s surprise, she is standing in a surprisingly modern looking apartment with multiple bookshelves along the wall and a full kitchen with a bar. Lin let out a sarcastic laugh and it caught Asami’s attention.

“What’d you think, I lived at the precinct or something?” Lin said, walking into the living room. “Alright, bathroom is straight down this hallway. If you need any extra hand towels, they’re in this closet here.” Lin said, gesturing toward a door in the hall before walking into what appeared to be a bedroom.

Asami took a moment to look over the interior design of the living room. The floors were white stone and one of the walls was exposed brick with two tall bookshelves along it. Not that she expected Lin to live in a shanty or anything but the design in this apartment was elevated. Even when walking into the bathroom, the design was immaculate. The counter top was marble and the cabinets stained a dark wood. On a shelf was a small stack of hand towels, of which Asami grabbed one. It was dark green, similar to the other accenting pieces along the bookshelves in the living room.

Asami looked up into the mirror and finally got a good look at herself. She could see why Lin invited her upstairs. Her mascara had run down her face making her look like a baby batcoon and her eyes were red and puffy. She sat her purse onto the counter and began to clean herself up. First was the black smudges, next the foundation and lastly her signature dark red lipstick. Her eyes were still a bit puffy but for now this would have to do.

She shoved her make up back into her bag and headed back out to the living room to see Lin with a cocktail shaker in her hands. She was full of surprises tonight. But the most surprising was to see her out of the Metal Uniform again. She had seen pajama Lin but now she was seeing casual Lin. She wore dark green pants with a lighter green long sleeve turtleneck, although her hair was still in a bun.

"Thought we could get a drink now and another at a bar." Lin said, pouring the drink into two cocktail glasses. Asami just furrowed her brow as she was still a bit overwhelmed. "I really need to be more casual around you people." Lin said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I-I'm sorry I'm being impolite. Thank you for your hospitality." Asami said, taking the drink.

Lin chuckled. She chuckled. "It's fine. You've only seen me as Chief."

"And in your pajamas." Asami smiled and Lin scowled. She quickly dropped her smile. They sipped on their drinks for a few minutes before Asami broke the silence. "This is a very nice apartment. I didn't expect you to live in the Tienhai building of downtown."

"I may not have Sato money but this apartment is quaint and about 10 minutes from the Station." Lin sipped her drink. "I've been thinking of moving though. Get a house just outside of town. It'll be a commute but it would be nice for when I retire."

"Oh, what areas are you looking in? I heard the Se Tu district has some recent new developments."

"Se Tu district? I would prefer to not be carjacked." Lin said sternly. "I'm thinking just inside the Mo Ce Coast."

"Oh, that's where I live." Asami said, a bit shocked.

"I'm aware, Miss Sato."

"That area is just a bit…"

"Expensive?" Lin laughed. "I'm not only the Chief of Police but a Beifong. Money isn't an issue Asami."

She hadn't thought of the power and money the last name of Beifong really held. They were a prominent family in the Earth Kingdom since its inception. Asami felt the need to apologize since she assumed Lin's financial status.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Don't be. I don't exactly live or dress within my social class. Never have." Lin set down her glass. "Now let's get going. I don't want to miss the trams."

\---

Two tram rides later and the two were standing in the Tiger Ward district next to what seemed to be a run down bar. If Asami had been here alone she would have felt the need to protect herself and bring out her electric glove but she was with the Chief of Police; it would be stupid for anyone to approach them.

They walked a few blocks before slipping down a narrow alleyway and then into a small dive bar. The female bouncer looked Asami up and down but after a nod from Lin she let them both pass. The walls were lined with pink lights of varying shades and photos of lude women. As they approached the bar a woman in a long red dress approached them. She looked Asami up and down a few times before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're in the right place sweetheart?" The woman chimed.

"She's with me." Lin gruffed and the woman quickly backed off. "What's your poison?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"If you say so." Lin flags over the bartender. "Two Baijiu. Warm" The bartender nodded.

"How much is that? I can pay you back-"

"Tonight is on me, kid."

"Thank you."

They had sat there for some time in silence even after their drinks had been served. She was still a bit confused on why Lin Beifong of all people was bringing her out to a bar. So, she thought she'd get some answers.

"Lin, if you don't mind me asking…" Asami paused. "Why did you bring me out to a bar?"

"You seemed upset." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I think you and I have a lot more in common than what you realize."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both strong women, born into money who walked in their parents footsteps." She took an extended pause. "And you and I both were saddened by our friends returning to the South."

"I hadn't realized you and Kya were so close."

"You've got no idea, kid." Lin laughed while sipping her drink. "But I've known Kya my entire life and she's always been my best friend even when she was out exploring the world."

"You're right." Asami nodded. 

Maybe Lin of all people would be good for her to spend time with. She could sort through her feelings and Lin would never ask her how she was or if she needed anything. They could just sit, drink and occasionally chit chat. Maybe this is what she needed.

\---

Today was a big day for Asami. Korra had been gone for a week but after that night with Lin she had worked non-stop. President Raiko had proposed a new infrastructure for Republic City after the spirit vines and Asami put on a stunning proposal. She spent every night working hours on multiple designs for downtown and the buildings that had been destroyed by the Spirit Vines. She had won the contract from the city and boy did it pay big. Future Industries now was solely responsible for an entire redesign of Republic City and Asami’s hard work was finally paying off. She pushed open the door to her home where Mako’s grandma Yin happily greeted her.

“Oh, Asami you’re finally home! You’ve been gone for days and we had begun to worry.” The older woman said, grabbing her hands.

“Sorry, Grandma Yin. I was at the office working on some new blueprints for the city redesign.”

“You’ve been working yourself to death and you’re so young Asami!”

“But my hard work paid off. You’re looking at the CEO of the company solely dedicated to the Cities Infrastructure.” Asami beamed with pride but Grandma Yin was unphased.

“You’re the CEO you can pay people to do the dirty work for you. Take a break. Maybe go out on a date?” Yin said as Asami worked her way to the kitchen to grab a drink. “You know I have a very handsome grandson who is single.” Asami momentarily choked on her drink causing Yin to raise an eyebrow. “I’m so happy you’re interested! I’ll tell him! You two will make such beautiful children!”

“No!” Asami shouted. “Sorry. I mean no thank you. Mako and I are just friends.”

“I wasn’t talking about Mako. That boy is too busy being a detective. I’m talking about Tu! He’s young, handsome and has his own business just like you.”

“No, really Yin thank you but I’m...” Asami paused, collecting her thoughts. “I’m interested in someone else.”

“I’m not surprised! A woman like you is probably beating all the young men of Republic City away with a stick!” Yin laughs. “Make sure you let Tu down easy. He’s sensitive.” They stood there for a moment before Yin spoke again. “I’m going to go take a nap now.” She nodded and shuffled her way up the stairs, finally leaving Asami alone.

After having a quick bite to eat Asami was sitting in her home office with a splay of blueprints in front of her. She has been working on the designs all day and honestly it was starting to give her a headache. Tearing her eyes away from the paper she looked out her window that overlooked Republic City. In the distance she could see Avatar Aang’s statue and just beyond that Air Temple Island. Korra had been gone for just over a week and Asami had yet to write. But Korra also hadn’t written to her yet. They were both probably fairly busy, Asami knew she was. She turned back to her desk and pulled out a pen, paper and began to write.

\---

Korra jolted awake from yet another nightmare. Every night since she left Republic City she would be awoken by nightmares of Zaheer. Nightmares of Unalaq. Nightmares of Amon. Endless nightmares. She grunted as she pulled herself into her wheelchair. Maybe she needed some fresh air. The halls of her parents' home were quiet. In the time after her father became Chief, they moved to a much larger house, which worked in Korra’s favor. Had they still lived in her childhood home, she wouldn’t have been able to get around on her own. She needed the freedom and to not feel like even more of a burden.

She pushed the door open to the balcony letting the cool Southern air wisp by her. Lit up against the expansive darkness of the night sky was the aurora of the South Pole. The aurora that she had restored not so long ago. It was beautiful to watch it dance along the sky; within those lights were spirits as well. They seemed weightless and carefree as they danced along the beams of light. Korra wished she could escape her bounds and be just the same. She had wished.

“Can’t sleep again?” Her mother’s voice broke her from her thoughts. “Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you’ve needed, but we’re worried.” A soft hand brushes through her hair. “It’s been 3 weeks. You’re not sleeping. You’re barely eating. We don’t want to push you but will you please go see Katara?”

Her mother was right. Every day, she could feel herself drifting deeper and deeper into her own darkness. The nightmares haunted her dreams and hallucinations haunted her peripheral. Food seemed to have no flavor, life seemed to have no meaning. How had she fallen so far within just a few weeks? A few weeks was all she thought she needed but those 3 weeks turned into a nightmare. Each day pushed her further away from the world. Each day was worse than the previous. She couldn’t do it on her own.

“All right...” Korra hung her head. “I’ll go.”

\---

Asami opened the small door to her mailbox. Empty. Korra must be busy, she thought as she got back into her Sato Mobile and headed for her bi-weekly meeting with Lin. It had been a month since Korra had left Republic City; maybe she just needed a few more weeks. Just a few more weeks of healing and she would be ready. They would both be ready. The drive was rather smooth as this part of the city hadn’t been taken over by the Spirit Vines. Maybe this is why Lin chose this bar as not many in downtown were open. Shifting her car into park, she ventured into the venue, nodding at the bartender who a few weeks ago would glare at her. She had begun to become a regular at the Tigress Lounge and she even enjoyed the overall atmosphere.

Lin held up a drink toward her as she approached Lin at their usual spot at the bar. As she slid into the seat next to her Lin’s usual scowl had become something new, something different. Asami couldn’t quite place her finger on the emotion.

“Here.” Lin handed her the drink. “You’re gonna need this.” She said, tossing back her own drink.

“Thank you. Is everything alright?” Asami said, knowing Lin wasn’t one to share her feelings.

“I talked to Kya.” Lin began, causing Asami’s heart to sink. What happened to Korra. Could this be why she hadn’t written yet? “They’re both not coming back any time soon.” The statement was like a blow directly to her chest. Had she been standing, she might have been knocked over by the sheer force of emotion coursing through her body. “Kya wouldn’t tell me much about Korra’s healing progress but...” Lin cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Asami muttered the words so softly, they were almost inaudible. She tossed back her drink in one go and flagged the bartender for another. She needed to numb the pain.

\---

Korra had a few healing sessions with Kya back on Air Temple Island but this was her first session with Katara. The healing hut on the Avatar compound was filled with Spirit Water which had a light blue glow to it before Katara even began to bend it. Korra wheeled herself over to the edge of the tub and slid down without any assistance. 2 months in a wheelchair and she had begun to even master this like she had the elements. She kept her clothes on as Katara said it wasn’t necessary to take them off. Korra was happy for this. Enough people had seen her naked in her life. The wife of your past life was not one she wanted to add to that list. As the healing water began to hum over her body so did Katara. Her brow furrowed, with the lines in her face turning into valleys.

“The poison did a lot of internal damage.” She said, continuing to hover her hands over Korra.

“Can you fix it?” She almost feared the answer.

“I can help guide your healing process, but whether you get better or not is up to you.” Katara let the blue glowing water fall into the tub as she held her hands together. “I know what it’s like to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you’ll recover stronger than ever.”

“That’s what I want.” Korra said, her voice shaky. “More than anything.”

“Then try something for me. Concentrate on your big toe.” Katara paused. “Visualize it moving...breathe.”

Korra put every thought every feeling into moving just her big toe. Such a simple task. Such a simple movement and it had been impossible for months for her to even flinch her lower body. Concentrate. Breathe. Concentrate. Breathe. Amon. Concentrate. Breathe. Unalaq. Breathe. Zaheer. Breathe. Korra furrowed her brow, feeling tears pool in the corners of her eyes when suddenly a wiggle. It was a small moment and a small movement but her toe moved. The tears had spilled over and she began to cry tears of every emotion.

“I-I did it. I can’t believe it!”

Months of hardship. Months of darkness. Months of failure. That was all over. Today was a new day and Korra would cherish every single one like it was her last.

\---

Asami worked tirelessly for months at this point but if she stopped, her mind would wander to the reasons why Korra hadn’t written her and she couldn’t handle that. She needed to keep moving forward and hold onto the hope that someday, someday, a letter would appear in her mailbox. For now she needed to finish this blueprint that has been mocking her for hours. Taunting her and her foggy mind. Her stomach growled. When was the last time she had eaten. She wasn’t sure. Rolling up the blueprint and stuffing it into the telescopic tube she had begun a new mission. Obtain food. Tonight she was feeling seaweed noodles.

Narooks wasn’t some upscale restaurant that Asami had grown eating at, no it was a small building tucked between a tannery and a textile shop within the Little Water Tribe district. Pushing aside the green sliding door she entered the establishment momentarily taken back by the scenery. She had been to the real Southern Water Tribe and the decorations on the walls here could have been taken from the very homes of the Southern Water Tribe. Blue and white tapestries hung along the cedar stained walls. The smell of cedar Asami had grown to miss.

A young man approached her and bowed. “Welcome to Narooks Noodelry. Would you like to dine in or take-out.”

Asami had nowhere but her blueprints to be and she needed a break. “Dine-In. Thank you.”

The young man led her to a small table in the back before handing her a menu but Asami already knew what she wanted. “1 serving of your seaweed noodles please.”

“I see you’ve been here before.”

“First time actually. I just have a...close friend who's from the Southern Water Tribe. I went down there once and tried her Mother’s cooking. I wanted to see how this compares.”

“Don’t worry, Narooks won’t disappoint.”

That it did not. Those were the second best tasting noodles she had ever had, Senna’s being her favorite, in her entire life. Taking a to-box home, she knew she would need it later, as these blueprints weren’t getting done any time soon.

\---

Asami had gotten into somewhat of a routine as the months passed. Work, Narooks, Home, Work some more, sleep, wake up and repeat. It was every other week that her routine was altered and that was to have drinks with Lin. They had begun to talk more freely and even worked together on a few projects. Asami needed to keep security tight around her new construction projects and Lin gladly sent a few officers her way. The city had begun to rise from the ashes of Harmonic Convergence and Asami needed to keep working. If she paused for even a moment, a single moment, her mind would wander back to Korra. Back to the letters she sent but had yet to receive a response to. Korra needed time. She knew Korra needed to heal but each day a sadness grew in her chest.

The sounds of Earthbenders slamming steel beams into the ground snapped her back into the moment. She was on a construction site mulling over the blueprints with the Foreman who paid her lapse no mind as he continued.

"Once we lay this foundation and beams, I'd say another year 6 months."

"Fantastic, we're starting on schedule. Thank you. I'll check back every few weeks." Asami smiled before she parted, heading back toward Future Industries.

\---

"You have absolutely no plans at all this weekend?" Mai asked. "It's your birthday though!"

"It's not that big of a deal, Mai, I'm turning 20. I've just been busy with the city contract that it slipped my mind."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Mai rolled her eyes. "Come on, let me take you out and we can celebrate! I know this great bar that just opened up and-"

"Mai. I'm fine. I just…" Asami paused. "This is going to be my first birthday alone. My Father is in jail and my friends are off living their own lives. I'm fine to just sit at home and do some work."

"If you're sure…" Seeing Asami nod, Mai nodded in return and slipped out the door.

\---

It was the day of her birthday and she had spent the past few days bogging her mind down with the transportation portion of the rebuild. She did need a break but the thought of being in a slimy bar with her assistant was not what she had in mind. Maybe she could visit Air Temple Island and see the kids. She had been avoiding it since Korra left. She fearing standing on that dock again would bring back all those emotions she had spent the past few months burying. Maybe seeing Tenzin and his family would be a good thing.

A knock on her door startled her for a moment. "Yes?"

"Miss Sato, you have a call from Air Temple Island. Are you available?" Mai asks.

It was like the universe could hear her thoughts. "I am. Transfer it to my desk phone." There's a moment of silence before her phone rang and she answered it. "Hello, this is Asami Sato."

"Asami, this is Tenzin. It's wonderful to hear your voice again."

"I've been...busy lately with the city rebuild."

"You are doing a wonderful job. I'm calling to invite you to dinner tonight." His voice filled with joy.

"Oh, thank you but I wouldn't want to impose."

"I insist Asami. We will be having dinner at 6."

"6 o'clock it is then."

"I'll see you soon Asami. Goodbye."

\---

Asami’s heart thundered in her chest once the ferry hit the dock. Her nerves skyrocketed once the gangplank hit against it. Standing on the dock was Mako with a small smile across his face. She hadn't seen him in 6 months. She hadn't seen anyone but her employees and Lin since Korra left.

"Asami." He said, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Hello, Mako." She said; words failed to appear to keep the conversation going, so instead they made their way to the Air Temple. Why was Mako here? Did he share dinners with Tenzin and his family like Asami shared drinks with Lin? Had he grown close to the family? Asami felt guilty for not seeing them more since they had been so hospitable to her. Maybe after today she could change that and visit them every so often like she does with Lin.

Mako guided Asami not toward the Temple but Tenzin's personal home on the Island. This only brought more confusion into the equation. He pushed the door to the home open and soon the answer smacked her right in the face.

"SURPRISE!" The room erupted and Asami just stood in shock with her hands covering her mouth.

Looking back at her was a variety of looks. Happiness, joy, confusion and even a scowl. Tenzin stood next to Pema and in front of them were his children. On one side of the room stood Bolin and Opal and the other Lin. How did they know? How could any of them know it was her birthday? Mako. She stood there, hands still over her mouth as the energy in the room quickly took a nose dive.

"Asami are you-" Bolin started but he was cut off her crying into her hands. "OH GOD I MADE HER CRY ON HER BIRTHDAY. I'M SUCH A BAD FRIEND!"

"Told ya this would be a bad idea." Lin grumbled toward Mako.

"No, no." Asami choked out the words. "I'm fine. This is fine." She took in a breath and wiped her smearing mascara. "Thank you and I'm sorry for crying."

"Those are happy tears I hope." Tenzin said, walking over to her.

"They are. I just...this is my first birthday alone. The first without my family." The last word hitched in her throat.

"You're never alone Asami!" Bolin swooped her into a tight bear hug. "You've got all of us here! We're your family now!"

"Thanks Bo." She said, as he loosened his embrace. Asami quickly turned to Mako and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said, rubbing his arm.

"For keeping secrets from me."

"I've known for weeks. You gonna punch me too?" Lin said and everyone looked at her in confusion.

_Did she just make a joke?_

After a long pause Meelo walks up and grabs Asami's hand. "Let me take you to your seat, pretty lady." He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed.

Dinner was wonderful. It was filled with laughs and happy tears from everyone. Asami's heart had begun to fill with joy once more. Even though Korra had been gone for 6 months there were plenty of other things in her life that could bring her joy and love. But the love she felt around her the entire night wasn’t the love she wanted. She missed Korra every day, every moment and Air Temple Island reminded her of those feelings. They reminded her that she would have to wait until Korra was ready or push her feelings down and never thrust them into the world. 

Asami excused herself and walked the paths of Air Temple Island only to be hit in the chest when she saw one of the ramps she installed. There it lay like no time had passed. So, she followed the ramp and the same path she had just over 6 months ago during her picnic with Korra. During their shared moment that only laid within Asami’s heart. Korra hadn’t remembered and it felt so unreal that it almost felt like a dream only she had. To her surprise when she rounded the corner sitting under the willow tree was Lin. Asami hesitantly approached and Lin’s sudden voice startled her.

“I can feel you standing there.” Lin turned and patted the spot next to her. “Sit down.”

Asami knew to never say no to Lin so she obliged. They sat there similarly like they had at the bar all those times before but this time a solemn energy hung around them both. Asami knew Lin had a...history with the island but that shouldn’t be causing her so much anguish all these years later. She didn’t dare to ask but to her surprise Lin spoke up.

“This tree here.” Lin placed her palm against its trunk. “This tree is my favorite spot on the Island.” This statement shocked Asami and a moment later Lin continued. “As an adult I would come up here and watch the city lights against the night sky, but as a teenager this tree meant so much more to me.”

“Why is that...if I may ask?” Asami waited for a scowl or a glare or sudden burst of rage but none of that occurred.

“Kya would meditate under this tree quite often. She even got me to meditate once.” Lin laughed but sighed quickly after. “Asami, you need to keep writing Korra.” This sudden statement caused Asami to shake her head. 

“I-I don’t follow.”

“Kya has been keeping me...updated on Korra’s health over the past 6 months. She told me you’ve been writing to her.” Asami’s face faltered for a moment and Lin placed a hand on her shoulder. “Give her more time. Don’t give up on what you two have, because it’s special.” With that sudden statement Lin stood and nodded, leaving Asami alone under that willow tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about their relationship development?


	8. Learning to Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's recovery isn't going quite as well as she hoped but will a present from Katara help guide her process?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 15  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/72106446

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta reader LastMartian - You're a doll and to mandy_lynny for bouncing my ideas off of. <3  
> Discussions on PTSD  
> 

Korra’s grip faltered for a moment as she pushed herself out of her wheelchair and onto the Parallel bars in the healing hut. Over the past 11 months Korra has worked every single day to get to this one moment. To take one step forward. To take one step. Her feet were below her as she settles them against the wooden floor for the first time in a long time. Standing next to her was Master Katara with a warming smile on her face.

“The mind can be a powerful ally or your greatest enemy.” Katara began and worry began to fill Korra. “Now, I want you to try taking a step.”

On Korra’s brow sweat began to form as her weakened arm muscles waived for a moment. Clenching her jaw, she visualized her leg moving like Katara had instructed before and then her left leg began to tremble. It inched forward as a blinding light flashed in front of Korra’s eyes pulling her into a flashback. 

Poison. Screams. Rushing Air. Escaping. Leaving. Darkness. Pain. 

Her grip faltered and she collapsed to the ground. Her elbows slammed into the wood first before she curled her arms around her spinning head. Hands trembling, heart racing and tears filled her eyes.

“You’re safe.” Katara reassured. “Your body thinks it’s still in danger. Use your mind to overcome the pain.” Katara brushed her hand through Korra’s hair and began to hum. The melody lulled Korra into a sense of comfort almost like she had been coaxed to this melody before. But she hadn’t heard this until now. “Let’s try again and-”

“I’m done for today.” Korra said weakly as Kya bent down to her.

“Let me help you back into your chair and let’s get you back home alright?” Kya smiled softly toward Korra.

During her recovery Kya was one of the people who hadn’t left her side. Kya healed her on the Airship after the fight, Kya healed her for weeks on Air Temple Island and had become her confidant while in the Southern Water Tribe. Kya helped Katara on a few healing sessions but it wasn’t just the physical healing she had helped with but the mental. Once adjusted in her chair they made their way back to the main house on the compound where Kya helped her onto her bed. On the table next to her were 2 stacks of letters from Team Avatar and Kya had yet another in her hands.

“I’m going to sit this with the others.” She said placing it on the tallest stack.

“Why not place it on the smaller stack?” Korra asked, seeing the sizable difference in the towers.

“The larger stack is from Asami, the smaller stack is from the others.” Kya smiled. “I thought you would appreciate Asami’s letters to be on their own. You two seem to have really bonded.”

Korra grabbed the taller stack and began to count the letters. 11. 1 for every single month Korra had been gone. 1 for every single month. Kya cleared her throat. “I’ll see you in a few days for your next session with Mom, alright?” Korra simply shook her head while still gazing at the letters from Asami. One by one she began to read each.

\---

Dear Korra,

I miss you. It’s not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure, so I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while. I was a bit nervous when I put in the bet for the redesign and it looks like my hard work will pay off soon enough. I’m thinking of adding more single family homes on the outside of town instead of rebuilding the older run down apartments into downtown. Seeing the different variety of homes during our time in the Earth Kingdom got me thinking about so many alternatives. Life has been fairly odd for me since I think I made a new friend? I’ll keep you posted on that one. You’ll be a bit surprised when you find out who it is.

I miss you.

Love,  
Asami

\---

Korra smiled rubbing her thumb over the word love on the page. A warmth filled her chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time and it brought a tear to her eye. Asami wrote to her every single month. Every single month. She sat it down on the bed next to her and grabbed the next sealed letter in the stack.

\---

Dear Korra,

I hope all is well. I apologize for the time between my letters but I have been busier than I anticipated. Who knew rebuilding an entire downtown metropolis would be so demanding? Remember that friend that I told you about in my previous letter? We’ve been going out for drinks once every few weeks and in all honesty I am still terrified of her. I’m still a bit confused as to why Lin Beifong would want to have a few drinks with me but we have been. She’s oddly...friendly isn’t the word but that’s the closest one I’ve got. I saw her smile once for the first time and I didn’t know if I should be terrified or concerned for her health. I’ll continue to write and I miss you.

Love,  
Asami

\---

Korra let out a laugh at the thought of Asami and Lin sitting at a bar chit chatting about how she wasn’t sure what it would be but the thought still made her chuckle. Once again her thumb rubbed over the word love and that feeling in her chest. Love.

\---

Dear Korra,

Thanks to this project I’ve been able to explore more parts of the city. I had a small project in the Little Water Tribe Village just down the street from Narooks. I tried their seaweed noodles and don’t tell the Chef but your Mom’s are so much better. It’s missing something and I can’t quite put my finger on it. I hope you and your family as well. Eating Southern Water Tribe food made me miss the South a bit. I only was there for a short time but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Shouldn’t the Glacier Spirits festival be coming up soon? Do you plan on attending? I hope your family is well and give them my kindest regards. 

I miss you.

Love,  
Asami

\---

Korra read each letter one, by one, by one and they all ended the same, ‘I miss you. Love, Asami’. Every time she read over those words her heart would swell with joy before that joy became guilt. This was the 11th letter she had read and not responded to a single one but Asami kept writing. She kept writing.

\---

Dear Korra,

We’ve completed about 4 apartment buildings downtown and even integrated the Spirit Vines into the architecture. I never thought I would have to work Spirit Vine green into a color pallet but I have and these are now becoming the hottest new place to live. The single family homes outside of the city are coming along nicely as well. They take a bit longer to build and plot out but families have already begun to move in. I’ve gone back and forth on the name for them but I think I’m going with suburbs since they are a sub-urban area. I’m about to move onto my biggest project and that is Republic City Park. Raiko wants me to redo the entire thing from top to bottom. I’ve never built a park before but I’ve already begun to picture it in my head. Sprawling paths that families and couples can walk, lush green grasses for picnics and games, Pai Sho boards and plenty of trees for children to play hide and seek. I hope we can go there someday.

I miss you.

Love,  
Asami.

\---

‘I hope we can go there someday’ the words stung in her chest. Korra knew Asami meant them in the sweetest way possible but they hurt. She had pulled herself too far down into the darkness of her own mind that she hadn’t even touched the letter. She hadn’t even begun to contemplate going back. She felt that she was meant to be stuck. Meant to be alone. Meant to be broken. No. She will walk again. She will be the Avatar again. Maybe someday.

\---

Within the Healing Hut Korra starred down the Parallel bars that taunted her the previous day. As she sat in her wheelchair on one side the other laid Naga. Next to her Katara sat sipping a cup of tea smiling over to her. Today she would walk. Today would be the day. Korra pushes herself up out of her wheelchair, her arms shaking but her mind determined. As she watched her feet dangle below her she began to visualize herself walking. Visualizing each step one by one. Visualizing herself walking along a stone path surrounded by lush green grass. Visualizing that next to her on this path was Asami. The raven hair falling around her face, her red lips curling up into the smallest of smiles. They were together again.

That moment was shattered when after 2 steps Korra collapsed to the ground once more. Kya was the first to swoop in putting two arms around her and helping her back into her wheelchair. Korra slammed her fists into the arm rests, tears streaming down her face. 

“What’s the point!” She shouted. “We’ve been at this for almost a year and I can’t even take 2 steps without collapsing.”

“I know you’re frustrated but-” Katara began but Korra cut her off.

“Of course I’m frustrated! A mad man poisoned me, now I can't dress myself or cook for myself or do anything for myself. This whole time my friends have been moving on with their lives and saving the world and I’m stuck down here with you and you can’t even heal me!” Korra screamed the last words and as Kya took a step forward Katara tossed up her hand dismissing her from the room.

The older woman sat her tea cup down and got down on one knee in front of Korra meeting her distressed gaze. “Korra, I know you feel alone right now, but you’re not the first Avatar who's had to overcome great suffering. Can you imagine how much pain Aang felt when he learned that his entire culture was taken from him?” Katara paused and Korra hung her head. 

“That must have been so awful.”

“But, he never let it destroy his spirit. He chose to find meaning in his suffering and eventually found peace.” Katara took Korra’s hand in her own.

“And what am I going to find if I get through this?”

“I don’t know, but won’t it be interesting to find out?”

\---

Korra gripped the parallel bars the hardest she had yet her knuckles turning white at the pressure. Visualize. Visualize. Visualizing walking along a stone path surrounded by lush green grass. Visualize that next to her on this path was Asami. The raven hair falling around her face, her red lips curling up into the smallest of smiles. Visualize every small step. Every stride. Visualize it all. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Skin against wood. Pat. Pat. Step by step. Pat. Pat. She opened her eyes and less than an inch away from her face was Naga. WIth one final push she stumbles but falls directly into Naga wrapping her arms around her companion. For the first time she walked. For the first time she felt hope again.

\---

Kya locked the wheels of her chair and began to loop her arms under Korra’s shoulders but Korra didn’t need that. Korra shook her head no and pushed herself up out of her chair. Her legs buckled for a moment but she stood there on her own. Step by step she walked the short distance to her bed before sitting on it. She didn’t collapse. She wasn’t in pain. She walked on her own. Looking up to Kya she could see tears in her blue eyes. Kya wiped them away quickly.

“I’m sorry for crying. I’m just so happy Korra.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I should be apologizing to you.” Korra scooched over and Kya takes the hint to sit next to her. “Kya, you have helped me in so many ways. You’ve helped me physically, mentally and emotionally. You’ve helped bathe me, feed me, heal me. You’ve done everything for me and I could never repay you for that.”

“Korra I have watched you grow up in front of my eyes. From this rambunctious little toddler to a well rambunctious young adult.” Kya laughed. “It broke my heart seeing you so broken. So sad. I wanted to do everything in my power to help you. I’ve helped people through their trauma and I’ll continue to help you as long as you need me.” Korra pulled her into a tight hug.

\---

Asami slid into her booth at Narooks and ordered the same noodles she had for the past year. The Southern Water Tribe food made her feel a small connection to Korra and it was enough to keep her heart from breaking. Just enough. The server who is there every time approaches her with a smile.

“You seem to come here quite often. I’d say once a week for the past year.” His voice has a strong undertone as he moves a stray hair off of his forehead.

“Have you been keeping tabs on how often I come in?” Asami smiled attempting a joke.

“Would it be weird if I say I had been?” He smiled. “My name is Soras but my friends just call me Sora.” He says offering his hand.

“It’s a pleasure to officially make your acquaintance Sora.” Asami smiles, slipping her hand into his.

“I don’t mean to be forward but I think you’re very beautiful. Everytime you come in it brings joy to my day.”

Asami was a bit taken back. “Oh, thank you.”

“My shift ends in an hour if you’d like to grab some drinks after?”

This tanned skinned beauty wasn’t the one she wanted asking her on a date. “I’m sorry but I have feelings for someone else.”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I made things awkward now.”

“No, I’m flattered but I’ve had feelings for this person for awhile now and I’m not sure I’ll be able to get over them.”

“I don’t want to pry but have you told him?”

“No. I haven’t. They’re actually in the Southern Water Tribe currently.”

“And that explains why you eat here so often.” Sora smiles. “Well, if they don’t swoop you up and if you’re interested the offer for drinks is open.” He nods and walks away leaving Asami alone to her thoughts.

\---

It has been just shy of a year and Korra has yet to respond to a single letter. Lin told her to keep writing and she did but it hurt her everytime when she opened her mailbox only to see letters from her Father and none from Korra. Maybe some drinks would get her mind off of things. It’s a good thing today was drink day with Lin. Asami smiled and waved toward the bouncer at the bar who smiled back at her.

“Chief’s waiting for ya. You’re a bit late tonight.” 

“I had a very eventful few days, Zasu.” Asami said before making her way to the bar and sliding next to Lin.

Lin hands her a drink before taking a sip of her own. “Get lost?”

“No, I just had a lot of my mind lately.”

“Life’ll do that to ya.” Lin says taking another swig of her drink. Her words seemed a little bit longer than normal. Looks like she has been here for awhile. Asami drank her drink rather quickly before asking for two more. Lin took notice. “You better slow down there kid.”

“I’m fine. I’ve got a ride home and honestly I just need to forget.” 

Lin sat down her own drink and turned to Asami. “Are you doin’ alright?”

Asami grunted. Why is it today that Lin decides to suddenly ask her this. “No.” She tosses back her 2nd drink. “Why is love so complicated?”

“I’ll drink to that.” Lin takes a sip before continuing. “I’ve been having a hard time lately too kid. With this whole love thing.”

“You two make a very interesting couple.” Asami said internally but Lin just watched her.

“How do you know?” Lin’s voice was low and Asami’s thought must’ve been said aloud.

Asami still had a fear of Lin especially when her voice was as low and stern as it was. “I-I saw you two kissing.” Asami muttered out and Lin ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, she did say everyone would find out eventually.”

She? SHE?

Asami knew that internal thought stayed in her mind. But it all made sense as she retook in her surroundings. The lude women on the walls, the all female staff and patrons. This was a lesbian bar. Lin Beifong liked women. Did she know that she liked Korra? Was that why she asked her to drink that night?

“I-I.” Was the only thing Asami stuttered out. “I thought you were dating Bumi.”

Lin let out the biggest laugh Asami had ever heard from her. “She’s gonna love that one. But no. I don’t know what you saw but I’m not dating Bumi.”

“But-but who then?” 

“I’m actually going to be gone next week to visit her and come back up to Republic City. Let’s say next Saturday you come over to my apartment and meet her.”

“S-Sure. Yes. That’s fine.”

“Like I said Sato. We’ve got a lot more in common than you think.” Lin winked. LIN WINKED AT HER. There was no way she didn’t know that she liked Korra. Somebody knew and that was the happiest and most terrifying feeling.

\---

Korra was happy and a bit nervous about today. Today they were expecting a ship from Republic City but the person on that ship was a bit confusing to her. Lin Beifong. Why would Lin be traveling to the Southern Water Tribe? Was it to check on Korra? Was it to visit friends? She wasn’t sure but today she was going to push herself and show that she can walk on her own. Kya insisted that she bring the chair just in case and use it on the trip down toward the docks. Korra knew it was best to have a backup plan but she wanted to prove to her that she could do it and to show Lin was a whole other level. She looked up to Lin. Lin had gone through a great deal in her own life and yes she’s stubborn and at times mean but if she can get through it, then Korra can as well.

The ship docked and soon Lin was walking toward them. A flash of blue flew by Korra and as she followed it was Kya slamming chest first into Lin pulling her into a tight hug. Korra knew they were close but she had only seen 2 people ever hug Lin and Kya made that 3. They held each other for a moment and when they broke apart Lin made eye contact with her. Her heart began to thud in her chest but she knew she could do it. Without hesitation she stood from her chair and began to walk toward Lin. She watched Lin’s face contort through shock, confusion and ending on a smile.

“Well I’ll be a hog monkey's uncle.” Lin said but Korra stumbled for a moment and Lin was quick to catch her squeezing her tightly. Make that 4 people Lin Beifong had hugged.

“Damn it. I thought I had it that time.” Korra said her cheeks were reddening. She hadn’t taken into account the wobble of a dock.

“Ya alright kid? Still getting your land legs?” Lin said an actual joke.

“It seems like it, doesn’t it?” Korra joked back. Lin must be high or something.

“Help me get her back into her chair Linny.” Kya said wheeling the chair up to them both.

“No. I’ll be fine. I just wasn’t expecting the wobble from the dock is all. I’ve got it.” Korra tossed a dismissive hand. On either side of her was Lin and Kya as they walked off the dock and onto the back of two snowmobiles heading toward the Avatar Compound.

Snow wisped around them and soon they were gliding to a stop just outside the main house. A White Lotus Sentry unhooked Korra’s wheelchair before nodding and taking the snowmobile back to the garage. Korra looked at her greatest challenge yet. Stairs. She bit the inside of her cheek and took each one by one by one. One by one she striked. One by one she stepped. One by one she thought while taking the final step at the top.

“Korra!” Kya said crying happy tears. “That was 15 steps! That’s the most you’ve taken on your own.”

“What are ya trying to impress me or something?” Lin chuckled and Korra frowned for a moment. She was. “Shit.” Lin mumbled before standing next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Korra. I’m proud of you. Genuinely, I am proud of you.” The statement brought tears to both Korra and Kya’s eyes. Lin had to be high or it was Korra.

“Alright you two I’m tired of crying today. Let’s get inside.” Kya said opened the door for them.

\---

“Chief Beifong!” Her father said as he entered the room. “I wasn’t expecting you. We would have had better arrangements for your arrival!” He grabbed her forearm and shook it. She returned the gesture.

“This isn’t a business trip Tonraq. I’m down here for a few days before I return back to Republic City.”

“Well, I planned on doing this once we all had met again but as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe we extend our humble thanks and welcome you as a member of our tribe.” Korra smiled at the gesture and Tonraq continued. “You sacrificed so much for not only Republic City and the World but also my daughter. I am forever in your debt Lin.”

“Thank you, Tonraq.” Lin said her tone stern.

Her Fathers words were more than true. Lin had sacrificed so much and asked for nothing in return. This was one of the reasons that Korra looked up to her so much. Lin took down equalist, she guarded her in and outside Republic City and risked her life against the Red Lotus. Lin Beifong was now a fellow tribes person officially.

\---

“Don’t push yourself sweetheart!” Senna chimed as Korra began to pick up speed with every step. 

She was determined to make more and more progress every day. She was determined to feel the wind flow through her hair. She was determined to run again. It had been a year to the day since the Red Lotus and she had set up goals in her mind. Run, Bend again, fight again, win again, return home. Each she would strive for more than the last. Each she would achieve quicker than the last. Pulling in the crisp air she pushed her muscles harder and the wind around her began to flow. Running. She was running. The brightest smile spread across her cheeks. Now she would move to bending again. Feeling the water around her she tried to pull it into her hands but it fell flat and once the water hit the ground it froze creating a patch of ice. Korra slipped. The world around her began to spin and voices shouted around her. A moment later she was suspended in the air by Metal Cables.

“This is why I’m always in uniform,” Lin said lowering Korra to the ground from a tree. The cabled hissed and clapped back into place. A moment later Kya, Senna and Lin were by her side.

“Are you okay sweetheart? Do you need to rest?” her mother said. The gesture was nice but Korra was tired of resting.

“No, Mom I’m fine I slipped on a patch of ice is all.”

“Let’s get you back inside. It’s getting a bit chilly,” her mother said, guiding the group into the home.

\---

Three soft knocks on Korra’s bedroom door startled her, knocking over the stack of letters from Asami she was reading over for what seemed like the hundredth time. She slid off her bed and began to gather the mess. “Come in.” She tossed the comment over her shoulder.

“Let me help you with those.” Kya said, crouching down next to her gathering the letters. “Are these the ones from Asami?”

“Yeah.” Korra felt herself blush. “She’s been keeping me up to date on her projects.”

“She must miss you a lot if she’s writing you this much. Have you written her back?” Kya said, putting the last letter on the stack.

“I haven’t...” Korra pushed herself onto the bed. “I just don’t know what to say. Where do I even begin?”

“Hello, is a good start.” Kya said sitting next to her on the bed. “She really cares about you Korra. She wouldn’t write this much if she didn’t.”

Korra smiled. She knew Asami cared and deserved a letter. “I can try.” She deserved to know that she’s cared for too.

“Good. I came by to let you know that I’m going home.”

“Home? You only live a few minutes away, why are you telling me?”

Kya laughed. “No, I meant back to Republic City.”

“Oh.”

“It’s time to truly settle down with the person I love. They’ve waited long enough for me.”

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend. Congratulations. I assumed you were married or something similar with your betrothal necklace.”

“It kept people away until she came to her senses.”

She. She?

Korra furrowed her brow. Kya’s gay? Who is her girlfriend? Why is she telling her now?

“Yes, Korra I’m gay.” Kya said. I was like she was reading her thoughts. “Once you’re back in Republic City we’ll have you over for some noodles. How does that sound?”

“Fine. Wonderful.” Korra was still a bit in shock but had to qualms against the queer community.

“Great. Asami can come too.” Kya smiled hugging Korra. “Hopefully I’ll see you soon and,” Kya grabs her hands, “write to her.” With that statement she stood leaving Korra alone.

\---

A week had passed and Asami was standing outside of Lin’s apartment. She received a call from Lin yesterday that she was back in town and now Asami was about to meet her girlfriend. Lin Beifong’s girlfriend. Asami wondered what she would be like. Stern and stoic like Lin she thought. Lin didn’t seem like the type to go for anything else. The woman was probably Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. Both powerful Nations that could easily harbor powerful women suitable for Lin. She knocked a few times on the door and a moment later familiar blue eyes sparkled back at her.

“Hi, Asami. Lin’s finishing up dinner.” Kya gestured for Asami to enter and she did. Asami was a bit dumbstruck. Why would Kya be answering her door? Maybe she wasn’t the only guest that was over. She sat down at the end of the bar leaving room for additional guests. Lin popped a wine bottle and sat out 3 glasses pouring wine into each. 3 glasses.

“Holy shit.” Asami said out loud once again her internal thought escaping her lips.

Lin smiled at her as she rounded the bar and sat next to Kya. It was Kya. Lin and Kya were dating. It all made sense. Lin was on Air Temple Island for Kya. The times they had literally run into each other. Why Lin was at family events. Why Lin was always at Kya’s side.

“Sweetheart, I think I’m starting to see smoke coming out of your ears.” Kya smiled at her.

“I-I’m so sorry. I’m being very impolite. I’m just a bit-”

“Shocked?”

“That’s a word for it.” Asami said and Lin let out a laugh. Asami still hadn’t gotten used to that. “How long have you two been together?”

“A little over a year right, dear?” Lin said toward Kya. Her usual stern tone, softer. Her face, softer. Her eyes, even softer.

“Mhmm. But I’ve been pining after her for 35 years. Took me a bit but I got to her eventually.”

“That you did.” Lin tipped her wine glass and took a sip and Asami did the same.

“So, you thought it was Bumi huh?” Kya raised an eyebrow toward Asami who almost choked on her wine.

“I did.” She sputtered for a moment. “I saw them kiss once.”

“Going after all of Aang’s kids are we Linny?” Kya teased. “And when did you see this ‘kiss’?”

“When we rescued the Airbenders from Ba Sing Sei.”

“I’m going to kill Bumi for that one.” Lin grumbled. “He came from behind and kissed me on the cheek.”

“Good.” Kya said, giving Lin a quick kiss. “Only I get to kiss those lips.” Asami starred. It wasn’t in a rude way. She just hadn’t seen two women this close kissing. Well she may have been at the bar and just somehow completely overlooked it. The moment was sweet and soft. It made her miss Korra. Asami’s face faltered for a moment.

“Asami, are you okay?” Kya looked her directly in the eyes. Her blue eyes reminded her of Korra. Everything reminded her of Korra. Why won’t she write back? Asami bit her lip feeling the tears prick the corner of her eyes. “Excuse me.” She dismissed herself and walked toward the bathroom. Once the door closed she let a few tears fall. Just a few. Just enough for her to bottle up those emotions again. This seemed to be the only way she could. There’s a knock on the bathroom door.

“Kya would like to speak with you when you’re ready.” Lin said. The stern tone back in her voice.

When she was ready? Did Lin tell Kya about her feelings? 

Asami fixed her make-up and did her best to calm herself down. She was going to have to face her feelings at some point. Looks like today would be that day. Opening the bathroom door she made her way down the hallway. Kya was sitting on the couch and Lin was in the kitchen. Kya gestured toward the spot next to her and Asami sat wiping a tear from her eye.

“I want to preface this by saying Lin didn’t tell me.” Asami furrowed her brow. How did Kya always know everything? “I’ve known for the past year your feelings for Korra.”

Asami gulped. It was out in the world. It was no longer in her mind. Kya read her like a book. She could always read people so well. It was like she had a cheat sheet on people’s emotions. “How did you...the Aura’s.”

“She picked up on that quicker than I did.” Lin sipped her wine.

“Correct.” Kya nodded. “I may have lied a little when I told you about your Aura. The words I said were true but there’s more to those reds and pinks than what I said. They also mean love Asami. I didn’t want to push you toward anything. You needed to find out on your own.” Kya reached across the table and placed a hand over hers. “What you’re feeling is normal. Your love of women is just as valid as your love of men. I’m happy that you’ve finally accepted your feelings.”

“I’ve known for a while but I haven’t come to terms with it.” Asami hung her head. She hasn’t even said out loud her feelings. She kept them locked inside and buried them as deep as she could. So far down that the light barely could touch them. 

“But, you have. Just because you aren’t screaming your love from the rooftops doesn’t mean you still don’t feel it.” Kya said and Asami wished she could do just that. She wishes Korra wrote her back, she wished Korra knew how she felt, she wished Korra felt the same. She wished for so much. The tears streamed down her cheeks and Kya moved to sit beside her. “I know sweetheart. I know.” She pulled her head onto her shoulder and caressed her hair. 

“Why can’t I stop feeling this way? Why can’t I just accept she doesn’t feel the same?” That statement made Asami cry harder. “Why won’t she just write me back?” She was sobbing at this point.

“I can’t answer those questions but I can help you sort through your feelings. We can help you sort through your feelings.” Kya said nodding toward Lin. “I wrote to her for years and she never wrote me back. I didn’t care if she ever did. I wanted her to know I cared for her even if she didn’t want me to.”

“I don’t think I can wait 35 years.” Asami cried and Kya chuckled.

“I’m not laughing at you I promise. Your heart didn’t pick the world's most stubborn Police Chief but a woman who is kind and compassionate and cares so much for you.” Kya reassured her and Asami pulled away. “How long you wait and if you tell her is up to you and your heart.” Kya’s words seemed to be exactly what Asami needed to hear as the tears stopped. Even if Korra didn’t write back and even if she didn’t feel the same she was still her friend. She needed to know that she would always care for her.

“Food’s ready.” Lin said before sitting 3 plates on the counter.

\---

Asami awoke the next day in an unfamiliar bed. Around her seemed to be a home office with a pulldown bed. She scanned the room taking in her surroundings. On the desk sat a white coffee cup with an RCPD Logo. She was at Lin’s apartment. She was in her guest bedroom. Pulling herself up from the bed she pulled the covers to their rightful place and Lin’s voice bounced down the hall.

“Breakfast in 5, Asami.” The smell of dumplings quickly filled the room and Asami followed her growling stomach. At the bar was Kya in a long blue robe, her silver hair streaming down her back and at the stove was Pajama Lin.

“How does she manage to look flawlessly beautiful even after just waking up?” Kya said to Lin gesturing toward Asami.

“I know you like younger woman Kya but that’s robbing the cradle.” Lin said, not looking away from the stovetop.

Asami blushed and Kya laughed. “We made the poor girl blush.”

“I should have warned you Asami she can do that to just about anyone. It’s like an annoying superpower.”

“I only use it for good I promise.” Kya winked at Asami who sat on the stool next to her. “Besides Linny she’s got a crush on another waterbender and not this old lady.” Lin turned with a scowl and Kya swatted at her shoulder. “I’m teasing. But, Asami other than our beloved Avatar have you had feelings for other women?”

“I mean I’ve found women attractive before but Korra’s the first I’ve fallen for.”

“Ooo, do, pray. Tell me sweetheart.” Kya leaned forward and her breasts were accentuated. She noticed and quickly tightened her robe. “Damned girls got a mind of their own.” Leaning back up she raises an eyebrow as if asking the question again.

How awkward would it be to admit to someone that you think their girlfriend is beautiful? Asami didn’t have romantic feelings for Lin but she did find her very beautiful. Kya tilted her head and Asami’s eyes flashed to Lin for a moment and Kya’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, Lin you are not going to believe this!” she shouted and Asami blushed.

“Leave the poor girl alone and help me finish breakfast.” Lin grumbled.

“I think our CEO finds our Chief attractive.”

“I do not.” Asami said, her entire face bright red.

Lin turned. “So, I’m unattractive?”

“NO!” Asami buried her face into her hands and both women laughed.

“Relax Asami.” Lin sat a plate in front of her. “You’re a beautiful woman yourself.” Lin met her eyes. Up close her features were stunningly defined. Her eyes a darker Emerald as opposed to her own and her cheekbones high.

“Thanks.” Asami muttered out grabbing a dumpling from her plate.

“Let me tell you. If you would have seen Lin at your age, Asami you’d be swooning right now.” Kya smiled brightly. “But I think she’s gotten more beautiful with age. Like a fine wine.”

“Shut up and eat your dumplings.” Lin said, sliding up behind Kya. Her voice was soft but Asami heard her whisper into her ear. “You too, my love.”

\---

Wake up, get dressed, apply make-up, breakfast, check mailbox, commute, work, lunch, work, home. 

This was Asami’s routine for the next week but it was interrupted when her butler handed her a stack of mail. It was odd for him to do so but thumbed through the letters. A few bills, a few social invites, a letter from her father but when she thumb reached the last one the rest fell to the floor. The envelope was a light cream, the ink on the front black, the seal on the back blue. The handwriting on the front brought her to tears. It was Korra’s handwriting. She ran her fingers over the return address. Avatar Korra, Avatar Compound, Southern Water Tribe. 

Korra.

She pulled the letter so tight against her chest begging for this to not be a warped dream. Begging for this to be real. This was real. She replied. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned toward her butler. “Call Mai. I’m feeling under the weather today.” He nodded and she made her way to her bedroom. 

After closing the door behind her she sat on her bed. Thumb running over Korra’s name over and over. Her other thumb slipped to the back of the letter cracking the wax seal. Cedar. Cedar for a moment was in the air. This was it. Pulling the letter from the envelope her eyes scanned the page.

\---

Dear Asami,

I’m sorry I haven’t written to you sooner, but every time I’ve tried, I never knew what to say. The past year has been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I’m still having trouble with bending and going into the Avatar State. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I’ve started meditating, but sometimes I worry I’ll never fully recover. Please don’t tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them. I don’t want to hurt their feelings, but it’s easier to tell you about this stuff. I don’t think they’d understand. I promise I’ll get better about writing you back.

I miss you too.

Yours,  
Korra

\---

Asami clutched the letter tightly to her chest taking in the cedar. Taking in every word. Every tiny detail. Korra misses her too. Asami was almost eager to write her back knowing that when Korra makes a promise she keeps true to her word. She walked over to her writing desk and fumbled with a pen and paper before placing them in front of her. Suddenly the hundreds of things Asami wanted to say were gone. Suddenly no words came.

‘How long you wait and if you tell her is up to you and your heart’ Kya’s words were the ones that finally came to the forefront after a long while of watching a blank page. She didn't tell Korra how she felt just yet. She just needed to write Korra back.

\---

It has been just over a few weeks since she wrote Asami back. It typically didn’t take this long for a letter to be returned from Republic City. Maybe she filled out the address wrong or maybe Asami was just busy. Her letters always seemed to have mentions of a busy schedule and big projects within Republic City. Her mind raced as she lay alone in her bed. Asami’s letters weren’t the only thing on her mind. In the distance she could hear thunder rolling and she knew she would have even worse nightmares than she had. She always had the same recurring nightmare when there was a large thunderstorm or when the lightning crackled loudly. Pulling the covers over her head with a loud groan she clamped her eyes shut.

\---

CRACKLE...CRASH. CLAP. PAIN. BRIGHTNESS. DARKNESS.

Korra woke in a panic sweat dripping down her body. It was the same nightmare. The one she had always had for as long as she could remember. Soon her Mom entered her room knowing Korra’s reaction to large thunderstorms. She sat on the bed next to her pulling her into her warm embrace.

“Just breathe sweetheart. Like we always do.” A voice she couldn’t quite place said soothingly.

Asami?

Senna sat next to Korra pulling her close guiding her through a few deep breaths in and out. In and out. In and out. A pain shot through her back and she winced.

CRACKLE...CRASH. CLAP.

She jumped from the sudden sound and buried her face into her Mother’s robe like a terrified small child. She was terrified. Years of the same nightmare but everytime she cowered in her Mother’s arms. The only other person to hold her during thunderstorms was Asami. Asami held her just like this, brushing her hair, humming softly in her ear. She missed Asami. She missed her touch.

\---

Korra sat on a chair in the Healing Hut waiting for Katara. Her eyes were a bit heavy as they always were the next day after a thunderstorm. But this time the nightmares were especially vivid. She couldn’t shake the feeling that had overcome her body and all she wanted was sleep but she couldn’t miss a single healing session from Katara. Not when she just started making progress. Katara opened the door and smiled as she sat her bag down next to Korra.

“Good Morning.” She smiled as she shuffled around the hut grabbing a few items.

“Morning.” Korra grumbled and Katara turned to her.

“Didn’t sleep well last night? You look a bit tired. Have your legs been bothering you again?”

“No. I had a nightmare last night and a spot in my back hurts.”

“Stand and pull up your shirt for me.” Katara says as Korra obliged. “Show me where it hurts.” Korra bent her arm around her body and pointed to her mid back. She felt cool healing water rush over the spot. “I don’t feel any physical damage or blocked chi paths. Get into the tub and I can do a better overview. It may be another part of your body causing this pain.”

Korra slid down into the water submerging herself almost up to her chin. The blue healing water almost hummed as Katara pushed and pulled it over her body. A few of Korra’s muscles had been a bit tense from her attempts at bending but not enough to warrant a healing session with a Master Healer.

“Tell me about this dream. It may be your mind playing tricks on your body.” Katara said, continuing the session.

“It’s the same dream and it never changes. But this is the first time I’ve had a physical pain from it.” Katara nodded for her to continue. “I’m surrounded by a green glow before it fades into a night sky. The stars are always so bright. That same starlight begins to spin around me flashing from white to purple before fading to that bright green. The light ripples and twists upward before shooting up toward nothingness but then...” Korra winces. “Lightning. It flashes all around me followed by golden eyes. Deep golden eyes. The lightning flashes back toward the purple and then I wake up. Every time.” Korra hadn’t noticed Katara had stopped moving her water around her until after her story had finished. She looked over to see tears in Katara’s eyes. Why was she crying? “Master Katara, are you okay?” Katara stares off into blank space and Korra touches her hand snapping her back to the moment.

“I’m sorry dear, I...I think I know what this nightmare of yours means.”

“You do? Can I stop it?”

“I’m not sure you ever can but I do have something for you. I’ll bring it by the compound later today.”

“Are we done for today? Usually these sessions last longer.”

“Your muscles were a bit stiff from training, but I would advise you to stretch and drink more water. When it comes to your nightmare you’ll have your answer later today.” Katara stood and bowed before dismissing herself leaving Korra with more questions than answers.

\---

Korra loved having the freedom of walking freely on her own. She would walk anywhere and everywhere she could even if it would be easier and quicker to take the snowmobile. The Southern Air had an extra crisp that Republic City never had even in the coldest of Winters. Korra sighed. There she went thinking of Republic City again. Once she thought Republic City Asami was always the next thought in that train. Why didn’t she write back yet?

“Korra!” Her Father shouted, running up to her as she entered the compound.

“What’s up?” She smiled and handed her a letter.

“This came for you today. I thought you’d appreciate the White Lotus not getting to it.”

On the front of a white envelope the returned address filled Korra’s heart with warmth. Asami Sato. “Thanks Dad!” Korra shouted as she ran back to her room as fast as she possibly could.

\---

Dear Korra,

I was happy to receive your letter. Thank you for writing me back. In regards to you not writing me back you don’t need to apologize. Your health and wellbeing are the top priority. I’m sorry you’re not able to return to the Avatar State but it sounds like you’ve made a great deal of progress. Keep working hard. I believe in you. Please give Katara my regards. How is your family? How has it been in the South Pole? Republic City has been a rollercoaster for me. We’ve broken ground on the park and it’s starting to come along nicely. I was also invited to a fundraising Gala for the city. I had been to plenty of them with my Father but this is the first one I will be attending alone. If there’s one thing I know how to do it’s to schmooze rich people. I promise I won’t tell Mako and Bolin about our letters and I know you mean no ill feelings about not writing them. Please know Korra I will always be here for you. We’ll all be here for you. Republic City waits for you. I wait for you.

Love,  
Asami.

\---

‘I wait for you.’ The words rung through Korra’s head several times. Asami was truly the best thing that had happened to her.

“Korra. You’ve got a visitor.” Senna chimed and Korra walked out of her room and to the front door.

“Oh, hello Master Katara.” Korra smiled.

“I said I would drop this off to you.” Katara said, handing her a leather bound journal with an Air Nation logo on the front.

“What’s this?” She turned it over in her hands inspecting it.

“Aang’s personal journey. He wrote it his entire life. He would have wanted you to have it.” Katara placed her hands over Korra’s. “I’ve bookmarked a few pages I think you should read first.”

“Thank you.” Korra’s voice was soft. After losing her connection to the previous Avatars, having Aang’s personal journey would be the closest thing to his thoughts she would ever get.

\---

Korra had flipped through the journal being careful with it’s loser bindings. This journal had to be almost 200 years old if Aang had written in it before he was in the iceberg. She thumbed over the bookmarks before opening the second one. She began to scan over the words and they filled her with horror.

‘Green Jennamite. Spirit Bridge. Sparkling Stars. Purple and white lights. Lightning. Darkness.’ She read over the entry multiple times taking in every small detail she could. She was her nightmare but in proper detail. The dream always seemed to be askew or like she had tunnel vision but now reading over these words it all made sense. It was a memory. A memory from when Aang died. She knew he had suffered a great loss during his lifetime but she had no idea that he had died. She had no idea that he had suffered. Was this a sign of the connection to her previous lives? Or would she have shattered memories as nightmares for the rest of her life? She sat the journal down on her nightstand. It would be a long time to get through that journal and Korra needed some tea to get through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about the journal?


	9. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra both struggle to balance their lives. How long will either be able to keep control or will they break down?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 16  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/72593685

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared and uhm sorry not sorry in advance.  
> *** Sexual themed mentioned ***  
> *** Discussions on PTSD/Nightmares ***  
> Next Chapter Release: 02/26/21

It was about a month before the Gala and Asami sat in Lin and Kya’s apartment sipping on tea. Just over 2 months had passed since she had found out about their relationship and Lin was about 4 minutes deep into an angry story. Mako had caught Lin and Kya being...together in her office late one night and Asami laughed at the face Mako must have had seeing the two of them together. What would he think after he found out about her sexuality? What if someday Korra did return and the two of them dated? What would he think then? Asami shook those thoughts from her mind.

“So, Asami do you have a date to the Gala yet?” Kya asked and Lin elbowed her. “What? It was a valid question. I know a beautiful lady that could escort our lovely lady here.”

“I don’t have a date and thank you for the offer but I’m not...out.” Asami almost stumbled over the last word.

“I get it kid neither am I.” Lin added. “Yes some close family and friends know about Kya, but I’m not out at work or in public. We’re both in positions that people would...look down upon us if they found out about our preferences.”

“So, are you not going to the Gala then Lin?” Asami asked.

“No I am. Well, we are.” Lin gestured between her and Kya.

“But you said you’re not out either.”

“As friends.” Kya added. “Although Chief once you’re fully out I will bring up at every waking moment that I’ve got you as my own. Kya put a finger under Lin’s chin guiding her into a mildly heated kiss.

Lin pulled away. “Kya, we have guests.”

“Fine. But once she’s gone it’s you, me our d-” Kya was cut off as Lin clasped a hand over her mouth.

“I can leave now if you’d like some...quality time together.” Asami looked between the two.

“No. Kya just likes to press my buttons, especially in front of guests.” Lin slowly removed her hand and Kya smiled.

“If you want to take someone as a friend, a male friend, I can try some of my friends. Although they’re a bit older.” Kya waggled her eyebrows.

“I think I know who I’ll bring.” Asami was prepared for an awkward rejection but why not. They’re still friends.

\---

Asami paced around the outside of the Republic City Police Station causing an officer to ask if she needed any assistance. She blushed, feeling silly for causing a mild scene due to her nerves. It was just Mako. Mako was her friend and he did enjoy free cocktails. After asking for directions she made her way through the station and onto the detectives floor. Mako’s desk was about three feet away from what Asami assumed was Lin’s office. He sat in his chair while one hand brushed through his hair and another clung to a coffee cup. Along his upper lip began what appeared to either be a mustache or a coffee stain. Asami laughed as she approached and he looked up at her.

“Oh my god Asami it’s been too long.” He walked around the desk pulling her into a hug. “Why are you here? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I just had a question to ask you.” Asami began and a few detectives whistled. Mako waves a dismissive hand in the air at them before nodding at her to continue. “I will be attending the Charity Gala next month and I wanted to know if you’d be by plus one.” The whistling started again.

“Will you guys stop. She’s my friend. We’re just friends.”

“That’s how it started Mako. Friends to lovers,” one of the detectives said.

Friends to lovers. If only that situation applied to Korra. Asami smiled at the thought of Korra running into her arms only for Asami to kiss every ounce of love she felt into the girl. She bit her lip and after a moment Mako spoke.

“I’d love to go to the Gala with you Asami. As your PLUS ONE.” He said the last part directed toward the officers. “Plus you know I enjoy free cocktails.”

\---

In Asami’s hands was yet another letter. The second of hopefully more from Korra. As she cracked open the seal a stray piece of paper fell to the floor. She picked up and scribed on it was a Haiku.

Blinding aurora  
A fateful, blinding, lightning  
Betrayed by golden

Asami furrowed her brow a bit lost to the meaning of the Haiku or why Korra would be writing Haikus in the first place. Maybe she had suddenly gotten into poetry. The words were beautiful but lost their meaning in translation.

\---

Dear Asami,

Thank you for keeping our letters private. These letters are also not being filtered by the White Lotus (any mail to the Avatar is) but I convinced them that you’re not a threat. I feel comfortable talking about my feelings with you and knowing that this is just between us is reassuring. I had my thunderstorm nightmare again. I woke up searching for your comfort and embrace. I spoke with Katara about the nightmare I always have during thunderstorms and it suddenly makes sense. She gave me Aang’s personal journal and within it are thousands of stories over his lifetime and one of them was my nightmare. Well, my nightmares are an almost flashback of a journal entry. I don’t want to go into much detail since this is his personal journal but I feel like reading his words will help me in a way. I may not have a connection to him but his words bring me a sense of comfort. I’m happy that the park is coming along and once I return to Republic City I would like to go on a tour with you. Tomorrow I start my Waterbending training again. It’s a bit odd saying that after mastering all the elements but Katara says my body just needs to relearn how to bend the elements. I hope she’s right. Still no Avatar state but I’ll keep meditating like you said. I’ll keep trying. I’m not sure when this letter will get to you but let me know how the Gala goes. I hope you have fun and drink plenty of fancy rich people drinks. Thank you for your reassuring words in your last letter. Someday I’ll return to Republic City. To you. 

I miss you.

Yours,  
Korra.

\---

Asami had received and read over Korra’s letter multiple times but waited to reply until after the Gala. Since it was today and it was Friday she could reply to Korra tomorrow morning. Sliding on a long red dress she slowly pulled the zipper up causing it to hug her body. Within the full length mirror was an almost 21 year old Asami. In a few months she would be celebrating with her friends again on Air Temple Island but she hoped Korra would be there as well. Korra said she would return to Republic City twice in this last letter. Asami wasn’t sure when but those words solidified her waiting for Korra. She would wait as long as Korra needed her to.

She slid into the back of her Sato Mobile and soon they had pulled up to one of Asami’s recent housing projects. The apartment building was 15 minutes from downtown and much nicer than the apartment Mako had previously lived in. It was only a few minutes later when Mako opened the door and slid in next to her. His usually spiked up hair was slicked back into a pompadour and he thankfully shaved that disaster of a mustache.

“Thanks again for inviting me Asami.” Mako smiled adjusting his tie which he only made more crooked.

“Here let me.” Asami reached over straightening his bow tie before returning her hands to her lap.

“I’m not too good at this prim and proper thing. The only times I’ve worn a suit were the times I went to fancy dinners or fancy restaurants with you.” Mako laughed. “We’ve really come so far haven’t we? You were an heiress and I saw a Probending street rat. Now you’re the CEO of a Global Corporation and I’m a Level 2 Detective.”

“You got a promotion?” Asami said excitedly.

“I did! Beifong says if I keep this up I might be able to be a Lead Detective within the next year or so.”

“Mako that’s amazing.” Asami pulled him in for a tight hug and after a moment they split apart.

“Looks like we’ve both grown up huh?” Mako said and Asami couldn’t agree more.

\---

Going to a Public Fundraiser with your ex-boyfriend and the ex-boyfriend of the Avatar was not Asami’s best decision. She hadn’t thought of Mako as an ex in years and more saw him as a friend. The press on the other hand had a field day. They were both bombarded with questions on their ‘love triangle’ and questions on how Korra was doing. Asami knew how she was but would never tell anyone about it, especially the press. Pushing their way inside they were greeted by President Raiko and his wife.

“Ah yes the couple of the hour.” Raiko posed for a picture and the lightbulb flashed.

“Mr. President Asami and I are just friends.” Mako advised.

“Well, well Mako there are plenty of potential suitors here for you if Miss Sato isn’t interested.” That comment made Asami clench her jaw. Raiko always was misogynistic.

Mako offered his arm and Asami took it as they walked through the Gala. Within the large golden clad ballroom was a sparkling chandelier hanging high above them. At the back of the venue was a full band playing smooth jazz as couples danced under the sparkling lights.

“Do you want anything? A drink? Tiny sandwich?” Mako nodded toward the catering.

“No, I’m fine. Thank you for asking though. I do believe we’re table 37 if my memory serves me right.”

“Wow 37 tables of fancy rich people. I wonder how much all this shindig cost.”

“It does seem a bit excessive given the state of the city.” Asami said as they worked their way to their table. As they passed two familiar faces smiled at them. Lin and Kya.

“Good evening Chief.” Mako said before turning to Kya and blushing. “Master Kya.”

Kya laughed. “Mako you know it’s just Kya. No need to be formal.” Kya turned toward Asami. “I see you have a stunningly beautiful woman on your arm.”

“I do. Asami knows how much I like a fancy drink. Speaking of that I’ll go grab us each one. Would you like a Mojito Asami?”

“No. But if they have Baiju I’ll take one of those.”

Mako shuttered. “That’s the stuff the Chief drinks. It’ll put hair on your chest.”

“Better get to drinking kid.” Lin said, earning a laugh from the group. After Mako excused himself Lin turned to Asami.

“You and the kid an item again?” Lin asked bluntly, earring an elbow from Kya. Lin simply shrugged before taking a drink of her Baiju.

“No. We’re just friends.”

“So, are Kya and I.” Lin scoffed and Kya looked at her in frustration. 

“Please excuse Chief Grumpypants over here. She’s just mad her ex is here.”

“I’m not mad. Just...angry.”

“Linny those are the same thing.” Kya shook her head. “So have you gotten any letters?”

“I did a few months ago actually. We’ve been writing. I was actually going to send another tomorrow.”

“I’m so happy our friend decided to write to you. I had been bugging her to write you back. During our healing sessions she would talk about how much she wanted to get better and how much she wanted to get back to Republic City and how much she wanted to get back to you.”

Asami was momentarily floored. No she must have misheard that. Yes Korra wrote that to her in the privacy of their letters but had she really talked to Kya about her? She felt a sudden flush radiate off her cheeks causing Lin to take Kya’s drink from her.

“You’ve said too much. You’re cut off.”

“No I am not Chief Sexypants.” Kya said, causing Lin to now join Asami in the blushing department.

Mako returned with a confused look on his face as 2 of the 3 women at the table were blushing. “Everything alright?”

“I’m just feeling a bit overwhelmed.” Asami said standing from the table. “Mako can we leave?”

“Of course. I’m here with you so whenever you want to leave we can leave.” Mako said, sitting down the drinks. They dismissed themselves and snuck out of the back of the venue and into the waiting Sato Mobile.

Asami fidgeted with the fabric of her dress as her mind raced back to their shared moments together. Thoughts of the small touched and stolen glances. Their hours of conversations follow by her holding Korra throughout the night. Had she had the same feelings as Asami during those moments. Surely Asami hadn’t imagined them all. After Kya said that Asami needed to find a way to see if Korra liked her. She needed to know.

\---

Asami paced around her room as Mako sat on her bed. She invited him up to her room to talk because she needed an outward way of sorting through her thoughts. She should tell him. She should just tell him. But how much should she tell him? How much could he handle? She had to tell him something.

“Asami you’ve got me worried.” Mako said and she stopped pacing.

She had to tell him.

“Mako.” She started the words catching in her throat. Just tell him. “Mako, I’m bisexual.”

“O-Oh.” He stuttered out. “So...you like both?”

“I do.” She said a sudden weight she didn’t realize she was carrying lifted from her shoulders.

“Is there a reason you’re telling me?”

“I...I have a crush...on a girl.” She stopped and looked at him.

On Korra

“Have you told her yet? I mean I know I messed up our relationship pretty bad but anyone is lucky to date you.”

“I haven’t. I..I don’t know if she likes me back.”

“How long have you had feelings for her?”

“A year or so. Maybe longer?”

“Oh, wow. Is that why you’ve been distant? Were you afraid of rejection?” Mako stood closing the distance between them. “I don’t care who you love, Asami. As long as they make you happy.”

“Thank you Mako.” Asami hugged him tightly. He really had grown up.

“So wait. Uhm. Do you know?” Mako said, annoyingly vague.

“Do I know what?”

“You know...about the other couple?” Mako whispered.

“Oh, you mean Lin and Kya. They had me over for drinks a few times.”

“A few! I just found out like 2 months ago! They were...” Mako runs his fingers through his hair. “In her office. I’m so happy someone else knows. It has been just eating me alive.”

“Why? They seem perfect for each other.”

“They are! I just felt like I was the only person who knew. They’ve been dating for awhile now too. Makes sense why Lin had suddenly become so different.”

Asami pondered for a moment. Lin had become quite a different person after Harmonic Convergence and after Kya moving up to Republic City. Lin was so brash and stern while Kya so carefree and fun. They seemed to balance each other out creating a perfect relationship. Asami wished she and Korra could have that.

“I think you should tell her.” Mako said, snapping Asami back to their conversation. “I think you should tell this girl you like her. Worst case she says no. Best case she likes you back.”

“I don’t want to ask her directly.”

“Then start dropping hints. Curl your hair with your fingers or do that flippy thing you do.”

“Flippy thing?” Asami had no idea what he was talking about.

“The thing where you flip your hair over your shoulder and look back. That’s one of the things I found beautiful about you.” Asami nodded. She should try this on Korra.

“What else?”

“Take her out to dinner and then go for a walk in the park afterwards. It should be done fairly soon right?” He was correct. “Or you could say things like you care about her or miss her. Use words that are strong. Maybe compliment them.” Mako grumbled. “Sorry I’m not good at this thing.”

“No, thank you Mako. You’ve really helped me out.” Asami yawned. “Sorry, I’m a little tired.”

“Get some rest. We should catch up again sometime.” Mako said as she dismissed himself.

Asami had to drop hints that she liked Korra. Maybe Korra had already been dropping her hints or maybe she would overthink and over analyze every word in Korra’s letters. No she just needed to drop hints and hope that Korra would pick them up.

\---

Dear Korra,

You don’t have to thank me for keeping this private. You know that I will always be here for you and that I will always care about you. The words I said the day of Jinora’s ceremony are still very true. If you ever need to talk or anything I’ll always be here for you. I’ll always wait for you. I’m happy that you have a better understanding of your nightmares with thunderstorms. If I were there I would have held you until you fell back asleep. That night on Air Temple Island worried me. The park should be done in about 6 months since it’s just a redesign but I would love to take you on a personal tour when you return. The Gala was interesting. I had a plus one and decided to bring Mako with me, which stirred a media frenzy. Who knew going to a Gala with both our ex boyfriend would be front page worthy? Keep me updated on how your Waterbending training goes and don’t give up if you don’t initially succeed. You’re the Avatar, Master of the Elements and I believe in you. Thank you for writing to me, I’ve missed you and your letters are a nice break from the stresses of my life. 

I hope to see you soon.

Love,  
Asami

PS: Your Haiku was beautiful.

\---

As Asami walked down her drive to put the letter into her mailbox she found a letter addressed to her. She let out a long sigh as she read who it was from. Her Father. He had been sending letters to her non-stop since he went to jail but she refused to open them. She refused to let him back into her life. He hurt her and every time he sent her a letter it was like ripping off the bandaid all over again. Today his letters were going to stop. Today she was visiting him.

\---

The Republic City jailhouse had been overtaken by spirit vines as Asami exited her Sato Mobile. Her arms were full of multiple letters her Father sent. She was returning them and he was never going to write to her again. He was never going to hurt her again. As the Metalbender at the door moved his hands over her he raised an eyebrow. After pulling her keys from her pocket he was satisfied and able to pass. Another officer led her into a room with 2 windows that let just enough light in and a small table with a chair on either side. She sat for a moment pondering her words. What would she say? What could she say? He attempted to kill her. He called so many things. So many things a Father never should. But he was hurting. No. He deserves to be alone just like he left her alone. He deserves to feel the same pain.

“Asami, you came,” her Father said, breaking her from her thoughts. He had visibly aged in such a short time and lost weight. His hair was now all white, his beard overgrown and his face filled with sadness.

Asami pushed the letters toward her Father. “I’m here to return these.” She hardened her face so her voice wouldn’t falter.

“You never opened them.”

“Stop writing me.” Her voice cold. It needed to be. “I never want to see you or hear from you ever again.” Pushing herself from her chair she said all she could. She felt the walls she put up begin to crack and crumble.

“Please. Just let me say one thing and I’ll never contact you again,” her Father begged her and she turned away from him. “I can’t forgive myself for all the horrible things I’ve done and I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family apart and destroyed our good name.” He signed his voice growing softer. “But in a life of regret you’re the one thing I look back on that makes me smile.” Asami felt tears prick the corner of her eyes. “I just want you to know I’m so proud of you Asami. You are the greatest thing I ever created.” 

Hot tears ran down her cheeks and she bolted out the door. She couldn’t handle this. She couldn’t handle her heart always breaking. For the next few months she buried herself in her work again. It seemed to be the only way she could keep herself together. 

\---

Korra has been training for months. Day in and day out she would push her body as far as it would let her. She could bend again. She could fight again and it only fueled her ambition. She jumped back before pulling a small wave in front of her. Being the Avatar meant she could bend all the elements but being a Waterbender by birth meant water always came naturally. Water felt right as she crashed the wave against the White Lotus Sentry. He stumbled back and she leapt into the air before the breath was knocked out of her.

“AH!” Korra shouted as a chunk of ice hit against her chest knocking her back. The Waterbender dropped his element and ran over to her.

“Apologies Avatar Korra. I didn’t know my own strength.”

“Again.” Korra grunted pushing herself off the ground.

“Korra make sure you don’t push yourself.” Senna chimed at her daughter.

“I’m the Avatar, Mom. I can take it.” Korra stands in a fighting stance. “Again.”

The Waterbender mimicked her position and threw a few columns of water her way. She easily dodged them, frustrated at how much he was holding back. Asami’s words radiated in her head ‘You’re the Avatar, Master of the Elements and I believe in you.’ She wanted to get better. She wanted to push herself. She was the Avatar and it seemed like only Asami believed in her recovery. Korra launches a barrage of attacks at the other bender who is hit by another and then another and then another. He falls backwards and hits the ground before admitting defeat.

“I yield, Avatar.” He said bowing at her.

“No. I could tell you’re holding back. Why is everyone holding back?”

“We don’t want to rush your recovery.”

  
“I don’t care! I’ve been Waterbending training for 2 weeks now and nobody is giving me a fair fight!”

“I’ll do it.” A young man walks into the ice ring.

“What’s your name?”

“Tiras. From the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Tiras? I’ve seen you around the Healing Hut. You took over for Kya, correct?”

“Kya trained me, yes.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“You need someone to show you your potential and I will do that.” Tiras bows and moves to a fighting stance. Korra does the same.

After a long pause the match begins. Tiras pulls water from 2 nearby tubs circling them around his body before slapping forward a water tendril. Korra rolls to the side and begins to run toward him. Pulling the ice beneath her feet she begins to ride it like a wave over toward Tiras. He shatters the ice wave but Korra flips forward over him. As she flies through the air she wraps the residual water around his ankles freezing it. Once he lands she thrusts water into his back causing him to fall forward. Planting a knee in the middle of his back she leans down to him.

“Yield?”

“Not a chance.” Tiras shatters the ice from around his ankles and pushes himself and Korra off the ground. 

As she flies back he sends the ice shards at her each one faster than the last. She dodges some and others slice into her clothes, others against her skin. Grunting at the pain as a shard slices over her shoulder for a moment something bubbles inside of her. Something ancient. Something primal. Baring her teeth she runs through the attack each ice shard slicing against her skin. Lines of blood drew down her arms and once she reached Tiras she tackled him to the ground encasing all but his face in solid ice. Tiras writhes and tries to escape his ice prison as when Korra made eye contact with him his face contorted to fear. Her blood raced through her body, heart pounding in her ears and for a brief moment her eyes flickered. She collapsed.

\---

The once bright blue sky had been filled with dark grey. Large clouds funneled around as thunder rolled in the distance. Rain began to beat down on her skin as she gripped the leather reigns, once dry white fur now soaked, lay all around. Screaming. The screaming got louder until she realized it was her. The wind rushed all around before she plummeted into the sea. Water began to fill her lungs before a blue glow. The glow hummed all around her until nothing. It was gone.

Korra burst up from the healing tub gasping for air in a panic. To her left was Katara and to the right Tiras. Both smiled softly at her as her vision came into focus. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was Tiras' panicked face after she won their sparring match. She tried to piece together any piece from her dream but it appeared to be another lightning nightmare. Katara put a hand on her shoulder before healing the small cuts to litter it.

“You passed out during your match with Tiras.”

“Damn it. I thought I-”

“You did.” Tiras answered. “You went into the Avatar state. I’m sorry for my reaction. I just hadn’t been that close to the Avatar before.”

“How long? How long was I in it?” Korra said almost hopefully.

“I’d say a second or so before you collapsed.”

“The Avatar State takes a lot of Chi and you aren’t ready for that yet.” Katara said sternly.

Korra grunted. “How much longer? I have to get back!”

“Your body is ready but your mind is what’s holding you back. Have you been meditating?”

“Every day! I’ve even been reading Aang’s journal when I’m not writing Asami.”

“You’ve written Asami?”

“I-I have.” Korra said a tinge of flush on her cheeks. On that note Tiras nodded and took his leave.

There was a long silence. “How is she?” Katara smiles.

“She’s helping rebuild the city and is even building a park. When I go back we plan on taking a trip to it.” Korra thought again of them walking peacefully through the park, their hands grazing lightly-

“It’s good to have things that give you hope Korra.”

“Hope?”

“You’ve been in a dark place for so long but now you have something that gives you hope.” Katara took both her hands in hers. “Treasure it. Always treasure it.”

\---

Asami,

I finally did it! I went into the Avatar State. It was only for a moment, but I did it. Katara says it’s a mental block, but I’ll keep trying. I want to come home so badly. I want to walk with you in the park, to feed the turtle ducks, to do it all. I miss Republic City so much. I miss you so much. Thank you for always being by my side. I could never repay you. I wrote another Haiku, I hope you like it.

Yours,  
Korra.

\---

Shine of emerald  
Their image burnt unto me  
Sacred, guiding, light

\---

Korra didn’t intend for her letters to grow shorter and more sparse. She had begun a tough training routine and she wanted to be stronger than she had ever been. Asami’s letters grew shorter as well and had the same structure, greeting, update, hope, I miss you, love Asami. Korra pushed herself every day but after every letter she felt a pain in her chest. Like everyday she was gone she was drifting further from her friends. Further from Asami. She has relearned all the Elements but the Avatar State still eluded her. What was holding her back? What was keeping her from pushing through? The poison long from her system, her body recovered, her mind growing sharper but something kept holding her back. Maybe it was this pain she felt. Just maybe.

\---

Asami had just finished yet another meeting with the board. A twinge in her neck proved it had not gone as well as she wanted. They were over schedule, over budget and it all rested on Asami’s shoulders. Pinching the bridge of her nose she pushed open her office door and plopped into her chair. She had even more meetings lined up for tomorrow and a letter from Korra she hadn’t had a moment to read. She wasn’t avoiding Korra’s letter, every time she got a new letter it filled her with happiness but also sadness. A casual I miss you and I’ll wait for you seemed to go completely unnoticed by Korra. Maybe she really didn’t like her back or maybe the feelings she once saw in Korra’s eyes have dwindled with time. But the feelings in her heart and all around her body had not fleeted. They had grown stronger. Each time she wrote a letter she had to hold back on spewing her heart onto the page confessing everything to her. But she held back. She kept her letters simple. It was easier that way.

“You need to get laid.” Mai said walking into her office.

“I, what?” Asami was taken back.

“Get laid. Have sex. You know?” Mai sat a cup of tea on her desk. “Whenever I’m stressed I go to a bar or rub one out.”

“Mai, I’m your boss.”

“And you’re also my friend.” Mai rolled her eyes. “How long has it been anyways?”

Asami had to ponder that for a moment. She wasn’t one for casual sex and she had been so busy that touching herself hadn’t crossed her mind.

“Oh my god THAT long?” Mai said in shock.

“I didn’t even tell you how long.”

“That extended pause told me everything. You’ve got the weekend off. Go to a bar, find a hot guy and take him home. You can get any guy in this city.”

“Except I don’t want a guy.” Asami said a bit shocked she even said it herself.

“Then get a girl. Whatever floats your boat. But at least get laid.” Mai walked out of her office on that note.

Could she just casually hook up with someone? She never was the type to go to a bar, find a random person and hook-up with them. She needed connection. She needed intimacy. She needed Korra. No stop. She shook her head and got up from her desk. If Korra wasn’t interested maybe she could just shift those feelings onto one person for just one night to relieve the stress and tension that had now rested over her entire body.

\---

Asami put on a long red dress and had her driver drop her off a few blocks from the bar. It was her first time alone at the gay bar and she felt a bit nervous. She hadn’t even kissed another girl before, well romantically anyways. She had become somewhat of a regular with Lin and the bartender knew her poison. She didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing. After clinking glasses with a stranger she drank her Baiju, followed by another. What did she even like in a woman? She knew she liked Korra but she wasn’t sure about other women. She liked her smile, her laugh, her silly jokes, her shoulders...her abs...the way her arms could easily scoop up Asami and toss her into-

“Hello.” Asami’s thoughts were interrupted by a muscular woman. “My name is Goma.” She extended her hand as Asami took it.

“Asami, nice to meet you.”

“I’ve seen you around here. You’re usually with the Chief though.”

“Yeah, I’ve known Lin for a few years now.”

“Never expected you to go for the older women. Although we’ve all thought about what the Chief would be like in bed.” Goma raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Asami laughed. “Don’t get me wrong Lin’s attractive but she’s really not my type.”

“If this isn’t too forward would you like to dance with me?” Goma smiled a picture perfect smile. She seemed to check off the boxes strong, funny, beautiful smile.

“It’s not at all.” Asami stood up and began to walk to the dance floor.

The smooth jazz song that had filled the bar moment before had now transitioned to a more sensual one. Goma was shorter than her, most people were, but took the initiative to lead. Shocking. She guided her hands up her toned arms before resting them on her shoulders that were just as solid. Strong hands slid to their resting position along the small of her waist as they began to move. Their bodies quickly became synced moving together like liquid, borderless, as the stronger woman pulled Asami closer. 

Strength, tanned skin, blue eyes, a heat hit Asami’s core and she closed her eyes. How much she wanted Korra’s lips against hers before trailing down her body. How much she wanted rough hands gripping her hips, tearing away her clothes. Passionate moments turning into two bodies moving in time. Their bodies moving in time. She opened her eyes to see Goma’s lip being bitten by her own teeth. They moved closer, their bodies becoming more intertwined as the music began to swell.

“Let’s get out of here.” Goma said sharply.

No

Asami pushed herself away. “I can't, I'm sorry.” She rushed out of the bar and to her driver a few blocks down.

“Home Miss Sato?”

“Yes, but I need to make a stop first.”

\---

The look on Lin’s face when she ripped the door open terrified Asami. It was past midnight. Lin’s hair was down, her robe quickly thrown on and there were noticeable bruises along her exposed skin. Asami clearly interrupted something. She felt guilty and nervous now.

“I’m sorry I-I can just go I just-”

“No, get in here. She’ll be out in a minute.” Lin grumbled and locked the door behind Asami.

A moment later Kya appeared from the bedroom. She equally looked disheveled. “What’s wrong Asami?” The Waterbender said before sitting next to her on the couch.

“I...I tried but I can’t.”

“Sweetheart you’ve gotta be straight with me, my minds a bit...foggy right now.”

“I've been stressed and my secretary said I should go out and relieve some tension. I tried to...” Asami paused and Kya got the hint. “With another woman and I couldn’t.”

“Your first time with a woman can be a bit nerve-racking.”

“We didn’t have sex. We didn’t even kiss. We only danced. She was beautiful and funny but she just-”

“Wasn’t Korra.” Kya finished her thought and Asami nodded. “You’ve got it bad for our sweet Avatar don’t you?”

“Kya...I think I love her.” Asami said almost breathlessly.

“Have you told her?” Kya asked and Asami shook her head now. “I know I said to wait and I typically don’t meddle in other people’s personal affairs but I think you should. You built a statue of her and named a park after her. She’s going to find out someday.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“She does.” Lin said sternly from the kitchen startling them both. “Kya and I both saw you that day under the willow tree. She inched closer to you first. She was making the first move.”

“Sorry Lin isn’t the most romantic but it’s true. We...may have been spying on you. So, I guess I do meddle.”

“You do.” Lin said before walking down the hallway and into their bedroom.

“She may not remember that moment but both your Aura’s had those colors. Both radiated love for each other. You said you’ve been writing to her so why not just tell her in a letter?”

“I’ve tried but I’ve had so many feelings lately that it’s to sort through them all."

"Write what comes from your heart. Let it be 3 pages long if that's what you need. Then edit it down from there. Alright?"

"Thank you Kya. I feel a little less stressed."

“Speaking of stress. You don’t need another person to relieve that.” Kya waved her hands dismissively. “Use your imagination.”

“Anytime I think about doing it I feel wrong because I think of her.”

“Then think of her. I thought of Lin many times over the years. I even thought of Lin while with other people. Don’t tell her that.” Kya looked toward the bedroom. “My point is that it’s fine to think of a specific person especially one you care about so much. So, go home, put on some music...and masturbate."

Asami shook her head for a moment at how blunt Kya was with using the word. Kya laughed. “It’s normal Asami, I’ve got the sexiest person waiting in that room right now and I still do it.”

“Speaking of that.” Asami stood. “I was clearly interrupting so I’ll be leaving now.” Kya smiled at her and pulled away from the hug Asami attempted to give.

“We...didn’t clean up before answering the door so uhm yeah.” Asami wanted to scrub that now burnt mental image out of her head. She quickly left the couple and headed home. She had a letter to write.

\---

Asami sat alone at her writing desk for hours staring at the blank page. Where could she even begin? Should she just come out and say it? Korra I like you. No too up front. Maybe she should be up front. She wasn't even sure when her feelings started to develop? Was it when she realized the Earth Kingdom? Was it even earlier and she hadn't realized? They were friends first, best friends now. Korra helped her through so much hardship. She suddenly became the one constant. She became her everything. With the pen pressing to the page the words came tumbling out.

\---

Asami tosses and turns long after she finished her letter. What time even was it? She laid on her back staring at the ceiling, her mind going over what Kya said. She hadn’t done this much before but this time she was a bit nervous. No she couldn't. She couldn't...to Korra. Even thinking of her brought a familiar warmth in her lower abdomen and the more she tried to repress it the warmer she got. Repositioning herself on the bed she put her palm flat on her stomach before moving it below her waistband. Closing her eyes she began to work herself.

Korra pulling her flush against her toned body. Strong hands grasping around her waist sliding over her chest. Their lips moving against each other, tongues snaking, the buttons of her shirt hitting the ground as it’s ripped open. As she’s lifted into the air she wraps her legs around Korra who is walking her toward the bed. Her back hits as Korra pulls off her own shirt. Asami runs her nails down every rippling ab before pulling off Korra’s pants. They kissed again fighting for dominance as Asami’s pants were soon discarded. Hands made contact, she writhed, fingers moved faster, she moaned, deeper, she gasped, she was close. With a final thrust her back arched, vision turned white and Korra’s name escaped her lips. Pure bliss as she came down from her high rushed through her along with a warmth in her chest. She was ready.

\---

Dear Korra,

When we first met we lived in two entirely different worlds. I being the heiress of a global company and you being, well, The Avatar I would have never believed we would ever cross paths but fate had something else in mind. When my Father was arrested and my company began to crumble around me I felt the entire weight of the world on my shoulders, but in the end I always had you. We have shared so many wonderful and happy memories that I will cherish for a lifetime and maybe beyond that. This letter is something that I have thought of writing 100 times and I feel like I am finally ready to send this or maybe I will hide it away and it will never see the light of day. As time has passed I have realized that our friendship has grown to something more in my heart and I crave your companionship through every step of my life. Your passionate and at times wild nature inspires me to push myself beyond what I imagined was possible and I thank you for that. I feared if I never wrote down my thoughts and feelings that I would keep them bottled away forever. You are truly the most amazing woman that I have ever met, you are my best friend and you have my whole heart truly. If you don’t feel the same way I hope this does not tarnish our friendship that I have grown to cherish. I hope to see you soon Korra because I miss you with all my heart.

Love,  
Asami

\---

Korra held the letter in her hands. She had yet to reply to Asami's last letter so a second came as a shock. But the words shocked her even more down to her core. ‘Fate had something else in mind, I crave your companionship through every step of my life, You have my whole heart truly. Love, Asami’ Each word made her heart beat harder and harder in her chest. Asami, her Asami, had feelings for her. Her Asami. She sat down on her bed clutching the letter tightly. She wasn’t ready to return and she needed more time. But she also needed Asami now that she knew the feelings were mutual. It was time to return home. To Asami.

\---

Asami,

I’ll be home soon. I won’t be able to respond, but I miss you too with all my heart. 

I am yours.

Love,  
Korra.

\---

A week had passed. No Korra. A month had passed. Still no Korra. Maybe it was a lie or maybe she changed her mind. 6 months had passed as Asami sat in her office scribbling out a new design. She had been working on the glider suits for the Airbenders to get her mind off Korra. She thought about writing her back but after that letter and her not showing up it broke her heart too much. Her office door burst open as Mako came rushing in screaming at her.

“Korra! She’s coming back in 3 days!”

“She’s what?” Asami said, holding her hands over her mouth in shock.

“The Chief got a call.” Mako pulled her in for a tight hug. “3 days. I’ve missed her so much.”

“Me too.” Asami choked back her tears. “Me too.”

The next three days couldn’t go by soon enough but sadly Asami’s dream of reuniting with Korra would be quickly shattered at the Coronation later that day.

\---

“I’d like to make an announcement to the world.” Kuvira said atop the stage in front of City Hall. “The Earth Kingdom is no more and from here on out, this man,” Kuivera gestured to Prince Wu. “Has no authority. I have created a New Earth Empire and I will continue to lead it into the future myself, bringing about a new era of prosperity for my people.”

The crowd around her began to cheer loudly. “All hair the Great Uniter!” One voice says followed by a few others.

“And let me make this clear to my fellow world leaders. Anyone who crosses our borders or stands in our way will be crushed.” Kuvira crushed the microphone in front of her before leaving the stage surrounded by guards. 

The cheering around her almost drowned out her thoughts. Kuvira planned this perfectly. She somehow knew that Korra wouldn’t be back for 3 days giving her ample time to retreat to her New Earth Kingdom. Taking control over a shattered country while Korra was paralyzed it made Asami sick to her stomach. 3 more days. Just 3 more days.

\---

Today she would see Korra for the first time in almost 3 years. Dusk had just begun to settle on the dock of Air Temple Island when the Southern Water Tribe ship docked. Asami gripped her hands together to hide them shaking. To her left was Mako and her right Lin. Tenzin, his family, President Raiko, his wife as well as Price Wu all waited on the dock as well. Each second seemed like an eternity before the gangplank hit the dock and light flooded out. There was a howl followed by Naga barreling out of the ship. She landed in front of the group before showing her belly. The children were eager to pet her stomach proudly but Asami continued to stare into the light from the ship. A figure emerged and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks but as the light faded the figure became more prominent. It was Tonraq. He walked out proudly greeting Tenzin with a large handshake.

“Tonraq, It’s good to have you back in the city, and everyone is excited to see the Avatar again.” Tenzin beamed.

“What do you mean? Isn’t Korra already here?” Tonraq said and Asami’s heart sank into the bay.

“No, we thought she was coming with you.”

“Korra left the South Pole 6 months ago.” Tonraq said and Asami’s tears streaked down her cheeks.

“Tonraq, I’ll put out an APB.” Lin nodded before flipping on a radio and stepping away from the group.

“I’ll give any additional aid for the return of the Avatar.” President Raiko said before turning to his wife. “We need to get back to the office. Mako. Get Wu back to his hotel. This could be Kuvira's doing. We need to keep him safe.”

“Yes, sir!” Mako saluted before guiding Prince Wu to a boat.

Tenzin, his family and Tonraq moved into the Air Temple leaving Asami alone on the dock with Naga. Naga laid down at her feet and whimpered. Asami buried her face into her fur and began to cry. What if Kuvira had taken Korra? Another person determined to take down the Avatar. Another person determined to shatter her heart. Naga’s whimpering turned into a low growl before a happy bark. Asami looked up wiping her face to see Lin approaching.

“I know how much you...” Lin paused, rubbing the back of her neck. “Can I take you home?” Asami nodded and Lin guided her to her boat. The ride to the mainland was short but Asami cried the entire time. “Let me drive you. We can have someone bring you your car in the morning.” Asami nodded her head as Lin opened and closed the car door behind her.

The light of Republic City blinked by until eventually they faded out into the dark. The road that led to Asami’s home wasn’t lit up until her driveway. People didn’t live out this far because she owned most of the land around them. The lights from her home began to fade into view as Lin turned up her long driveway. They didn’t make eye contact as Lin opened the door for Asami. She could barely keep her head up from how exhausted she felt from crying. How many times now has she cried in front of Lin? It didn’t matter. She needed to sleep and prepare for the inevitable Team Avatar meeting in the morning. They would find Korra.

Lin handed her a piece of paper. “It’s my home phone number. Don’t give it out.” With that Lin got in her car and began to pull away.

Asami began the walk toward her mansion that now she only occupied excluding the staff. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. A sudden gasp of wind threatened to knock her over followed by a soft pat behind her. She froze in place slowly reaching for her electrified glove in her pocket.

“Hey, ‘Sami.” A familiar voice chimed from behind.

Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have our two ladies reunited? Tune in next week for the next episode of Dragon Ball Z.  
> I couldn't resist. I'm so excited for these next chapters.


	10. Hell I Overcame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is on the brink of chaos once more. Can Team Avatar protect the world and the ones they love?  
> If you want Kyalin's perspective check out chapter 17  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475843/chapters/73084104

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things are kept canon cuz I don't hate the story but I'm taking some things out and adding others.  
> Korrasami however? Pfft. Canon. Yeeted.  
> Thank you to my beta readers LastMartian and mandy_lynny  
> Discussions on PTSD  
> Next Chapter Release: 03/05/21

Asami stood frozen in place. Shock keeping her feet planted. This wasn’t real. This was a trick of her tired mind. Korra wasn’t here now. She couldn’t be. But her voice sounded so real, so soothing. She was afraid to turn back just to see nothing but a few leaves blowing in the wind. She missed her so much. The Engineer turned slightly to put her racing mind at ease but her body reacted before her mind could.

Asami was running. Standing in front of her was Korra. She hoped this wasn’t some sick twisted dream. She wanted this to be real. Tears blurred her vision in the last few steps but when her chest hit against the solid body she knew it wasn’t a dream. She was real. She was here. Asami hugged her tightly fearing that if she let go she would fade away. Her entire body shook as she cried into The Avatar's embrace. The comfort of cedar and sea salt flooding around her as her grip tightened.

Korra pulled away for a moment and Asami almost couldn’t meet her gaze. A hand rested against her cheek wiping away her tears while the other on her lower back. Asami almost couldn’t fathom this moment. The one she had dreamed about for so long.

“I missed you.” Korra said barely above a whisper as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"I missed you too." Asami wiped the tear away resting her hand over the tanned skin. "I dreamt of this moment every night. I held you in my arms. I wiped away your tears. I dreamt of…" She bit her lip as her eyes flickered toward The Avatars lips.

Suddenly soft warm red lips crashed against Korra’s. The familiar heat rushed through her body as the Jasmine perfume consumed her. This feeling she craved every day while she was gone. This moment she needed but it was over as quickly as it started leaving her breathless and confused.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Asami looked away blushing.

“Don’t be.” Korra put a thumb under her chin guiding their lips together once more.

The engineer moaned under the ferocity of the kiss. Korra’s lips gliding across her own before their tongues met briefly. Her knees began to grow weak as Korra's toned arm pulled her closer by the waist. Heat rushed through her body as the cool night air danced along Asami's skin. Her radiance, her power, it was like being kissed by a goddess. It was intoxicating, breathtaking and she never wanted it to end. As she pulled away for air the world around her spun making her feel tipsy and alive. But she needed to stop. If they didn't she wouldn't be able to control herself. She wouldn't be able to control the blazing heat that rested in her abdomen.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked innocently.

"Yes. I just. We needed to stop." Asami smiled sweetly before taking in every detail to memory of Korra’s face. Her smooth skin, high cheekbones but the once bright twinkle was gone. Under her right eye was a small scar and it was blackened.

“Korra, what happened to you?” Asami asked, rubbing her thumb over a small scar under her right eye.

“It’s nothing to worry about. Just a few leftovers from the fighting ring.” Korra knew she already said too much based on the face Asami made.

“Fighting ring? Korra is that where you were for 6 months? Off getting the shit beat out of you?”

“What else was I supposed to do?”

“Come back!” Asami shouted. “Come back here to me! I waited 3 years for you! Your parents thought you were here and instead you were off in fighting cages letting people hurt you. Your letter gave me hope that I’d see you again and then you were just gone. Why would you do that?”

“Because I deserve it! You deserve someone better than m-”

“Don’t you dare ever finish that sentence. Don’t you dare! You deserve only happiness and joy and love Korra. I could have helped you, I would have…damnit.” Asami looked away, clearing her throat. “I would have gone with you to the South. I would have held you every night.” Asami pounded on Korra’s chest a few times in frustrated sadness. “I would have loved you if you had just let me. Why didn’t you let me?”

“I’m sorry.” Korra held onto her tightly. “Love me now because I’m never leaving you again.” Asami looked up at her with the smallest of smiles prompting one of her own. “Let’s get inside, you’re shivering.”

\---

As they entered her bedroom Asami glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked almost as beat up as Korra from her running make-up. She needed to invent a waterproof mascara at this rate. Fixing the make-up in her standing mirror she smiled at Korra who was sitting on her bed kicking her feet. It was like night and day from moments ago. Her muscle mass had shrunk, her exposed skin had a few bruises and scars and now in the light she noticed her hair was shorter.

“Why didn’t you tell me I looked like a bearcoon? I look awful.” Asami said as she approached the bed.

“You look beautiful.” Korra said, prompting them both to blush.

“You’re one to talk.” The Engineer sat next to her. “I love your new haircut.” She ran her fingers through the now bob hairstyle prompting a low hum from The Avatar.

“I missed that.” Korra grabbed her hand. “I missed you. I’m sorry you had to wait for so long.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I’m so happy you’re here now.” As they leaned closer Asami yawned and cursed under her breath.

“Let’s get some rest.” Korra said as she tried to lay back onto the bed.

“No.” Asami demanded pointing for her to get up. “Get your dirty fight club shoes and clothes off my bed.”

“But I don’t have any other clothes. I didn’t plan on coming back quite yet but I heard about Kuvira.” Korra said standing up from her bed.

“So, you only came back because of Kuvira?” Asami said a hint of sadness in her tone.

“Not just Kuvira. I was in the Earth Kingdom and I heard whispers. I wasn’t ready to come back but then I followed this dog who turned out to be a spirit and then I met Toph and then I Metalbent out the remaining poison and Kuvira had begun to enslave people and I felt like I needed to come back to keep The World safe. To keep Republic City safe. To keep you safe.”

 _Poison? Toph? Toph Beifong? Lin and Su’s Mom?_ So many questions swarmed through Asami’s mind. “I’m sorry but Toph Beifong?”

“Yes. I met her in a Spirit Swamp. She helped me Metalbend out the poison.”

“But Su-”

“Apparently, she didn’t get it all. It’s a long story.”

“Let me grab you some clothes and after we get changed we can talk about it.” Asami slipped into her closet and after a moment found a tank top and some shorts. They might be a little tight on Korra but they should do for the night. After sliding on her nightgown she tossed the clothes at Korra.

A sudden flash of white and red hit Korra directly in the face as she sat waiting for Asami. Pulling her head out of the leg whole for what now appear to be shorts she was awestruck. There standing just a few feet away was Asami in the silk nightgown from the night in Zaofu. Her mind flashes for a moment back to the moonlight shining off her curves as the silk slid down her pale complexion. 

“You okay Korra?” Asami asked, pulling on a robe and sitting next to her.

“Uh yeah. I’m fine.” Korra’s voice was pitched up an octave. “I’ll just go get changed in the bathroom.” She hurried off and slammed the door behind her causing The engineer to laugh.

\---

Asami wasn’t wrong in assuming that the outfit would hug every inch of Korra and she was not complaining about it. The Avatar usually wore tighter fitting clothes but this was just torture and left nothing to the imagination. She felt herself hum quickly disguising it as clearing her throat. Why did Kuvira have to make a move now? 3 years was torture enough and once tomorrow hit she knew they wouldn’t have a moments rest for the foreseeable future. 

“How do you wear these shorts ‘Sami? They’re riding up in all kinds of places.” Korra’s goofy attitude brought her down to a more manageable level of flustered.

“You’re more muscular than I am. They fit me just fine. Now come and sit. Tell me everything.”

“Everything? As in everything, everything? Including the fights?” Korra asked and Asami flinched internally but nodded. She needed to know her trauma to help her through it. “It started in the South Pole not long after I got your letter. I felt like I hit a wall in my recovery. I had accomplished all my goals, walking, fighting, bending but even with that I couldn’t go into the Avatar State. I did for the smallest moment, but I passed out when it happened.” Korra grabbed her hand. “Don’t worry I’m fine. Going into the Avatar State requires a lot of Chi and I just got overwhelmed.” Asami gripped her hand as she continued. 

“I told my parents that I wanted to go back to Republic City and I did. I planned on coming back to you. I sailed along the sea on a catamaran and for the first time in a long time I felt alive. The wind blowing through my hair and I would meditate for hours clearing my mind. Sorting through my thoughts and feelings. I sailed through the night and into the next day before I stopped at a small island for supplies. I met a very interesting food vendor on the dock who actually had a picture of Avatar Aang on his wall and wanted one of me, but as the bulb flashed a group of thieves down the dock store from a shop and I started chasing them.”

“Once I got out in front of them I don’t know what happened but I was hit in the head with a rock and they got away. That hurt me right in the pride but after stocking up on supplies I was sure I was going to make it to Republic City by nightfall. As I got closer and closer I felt this wave of guilt for being gone for so long. Like I had been letting down the world and that’s when I saw her.”

“Who, Korra?” Asami placed a hand on her cheek.

“Myself. Well, me in the Avatar State with chains around my wrists like my battle with Zaheer. I don’t know why I turned around, but I did. I sailed long into the morning before stopping by a small village just at the mouth of a river. I bought new clothes, cut my hair and created a new identity so I could travel freely. I went to the North to try and I don’t know find myself or somehow reconnect with my Avatar Spirit. I meditated in the tree of time for hours but nothing happened. I searched my mind for anything, anyway of reconnecting toward my Avatar spirit but I couldn’t. Everywhere I went she haunted me like a shadow. I wrote to my parents and I lied to them. I lied that I was in Republic City. I..I couldn’t lie to you but I couldn’t face you either.”

“It’s okay Korra. You weren’t ready and I never wanted to rush you.”

“I know, but I still couldn’t lie to you. I guess not writing to you for 6 months was probably worse than that.” Korra said but Asami smiled reassuring her. “I landed on the coast of the Fire Nation and even found a book on Roku. I read anything about any Avatar I could find but even that didn’t help. I spent weeks going from Island to island along the Fire Nation coast when I saw her again. I landed on an island with an active volcano and there she stood surrounded by lava. I felt this pain. This...sadness deep in my chest on that island. So, I needed to leave. I couldn't handle it. I managed to sneak onto a boat headed for the Earth Kingdom before traveling through the desert. I had a vision of Raava, but it was a mirage. Being alone in that desert made me think of our adventure with the sand glider. I wrote you a letter I wasn’t sure how much time had passed at this point but I thought of how much I probably hurt you and burned it.”

“Days passed in the desert and I eventually stumbled into a town not too far from Zaofu. But again she followed. I chased her this time and she led me to the fighting ring. Down in the pit she stood and I wanted to end her. I wanted it to end. I tried and I failed every day in the ring. Every person I fought turned into her and I lost every day. I would stumble out into the streets and lock myself away healing my wounds the best I could and no matter how many times I fought her I always lost. One night though everything changed. As she appeared in front of me just outside of my hostel so did this dog. I thought I was crazy at this point seeing her everywhere I went but the dog saw her too. I don’t know why but I followed the dog out of the city and into this swamp. Once we got to the swamp it turned into one of my spirit friends. When I asked it what I could find it the swamp it responded with, ‘Not a what but a who.’”

“And that’s when you met Toph?”

“Not initially. I fought with myself again and I lost. She pulled me down into the swamp and I blacked out. I must have been out for hours because when I woke up it was night and that’s when I met Toph. I didn’t think that anyone could be grumpier than Lin but oh boy was I wrong.”

“Actually, you’d be surprised how much Lin has changed while you were gone.” Asami smiles thinking of Kya and Lin.

“I know. She came down to the Southern Water tribe awhile back and told me she was proud of me. I thought maybe she was high or something.”

Asami laughed. “She’s high on something alright. But you’ll need to hear that from her. Please continue.”

“I spent what felt like months but it was only a few days training with her. Nothing kicks you while you're down like getting your butt kicked repeatedly by a blind old woman. Don’t tell her I called her that. But she told me that, ‘The world doesn’t need me.’ and ‘Out of all the Avatar’s she’s worked with, I’m the worst.’ She told me about how to see the world through the Spirit Vines and said that I’m blind compared to her. It makes sense how she knew who I was the second I woke up in her house. She honestly has a more spiritual connection than I do.”

“You’ll get there Korra. You had a lot happen to you.”

“I thought that maybe I was out of sync or that maybe just off my game but that’s when she told me about the poison. I had some leftover and that’s what caused me so much anguish. Why I kept being haunted by myself and why I had such a hard time. Every time Toph tried to bend it out of me I would have flashbacks to Zaheer and panic. This happened so much she told me I had to bend it out myself. She told me that I wanted to keep the poison inside and honestly I did.” Korra paused and Asami squeezed her hand tightly.

“I spent a lot of time alone reading over Aang's journal. He talked about the previous Avatars and how he too severed the connection but was able to reconnect with them. I tried every day to go into the Avatar State. I read and then meditated, read then meditated. When I wasn't doing either of those Toph was training me or grumbling about some past Team Avatar story I'd bring up from Aang's journal. Everything changed one day though." Korra's throat grew tight and she cleared it away.

“I-I went out to grab some mushrooms for dinner and I had these visions. It was like watching my trauma play out in front of me. I watched Amon take my bending, Unalaq taking Raava and Zaheer poisoning me. It was like watching a horror mover in front of me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I heard hundreds of voices shouting in my head all at once and it felt like I was drowning. I was able to break away only to have other visions. I saw Tenzin and his family, Lin and the Metalbenders, Su and Zaofu, Mako and Bolin and even you. I didn’t know what was real and what was a flashback and what was the swamp playing tricks with my mind.”

“What did you see? Of Team Avatar?” Asami asked, watching Korra’s brow knit together.

“I was all so fuzzy but I saw Bolin on a train, Mako guarding a door and you sitting at a bar. I know we’re going to have a big Team Avatar meeting tomorrow and everyone’s going to have so many questions. But I don’t know if I can answer them all. Not yet anyways.”

“You take as much time as you need. You get to tell your story and you tell how much of it you want.” Asami yawns again.

“I can finish this in the morning if you’d like.” Korra put an arm around her.

“No, no. Please finish.”

“Alright...” Korra tightens her grip around Asami’s hand. “Toph found me sitting alone in the swamp and gave me surprisingly good advice after being well, an asshole the entire time. She explained that somehow the swamp knew I was out of balance and showed me those visions to help guide me to heal. How I couldn’t face future enemies if I was still fighting the old ones in my mind. I had a lesson to learn from each experience and it took being in a swamp with the world's biggest grump to do it.”

“We ventured to the exact center of the swamp. To the Banyan Grove tree which stretched its roots through the entire swamp and maybe the world. I had been disconnected from the world, the people who loved me and even myself. Once I touched the tree it all made sense. The visions I had weren’t visions but the swamp showing me what was happening in that moment. I connected to the tree and the spirit that flowed through it. I felt like I had been missing a piece of my Spiritual self and the Banyan Grove tree bridged the gap. It connected me back to the world.”

“That night I did it. I bent the metal out of myself. It was almost as painful as it being put in but I got it all out. Everything, every moment flashed in front of my eyes and I had entered the Avatar state fully for the first time in 3 years. Raava called to me and we connected once more. It was like the weight of the entire world was suddenly lifted from my shoulders. Like I could finally breathe again. I knew then I was ready to come back home. Back to you. I didn’t realize that my Dad was coming up to visit until after I flew over his ship as it entered the bay. I thought about swooping down then but I didn’t. I didn’t want to get back to the real world just yet.”

“I’m sorry for hurting you. For making you cry. I followed you the entire way home and once you were alone I came to you. I wasn’t quite expecting you to kiss me but no complaints here.” Korra smiled and Asami blushed slightly.

“Trust me I wasn’t expecting to do it either. I just was overwhelmed.”

“I’m glad you were overwhelmed.” Korra said and their lips met again briefly. Tenderly.

“Me too.” Asami said, biting her lip.

The two slid back onto Asami’s bed and Korra laid her head down on Asami’s chest. For one night they would shut out the world and just be together. Even if neither of them knew what that meant. Even if neither knew truly what the other wanted. But neither cared. They only wanted each other and that brought them both a sense of peace and restful sleep.

\---

Asami was the first to wake. She always was but to her surprise she was being held. The figure felt so familiar, so right. Turning over tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Sleeping soundly next to her was Korra. Their moment together is a reality but the world wouldn’t let them hold onto it. Asami knew once Korra was awake she would return to Air Temple Island and they would plan on bringing Kuvira down. Brushing a stray hair from her cheek Asami placed a kiss on her forehead. Korra stirred under her lips before glancing up toward her.

“Good morning Korra.” Asami smiled while running her fingers through her brown hair.

“Mmm morning ‘Sami.” Korra smiled before closing her eyes. A moment later she bolted awake. “Asami? Wait.” She furrowed her brow and leapt out of bed. “So, last night.”

“So, last night.” Asami pushed herself out of her bed and pulled a robe around her body. “Do we want to talk about that yet?” She began to walk toward Korra.

“I don’t want to make you wait any longer but with Kuvira essentially being a dictator and I’ve only been able to get into the Avatar State once. I’m sorry Asami but-”

Asami placed a finger over her lips. “I’ve waited for 3 years for you. I’m willing to wait a little longer.” Her thumb caressing over her cheek softly.

“You’re amazing.” Korra pulled her into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you.” Asami held her tightly before eventually pulling away. “Now, go to Air Temple Island I’ll meet you there alright?” Korra nodded, grabbing her clothes and quickly changing in the bathroom.

“See you soon ‘Sami.” Korra smiled the goofy crooked grin before whipping out her Air Glider and off of Asami’s balcony.

\---

The wind rushed around Korra as she passed by the Avatar Aang statue. She hoped that he would be proud of her. She sadly would never know. As the Island grew closer and closer so did the figures on the ground. Multiple figures in yellow and orange robes almost danced below her as they continued their Airbending training. Pulling on her glider she narrowed her gaze to the group of 5 who were in the family garden area. A tall figure turned and smiled brightly at her. Tenzin.

"Korra?" He asked in disbelief before his robes fluttered behind him.

"Daddy it's Korra!" Ikki shouted as the group ran up and pulled her into a group hug.

"Korra? Why didn't you come with your Father? Where were you? The Police are searching for you right now!"

"I may have lied a bit to everyone and I'll talk about that later but for now we need to talk about Kuvira. Can we get everyone to the Island?"

"On it!" Jinora shouted. Her voice a bit deeper with age and her hair had grown back.

Korra feared facing everyone once more. Would they understand why she stayed away? Would they understand her pain? Even if they didn't Asami did and she always had Asami to confide in.

\---

Korra waited outside of the family living room pacing. She was nervous to face her family and friends. Many of them hadn't seen her in 3 years. All of them she lied to. Taking in a centering breath she pushed open the door to a sea of happy faces. Her Father was the first to hug her. She couldn't blame him.

"Korra we were so worried."

"I'm sorry to worry everyone." Korra tried to be confident but her voice faltered for a moment.

"Korra we trust your judgement. You needed time." Her Father said before squeezing her shoulder tightly.

The next person or people to greet Korra were the bender kids. Including a toddling Rohan. Jinora smiled at her and said she missed her. Ikki asked her if her trip was, Meelo flexed his arms and asked how Korra liked them and lastly Rohan bumped into her leg and literally bit at her ankle. The gesture was oddly endearing. Pema pulled Rohan away heavily apologizing as well as saying how much she missed her.

Next was Mako who was accompanied by a shorter tan skinned man. Mako had grown a 5 o'clock shadow and as he was about to hug her the other man slipped between them.

"Hello Avatar Korra!" The short tan man said before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm Price Wu, rightful heir to the Earth Kingdom and this guys boss." Prince Wu elbows Mako playfully. "He must have told you so much about me!"

"Nope. Nothing." Korra stated bluntly.

"Oh we will have so much to talk about then. Let’s say tonight? You? Me? Kwong’s Cuisine?”

“Uhhh.”

“Price Wu, how about we all spend time at the park after your meeting with Raiko tonight?”

“Drat you’re right Mako. I’ll see you later tonight for our date Avatar Korra.” Prince Wu waggles his eyebrows before the two depart.

“Date?” Korra furrowed her brow as Kya and Lin approached her.

“Glad you’re home Korra.” Kya said as she hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear. “Come see me later and I’ll get that eye healed.”

“Korra.” Lin nodded before hugging her. It was brief but she could tell the Chief missed her.

Asami awaited her turn to hug Korra. She had seen her that morning but every moment she saw her since last night jolted her heart. She wasn't ready for the world to know her feelings but once she was in Korra's arms again it was hard to pull away. The moment lasted a bit longer than the others before Asami broke it. They had business to attend to.

"I'm not sure how to start this so I'm just gonna say it. Kuvira is crazy and we need to somehow stop her."

"I agree." Tenzin stood and began to pace the room. "We need to bring the other leaders together and discuss how to move forward."

Kya leapt up. "I'll call Zumi!" She bolted out the door.

Tenzin and Lin both pinched the bridge of their noses. "Korra, she's speaking of Fire Lord Izumi. They go way back."

"Oh, boy do they." Lin scoffed before clearing her throat. "I'll radio Raiko." She nodded and left the room in an oddly quick fashion.

"Right. Now we have your Father here which covers the South but we need a delegate from the North."

"Do we really need to bring Desna and Eska into this?"

"They are National Leaders." Her Father stated and Korra grunted.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"In the meantime Korra you should take Wu up on his offer." Tenzin stated and the entire room looked at him confused. "Not for the date but for the sake of spending time with your friends. It will take the world leaders time especially Izumi to get here and there's no use in worrying about things we cannot control."

"He's right Korra. You've spent years away recovering and planning. You deserve time with your friends."

Asami smiled. "I have a few things to wrap up but let’s meet at the park around 4?”

"Perfect.” Her Father said with a stern tone. “Korra, will be there at 6pm.”

\---

After making a few calls the plan was set, Asami, Mako and Korra would go to Avatar Korra park for a picnic. Sadly Bolin wasn’t coming back to Republic City as planned now that Kuvira had set her dictatorial plan into motion. Asami had felt most of the weight lift from her heart, she had Korra back. She was safe but a guilt laid deep in her. A guilt that had been haunting her for months. Her Father. She saw the heartbreak and the regret on his face. She knew he felt terrible but she wasn’t ready to forgive him. Korra was stuck on Air Temple Island training and planning with Tenzin which meant Asami had a few free hours before their dinner tonight with Mako. Avatar Korra park, Raiko let Asami pick the name, had long been completed and Asami had come here many times to clear her head. She walked to the center of the park and sat with the statue of Korra when she needed strength. When she needed to be grounded. Now she had the real thing but the world needed her and Asami could wait until she was ready.

Her shoes clicked along the pathway that led to the statue which overlooked multiple Pai Sho boards. Korra didn’t like Pai Sho but was willing to play a few games with her during her recovery. Suddenly everything reminds her of Korra. A father and his daughter sat at one of the game boards playing and laughing just like she had before with her own father. A pain twanged in her heart for a moment and tears pricked the corners of her eyes once more. He wasn’t perfect, he was hurting, he felt betrayed by all benders, he hurt her, betrayed her trust but...he was still her father. He was the only family she had left. Asami wouldn’t let the last family member suffer alone. Taking in the cooling autumn air she made the decision. She wasn’t ready to fully forgive him but she was ready to try.

\---

Asami folded her shaky hands in front of her after placing her bag on the floor. She was nervous. What was she even going to say? Maybe she would say nothing at all? He wasn’t going to be fully let into her life. But she wasn’t going to hold the hatred in pain in her heart any longer. A guard led her Father toward the table before Metalbending off his cuffs. 

“You came back.” Her Father said but she kept her face stoic. He needed to understand her pain.

“When I first came here it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you so that you would know how you hurt me.” Her Father hung his head as she continued. “But when I saw you it wasn’t anger I felt but sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together.”

“I want to make amends.” He begged.

“I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to forgive you. But that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try.” She pulled the Pai Sho board from her bag and sat it on the table. “I thought we could play some Pai Sho.” Her voice faltered but only for a moment. “Like we used to.”

“Nothing...would make me happier.” Her Father smiled for the first time during their interactions. The road ahead was going to be long and it was going to bring up old feelings. But it was time to move on. To grow.

\---

Korra sat on a chair next to the healing tub as Kya moved the spirit water over her bruises and cuts. Korra hadn’t a lot of time before her picnic with Asami and Mako. It was odd having most of Team Avatar back together. Korra missed Bolin but was happy to see most of her friends again. Kya put a hand on her cheek to assess the scar that had formed under her right eye.

“How old is this one?” She asked hovering healing water over it. 

“A few weeks old.” Korra said as the memory flashes before her.

“I didn’t think the White Lotus Sentries could do so much damage.”

“It wasn’t the White Lotus. I...I ran away from home to heal on my own and started cage fighting in the Earth Kingdom.”

“The Chenzhou Cages?” Kya asked and Korra was momentarily shocked. “I stayed in Chenzhou for some time and healed a few people who fought in them. Surprised they’re even still around. I don’t agree with you cage fighting but I also understand that we all heal in different ways.” Kya smiled and she could tell it was genuine. “Plus some people think scars are attractive. I know I do.” Kya laughs and Korra furrows her brow for a moment before brushing it off. “Do you know what you’re wearing today?”

“The only clothes I have are the ones from the Earth Kingdom.”

“Don’t think your friends would appreciate blood caked clothes.” Kya turns around and pulls out an outfit. “This was left in your room. Thought saving it would be a smart idea.”

“Thank you Kya. For everything.” Korra hugged her tightly.

“Now I’m all set, let's get you ready for your date.” Kya winked before letting out a warm laugh.

\---

Asami adjusted her skirt as she exited her Sato Mobile with a picnic basket in hand. She took in a long breath to steady her shaky hands as her heels clicked down the sideway. She was nervous. Beyond nervous. She hadn’t told Korra about the renaming of the park or the 50 foot statue that now stood at its center. Now standing under the archway of Avatar Korra park she checked her watch. Perfectly on time. Asami was a punctual person but her friends however never were. Mako was almost impossible to get a hold of now that he was Prince Wu’s personal guard but said he would be able to come along. Korra on the other hand was never on time for a single thing unless it involved food, something her and Bolin had in common. First 5 minutes passed followed by another. Asami was starting to grow worried when Korra swooped down next to her suddenly with her signature goofy smile.

“Sorry I’m late. Did you know the park is named after me?” Korra points us to the sign.

“I do.” 

“Weird of Raiko to name a park after me.”

“So you find it weird that a park was named in your honor?”

“I mean a little? Why would Raiko want to name a park after me? He hates me.”

Asami began to blush for a moment. “Because Raiko didn’t want to name the park after you. I requested it.”

“You had him name a park after me?”

“I did.” Asami smiles sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed.

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Korra hugs her tightly.

“You just said it was weird.” Asami said in a mocking tone.

“Well, not if you did it!” Korra pulled away, placing a hand on her cheek. “Thank you. You’re always so sweet.”

“I hope you like the statue.”

“There’s a-” Korra looked around. “There’s a statue?”

“Yeah, I have no idea how you missed it since you flew over.” Asami smiles and Korra whips out her glider. “How about we just take a walk and check it out. Not all of us are Airbenders.”

“Aren’t we waiting on Mako?”

“Would it be terrible if it was just the two of us?” Asami bit her bottom lip. “Mako said they might be a little late. Wu wants to prepare for your date.” The both of them laugh.

“No, that wouldn’t be terrible at all. Just the two of us. In a park...on a picnic...together.” Korra blushed. 

“Come on, let’s go. I want to show you what we built. I did promise you after all and I don’t break promises.”

Korra walked next to Asami down the main stone path through the park just like they had talked about in their letters. Korra dreamed of this moment more times than she could count and now here they were together again. Both pictured this moment but now everything was different. They were different. Their feelings had been put out into the world but neither knew where those feelings would take them. As they walked up a small hill the statue came into view and Korra’s mouth was suddenly agape.

“You weren’t kidding on a statue of me.” Korra’s eyes scoped over the easily 50 foot tall statue that stood in the middle of a fountain.

“I...I would come here sometimes to think. When my job or my life got too stressful I would come here.” Asami smiled. “I know it seems a bit silly to sit with a statue but I could sit with you and build the strength I needed to get through whatever was thrown at me. You give me strength Korra. You inspire me.” Korra was momentarily speechless. Asami cared for her more than she could have ever imagined. More than she could ever repay her. “I don’t want our food to get cold. I have the perfect spot.”

They walked past the statue and over a small bridge before settling down next to the lake. Turtle ducks bobbed along the surface of the water and in the distance children could be heard playing and laughing. For being a crowded park Asami managed to find a small enclave surrounded by deciduous trees and some tall bushes. It was nice just the two of them. Korra couldn’t help but smile as she watched Asami unpack the picnic, placing each item out for display.

“I hope this isn’t too much. I packed enough for Mako thinking he’d show up.” As Asami continued to lay out the options Korra furrowed her brow. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. It’s just weird that Mako hasn’t shown up yet.”

“Wu’s probably holding him up as usual. Probably preparing for your date.” Asami teases her.

“What does anyone see in him?”

“I think he’s just a ladies man. He asked me out on a date when we first met.” Asami laughed. “He’s handsome, charming and funny, but I am not interested in him.”

“Are you interested in anyone?” Korra avoided her gaze.

“I figured it was pretty obvious.” Asami leaned closer to her and grabbed her hand.

“Did you...did you date anyone while I was gone?” Korra wasn’t sure why she asked Asami this. It wasn’t like they were together then or now.

“I tried.” Asami signed. “But I couldn’t. People were interested but I never felt the same. My heart was already given to you.” Emerald eyes met Aqua before both fluttered shut and began to close the distance between them. Warm breath danced along the Avatar’s lips and her heart fluttered in anticipation. She wanted Asami to be part of her life. She wanted Asami to be her-

“KORRA! ASAMI!” Mako’s voice shouted a short distance away and the two pulled apart. He ran around the corner out of breath. “I’m sorry...I’m late. But Price Wu...he’s been taken.”

“Taken? What?” Korra shouted and got to her feet.

“Yes. We were just outside the park entrance...when someone grabbed him. They blew some dust in my face and I passed out for a minute. By the time I came, they got away.”

“Damn it!” Korra grunted. “I knew something was up. I knew it was a bad idea for it to be just the two of us.” Asami knew Korra didn’t mean it in a negative way but that statement hit her right in the chest. “We can’t waste any time we have to go now!”

“Asami. Can you drive?” Mako asked and she flipped into combat mode.

“Cars just around the corner let’s go!”

“What color was the car?” Korra asked, whipping out her glider.

“A black van with a green logo on the side. Headed Northbound on 7th.” Mako said and Korra burst forth into the air.

Mako and Asami exited the park and hopped into her Sato Mobile. The tires screeched as Asami floored it and they began to speed through the crowded streets. Engine roaring, heart pumping, Asami bounced her focus from the road to the sky in search of the van or Korra.

“There! I see her!” Mako points and Asami quickly whips the car down a narrow alleyway before hopping over another street. Dodging cars left and right she soon was matching Korra’s speed as she glided through the sky. A moment later Korra landed in the seat next to Asami.

“I lost them at the underpass.” Korra grunts and Asami has an idea.

“Follow Wong Avenue.” Mako says as the car barrels down the road and passes the turn. “Ah what are you doing?”

“Mako I built these streets. I think I know them better than you.” Asami whips around a corner and up an overpass. A moment later the van is within view below them. Korra stands on the side of the door and looks back to Asami who nods at her.

“Sit down! You’re gonna get hurt!” Mako shouts as Korra leaps from the car and lands on the top of the van with a loud thud. “Why is she so stupid.”

“Trust her Mako.” Asami pulls the emergency brake and the car drifts down an exit and onto the city street below. A moment later they skid to a stop in front of the van where Korra is pulling out the driver. Mako leaps over the door and grabs the man by the collar slamming him into the side of the truck

“Where’s Price Wu?”

“Probably halfway to Kuvira by now.” The man smirks as Mako slams him into the truck again. “All hail the Great Uniter.” Mako balls up a fist and reels back for a punch.

“You son of a-”

“Mako stop!” Asami grabs his arm. “This isn’t going to solve anything. They probably moved him when we lost them.” Mako grunts and a Police car pulls up. “You’re lucky.” Mako grabs cuffs from his side and throws the man into the back of the Police Car.

As Mako talked with the officer Korra wracked her brain for a solution. Had they just waited, had she just kept her mind on the fact that Kuvira is a threat none of this would have happened. Instead she let herself get caught up in the moment. A moment she wanted so desperately. A moment that had to wait and that filled her with every emotion. 

“Where do we even start? There are thousands of cars in the city.” Asami said and Mako joined the group.

“Or they could have smuggled him out on an airship, or boat, or even a train.”

A small spirit flew past Korra before landing on a batch of Spirit Vines. She felt a sudden pull within her. Something was calling to her, guiding her. Taking a hesitant step toward the Spirit Vines she knew what to do. Toph taught her to use the Spirit Vines to her advantage and now was the best time to test her newfound Spirit Connection. Steadying her breathing she placed a hand on the Spirit Vine which began to glow. Suddenly she was racing through the city along the Spirit Vine, buildings, people and cars zooming by before focusing on a white truck that was pulling up to the Train Station. A vision of Wu flashed from inside the van and she knew she found him.

Korra gasped as she removed her hand and her spirit returned to her body. “I know where Wu is.” She ran and hopped into Asami’s car. “The train station!”

“How do you know?” She asked as her and Mako leapt into the car.

“I’ll explain just drive!”

The car began to speed through the city streets once more and Korra explained how Toph trained her to connect to Spirits through the vines. Asami already knew about Korra’s training with the Metalbending Master but Mako was a bit shocked at someone being grumpier than Lin. Korra wasn’t sure how that was possible either but Lin seemed like a ball of sunshine compared to Toph. As the train station came into view Asami slowed the car to a stop and they began to run up the stone stairs. 

One day, Asami thought as she slipped on her electrified glove. She just wanted one day where the world wasn’t chaotic. One day or nothing. Just one day. The group stopped at the edge of the balcony that overlooked the trains below. 6 sets of rails rest below with a train on each. One departed followed by another.

“We need to split up and find out what train he’s on!” Mako shouted and the group split apart.

Asami’s heels clicked down the stairs as she descended, scanning the crowd. The station wasn’t as packed as it typically was and Wu wouldn’t be difficult to spot in a crowd. Her eyes scanned over eye face, every window, every train car. Nothing. She ascended the stairs once more to get a better view but the faces began to blur together the more she searched. 

“The 430 to Omashu is now departing on track 6. Last call.” An announcer said. Asami ran up to the rail to look for Mako or Korra when a glint of blue caught her eye. Running down the stairs she practically ran over the Avatar who had knelt to the ground. Her eyes were clapped shut as her palm rested upon the stone floor. A moment later her head snapped to the now departing train.

“THERE!” Korra shouts as soon the 3 of them are running toward the train car. Pulling herself onto the train car she reached her hand out toward Asami. She wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline or the heat of the moment when they clasped hands she pulled her tightly against her body. Raven hair framed Asami’s face which was now resting a hairs width from her own. Her eyes flickered down to the red lips begging to be kissed when Mako leapt onto the train car behind them. 

“How do you know he’s here?” Mako said opening the door for them to enter the train.

“I just do okay? Call it my Avatar sense.”

“And I’m just supposed to trust your Avatar’s senses?”

“Yes Mako. I thought you trusted me.”

“I do trust you! I just think that maybe we-”

“Will you two stop bickering?” Asami scolded them both before opening the door to the luggage car. A loud thumping began to fill the car as a chest began to jostle around. Mako took a step toward the trunk with caution. As he opened it Prince Wu burst out and began to flail all around himself.

“Wu. It’s Mako!” As Mako began to calm Wu and help him out of the trunk the door to the train car opened. 

Asami flicked her wrist and the electric glove on her hand crackled to life as Korra deflected the first few attacks from the Metalbenders. The door behind Asami flung open and she clasped her glove around the attackers throat before they collapsed to the ground. From both sides people began to funnel into the small train car as the group dodged attack after attack. Korra grunted loudly and bent open the top of the train car before launching the group onto the top of the car. 

Air burst around Asami as she held her skirt before landing on top of the train car with a hard thump. Korra stood over her and offered her hand and Asami gladly took it. Still hand in hand they began to leap from train car to train car with Mako and Wu close behind. The train sped down the tracks and as it began to pass over a river guards surrounded them from both sides. Each member dodged attack after attack as Wu squealed from behind them. The metal under their feet began to screech before it curved up threatening to crush them. Korra’s eyes flickered to the land on the other side of the river and she made a split second decision. 

“Jump!” She shouted as she wrapped one arm around Asami’s waist while wrapping the group in a ball of air. 

They all screamed as the ball of air descended to the ground quickly before dissipating on impact. Korra watched Asami skid along the ground ripping her panty hose in the process. She should have held her tighter so she wouldn’t get hurt. Once they stopped sliding she rushed over to Asami to help her up from the ground dusting her off.

“You okay?” Korra’s eyes roamed over her body for any sign of injury.

“I’m fine. Are you-”

Wu interrupted her by pushing her away and hugging Korra. “Thank youThank youThank youThank youThank you. Avatar Korra! I owe you my life.” He said in rapid succession and Korra pushed him away. “Let’s say I repay you. How about we finish our little date?” Wu raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” Korra said sarcastically.

“Is that a yes?”

“How about a never.” She scoffs before Mako joins the group. “Not how I expected our first day being back together would be.”

“Honestly it felt like old times. I sort of miss those days.”

“I’m happy we’re all back together. I missed you guys.” Korra pulled them both into a hug. 

“We need to get back to the city.”

“It shouldn’t be more than an hours walk from here.” Asami said, looking toward the city.

“An hour?” Wu grunted. “Mako carry me?”

“Wu I’m not carrying you!”

“Fine!” Wu sulks away and Mako follows him grunting.

The trip back was filled with long bouts of silence when Price Wu wasn’t going on about some crazy story. He was worse than Bumi. Asami had glanced over to Korra a few times causing her to blush. Every moment they had together made her only want to pull her in close and never let her go. Every moment together she wanted to hold onto and cherish like it was their last. Every moment always seemed like their last. Around every corner there was always a danger, always something or someone causing chaos. It was never ending. It was exhausting.

\---

Asami accompanied Korra back to Air Temple Island after the Avatar insisted that she get checked out by Kya. She had a few cuts and scrapes but nothing that needed immediate attention. Asami knew how much Korra cared for her and maybe she just didn’t want to be alone. She would never let her be alone again. Gathering the supplies from the Air Temple kitchen Asami made Korra some tea before heading out toward the place she thought she would be. Her feet crackled against the Earth as she ascended the small hill up to the willow tree where Korra sat alone.

“I brought you some tea.” Asami said as Korra turned to face her. The Avatar’s blue eyes glistened for a moment. “It’s a bit chilly tonight.” Korra smiled as Asami handed her the tea.

“Thanks.” Korra said her voice soft, defeated almost.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, taking a step closer to her. “You seem out of sorts.”

“Sorry. I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. Toph said the world didn’t need me and that it’s pointless to try to stop Kuvira. Maybe she’s right.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“I thought so too but I...” Korra stared down into her steaming teacup. “I think she has a point.”

“No she doesn’t.” Asami said in a stern tone and she placed a hand on Korra’s. “You’re the Avatar. The world needs you...I...need you.”

“No matter what I do the world is always so out of balance. I trained all my life to be the Avatar. It was my one dream, my one goal but I was so naïve. The first time I saw Amon take someone’s bending it the weird of being the Avatar really sat on my shoulders. Then...then he took my bending and I felt like a failure. I was a failure.”

“You’re not a failure and you never were. You’re forgetting all the good that happened when you exposed him. The equalist movement collapsed and now benders and non-benders live together better now than before in the city. There's harmony now in Republic City.”

“As soon as I defeated Amon a new enemy came to power and because of me the human and spirit worlds were thrown into chaos. I opened the Spirit Portals, caused the spirit vines to take over the city and severed the avatar connection.”

“Korra you turned into a giant blue spirit and defeated Unalaq and saved Republic City. Now with the spirit portals open we all live together in harmony too. You even helped bring back the Air Nation.”

“Yes, but Zaheer also became an Airbender and almost killed me. If it weren’t for him the Earth Kingdom wouldn’t have been thrown into chaos and Kuvira wouldn’t be in power right now. Things are more out of balance then they ever were. Nothing’s changed!”

“But it has Korra.” Asami placed a hand on her cheek. “There’s always going to be bad things, bad people in the world. But you can’t let that destroy you. I won’t let it destroy you.”

“Asami’s right.” Tenzin’s voice said startling them both. “There will always be conflict in the world. What’s important is to learn from your enemies and to better yourself, not let the world tear you down. Korra, I’ve watched you grow up into a strong young woman and I couldn’t be more proud. You’re thoughtful and put the needs of all others above your own. You sacrificed everything and because of you the Air Nation lives on once more. You Korra. Are an inspiration to all.”

“Thank you. Thank you both.” Korra took in a deep breath. “I know this Kuvira problem is only going to get worse but no matter what happens, no matter how crazy things get, I’ll always try to restore balance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing? This early? HELL YEAH WE ARE!  
> LETS GO!  
> How did ya'll feel about this chapter? I've been so excited to release it!  
> Next Chapter Release: 03/05/21


	11. Like a Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira's threat is moving closer and closer to home. Can the Avatar stop her before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggling with titles lately. Sorry guys.  
> **Korra being self-doubtful as always***  
> **Sex talk** 😲  
> **Heated make-out** 😲😲  
> **Blood**  
> **Canon Violence**

Korra had been training on Air Temple Island all day trying to keep her racing mind at ease. Anytime she stopped training or there was silence her mind would race back to darker thoughts. Back to how much of a failure she was and still was. Balling up her fist she hit the dummy one last time before it burst open spewing hay and sawdust all over her. She needed a break. She needed to get away. The nation leaders would be meeting later today and she was ready, but she could feel her mind growing exhausted. Maybe she could pay Asami a visit and they could spend time together. Both of them were busy with their lives, but Korra needed to get away. Maybe Asami did too. Flipping open her glider she leapt off the cliff and flew toward the Sato Estate. 

Closing her glider she dropped the last few feet to the ground of the Sato Estate’s front doors. A moment later Asami’s butler appeared and gestured for her to enter.

“Hello, Avatar Korra. Are you requesting Miss Sato?”

“Yes. Is she in?”

“She’s currently in the pool room.”

After thanking Asami’s butler Korra made her way through the Sato mansion and back toward the indoor swimming pool. It was late Autumn and swimming in this weather under normal circumstances could cause hypothermia but Asami was rich enough to have an indoor heated pool. She pushed the doors open to watch Asami swimming away toward the other side of the pool. Asami must not have noticed her as Korra closed the door behind herself and Asami turned around quickly.

“Oh! Korra. You scared me.” Asami said as she began to swim toward the stairs. “Can you hand me that towel over there?” Korra turned to grab the towel and when she turned back Asami was standing in a red one piece bathing suit with the sides cut out that exposed her curves. Korra gulped and felt her face turn as red as Asami’s swimsuit.

Asami noticed how suddenly Korra’s face turned from that goofy grin to a deep blush. She grabbed the towel from the Avatar’s grasp making sure to rake her fingers over her wrist. “Do you want to join me?” 

Korra locked her gaze onto Asami’s trying desperately not to look down but when Asami’s eyes flickered down for a moment so did hers. A heat began to build within her as her gaze followed along the curves of Asami’s body. She remembered what her body looked like from the first time she saw her in a bathing suit 4 years ago but her body had matured more since then. Her figure more well defined, her chest more well defined. Korra gripped her hands into tight fists flicking her eyes back up to Asami’s face. Her bottom lip clasped between her teeth and all Korra wanted to do in that moment was capture those red lips.They had kissed twice before and the urge to do so once more was becoming overwhelming. She took in a breath and Asami wrapped the towel around her body.

“I need to get changed. Would you mind accompanying me?” Asami asked innocently at first before her mind flickered to something more devious. She saw Korra’s eyes darken as they scoped along her body. It took every ounce of her own self control to not tear into Korra that very moment and now...now they were heading up toward her bedroom. As the door closed behind them Asami gestured toward the bed.

“Give me a few minutes to change alright?” She said before dropping the towel and walking toward her closet. Maybe it was cruel to do that. But that moment she felt dangerous. That moment she felt in control. Thumbing over her different clothing options she decided that since she wasn’t planning on leaving the house again that she could change into something more comfortable.

Korra had been deep breathing for a few minutes to control her racing heart when the closet door opened. Her heart threatened to rip from her chest the moment Asami stepped back into the bedroom. There she was, in that damned nightgown. The same one she watched slip over her smooth skin. The same one she dreamt about ripping off of her.

“You okay?” Asami asked as she grabbed her bath robe before sitting next to her on the bed.

“Fine. I’m fine.” Korra kept her gaze directly ahead as to not look over toward Asami.

“You don’t seem fine." Asami rested a hand on her cheek caressing it softly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to talk.”

“Then what do you want Korra?” Asami asked just above a whisper.

“I…” Korra’s heart threatened once more to beat out of her chest as her eyes flickered down toward Asami’s red lips. All she wanted to do was pull Asami close again and kiss her like they did last night. Suddenly, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. “I...I gotta go!” She stood up quickly and opened the balcony doors.

“Wait, Korra.” Asami stood grabbing her wrist. “We need to talk about this. Please come by my office later.” She loosened her grip and Korra took a step outside.

“After the meeting. Bye!” She leapt off the balcony before flipping open her glider and flying as quickly as possible toward her destination.

\---

City Hall had some modifications during the almost 3 years Korra was gone. The Spirit Vines had been integrated into the architecture. As she walked closer and closer to the meeting room her hands began to shake. This was her first formal Avatar appearance in 3 years and she was healthy but something in the back of her mind had begun to creep in. She wasn’t sure this feeling, it was indescribable but it lurked just out of her focus making the hair on the back of her neck stand. A Police Officer greeted her as he opened the door to the meeting room. The stark white walls, high ceilings and golden accents almost took her breath away. She hadn’t been in this room in years. Not since Tarrlok took her away 4 years ago. Sitting around a long rectangular table were all the world leaders including an older woman wearing long Fire Nation robes. She assumed it to be Fire Lord Izumi whom she had yet to meet.

“Avatar Korra.” President Raiko greeted her with a picture perfect smile. “Right on time. Now please take a seat and we will begin.”

At the far right side of the table sat Raiko followed by Tenzin, Lin who stood at attention, Fire Lord Izumi, three empty seats, her Father and then Price Wu. Once Korra made eye contact with Price Wu he waggled his eyebrows at her nodding toward the seat closest to him. She picked the seat furthest away which was directly next to Fire Lord Izumi. The woman had a high bone structure on a longer face with golden rimmed glasses. Her light grey hair was pulled back into the Traditional Fire Nation Top knot with the Flame Crown resting around the top knot. Her dark red robes were multi layered with thick brown pointed shoulder pad adorned with golden trim. She looked intimidating and stunningly gorgeous.

“Thank you all for coming on short notice. Due to inclement weather Chiefs Desna and Eska could not come to this meeting.” Raiko began and Korra sighed in relief. “We have a Northern Water Tribe dignitary who will relay the necessary information. Now.” Raiko stood from his chair. “I say we deal with this Kuvira situation immediately. We should-”

“YES! AGREED!” Wu shouts, interrupting him. “I know just how to get rid of her. We say she has an all expense paid vacation to a tropical Island but when she gets there BOOM BOOBY TRAP!” The entire room seemed to sigh simultaneously at his plan.

“Look.” Raiko barked. “I think we all know what must be done. We take the fight to her. Go on the offensive.”

“It would be unwise to attack since she has done nothing to threaten the United Republic.” Tenzin said in a calming voice.

“I agree. It’s best to go on the defensive. I’ve learned this from experience with the North.” Her Father added. Korra knew the guilt he carried from all the soldiers the south had lost.

“Kuvira can’t be trusted. She said she would turn over power and she didn’t. This may be our only option.” Lin added before crossing her arms.

“There has to be another way.” Korra interjected. She didn't bring more chaos and fighting into the world. “There has to be a peaceful solution.”

“I know you were away for a while Avatar Korra but she didn’t complete a peaceful transition of power.” Raiko said with a condescending tone earning a glare from her Father. “I think we should bring together our nation’s forces and take her down before she can strike first.”

“No.” Fire Lord Izumi said her voice was higher than expected but had a power behind it. “The Fire Nation will take no part in this.”

“Think of this logically Fire Lord we-” Raiko begins but the doors burst open revealing Bolin and Varrick who look worse for wear. Their green Earth Nation uniforms caked with mud and torn in multiple places. “This is a private meeting! Get these traitors out of here!” Raiko shouts and two guards grab them.

“WAIT! We have top secret information for you!” Bolin shouts and they’re being pulled away. Raiko narrows his eyes before waving the guards to free them. “Listen to me. Kuvira's making this thing that goes BA BOOM!” Bolin throws his arms into the air imitating a bomb.

“It’s a super weapon!” Varrick interjects. “Like a regular weapon but super! It’s designed to harness Spirit Energy and if she figures it out. We’re all doomed...doomed like Zaofu.”

“Zaofu.” Lin said in a surprisingly worried tone.

“Kuvira has a huge army outside of Zaofu and a spirit weapon.” Bolin said in a sad tone.

“She may use that weapon on Republic City. We need to preemptively strike! With the Power from all our nations and the Avatar we can stop her!”

“My Airbenders will not be part of an unprovoked attack!” Tenzin shouts standing from his chair.

“And neither will the Fire Nation.” Fire Lord Izumi stands from her chair to her surprising full height.

“Kuvira is a threat to the world and she has to be stopped!” Raiko shouts.

“The Fire Nation has spent too much of its history fighting nonsense wars. I will not drag my nation into another one unless there’s no other choice. If you attack Kuvira you will do it without my Army.”

“Fine. We won’t attack. We will go on the defensive. Let’s fortify the troops on the borders.”

“In that you’ll have my help.”

“I will notify the Generals. Chief I want your officers on the streets. Meeting dismissed.” Raiko slams a gavel down and the group begins to depart.

“Avatar Korra a word.” Lin said in an oddly calm tone.

“Yes, Chief?”

“Where’s Opal?”

“Back on Air Temple Island, why?”

“I would like to tell her personally about Zaofu. Thank you.” Lin nodded before quickly leaving the room.

Korra could only imagine the thoughts wracking through her head currently. Zaofu was under control by a dictator and all Lin could do was go on the defensive. It made sense why she agreed so quickly with Raiko with his plans. She only had so many people she cared about. Korra would do anything to make sure Zaofu was back in Su’s control and safe from Kuvira.

“Hello, Avatar Korra.” Fire Lord Izumi approached. “We have yet to officially meet.”

“Hello, Fire Lord. It’s an honor to meet you.” Korra placed her right hand into a fist and her left wrist on top pointing her fingers to the sky as she bowed. This was customary when greeting any Fire Nation Royalty.

“My Father speaks very highly of you. It is unfortunate that we have to meet under such circumstances. Once we are at peace again I would like to extend an invitation to you Avatar.”

“I accept your invitation.” Korra smiles. “I’ve only ever been to the Fire Nation once and it wasn’t very pleasant of a trip.”

“Please accept my humblest apologies. May I ask why your stay was unpleasant?”

“Oh it had nothing to do with the Fire Nation itself or your people. They were all very nice and welcoming.” Korra thought back to her time in the Fire Nation. 

She had caught a boat from the Earth Kingdom over to some Fire Nation Islands before hopping from one to another. She was lost but wasn’t sure what she was searching for and her demons were following her. While standing on the beach of an island she could see smoke in the distance and as she watched it dissipate into the sky she felt a pain in her chest. A longing to cross the ocean and go to this Island. Something was there. Something was calling to her but she was scared and continued on her lonesome journey.

“All is well then. If you need anything Korra you may request me personally. Our family owes a great deal to the Avatar and we will be forever in your debts.” Fire Lord Izumi nods before departing the room.

\---

Korra had crossed things off her to-do list one by one and once she got down to the last thing her heart leapt from her chest. Talk with Asami. They needed to talk and Korra knew it. They needed to establish whatever they were to not cause confusion or heartbreak. The Avatar knew she wanted to be with Asami, but could Asami be in an open relationship with her? Would she be willing? She was the CEO of a Global Enterprise and her name carried a heavy weight. Korra knew what it was like to have your life under a microscope but to have two of the most powerful people in the world as a couple. That would cause a world-wide media stir. How did Aang and Katara deal with the publicity of it all? Korra sighed as the elevator doors to Asami’s office floor opened.

“Hello, Avatar Korra. Miss Sato is expecting you.” The receptionist opened the door for her and Asami’s face lit up when their eyes met.

“Thank you Mai. Please hold all my calls and do not disturb me.” Asami said as she rounded her desk.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Mai said as she closed the door. A moment later Asami had her arms wrapped around Korra’s shoulders.

“How’d the meeting go?” Asami pulled her toward a small couch.

“Fine. I met Fire Lord Izumi. She’s surprisingly tall.”

“That’s nice.” Asami bit her bottom lip. She hoped this conversation would go a bit longer so she could calm her nerves but it seemed to quickly hit a dead end. “Korra I asked to talk with you today because of what happened earlier.” She gripped the Avatar’s hand. “I have romantic feelings for you and I...like you very much, I really do. But I think we should take things slow. Especially with the Kuvira nonsense. It’s best if we do not label anything and just let it happen.”

“I agree.” Korra squeezed her hand. “I really like you too and I’m sorry I left so suddenly.” Her cheeks suddenly brightened.

“Don’t be. This is new for the both of us. I’m sorry if I made you nervous.” Asami reassured and Korra gave a sideways smile. “I don’t want to cloud your judgement or distract you because right now the world needs you.” Asami put a hand on her cheek and took the plunge. “Once this is over I’d like us to...to be a couple.”

“Are you sure? It’s what I want but you’ve got your company to think about and-” Korra words were cut off by Asami’s slender finger.

“I own this company and it’s my decision alone to make. I would like to be open about us and people find out naturally. How do you feel about that?”

“That’s nice.” Korra couldn’t help but blush at the thought of Asami Sato being her girlfriend.

“You really are so cute when you blush.” Asami brushed a stray hair out of her face. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Korra nodded holding her hands together to not show that they were shaking. Closing her eyes she could feel a warm breath dance along her lips before making contact. A sudden rush of heat, like a wildfire, raced through her veins. Her mind swam with dreams she had of them together as she deepened the kiss, earning a surprised sound from Asami followed by a moan. She wasn’t sure whose it was as their tongues were about to meet once more the pace slowed. Longingly kissing a trailed along her jawline eliciting a moan from the Avatar but Asami pulled away.

“I...Sorry...I need to be completely transparent with you.” She wiped the smeared lipstick from Korra’s face the best she could. “I haven’t felt this strong of an _urge_ before with another person. We said we’re taking things slow but we need to establish what this means so I can know when to stop myself.”

Korra was a bit confused for a moment trying to process all her words at once. “I want to hold your hand and kiss you but only when we’re alone. At least until we deal with Kuvira.”

“Thank you for establishing that but I meant... _other_ boundaries.”

“Other boundaries...>” Korra’s face went white for a moment.

_Sex_

“Korra you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“I...I haven’t...” Korra gestured outward into the universe hoping Asami would pick up her hints.

“Oh. That’s fine. I just assumed.”

“I haven’t...all the way. I...most of the way with Mako once but I got nervous and we stopped.”

“I’ve had sex before and I want you to be comfortable. We’re taking things slow so I want you to set the pace.” Asami kissed her softly and Korra nodded in approval. “I’ve got a few minutes before my next meeting. What would you like to do?”

“Can you hold me?”

“I’ll hold you as long as you’ll let me.” Asami scooted to half lay on the couch before Korra laid a hand on her chest and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“Is this okay?” Korra’s breath rolling just over the sensitive spot under her ear.

“Mhmm.” Asami said shortly before taking in a long breath. “I just need to relax is all.”

“Do you want to talk about work?” Korra asked snuggling into her chest.

“I’ve been busy designing new rail cars and upgrading some of the Police Department’s equipment.”

“Oh, like what? I’d love to try the cables Lin uses. I was able to bend the older model.”

“That’s what I’m upgrading. Reduce the chances of snapping or snagging. The current system is mounted on their backs and runs down the arms which works for their current set up. The older model was strapped to their waist which caused balancing issues. But the current one causes shoulder problems. So, I was thinking of adjusting the points the cables run along and reduce the strain on the shoulder joint. Possibly add a…” Asami looks down to see Korra’s furrowed brow. “You okay?”

“When you talk about science or engineering you get a twinkle in your eye. I love that about you.” Korra said and Asami’s heart jumped.

“You’re one to talk Avatar, Master of all the elements. Watching you bend is like watching a dancer. The way your body moves and how easily the elements react to you. It’s beautiful.”

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

“Yes?” Asami asked toward the closed door.

“Miss. Sato your guests are waiting in meeting room A.” Mai replied.

“Thank you Mai. Give me a moment.” Asami turned back to Korra before pulling her tightly against her.

“Duty calls.” Korra nudged before standing up from the couch. “Is it okay if I call you later?” she asked with a goofy smile.

“I’ll be home after 630. Please call me tonight.” Asami kissed her softly before the two departed ways.

Asami straightened her clothes before heading toward her meeting. It was the longest she had ever been in and she had to dig her nails into her wrist to keep herself grounded in the moment. Her mind wandered right back into Korra’s arms. Back to her lips and muscles. The way their tongues snaked together, The Avatar’s breath rolling over her collar bone. She shifted in her seat uncomfortably from the warmth pooling.

“Miss Sato?” Mai whispered to her.

“Hm? Oh. Sorry.”

“The meetings over.” Mai said and Asami looked around seeing the people gather their briefcases and jackets. “You feeling okay? You’re a bit flushed.”

“Yes. I’m fine. Just a lot on my mind.”

“Asami, I know that look.” Mai side eyed her.

“There’s not a look.”

“Oh, but there is. What’s his name?” Mai lowers her voice. “Or her?”

“Mai this is not a discussion we are having.”

“Wait.” Mai’s face lit up in realization. “It’s Ava-” Asami cuts her off with a hand to her mouth.

“Not here. I’m going to remove my hand okay and not a word.” Mai nods as Asami removes her hand.

“Good catch Miss Sato.” Mai said, nudging Asami who just rolled her eyes.

\--

Korra had flown around Republic City for sometime trying to calm down her jittery nerves from the day. First the meeting with the world leaders and then her moment with Asami. Every muscle felt on fire and her hands shook so much she could barely hold her glider. It wasn’t until they stopped that she finally headed toward Air Temple Island. Pulling back she landed on the dock not too far from Lin.

“Hey, Chief.” Korra smiled.

“Korra, I’d like to discuss some personal things with you.” Lin said as Korra adjusted her shirt from the air gust. “You’ve a little...” Lin pointed toward her face.

Korra wiped at her face. “Is there something on my face or?”

“Not your face. Didn’t know you wore red lipstick Avatar.” Lin said in a mildly teasing tone and Korra wiped it away as quickly as she could.

“Uh yeah. Trying make-up now. That’s what I’m doing. Trying make-up now.”

“Lipstick goes on the lips kid. Maybe you should talk to Asami and get some tips.”

“I’ll be sure to do that! Now what did you want to talk about?” Korra could feel how red her entire face was.

“Zaofu. I have a personal favor of you.” Lin sighs. “Can you please check on my family?”

“I already had a plan to go to Zaofu. Kuvira has no right to take control.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I have a few things to wrap up.” Korra nods before walking toward Air Temple Island. She knew that it was only a matter of time before she would have to face Kuvira head on but she was terrified. After years of healing and training she hadn’t won a fight when it wasn’t with a White Lotus sentry who was holding back. Flipping her glider she flew to the edge of a cliff before sitting down and swinging her feet. Just one more moment alone before she has to return to being the Avatar. Just one more moment.

\---

Asami paced around her living room after work staring at the wall clock. 7pm. She was sure that she told Korra 630. Maybe she’s busy, she is the Avatar after all. Why was she suddenly like this? It was like she was a teenager all over again waiting for her crush to call her. Asami went back and forth with herself for sometime before setting on grabbing a drink and giving it more time. Korra’s probably busy.

\---

A knock on Korra’s bedroom door startled her awake. She had spent the night gathering supplies and going over with a plan with Tenzin. Jinora, Meelo and Ikki would all accompany her to Zaofu in order to attempt to de-escalate the situation while Tenzin would work with Raiko and the world leaders to fortify the borders. Korra groaned as a knock tacked against her door again.

“I’m awake.” She said her voice was still groggy.

“Korra, Pepper, and the Airbenders are ready whenever you are.” Tenzin says through the door. “Pema made some breakfast and you also had a call from Asami.” Korra bolted up from her bed.

“What’d she say?” Korra shouted through the door tossing on her clothes, stumbling around her room.

“She just asked for you to call her back. Are you alright Korra?”

“Yep. Just fine. Give me 10 minutes."

Korra stumbled around her room gathering her clothes into a small rucksack before making her way to the middle of Air Temple Island where Meelo, Ikki, Tenzin, Jinora and her sky bison Pepper were waiting.

As Tenzin helped them finish loading the bison Korra pulled Jinora aside. Once they were out of ear shot Korra tossed a look over her shoulder.

"I uhm." She placed her hand on the back of her neck. "Is it okay if we make a pitstop first? Before we head out of Republic City?"

"Of course, as long as there's plenty of room to land Pepper, I don't mind."

"Thanks. I was supposed to call Asami last night but I fell asleep before I could and I don't want to leave without…" Korra's words trailed off. She didn't want to admit she had a fear when it came to facing Kuvira.

"Shouldn't be a problem." Jinora smiled. "Let's get going so you can say goodbye."

The Avatar and her team were soon on the back of the Sky Bison and heading out of the city before swooping back and landing on the docks of Future Industries. Pepper let out a large roar as a few dock workers scurried away.

"Hey! Why are we stopping here?" Meelo asks as Korra apologizes to the workers.

"We just need to make a quick pit stop."

"Fine! But I'll stay with Pepper. I was just about to take a manly nap. Want to be prepared for our fight with Kuvira."

"Meelo we're not fighting anyone. This is a diplomatic mission, plus we're Air Nomads we don't fight." Jinora scolded her younger brother who crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Meelo we're NOMADS!" Ikki said melodramatically.

"We're going there to talk and I will only resort to violence as a last resort." Korra had a plan and fighting wasn't part of it. "Now just give me a few minutes and-"

"HELLO PRETTY LADY!" Meelo shouted over the saddle down toward the ground.

"Hi, Meelo." Asami chimed back at him. "And what do I owe this special trip?"

"Oh we're going to fight Kuvira and-" Korra grabbed the young airbender pulling him back toward herself before peering down toward Asami.

"H-hey Asami. I'm sorry about last night." Korra said before sliding down the side of the sky bison. "We spent the entire night planning and I fell asleep right after. I'm sorry for not calling."

"I know you're busy. You are The Avatar after all." Asami smiled softly. "So, why do I owe this special trip?" Her voice is soft and warm.

"Kuvira is threatening Zaofu and we're going to try to talk her down."

"Never a dull moment is there?" She said before brushing their hands together for a moment.

"I came to say goodbye...just in case." Korra let out a breath she had been holding. Fear had begun to take hold in her chest.

"Korra. Please don't think like that, okay? You are strong and I know you can stop Kuvira. Don't let your past hold you back. Remember what Toph said. Not the bad stuff but the good. You are the strongest person I know." Korra smiled before pulling Asami into a tight embrace. "Please be safe. I'll be waiting." Asami whispered softly into her ear before brushing her lips against Korra's cheek. If she could kiss her now she would.

"I will." Korra replied as she pulled away. Her voice just above a whisper before Airbending herself back onto Pepper.

"Until we meet again, beautiful!" Meelo shouted before Asami blew up a kiss. It was intended for Korra but for anyone looking it seemed to Meelo. The young Airbender slumped back into the saddle, his face a bright red. Soon they were off and headed straight for Zaofu. Straight for a fight Korra hoped she was ready for.

\---

Korra sat at the back of the saddle while the Airbender kids rested toward the front. Her mind had been racing back to when she had no control over her family's safety during the Civil War. Eventually Ikki crawled back and begun to chat off The Avatar’s ear. The Airbender asked about her travels over the past 3 years, Korra leaving out a few bits to save the younger girl sadness. It wasn't until Meelo shouted there they were there that she realized how long her story took. No wonder Asami yawned during it.

The sun glittered off the main citadel which was still opened due to it being day time. The sun was soon to set and she was happy they made it there before nightfall. Peppers feet thumped hard against the ground outside of Su's home before they slid off the bison. Zaofu was exactly how she remembered for 3 years ago as two guards lead them to the sitting room. Su instantly stood and wrapped Korra in her arms. 

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Su held her like one of her own children.

"I came to talk to Kuvira to de-escalate the situation."

"Korra can I talk with you privately?" Su gestured for her to follow as the Airbender kids entered the room. The two walked in silence before exiting into a large garden. "I once had high hopes for Kuvira, but my greatest fear came to be. She was always headstrong and fought for what she believed in."

"But what made her turn into a dictator? The last time I saw her she saved my father’s life."

"Tenzin and Raiko came to Zaofu not long after the Earth Queen's passing and your return to the South. They wanted me to lead the Earth Kingdom, but I refused. I didn't want to impose my beliefs on an entire nation. That's when the rift between Kuvira and I formed. She wanted to unite the Earth Kingdom and when I refused she decided to. She gathered up most of my guards and highest citizens before heading toward Ba Sing Se. She succeeded in her goal. She took control over it restoring peace and what that the world leaders let her continue to unite the nations, but at a great cost."

"At the cost of peoples freedom."

"Yes. She's no different than the Earth Queen. She uses her power to bend people to her will and to further strengthen her hold. I fear that I pushed her toward this and that now...now I've lost her. I took her in and raised her like my own. She's like a daughter to me and now she and my son have betrayed me."

"I'm so sorry Su. I'll do everything I can to stop her."

"Bring down her army and take away her power."

"Fighting is what the old me would have done. I'll try to reason with her."

“Do whatever it takes...no matter the cost." Su's voice was deep and filled with rage.

\---

The encampment on the outskirts of Zaofu seemed so much larger from the ground verses from above. Thousands of people bustled along and tents stretched as far as the eye could see. Bataar Jr. led her through the grounds before opening the flap of a tent in its center.

"Avatar Korra." Kuvira nodded as she stood from her chair. "What a pleasant surprise. The last I heard you were healing in the South Pole."

"I'm feeling much better now. I came to talk with you. Remove your army from Zaofu."

"And why would I do that? I'm on the verge of uniting my entire nation and Zaofu is the last state." Kuvira put a hand on her shoulder. "I've had to make some tough decisions over the past 3 years and it's time that my nation sees peace. Wouldn't you agree that peace is the best option? I'll hold off my army until you talk with Su alright? Try to convince her that peace and balance are best."

"I can't control what she says, but I do want a peaceful outcome."

"Good. I'll wait for your return Avatar. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a few things to discuss. Come Bataar." Kuvira gestures for him to follow her out of the tent.

\---

“No.” Su said with a stern tone. Korra and Su had been at it for hours discussing or rather angrily arguing their points. “I will not agree to that tyrant's terms.”

“Su, I don’t want to start another war. Kuvira said that we can come to an agreement.”

“Her ‘agreement’ is taking my people and using them as slaves. You’ve seen it first hand Korra! You told me what you saw when you were in Chenzhou. You know what she’s capable of. We have to stop her NOW. Go into the Avatar state, decimate her army and put a stop to this before a war can even happen.”

“Decimating her army will only radicalize her followers. I’m not going to take innocent lives.”

“Innocent lives? You think Kuvira hasn’t done that? Do you know what happens to the villages that she’s ‘unified’?’”

“I know!” Korra smacked her hands against the table startling them both. “I know what she’s done. I just...I can’t fight her. Su...I’m scared.” Korra said the last words shakier than intended. 

“I’ll think about it.” Su said placing a reassuring hand on her back. “No guarantees, but give me the night to think it over.”

“Thank you, Su!” Korra throws her arms around her. A brief moment of relief had washed over the Avatar that that was soon to be squandered.

\---

Lighting a smoke filled the red sky while ash rained down upon Korra’s skin. The air was thick, hot and she was barely able to breath. Large plumes of lava burst all around as the Earth she stood upon had begun to grow smaller and smaller. Slamming her fists into the rock below it sent a wave of energy through before blasting a hole on the looming volcano which spewed lava down it’s side. A large explosion followed by a gust of hot air surged in front of her causing her knees to give as her lungs burned with hot gasses. Another volcano burst lava toward the heavens as her vision blurred for a moment. A feeling of ache and loss filled her chest before an old man held his hand out toward her. As she reached forth he took his hand away and smiled as she fell to her knees once more. Hands shaking as she reached out toward the man whose demeanor hadn’t broken.

“Without you all my plans are suddenly possible.” The man’s voice was deep and somehow familiar. “I have a plan for the future.” He turned away and faded into the smoke as it blasted all around filling her lungs. Burning aching rushed through her body as her body wracked with each cough. This was the end. With a final shaky breath she collapsed, vision fading to black.

\---

Korra burst awake covered in sweat clasping at her throat. Her lungs were on fire, her skin felt like it had been burned. Her chest heaved as her breaths were coming out in a panicked wheeze. It was another nightmare, but it felt so real. Throwing her legs over the edge of the bed she attempted to stand before stumbling for a moment. Her entire body ached and her head was spinning. Reaching for the glass of water on the nightstand she drank it in what seemed like a single gulp before gasping for fresh air. Her chest no longer burned, her body no longer ached, but her mind was swimming. She needed to clear her head and a nightly walk should do the trick to do that.

Pulling on her clothes she made her way through the streets of the Main Citadel. It was odd being back in Zaofu. The last time she was here it was more than 3 years ago. Before Zaheer. Before her near death experience. Maybe that was what prompted the nightmares. Just maybe. As she rounded the corner she ran quite literally into Jinora.

The Airbender jumped back slightly. "Didn't see you there. Hello, Korra."

"Hey, what are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep. You seem about as restless as me."

"You can say that. I actually-"

A loudspeaker squawking to life disrupted. "Attention Citizens of Zaofu." Kuvira’s voice cut through the night. "Your Leader Suyin Beifong attempted to attack me in my sleep breaking our agreement of peace. The remaining leaders of Zaofu, you have until dawn to give your unconditional surrender, or I will take Zaofu by force." As the speaker clicked the entire city was silent. You could hear a pin from the other side. Jinora grabbed onto Korra’s hand as her mind swam with any idea. Any way to stop Kuvira without violence. Anything.

"I know you'll do what is right Korra." Jinora smiled. "I trust your judgement." With that statement she bowed before leaving Korra to her own thoughts.

\---

The morning sun had barely begun to rise as Korra rolled out of bed. She hadn’t slept all night and the sleep she did get was full of nightmares. Today she would have to at best case prevent a war and at worst start one. A twinge in her shoulder shot a pain through her head before she stretched out the tense muscle. The avatar never carried her stress in her shoulders, but after the poison that was it’s new home. After pulling on her clothes and stepping into the morning air she was greeted by The Airbender kids. A tension hung in the air like a morning dew as they walked out of Zaofu and to the outskirts of the city where Kuvira and her army stood. At the front was Kuvira at attention and behind her in 3 platinum suits was Su and her twin sons.

“Release the Beifong's!” Korra shouted across the open plain.

“I’ll release Suyin if she agrees to bow to me and turn over Zaofu.” Kuvira said in a commanding tone.

“NEVER!” Su shouted, jerking in her metal prison.

“There has to be another way for us to resolve this.” Korra said in a calming tone.

“I’ve already laid out my terms and I think they’re very reasonable. Suyin broke our peaceful agreement. Now turn over Zaofu.” Kuvira said the last words with heavy weight.

“I can’t let you take the city.” Korra kept her voice even as she took a step forward.

“Avatar Korra you are interfering in internal Earth Empire business. For too long Zaofu has hoarded it’s riches and technology. It’s time to redistribute that wealth to the rest of the empire. This is about equality.” Kuvira takes a step forward. “The only way you’re keeping me out of Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now what are you doing to do?”

“Looks like you’re giving me no choice.”

“Fine.” Kuvira turns to her army. “This is my fight and my fight alone. Stand down unless I give the command. I will not risk your lives and will take the avatar on one on one. Now,” Kuvira turns back to Korra. “After I win you will stay out of my business for good.”

“You want to fight the Avatar. Then bring it.” Korra drops into a fighting stance.

“Use whatever you want. All the elements, The Avatar State, anything you need.” Kuvira drops into a fighting stance before bouncing off the ball of her foot. “I know you’re a bit rusty.”

“Enough talk!” Korra throws a fire punch which Kuvira dodges with ease before spinning, kicking another wave of fire toward her.

_Fire, Earth, Punch, Dodge._

_Fire, Earth, Punch, Dod-_

A piece of metal wraps around The Avatar’s wrist while another wraps around her opposing ankle before she is spun into the air landing stomach first against the ground with a loud thud. Copper taste fills her mouth before she spits the blood onto the ground. Breathe. Pushing herself back off the ground she throws a wall of Earth toward Kuvira who flips over it with ease.

_Air, Miss_

_Fire, Miss_

_Earth, Miss_

_Punch, Miss_

Every strike, every element Kuvira easily dodged and it was like a delicate dance both parties were in on. Both punch, both would dodge but every 5th punch from Korra was met with a chunk of Earth or a hit she could have easily dodged. A swift kick to the chest knocks her back once more knocking the breath out of her. With a frustrated wheeze Korra kips back into a horse stance before throwing element after element at her. No matter what she threw, no matter if she was aggressive or tactful Kuvira was always ready. She was in her head. The Avatar’s feet sank into the Earth before a metal band clasped over her eyes and wrists. Pinning her to the ground. Breaking free her left wrist she felt a white hot rage burst through her followed by the right wrist. As she pulled away the metal against her eyes Kuvira was in the air leaping down upon her. Korra burst into the Avatar State thrusting air forward and knocking Kuvira back 30 feet.

The energy flowed through her veins and the air crackled as the Earth and Air began to spin around the avatar, pushing her into the Air. Pulling the Earth from below she held it high above her head prepared to strike. Prepared to end it all before another world war started. Before she could fail once more. Kuvira pushed herself off the ground and a moment later her nightmare had returned. The Earthbenders face contorted into Spirit Korra with chains wrapped around her wrist. A pain surged from her back and out of her eyes forcing Korra out of the Avatar State and hurtling to the ground. As her body hit the Earth her vision grew bleary as Kuvira approached. The stone around her began to consume her forcing her on her knees and into an upright position.

“I knew you were weak.” Kuvira laughed, wiping blood from her lip. “Goodbye forever, Avatar.” The last words echoed in her mind as the world faded to black.

\---

Korra was awoken to the sudden impact of Peppers feet hitting against the ground. She jolted awake while holding her aching head. “What...Where are we?”

“Back on Air Temple Island. You passed out and we escaped.” Jinora said, helping Korra to her feet. 

“I’m sorry...I tried. I don’t know what happened.” Korra’s hand began to shake.

“It’s not your fault Korra. She’s a monster and I will stop her.” Jinora said, holding her hand tightly.

A wave of guilt hit The Avatar in the chest as she remembered Su and her sons bound in essentially a metal coffin. How Kuvira had taken Zaofu. How she couldn’t help The Beifong's. How she failed Lin. It was all her fault. If she would have just taken out Kuvira instead of trying to be reasonable then The Beifong Family wouldn’t be hostages, then a dictator wouldn’t now rule the Earth Kingdom. Korra knew what she needed to do. She needed to get past her final enemy. Zaheer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex talk? This early? Yes.  
> We're amping up for one big...big finale guys. Be prepared!  
> How do you think RC will react if/when their relationship is public?


End file.
